Gokai-Ponies
by Pikatwig
Summary: With the Ranger Keys now in Equestria, a new team of Gokaigers must rise to protect the world, and stop the Neo-Zangyack before they can take the powers of the Super Sentai teams for evil.
1. A Lost Treasure

Pikatwig: Yea, a Sentai MLP story. Kinda inspired by the Sonic Sentai series, thank you aibou.

KKD: Hey, no prob. But to be honest, someone came up with an idea for a Sentai with Sonic characters before, so I just did more stories accurate to the sentai. This time… it's vastly different. Not to mention you also were thinking of another MLP Toku idea… with the newest rider.

Pikatwig: Yea… kinda had to throw that idea out, since you might be doing that same one. Anyway, this will not be an adaptation of Gokaiger, but more like… a sequel to it, and yes, it'll feature the teams post-Gokaiger.

KKD: I see. Well, it sounds very very promising in my mind. Especially with the fact that you're planning on including Sentai after Gokaiger.

Pikatwig: Yea. Alrighty, let's roll the disclaimers, and get this started.

DISCLAIMERS: As with most, neither KKD nor Pikatwig own any of the franchises involved, including, but not limited to, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Super Sentai, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, or anything else used here; they are owned by their respective owners such as Toei, Bandai, Shotaro Ishinomori, Hasbro, Lauren Faust, The Hub, etc.

* * *

The scene opens up with a book with a strange logo, including the letter V and some text in a language unknown to ponies of today. It was opened by a light blue hoof, opening up to pages detailing events years ago.

"Long ago, in a faraway land, the world was threatened by invaders who have existed since the time of the dinosaurs. However, a might stood before them, the Zyudenryu, and their partners, the People of the Strong Dragons, better known as the 37th Super Sentai team, the Zyuden Sentai Kyoryugers!" a female voice read with a lot of enthusiasm.

"With their mentor fallen, and the Red Senshi's dad having stolen the powers of their mentor, it all looked bleak. It seemed as though the planet had turned on the mentor to the Kyoryugers. But hope was not lost, as the Kyoryugers were determined, and KyoryuRed was ready to fight. He had a face-off with his father, before recalling KyoryuPink giving him something before he left, finally showing that she indeed cares about him." the voice continued.

When the source of the voice finished, she closed the book with her hoof, revealing herself as a pegasus mare with magenta eyes, a rainbow-colored mane and tail, as well as a mark on her flank that showed a cloud with a red, yellow, and blue colored lightning bolt coming out of it. She also happened to be reading this book to three young fillies, one being a normal earth pony with yellow fur, a red mane and tail, a large reddish-pink bow in her mane, and orange eyes, a very very light gray unicorn with a curled mane and tail colored light pink and violet and green eyes, and finally an orange pegasus filly with purple eyes, and a mane and tail colored a shade of purple.

"And that, little fillies, was the story of the Zyuden Sentai Kyoryugers," the rainbow-maned mare finished.

"Wow… that was AWESOME!" the young pegasus filly squealed.

"I know, I was just as excited as you are when I first read this, Scoots," the mare added.

"So… how many Sentai were there, Rainbow Dash?" the young unicorn asked the mare?

"At the moment there's 40. But, this books is missing a lot of info on the 38th, 39th and 40th teams," the mare, Rainbow Dash answered as she flipped to the back of the book and noticed something, "Heck, somehow it looks like a lot of the pages were torn out."

"Well shucks. Well… which one have ya enjoyed readin' the most?" the earth filly asked.

"Personally, I liked them all, but some notable favorites include the Jetman, Kyoryugers, and the Gokaigers." Rainbow Dash admitted. "Although, despite the adventure of the Kyoryugers being over… it still looks like their section is missing a little bit of info." she added, seeing some pages ripped out in the Kyoryuger section.

"Honestly, I loved the part of the Kyoryuger story where KyoryuRed and KyoryuPink wound up a couple, it was SO~ romantic!" the unicorn filly, Sweetie Bell, stated.

"I found it awesome when KyoryuGold managed to break free of Dogold's grasp early on! It was AWESOME!" the pegasus filly, Scootaloo, cheered.

"Well… I loved it when the new Violet took her spot on the team, even if she didn't get her stallion," the earth filly, Applebloom added on. "But it may change if you find those lost pages."

"Same here," Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle nodded in agreement.

"Fair enough," Rainbow Dash nodded before flying up and placing the book back on a shelf with a bunch of other books, each label "The History of Super Sentai: Vol (insert number and team name)".

"Well, story time's over you three. See you later," Rainbow Dash bid, as the three walked out, the door opened by a violet colored aura.

"Hey Rainbow. You finished reading those stories to the Cutie Mark Crusaders I see," a violet mare with a longer horn than a unicorn, longer legs than most ponies, and larger wings than a pegasus, with violet eyes, a dark blue mane and tail with violet and pink streaks in them, along with a mark on her flank that was a pink six-pointed star with white sparkles around it.

"So Twilight, what do you think of the 37th Super Sentai?" Dash asked the other mare.

"Personally, I like all of the Super Sentai, but I don't have too much to say about Kyoryuger except it was the first team in a long line of them to have only one female," the mare, an alicorn known as Twilight Sparkle replied walking in, "But why do you insist on telling these fictional stories like they really happened? You know those stories are just legend."

"Oh yea? Well you said something like that about Daring Do, her being 'fictional', and yet we found out she was real and was in fact the same mare who _wrote _the books," Rainbow Dash countered. Twilight gave an annoyed groan, and sighed.

Dash sighed as well, before landing. "I know you don't think they're real, but if you mind me asking, which is your favorite?"

"If I must answer that, I'd have to say my personal favorite would be the Magirangers," Twilight answered as she began to organize some of the books that kinda fell off the shelves.

With a small smile, Dash began to fly, before taking her leave.

* * *

**(Cue Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger opening theme)**

**Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger!**

**Susume! Yuuki no hata kakage (**Forward! Hoist the flag of courage!**) *A red pirate ship floats through the skies of Equestria, as Rainbow Dash clears the sky of clouds.***

**Nanatsu no umi wo kake-nukero (**Dashing through the seven seas**) *Twilight Sparkle stands on the bow of the ship, looking out to the Equestrian horizon.***

**Ichi ka bachi ka muteki na kaze kimi wo michibiku (**Sink or swim, the invincible wind will guide you**) *She looks out, and sees her magic holding the Ranger Key of GokaiRed before seeing faint images of the red rangers of every Super Sentai.***

**Mezase chizu ni nai basho wo (**Your goal isn't on any map**) *Twilight is seen with the rest of the Mane 6, Twilight checking a map while the others worked on the red ship in question, such as Applejack manning the ropes while holding the GokaiBlue Ranger Key with her tail.***

**Maboroshi nanka ja nain da (**It's no illusion**) *Rarity looks at a yellow gem, before holding the GokaiYellow Ranger Key.***

**Tada hitotsu jibun dake no takaramono dare mo sagashiteru (**Everyone is searching for their very own treasure**) *Pinkie was in the middle of giving the inside a bit of a paint job, holding the GokaiGreen Ranger Key with her lower right hoof as Fluttershy helps, holding the GokaiPink Ranger Key.***

**Tashikametai ze minna onaji ja nai kara (**I want to check to see that everyone is not the same**) *Suddenly, a flash shows all the suits of the Super Sentai hovering around, with Rainbow Dash, holding the GokaiSilver Ranger Key, flying amongst them.***

**Yaritai koto wo yatte yare (**Just do what you want**) *A shot of outerspace is seen, and the Neo-Zangyack look at the planet where Equestira is at.***

**Inochigake daze Hoshitte do sono te de tsukame (**It's life or death, if you want it, then grab it!**) *Back on Equestria, the Mane 6 stand firm with GokaiPhones and Ranger Keys in hoof.***

**Let's go! Let's Gokaiger! *The Mane 6 then look at the Ranger Key Chest, which has a note by it, and then they hold the Gokaiger Ranger Keys to their hearts.***

**Go! Go! Let's Go! Let's kaji wo tore! (**Let's take the helm!**) *The Mane 6 are then seen executing the transformation poses for the Gokaigers as they transform into pony versions of said heroes.***

**Kimi no mae no hirogaru umi michi naki michi wo yukou! (**Forward to these uncharted routes in these vast seas in front of you!**) *Princess Celestia looks on from the blazing sun, and smiles at the six.***

**Let's go! Let's Gokaiger! *Princess Luna also looks on later that night from the glowing moon, as does Princess Cadence from the Crystal Empire, both also smiling at the Mane 6.***

**Go! Go! Let's Go! Let's arashin naka! (**Let's sail into the storms!**) *The stars then turn into the helmets of the 40 Super Sentai teams, all looking at the Mane 6 with an approving look. However, the Gokaigers are helmetless while looking at their successors.***

**Ganbaru kino no gamushara ga ima kono sekai wo kaeru ze (**Your persistent recklessness will change the world**) *At a nearby cliff, somepony watches the Mane 6, with glowing violet eyes…***

**Dekkai yume wa mugendai! (**Big dreams are endless!**) *All of the Mane 6 get a headshot while smiling, looking at the area in front of them, knowing adventure is out there.***

**Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger~! *The opening ends with the Gokai-Ponies slashing at the screen with the Gokaiger flag and story title behind them.***

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Lost Treasure**

* * *

The scene know is at a place seemingly made entirely of crystals, specifically, it was a castle of sorts. And inside, we see two ponies in particular. The first was an alicorn, similar to Twilight, except her coat was pink, she had violet eyes, a mane with violet, magenta, and pale yellow streaks, a crystal heart mark on her flank, or a Cutie Mark as the ponies called them, a small golden crown on her head with some purple gems in them, a golden necklace, and golden horseshoes. With her was a white unicorn stallion with a white coat, blue eyes, a blue mane and tail with darker and lighter blue streaks in them, a blue shield with a pink six-pointed star Cutie Mark, black hooves, and a red, white, and gold military coat with a blue sash across his chest. These were Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, better known as Princess Cadence, and her husband and Twilight's older brother, Shining Armor. They at the moment were eating a plate of pasta, simply enjoying their time together, when a clanking sound could be heard.

They turned to see an orange pegasus stallion with blue eyes, wearing golden armor on his hooves, body, and head, the armor covering up his Cutie Mark.

"Forgive me for intruding, but there is a matter of urgent importance!" he said.

"What is it, Flash Sentry?" Princess Cadence asked.

"At the archeological dig, we found something under a large lare of rubies, we need you to investigate it at once," Flash Sentry informed.

This brought out some shocked looks from Cadence and Shining Armor before they nodded.

"Lead the way, soldier," Shining Armor ordered, seeing he was the captain of the guard. They galloped to the area where there was an archeological dig, but and unknown to them, it appeared as though there were some tracks leading to the ruby where the dig was.

"What's this about?" Cadence wondered as they followed the tracks. But they seemingly cut off, as they saw a chest buried in a thick layer of rubies.

"A chest?" Shining Armor gawked, a bit confused why it would be there of all places.

As Cadence and Shining Armor began to remove the rubies with their magic when the rubies just set themselves back up.

"Wait, your majesty? I think you should look at this," Shining Armor responded pointing his hoof at some writing on the cave wall. Cadence and Shining Armor stopped before looking at the wall and seeing one word written there; a name much too familiar with Shining Armor.

"...'Twilight'?" he gawked.

"Maybe… Twilight has the power to open the way to the chest?" Flash shrugged.

"What makes you say that?" Cadence asked.

"I'm just guessing." Flash informed.

"Oh… I see… we'd better write a letter to your sister, dear," Cadence sighed, saying the last part to her husband.

"Right," Shining Armor nodded

And so, Shining Armor pulled out a quill pen and a piece of paper before writing about what they saw in a letter to his sister.

* * *

It was late at night, and all of Ponyville was asleep. The only one up was Twilight as she felt something was off and that she couldn't sleep. She was taking the time to read one of the books on the Super Sentai, but even then she was hardly able to keep her eyes open. She was about to try and get back to sleep when something began to stir. She looked at a small bed before seeing a small dragon with purple scales and green spines stir a little before he burped in his sleep, releasing through green fire some sort of note.

Twilight was now wide awake, and saw the letter on the ground.

"What's this about?" she wondered, picking up the letter and seeing it was from her brother and Princess Cadence. "Armor? Let's see… 'Dear Twilly, we found something at the Crystal Empire that needs immediate attention. Cadence and I can't get this thing out of it's confines, and due to something else we found, we realized that we need your help.' Okay… man, what time is it?" Twilight asked herself, looking at the clock, seeing it was 4:30 in the morning. "It sure is early… I'd better hurry."

And so, Twilight began to pack some things in a small bag, write a small note for Spike so he wouldn't worry, and then she set out for the Crystal Empire in her hot air balloon.

"I wonder what exactly they found…" she wondered to herself as she began to ponder all the various things this new discovery could possibly be. And wonder… why is it only she could get to it.

It took sometime for her to get there, but she soon arrived at the Crystal Empire, and she saw her brother and sister-in-law waiting for her before she landed her balloon.

"Twilly! Oh, are we ever glad to see you!" Shining Armor said with a huge smile when Twilight landed and exited the balloon.

"Hi Armor! Hi Cadence," Twilight smiled, trotting over before… bumping into Flash Sentry… quite literally.

"Oh, hello Princess Twilight," he greeted, as Twilight blushed.

"Hello…" she blushed in response, and this awkward silence lasted a while before Cadence cleared her throat.

"Anyway, as much as we're glad to see you, and as much as I'd personally like to chat and see how you're faring, we need you to come with us," Cadence told Twilight.

"Uh… yea, right." Twilight started, as she got up from Flash's arms, and then Cadence and Shining Armor led the way, with Twilight and Flash not far behind.

* * *

They arrived back at the archeological site not that much later, and Cadence showed Twilight the tracks leading up to the chest covered in rubies.

"...Okay… so a chest was found here covered in rubies… what's so odd about that? I mean, this is still the Crystal Empire, so gems like these are more common here than other places, right?" Twilight asked.

"We've tried to uncover it, but it just somehow reforms a magic barrier, and then we found your name written into the rubies, so whoever left this thing here, must've known who you are," Cadence figured.

"Uh… that is weird… I guess I can try," Twilight figured as the others stepped back just in case something crazy were to happen before Twilight stepped up to the gems and removed one to see what would happen.

The gem simply remained on the ground, and this proved only Twilight could uncover the chest. With this, Twilight continued to remove the gems to clear the way to get to the chest until finally the entire area around the chest was clear of gems. She then noticed a note by the chest, and then removed the chest and the note from the ruby chunk.

"'To whom it may concern- They have fallen. The Neo-Zangyack was simply too much for them,' Neo-Zangyack? Why's that sound familiar? 'I have been tasked to return and hide this chest with the powers of the warriors of another world. If you find this, tell Twilight… she and her friends are the only ones who can help. Twilight… I have a strong feeling the Neo-Zangyack won't stop until they destroy what's inside this chest, so use the powers within to stop them. Please…' …wow. So someone we know hid this thing? And… why does this hand writing seem so… familiar…" she said to herself.

"Who's it from?" Shining Armor asked.

"It doesn't say. It just stopped right at that moment when the writer said please, and it almost looked like they'd write something else, but it just… just stops there," Twilight answered.

"Well, thanks for the help Twilly, sorry if we woke you up last night," Shining Armor apologized.

"It's okay bro, you did what you had to," Twilight replied before approaching the chest. "But I am curious… what's so important in this chest?"

She couldn't shake the feeling that the chest also looked familiar. 'I_t almost looks like… no. It can't be possible, Super Sentai is only a myth, legends...' _Twilight thought, as she looked at the chest, but she couldn't get enough motivation or drive to open it.

"Well… if you don't want to open it right now, you don't have to," Cadence told Twilight. However, Twilight didn't seem to listen as she opened the chest, which let off a very bright light that almost blinded everypony for a second before they looked at the chest's contents and saw… a bunch of human-shaped objects, but Twilight recognized what they were.

"No… way," Twilight said, before she trotted a bit closer.

"What is it, Twilly?" Shining Armor asked as Twilight lifted up one of the objects with her magic to examine it.

Twilight was silent for a moment, before shaking her head, regaining her train of thought. "They're from the legends of the Super Sentai," she answered, really surprising the other ponies there, holding up a red key with a pirate theme.

Twilight then looked a little closer into the box, and saw what appeared to be some sort of belt buckles, and phones of sorts. The first five phones were mostly red and black, it had gold painted on one side when it was closed, but the other had a sort of screen showing two swords of sorts. The other was a gold and silver phone with the keypad having buttons with various helmets on them, the thing being thick enough to hold something inside, and the screen had a blue background with a black anchor icon.

She was silent, and simply closed the chest before putting it in the hot air balloon.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to be taking it with you, Twilight?" Cadence asked.

"Yea… I mean, what other choice do I have?" Twilight responded.

"You could maybe give it to Princess Celestia; she'd probably know what to do…" Shining Armor guessed.

"...but, I kinda want to amount to something," Twilight muttered.

"You already have Twilight. You and your friends saved Equestria on more than one occasion, and you even became an Alicorn yourself," Cadence pointed out, but Twilight just sighed. "...Okay… if this is what you think is right, go for it."

"Thanks…" Twilight smiled, before she took off.

"Good luck… Twi…"

* * *

Later, Twilight returned to Ponyville, her thoughts having gone all over the place. She landed her balloon next to the Library before taking the chest out and taking it inside, making sure nopony else saw it.

"How can these be real? ...I mean, I know multiple events happened said to be fictional ended up being real, but…" Twilight muttered to herself, staring at the chest as she put it down.

"Twilight? Is that you?" she heard a male voice speak; she knew it was Spike.

"Yea, it's me." Twilight said, hiding the chest underneath a table.

"What did you find?" Spike asked, coming down, his green eyes seemingly fill with excitement and curiosity.

"Huh?" Twilight responded.

"You left this note saying you found something, didn't you?" Spike answered, showing her the note she left for him which told him not to worry.

"Yea… I'll show you," Twilight relented, taking out the chest.

"What's this? And why's it look so familiar?" Spike wondered.

"I can answer that later, right now Spike, I kinda need to get some sleep," Twilight replied.

"Oh… okay," Spike nodded as Twilight was about to walk upstair when Spike took a closer look at the chest. Twilight sighed, before picking up the chest with her magic, and taking it upstairs with her. "Aw, why can't I take a look at it, Twilight?"

"I'll let you see it later, okay?" Twilight yawned.

"Fine…"

* * *

After falling asleep, Twilight found herself on some kind of ship. She looked over the vessel seeing it was mostly painted red and saw some sort of flag that had a key and two swords which resembled the traditional pirate flag of the Skull and Crossbones known as the Jolly Roger. What else surprised her was what happened when she looked over the edge; it was flying! She looked up, and saw a smiling Princess Celestia looking at her, holding a crown with some magic, and it wasn't just the Element of Magic, either. This crown had the same symbol on the flags she saw.

"Wow…" Twilight said.

However, it turned out to be a dream as it ended when Twilight woke up, rubbing her eyes.

* * *

"*yawn* What a dream," she muttered.

She then saw that Spike was by the chest, again. and he seemed to be trying to open the darn thing, and failing by flopping on his back or face every time.

"Spike, I'm awake, and I'll let you see it now, I just needed to get some sleep was all," Twilight yawned, stretching for a bit.

"...Took you long enough. Sorry, I couldn't wait," Spike answered as Twilight trotted over and opened the chest, revealing the items inside.

"That's it?" Spike asked.

"Don't you recognize these Spike?" Twilight replied as Spike sat thinking for a moment.

"Not… that much… uh… wait a minute..." Spike pondered before looking back up at the shelf with the volumes of the History of Super Sentai.

"Bingo," Twilight responded.

"These were in one of the Super Sentai stories?" Spike gawked before thinking again. "But which one was it again?"

"Can't remember… but I do think I know somepony who does," Twilight figured.

* * *

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh! THE RANGER KEYS!" Rainbow Dash gawked as she was the one brought in to examine the keys.

"Yea… so, now what?" Twilight asked, as a knock came from the door to Twilight's place. Spike walked over and got the door, and when he opened it, there were four other mares at the door.

One of them was a yellow pegasus with a pink mane and tail, blue-green eyes, and a Cutie Mark of three pink butterflies. Another was a white unicorn with blue eyes, a neatly curled purple mane with matching tail, and she had three blue diamonds as her Cutie Mark. The other two were Earth ponies (which looked like somewhat normal horses), the first being an orange pony with a blonde mane and tail, a brown cowboy hat, green eyes, and a trio of red apples for her Cutie Mark, and the other being a pink pony with a wildly curly mane and tail of magenta, blue eyes, and a trio of balloons as her Cutie Mark, two blue and one yellow.

"Hi," Twilight said simply.

"Hi Twilight," the mares replied.

"Come in," Twilight replied as the mares did so, the pink one bouncing in.

"So what's got Dash so… Pinkie?" the orange mare, Applejack, asked.

"... 'So Pinkie'?" Twilight asked.

"Just means heavily excited." Applejack replied.

"Oh… well… you'll have to see for yourselves," Twilight answered as she led the mares over to the chest.

"What's that?" the yellow mare, Fluttershy asked.

"Apparently, Dash said these were the Ranger Keys used by the 35th Super Sentai… Kaizoku Sentai… Gokaiger, if I remember correctly," Twilight answered.

"Dashie, you do remember this Sentai stuff is just myth, right?" the white mare, Rarity asked.

"Are you kidding me?! If these don't prove their real, I don't know WHAT does!" Dash responded, continuing to cheer and bounce off the walls.

"I love bouncing off walls for no reason!" the pink mare, Pinkie said, jumping around with Dash.

"...Okay… how these got here, I'm not sure," Twilight sighed, as the six all walked up to the chest, Dash and Pinkie calming down, when suddenly, a flash of blinding light erupted from the chest.

"WHAT THE?!" Rarity gasped as suddenly, the six pirate-themed keys, those Dash knew as the keys for the Gokaigers, floated up into the air by themselves.

Suddenly, the devices also floated out, along with the belt buckles, which were golden and had the impression of the shape of the keys. Then, the keys hovered over to the ponies, Red to Twilight, Blue to Applejack, Yellow to Rarity, Green to Pinkie, Pink to Fluttershy, and Silver to Dash.

"What in the world?" Twilight gasped.

"This is so… AWESOME!" Dash gawked as she took the Silver key, the belt buckle suddenly wrapping the area around her neck, sorta forming like a necklace. "...But I admit… this is new."

"I'm Green, so now you can call me 'Greeny Pie'." Pinkie said jokingly, taking her key.

"What're you talking about?" Twilight gawked.

"Don't you see, Twilight? We were chosen to become the next Gokaigers!" Dash realized.

"What?!" Twilight gawked.

"How can this be?!" Rarity added in shock.

"I don't get it," Fluttershy added.

"Me neither," Applejack admitted.

All six exchanged a look of confusion, before looking at the Keys.

"Hey, it's the best reason I've got," Dash defended as Applejack shrugged and took the blue key.

* * *

That night, Celestia and Luna were exchanging their shifts as Luna raised the moon while Celestia went to bed. However, amidst her beautiful stars, she noticed something… off. She saw what appeared to be a dragon shaped ship, pulling a circular shape, that had a black castle on it.

"What in the name of my sister...?!" Luna gawked when… it simply stopped moving.

"What's going on…?" Luna asked herself, as the station simply remained in the air.

However, she soon saw more golden ships arounds it before they began to fly down.

"Well… this could be a problem…" Luna muttered to herself.

* * *

On the ship with the castle, there stood seven individuals in the cockpit. The main one looked feminine, with a very regal dress that at the same time looked a bit stiff (like it was made of metal). The dress itself was mainly pink with white accents, having golden decorations on her chest, shoulders, and the edge of her dress, the skirt of which was split partially to show she was wearing boots of sorts in gold along with some pink pants. Her head had golden blonde hair with a large crown/headdress also gold, but with more pink in it. What skin she had exposed was actually silver, as was some more decorations on her dress, and her very humanoid face was smooth with bright pink eyes seen from under her hair. **"That must be it… the planet that the Ranger Keys are on…"** she said.

The first person to respond was actually a person clad in black armor on the upper torso, and brown leather pants and boots. He also had yellow lightning patterns all over his attire, golden claws on his arms, not to mention a large head of mane-like crimson hair, sharp horns protruding from said hair, and a lion-like face of gold skin. **"It sure is, their energy signature is too recognizable."** he replied.

"**Good. Crageson, prepare to deploy the Neo-Goumin. We must destroy those keys as soon as possible!" **the female snapped.

"**Of course, Jizo-sama," **he nodded, and walked off to send the troops down to the planet.

The leader was then approached by someone else entirely, his color scheme was mostly dark blue, white, and silver, but it was clear he was robotic… mostly, and he had a large shuriken on his forehead while he had armor that also resembled the suit of a ninja.

"**Ma'am, I have some concerns about what we will do to that planet after we find the Ranger Keys," **this figure asked.

"**As long as they don't interfere with the search for the keys, we don't bother them," **the leader, Jizo, informed.

"**Yes ma'am," **the robotic, or cybernetic, being bowed.

* * *

The next morning, it seemed like it would be a normal day, however, many ponies gasped as they witnessed golden ships fly in from overhead, each one holding a magnet underneath them while carrying hordes of mysterious creatures. They were gray and silver, with some added white armor, while they even appeared to walk on their hind legs like dragons, but they had hands… with five fingers each… not to mention they wielded something in their hands. As the ships drew closer, these hordes of creatures dropped from the magnet, the only thing that held them to it being their helmets, and they landed just outside of Ponyville, making the ponies terrified.

Suddenly, some sort of image was projected onto a nearby large cloud that the pegasi neglected to move away; it was the face of the female leader of these grunts, surprising the ponies.

**-Attention all locals of this village! I am Jizo Onichan, but you may refer to me as Jizo-sama. These creatures you see before you are my troops, the Neo-Goumin. We are currently looking for the Ranger Keys!- **she spoke, confusing the ponies as most thought the keys were just a myth. **-You have my word that these keys are in fact real. If you do not interfere with my troops, your fair town will be spared. If not… you all shall live to regret it!-**

Still shocked by this, many of the ponies moved aside as the Neo-Goumin marched through town, the ponies in awe of both the fact that these creatures resembled the humans of myth and legend as well as how intimidating they were despite being mere troops for a higher power.

"Neo-Goumin? Sounds like the Zangyack are back in town," Rainbow Dash muttered, as she sneakingly floated to Twilight's home. She flew in from the window, much to Twilight's surprise.

"Rainbow? What's going on?" Twilight gawked.

"The Zangyack… or rather Neo-Zangyack as their new leader calls them, are back, and they're after the Ranger Keys!" Rainbow Dash informed.

"So… what do we do…?" Twilight asked.

"If we are indeed chosen to be the new Gokaigers, we have to get out there and stop the Neo-Zangyack!" Dash answered.

Twilight gave a small look at her Ranger Key and realized: it was HER Ranger Key now. "Let's!"

"Ah yea! That's what I'm talking about! Let's get the others!" Dash smirked.

Outside, the Neo-Goumin were still in there search for the Ranger Keys, and the ponies were still terrified of them, none of them noticing Twilight and Dash going off to find the rest of the Mane 6. After about an hour, the six saw the Neo-Goumin ready to begin their search at Twilight's home, when they were blasted. The Neo-Goumin gawked before turning to see the Mane 6 walking towards them, the one responsible for blasting them being Twilight, using her left hoof to do so. The grunts were surprised by how she did it, though, holding up a black and red gun with a light blue trim around the same symbol seen on the flag Twilight saw in her dream, which she knew was the symbol of the Gokaigers.

"Gour?" one asked.

"I've had just about enough of this! Ponyville, and Equestria in general, has been the target of many creatures and tyrants in the past… well… this time, we're going to stop you before you can even THINK of doing anything to our home!" Twilight responded before pulling out her Ranger Key and the red and black phone known as the Mobirates. "Ready girls?!"

* * *

"Ready!" the others nodded as they all stood on their hind legs long enough to hold the Ranger Keys and their respective Mobirates, except Dash who had the GokaiCellular. They followed this up with Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie, and Fluttershy holding the Ranger Keys in a way so they'd flip and actually turn into keys while Dash opened up her Cellular in a way to insert her GokaiSilver key the way it was before closing it, and then, all six posed with the keys.

"GOKAI CHANGE!" they shouted as the members of the Mane 6 who flipped the keys to their key mode and inserted them into their Mobirates before twisting them while Dash pressed the key on her Cellular that had the image of her Ranger Key's helmet.

**=GO~KAIGER!=**

With that, the Mane 6's bodies were covered in black bodysuits before three X's and a V each in the color of the keys the ponies used flashed over them, forming the symbol of the Gokaigers under the belt buckles around their necks, the coats and skirts that forms more of the suits (which left room for the wings of Dash, Fluttershy, and Twilight), and finally, the Vs formed helmets for each pony, Dash's being mostly silver with the top resembling a black bandana with an anchor design similar to the one on her Cellular with a golden yellow visor. The others' helmets, though, looked almost the same with slight variation in the shapes of the black visors along with the Gokaiger symbol on top their heads, not to mention there were horns on the helmets for Twilight and Rarity.

"GokaiRed!" Twilight started.

"GokaiBlue!" Applejack added.

"GokaiYellow!" Rarity nodded under her helmet.

"GokaiGreen!" Pinkie smiled under hers.

"GokaiPink!" Fluttershy bowed.

"Gooookai...SILVER!" Dash proclaimed rather dramatically.

The Neo-Goumin gawked at the sight of this, and everypony, even Onichan Jizo and her crew were stunned by the sight.

"**I-Impossible! Those are…!" **Onichan gawked when…

"Kaizoku Sentai…" Twilight started before she and the rest of the Mane 6 posed in their new suits.

"GOKAIGER!" they all shouted, ready for battle.

"No way… the Super Sentai are myths!" one pony gawked.

"But there they are; Twilight and her friends became one right in front of us!" another pony gawked.

GokaiRed simply examined her new looks, which were quite impressive to her and the rest of the Mane 6, especially seeing as the suits were originally design for humans, but were easily modified for their pony bodies.

"This… is… so… AWESOME!" Dash/GokaiSilver cheered.

"Green is the thing, isn't it?" Pinkie/GokaiGreen said.

"This is certainly a lot of yellow for my taste… but I guess I can't complain with the overall design," Rarity/GokaiYellow replied, examining her suit.

"This feels… right for some reason," Fluttershy/GokaiPink said, simply smiling.

"Ah feel… so much stronger now," Applejack/GokaiBlue gawked.

GokaiRed simply saw her team ready for action, but GokaiSilver, using her tail to hold a staff, which resembled a silver, gold, and blue trident, kept the team back. "Twilight, you gotta say Red's line before we go fight," she told GokaiRed.

"Really? I didn't think that was really needed," GokaiRed admitted.

"Can't you see the villains aren't budging? They don't move until the Red Ranger of the team announces their line for an attack! Well… most of the time," GokaiSilver explained.

"...Okay… do you remember GokaiRed's?"

GokaiSilver simply trotted over, and whispered it to Red.

"Okay then… or rather… Yosh..." GokaiRed nodded before turning to the Neo-Goumin and held her GokaiGun with her magic, as well as a cutlass of similar colors with her tail. "Hade ne Ikuze!"

Now, the battle could properly begin! This was indicated when the Gokai-Ponies charged as well as the Neo-Goumin, each of the Gokai-Ponies somehow wielding their own versions of the weapons GokaiRed had, except Silver who used the trident.

* * *

From the sun, Princess Celestia was watching the battle in total awestruck, not understanding what was happening. However, this didn't stop her from watching as she had witnessed her faithful student and her friends become warriors of legend and were easily taking on the silver and white creatures.

GokaiRed, not that used to fighting, found herself a little overwhelmed on all sides by the Neo-Goumin as they forced her to drop her weapons.

"Dang it! There's gotta be something… wait… if Dash was right…" GokaiRed pondered before she pressed the button on her "belt" buckle and the front of it flipped around, revealing a new key, which was of a red warrior with white gloves, a design on the torso and shoulder resembling a silver dinosaur head with yellow teeth, and the helmet itself resembled a red t-rex head with green eyes and yellow teeth, the large black gap between the teeth acting like a visor and a silver section covering the mouth. The new Gokaiger pulled this key out with her hoof and saw it was a key for KyoryuRed. She dodged many attacks, and she quickly took out the Mobirate.

"Gokai Change!" she shouted, using the same method she used to transform into GokaiRed, but this time, her suit glowed red before, with a flash of the design that appeared on the key, she was now in the suit of KyoryuRed, with a red skirt of course.

**=KYO~RYUGER!=**

"Sugoi…" Gokai-KyoryuRed simply said in amazement.

This got the other Gokai-Ponies to look over for a moment, and all of them gawked at this, especially GokaiSilver.

"HOW'D YOU DO THAT?! THE GOKAIGERS DIDN'T HAVE ACCESS TO POWERS AFTER THEM!" Silver shouted.

"I dunno… I just thought I needed more power, and then I hit the button on the… buckle, and it gave me this key," Gokai-KyoryuRed replied.

"Wow…" GokaiPink gasped, a bit louder than she normally would as Fluttershy.

Gokai-KyoryuRed then began to fight the Neo-Goumin with ease, kicking them down, and then doing some attacks from mid-air.

"So… it works like this?" Yellow said, pressing the button on the buckle, and another Ranger Key appeared. This Ranger Key was mostly yellow, except for half of the torso and the key's left arm which were black, the torso having it split by a white line making it look like the number four, and the helmet had a large silver mouthpiece with an equally large black visor.

"Gokai Change!" Yellow shouted, after gracefully dodging some attacks from the Neo-Goumin, quickly inserting the key in her Mobirates.

**=DE~KARANGER!=**

With the flash of what looked like a silver badge with a dog's profile on it, GokaiYellow became what her key looked like, white gloves adorning her front hooves similar to Gokai-KyoryuRed, but the sides of her helmet had red diamond-shaped lights, the dog badge on her forehead just under her horn along with four black lines forming a V under it.

"Try this on for size!" Gokai-DekaYellow shouted, charging forward, and attacking with some blasts from the D-Shot, which was a blaster that had an almost stick-thin barrel, but all the blasts hit the Neo-Goumin with ease, knocking them to the ground.

"That looks like a lot of fun! I'll change to somepony else too!" GokaiGreen said, doing a hoof-stand, and using her hind hoofs in a bucking fashionto send the Neo-Goumin flying. She pressed the button and saw the key but she put it back and pressed the button again. "Oh, this one looks cooler!" she said, holding up a key which had a large four over where the heart would reside, inside a circle which resembled train tracks along with lines connecting to both sides of the torso, and the helmet had a visor which looked like it was covered by silver train tracks and the parts above it looked like a green bullet train with the number 4 in the front window.

Green giggled a bit, before she readied the Key. "Gokai Change!"

And so, she inserted the key into her Mobirates.

**=TO~KKYUGER!=**

With a flash of the letters ToQ, GokaiGreen transformed into the green ranger on her key, but all her hooves were covered with white boots.

"Nice!" she said, readying an axe weapon. Meanwhile GokaiBlue, GokaiPink and GokaiSilver grouped up, simply watching the others. "Alrighty, we got Kyoryuger, Dekaranger and Tokkyuger. You two wanna match up or branch out?" Silver asked.

"How would we know which would match up?" GokaiBlue asked.

"Just look and see what you want," Silver said, as Blue gave a small shrug, simply thinking for a moment, and then pressing the button.

Yet, she both ended up with a completely different key from what was already seen. GokaiBlue's was a blue key with white boots and gloves, the parts connecting to the shoulders almost silver, with a white band across the chest that had five colored squares in it (from left to right they were black, yellow, red, pink, and blue), the part connecting the neck to the rest of the body was a yellow triangle while the blue helmet also had a silver mouthpiece, a near rectangular black visor, and a black circle on top.

"What's this one?" GokaiBlue asked GokaiSilver as she pulled out the key.

"That is the Blue Senshi from Denji Sentai Megaranger!" GokaiSilver answered.

"Good enough fer me," she shrugged, pulling out her Mobirates. "Gokai Change!"

**=ME~GARANGER!=**

With a flash of what looked like a golden envelope, GokaiBlue was now donned in the suit of the Megaranger.

"Alrighty!" she smirked, holding a blue and silver tomahawk before charging at the Neo-Goumin.

"Alrighty, now it's my turn!" Pink said confidently, picking out a key.

Unlike the others, this key was almost all pink, with cuff around the wrists/forearms and at the edges of her boots, with top of its torso being white with a pink heart connected up to her neck by a pink line. It had a mouth molded into the silver mouth piece, and unlike the others, the top part of the helmet was black, with the visor actually being pink.

"Time to go for it! Gokai Change!" Pink exclaimed, loading in the key.

**=TI~MERANGER!=**

With a flash of a blue orb inside a black and white circle, GokaiPink was now in the suit that matched her key. She was now Gokai-TimePink. She held the two sabers, and simply smirked at the Neo-Goumin that surrounded her at the moment.

"Time's up boys," she said in a tone that she wouldn't use, it seemed fierce, and almost sexy like, as she jumped up and struck the troops, this change in tone was noticed by Gokai-DekaYellow and Gokai-MegaBlue.

"Think that these Keys might change our personalities at all?" Gokai-MegaBlue asked.

"Nah, I think maybe that nopony knows it's her, Fluttershy's kinda letting go a bit," Gokai-DekaYellow responded.

Suddenly, they heard Fluttershy scream before turning to see Gokai-TimePink being overwhelmed by the Neo-Goumin, and just when it seemed like she'd be knocked down…

**=GO~SEIKNIGHT!=**

The Neo-Goumin were soon blasted by some sort of laser as a pony with jagged armor that was silver on the outside of her body, black towards the inner, the chest having a silver face like a lion with the top being gold and eyes being green, but the helmet was mostly silver with the sides looking like a gold mane (with small red eyes making them look like lion heads), the visor being red, the mouthpiece having black lines, and the forehead having a gold decoration with the top resembling bird wings, the middle showing ocean waves, and the bottom representing the earth itself while the whole thing looked like a face.

"Sorry I got a little cocky…" Gokai-TimePink said a bit nervously, as she knew that the warrior was really Dash Gokai Changed into the sixth senshi of the 34th Super Sentai, GoseiKnight of the Goseigers.

"It's okay. Sometimes you need to let that side out now and then to truly get into the battle. 'sides, you transformed into the leader of the Timerangers," Gokai-GoseiKnight replied.

"I know, I love the story of the Timerangers," Gokai-TimePink responded.

"I know. Now let's take these freaks down!"

The six proceeded to beat most of the Neo-Goumin, and simply stood ready to continue.

"So… are we limited to our own colors? I kinda can't remember the story of the Gokaigers that well…" Gokai-TimePink asked as they reverted to Gokaiger mode.

"Nope, we're not color-restricted," GokaiSilver informed as the other Gokaigers regrouped with them and reverted to Gokaiger form as well.

"Mind giving us an example color?" GokaiRed asked.

* * *

"We'll all go red in that case," GokaiSilver nodded as GokaiRed pulled out a key similar to Tokkyu4, except the train helmet resembled a steam engine. GokaiBlue pulled out a red key that had the golden design the looked like the top of GoseiKnight's crest with white gloves, white pants that reached down to red boots, the same crest that was on GoseiKnight's helmet on the forehead of this one, a black visor trimmed with gold, and a mouthpiece with a molded mouth. GokaiPink held a key like TimePink, except it was red with the hearts replaced by triangles. GokaiYellow also pulled out a red key, but it was much different from the others as the chest was white with ornate designs, white bands on both the arms and legs, white gloves and boots, with the helmet having a molded silver mouthpiece, a black visor, a silver band across the forehead that connected to silver circles over the ears, and a black square over the forehead and top of the head. GokaiGreen grabbed a key that was mostly red, with the exception of a black claw mark over the center of the chest, and the sides having tiger stripes; the helmet also had the feel of a tiger as the top of the helmet showed tiger stripes while the visor almost looked like lenses to a pair of sunglasses. Finally, GokaiSilver pulled out a key with red boots, white legs, red shorts, a mostly white torso with some designs forming a V and a bird that had wings stretching over his shoulder, red sleeves, white gloves, and a red helmet resembling a hawk with the beak being yellow.

"Ready girls?" GokaiRed asked.

"Ready," they responded.

"Gokai Change!"

And so, various symbols flashed before them as they transformed into the forms the keys were designed after, with the added skirts and their natural pony features.

**=TO~KKYUGER!=**

**=GO~SEIGER=**

**=BI~OMAN!=**

**=GE~KIRANGER!=**

**=TI~MERANGER!=**

**=JE~TMAN!=**

The Neo-Goumin looked on in shock, seeing a barrage of red.

"Let's give them a show they'll never forget!" Gokai-Tokkyu1 smirked.

Gokai-GekiRed led the charge, doing a series of flips and power kicks and punches on the Neo-Goumin. She was followed up by Gokai-Red One, who pulled out a sword with a red hilt that she wielded with great ease alongside a short sword that looked like a dagger with a guard on the hilt. She was followed by Gokai-TimeRed, who dual-wielded two swords that looked like giant red clock hands.

Next in the barrage was Gokai-Red Hawk, who used her wings to go for a fury of aerial attacks, her wings acting like sharp blades slashing at the Neo-Goumin, then came Gokai-GoseiRed, wielding a red sword with a large guard, and as she slashed, one could almost see the aura of a red dragon along with her. Finally, Gokai-Tokkyu1 stood ready.

"This is your final stop!" she exclaimed, charging forward, wielding a sword tipped red at the blade and hilt while the blade looked like railroad tracks, and she slashed at a lot of the Neo-Goumin just as easily as the others. This finished the last of them, and after reverting back to Gokaiger mode, the six trotted off, hid, and then returned to normal, all simply smiling.

"That was… AWE-" Dash started, when Rarity put her hoof in Dash's mouth.

"Not so loud dear. I think it's safer if fewer ponies knew we actually were the Gokaigers," Rarity whispered.

"What's the point? Most of Ponyville saw us transform anyway," Dash pointed out.

"Actually, they didn't. I did some magic to make them forget just before we came over here, they didn't see us turn into those warriors, so now we need to keep this on the QT, okay?" Twilight said.

"...Fine…" Dash groaned.

"That was so much fun! Do you think I should get some green highlights in my mane?" Pinkie asked.

"...I don't know dear… it might not look too good on you," Rarity answered.

"It was a joke," Pinkie informed.

"Uh… when I said 'Time's up boys' do you think I was acting… out of character?" Fluttershy asked AJ.

"...Well… Ah admit Ah didn't see that one comin'... but… we won't hold it against ya," Applejack smiled.

"...Thanks," Fluttershy smiled.

"The 40 Super Sentai teams are in our hands now girls, and it's up to us to keep the world safe, but as your leader, I can assure you, we can do it!" Twilight stated.

"Hold up there, Twi… what makes you think you're the leader?" AJ asked.

"Red Senshi always lead, right Dash?" Twilight responded.

"Well… most of the time, but there was Kakuranger led by NinjaWhite, Megaranger led by MegaBlue, Timeranger led by TimePink, and Gekiranger led by GekiYellow," Dash informed, and then Twilight simply sighed a little annoyed. "...But GokaiRed was indeed the leader of the Gokaigers, so… yea…"

* * *

Pikatwig: And that's chapter one folks!

KKD: And it sure was a doozy of a chapter. Our first MLP/Toku crossover I'd say. We probably aren't the first to try something like this, but this is our first attempt. So what did you think of it, aibou?

Pikatwig: It was amazing! I really thought doing a sequel of sorts would be more original. You?

KKD: That was definitely a nice twist on things to be sure. I'm definitely for this one. As for those wondering why we're insisting on having 40 Sentai when there's only 38 as of when we write and/or publish this, it's because of OC teams we've yet to reveal, but we may bring them out in a later chapter. Right aibou?

Pikatwig: Yep. Alrighty, favorite part?

KKD: Without a doubt… the MLP's first fight as Gokaigers. They were awesome in that fight.

Pikatwig: As for me… it's the same. So… any other comments about the chapter before we end it off?

KKD: I'm not sure what else to say except keep your eyes peeled for later in the story when we reveal our OC sentais. So, until next time this is KKD Silver...

Pikatwig: And Pikatwig…

KKD: Signing off. Jaa ne!

Pikatwig: Just Live More.


	2. Kyoryu Team-Work

Pikatwig:Another chapter is here, and boy am I ready to type.

KKD: I do admit, this is quite the story you came up with, and I am excited for this one myself.

Pikatwig: Cool, so roll the disclaimers and let's start.

DISCLAIMERS: As with most, neither KKD nor Pikatwig own any of the franchises involved, including, but not limited to, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Super Sentai, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, or anything else used here; they are owned by their respective owners such as Toei, Bandai, Shotaro Ishinomori, Hasbro, Lauren Faust, The Hub, etc.

* * *

**"The... Gokaigers?! How is this possible?!" **Crageson roared.

"**Somehow those ponies got to the Ranger Keys before us, and they had the Gokaigers' equipment with them," **Tankdom noted.

**"Oi... what's with all the noise? I'm trying to do something over here!" **A new voice complained as a dinosaur-themed being walked in, with blue skin while wearing a pale blue-silver armor that resembled a knight, but it almost looked tear-stained as his eyes also had a look of eternal sorrow in them.

**"We've got a problem Tearsome! The Gokaigers are back!" **Onichan Jizo informed.

**"How sad... luckily, I know just the Action Commannder to ask to dispose of them," **Tearsome informed.

"**Well then… bring this Commander in," **Onichan ordered. A door then opened up, revealing a being that was clearly themed after a pump, with the handle on his head and spouts out his chest and in place of his right hand; his primary colors were green and blue with his blue arms looking like hoses of sorts.

**"I am Kamenpump," **the Action Commander said, bowing.

"**Kamenpump, your mission is clear. Destroy those blasted Kaizoku and bring me the Ranger Keys at once!" **Onichan snapped.

He bowed, and then walked off, Tankdom seeing someone standing in a nearby room, her body covered by a black cloak, and her violet eyes visible. He said nothing to her, not noticing a Green Senshi Ranger Key in her hands.

* * *

**(Cue Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger opening theme)**

**Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger!**

**Susume! Yuuki no hata kakage (**Forward! Hoist the flag of courage!**) *A red pirate ship floats through the skies of Equestria, as Rainbow Dash clears the sky of clouds.***

**Nanatsu no umi wo kake-nukero (**Dashing through the seven seas**) *Twilight Sparkle stands on the bow of the ship, looking out to the Equestrian horizon.***

**Ichi ka bachi ka muteki na kaze kimi wo michibiku (**Sink or swim, the invincible wind will guide you**) *She looks out, and sees her magic holding the Ranger Key of GokaiRed before seeing faint images of the red rangers of every Super Sentai.***

**Mezase chizu ni nai basho wo (**Your goal isn't on any map**) *Twilight is seen with the rest of the Mane 6, Twilight checking a map while the others worked on the red ship in question, such as Applejack manning the ropes while holding the GokaiBlue Ranger Key with her tail.***

**Maboroshi nanka ja nain da (**It's no illusion**) *Rarity looks at a yellow gem, before holding the GokaiYellow Ranger Key.***

**Tada hitotsu jibun dake no takaramono dare mo sagashiteru (**Everyone is searching for their very own treasure**) *Pinkie was in the middle of giving the inside a bit of a paint job, holding the GokaiGreen Ranger Key with her lower right hoof as Fluttershy helps, holding the GokaiPink Ranger Key.***

**Tashikametai ze minna onaji ja nai kara (**I want to check to see that everyone is not the same**) *Suddenly, a flash shows all the suits of the Super Sentai hovering around, with Rainbow Dash, holding the GokaiSilver Ranger Key, flying amongst them.***

**Yaritai koto wo yatte yare (**Just do what you want**) *A shot of outerspace is seen, and the Neo-Zangyack look at the planet where Equestira is at.***

**Inochigake daze Hoshitte do sono te de tsukame (**It's life or death, if you want it, then grab it!**) *Back on Equestria, the Mane 6 stand firm with GokaiPhones and Ranger Keys in hoof.***

**Let's go! Let's Gokaiger! *The Mane 6 then look at the Ranger Key Chest, which has a note by it, and then they hold the Gokaiger Ranger Keys to their hearts.***

**Go! Go! Let's Go! Let's kaji wo tore! (**Let's take the helm!**) *The Mane 6 are then seen executing the transformation poses for the Gokaigers as they transform into pony versions of said heroes.***

**Kimi no mae no hirogaru umi michi naki michi wo yukou! (**Forward to these uncharted routes in these vast seas in front of you!**) *Princess Celestia looks on from the blazing sun, and smiles at the six.***

**Let's go! Let's Gokaiger! *Princess Luna also looks on later that night from the glowing moon, as does Princess Cadence from the Crystal Empire, both also smiling at the Mane 6.***

**Go! Go! Let's Go! Let's arashin naka! (**Let's sail into the storms!**) *The stars then turn into the helmets of the 40 Super Sentai teams, all looking at the Mane 6 with an approving look. However, the Gokaigers are helmetless while looking at their successors.***

**Ganbaru kino no gamushara ga ima kono sekai wo kaeru ze (**Your persistent recklessness will change the world**) *At a nearby cliff, somepony watches the Mane 6, with glowing violet eyes…***

**Dekkai yume wa mugendai! (**Big dreams are endless!**) *All of the Mane 6 get a headshot while smiling, looking at the area in front of them, knowing adventure is out there.***

**Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger~! *The opening ends with the Gokai-Ponies slashing at the screen with the Gokaiger flag and story title behind them.***

* * *

**Chapter 2: Kyoryu Team-Work**

* * *

"They're all real," Twilight said, looking at the Super Sentai books around the shelves.

"I know! Totally awesome, right?" Rainbow Dash smirked, as she was with Twilight that day.

Twilight wasn't sure how to respond, beyond looking at her GokaiRed Key.

"What's wrong?" Rainbow asked Twilight.

"I'm just a little nervous about all of this…" Twilight admitted.

"What exactly are you nervous about?" Dash asked, still a bit confused.

"Being a Gokaiger and all that jazz," Twilight answered.

"It's gonna be awesome, Twi. I know it usually comes with all these responsibilities we have to worry about, but I'm sure we can handle it with no problem," Dash assured, "Remember how we were able to take down those Neo-Goumin?"

"Yea I know…" Twilight nodded.

"Trust me, we can handle these guys."

Twilight gave a nervous shrug, before Dash recalled something. "Oh right! Rarity wanted to meet with all of us, not sure why though…"

"Well… I guess we'd better go meet up with her then," Twilight shrugged.

Thus, the two were off, as they walked through Ponyville, they heard various ponies talking about the Gokaigers, but they couldn't clearly hear what it was they were saying.

"Seems news of the Gokaigers spread rather quickly," Twilight noticed.

It wasn't long before they met up with the others at the Carousel Boutique where Rarity worked.

"Hi girls," Fluttershy smiled, as the two sat down in seats that had their names labeled on them.

"So what's up?" Dash asked.

"Rarity said she has some new clothing for us… or something like that," Fluttershy told her.

* * *

Rarity then trotted in, with a bulletin board of sorts, which had several designs on them, the first of these being an outfit for an alicorn that had a white shirt, black and red vest, a red pirate coat trimmed with gold, as well as having a black skirt. The second had an outfit for an Earth pony, consisting of a black shirt, a blue leather jacket, and some gray pants. Then, there was an outfit for a unicorn, which had a black and white striped shirt, a yellow coat of sorts with a black leather skirt. The next outfit for an Earth pony had a sort of green plaid shirt with a green coat that had golden decorations on it, and a pink skirt. The next one was designed for a pegasus, and it consisted of a white dress with pink details on it, and a pink coat with white fur underneath. Finally, the last outfit design, also designed for a pegasus, ha a grayish silver shirt with a black vest, a bandana that'll show off some of the mane of the wearer, black pants, and a rainbow styled skirt attached to the black pants.

"I made all of these for us," Rarity informed.

"...Uh… no offense Rarity, but may I ask why you designed these outfits?" Twilight asked.

"I've heard the pirate look is in because of us," Rarity informed, as they heard ponies screaming from outside.

"...Really? Everypony is suddenly into pirate outfits? The stallions and colts I understand, but even the mares and fillies are into it?" Dash asked, "That's a lot of hype over a new outfit style."

"No, they're running in panic from something!" Twilight said, seeing some sort of kaijin from behind the ponies.

"What the heck is that?" Applejack gawked.

"Any ideas Dash?" Twilight asked the rainbow mare.

"Must be enemy forces!" Dash said, as the six ran to hide, and then brought out their Ranger Keys.

"Let's get to it girls!" Twilight announced.

* * *

"Gokai Change!"

**=GO~KAIGER!=**

As the monster, who happened to be Kamenpump, was attacking the town, GokaiRed jumped in and kicked him dead in the face.

"Gokai-" GokaiRed was about to start, when a can hit her helmet. "What the?"

Before the new Gokaigers could say anything, they saw a lot of the ponies in Ponyville holding various objects as if ready to throw them in one way or another. And the targets, the Gokaigers.

"What's this for?! You should be throwing things at the bad guy!" GokaiSilver stated.

"We are throwing them at the bad guys!" Lyra shouted.

"We're not the bad guys!" GokaiSilver snapped in response.

"Yea you are! It's because of you, our city is being attacked!"

Kamenpump couldn't help but laugh at this, as the Gokaigers were still being beaned by various items.

"**This is just rich! I don't even have to eliminate you fools!" **Kamenpump laughed.

The six couldn't believe that they were turned on, before GokaiRed used her magic to teleport them out of sight, and they de-henshined.

"What was that all about?" Applejack asked.

"Why did everypony think we were the bad guys? We aren't teamed up with the monster," Pinkie added.

"Uh girls, I think I got a reason. The new Zangyack leader said she wouldn't attack if nopony interfered with their search for the Ranger Keys," Dash informed.

"Why would they listened to her?" Fluttershy asked, confused.

"We were the ones who interfered, so now… they're blaming us for them attacking…" Twilight figured.

"...Oh…" the other mares gawked, Twilight slumping her head down in shame. They were all silent, not knowing what to say or do.

* * *

Meanwhile, Onichan was watching a recording of what just happened, and was laughing like crazy.

"**Oh, this is just rich!" **she laughed like crazy.

"**But your mission to get the Ranger Keys still stands, don't forget that."** Crageson informed.

"**I understand, and thus, I shall go back soon."** Kamenpump said, as he walked off.

* * *

Back down on Equestria, the Mane 6 weren't doing so good, knowing all of Ponyville was now against them. Essentially branded as criminals in Ponyville, they were forced into hiding. They were still in Twilight's house, simply trying not to cry.

"Now what do we do?" Fluttershy asked in sobs.

"I don't know, Sugarcube. Nopony here trusts us, and it seems even our family is against us," Applejack sighed, a knock then came from the door, and Twilight sighed.

"There's nopony here," Pinkie said.

"Would you guys just open the door?" Spike asked from the other end of the locked door.

"Spike?" Twilight gawked, opening the door and quickly letting him in before closing it and locking the door again.

"What is wrong with you all? You've been like this all day," Spike inquired.

"...Didn't ya hear about what happened recently?" Applejack asked.

"The new team of Gokaigers got hit by stones and such," Spikes responded.

"Well-" Applejack was about to start when Rarity covered her mouth, and the six went into a group hudle.

"Should we tell him?" Pinkie asked.

"Pinkie, it's Spike we're talking here. I'm sure we can trust him with this information," Dash told her.

"But… what if he turns on us?" Twilight asked fearfully.

"Why're you of all ponies doubting him, Twilight? You've known him longer than any of us," Dash reminded.

"I'm scared…" Twilight sighed, a few tears falling from her face.

"...Okay Twilight… let me tell him, ok?" Rarity sighed, as Twilight gave a wordless nod.

With that, the Mane 6 broke the huddle and Rarity approached Spike.

"Can you promise to keep what I'm about to tell you a secret, Spike?" Rarity asked.

"Okay," Spike nodded, when Pinkie trotted over. "Pinkie pie promise?" she added.

Spike sighed at first before nodding and performing the actions while reciting the Pinkie Promise, "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

"Okay…" Rarity nodded, taking out the GokaiYellow Ranger Key.

"Wait, isn't that…?" Spike gawked.

"Gokai… Change," she said weakly.

**=GO~KAIGER!=**

"Wait… you're the… Gokaigers?!" Spike gasped.

"Yep," AJ responded.

"Oh… wow… I don't know why everypony's all mad about you guys; you were awesome! I saw your entire fight and…" Spike started to ramble before Twilight stuck her hoof in his mouth.

"Not now Spike. As much as I'm glad you'd supportive of us, everypony else isn't," Twilight sighed.

The six were saddened by this. "So are you six just going to hide here the rest of your lives?" Spike asked.

"...I hope we don't have to," Fluttershy whimpered.

"There's gotta be somepony in Equestria who can trust us," Dash sighed.

Twilight then began to think of an idea until she remembered something important.

"Maybe there is. But we'll need to go to the Crystal Empire, and we'll need to bring the keys with us just to be safe," Twilight told the others.

"That sounds like a good place to stay," Dash said.

"What do the rest of you think? Think it's a good idea?" Twilight asked the others.

The rest gave a nod in agreement, and Spike quickly sent a letter to the Crystal Empire, explaining the situation.

"Okay, with that out of the way, go home and gather what you need to get girls; we're leaving for the Crystal Empire tonight," Twilight instructed.

* * *

That night, the other ponies gathered up their belongings, Rarity and AJ leaving notes for their families, and they all gathered outside the library.

"Okay, is everypony ready?" Twilight asked, getting nods from everypony… well… almost everypony.

"Uh… one problem Twilight. Your balloon's not big enough for all of us," Dash pointed out.

"Then how are we supposed to get to the Crystal Empire in time?"

"If the Ranger Keys, Mobirates, and my Cellular are real, then odds are that the mecha for the Sentai are real too; you can summon the GokaiGalleon with your Mobirates."

Twilight gave a shrug, as Dash showed her how to do it, and they waited about five seconds before hearing…

=**GO~KAIGALLEON!=**

"That… seemed a little loud, Rainbow," Twilight pointed out before they looked up and saw a huge red ship flying in the sky as a bunch of ropes lowered down for the group.

"This is our way up. Grab a rope mares and Spike," Dash informed as they did so and they were pulled up into the mecha ship, none of them aware of Luna observing the entire thing. After taking a few minutes to load their belongings onboard, they were off.

"This place looks amazing," Twilight stated, walking into the main room.

"I'll say," AJ nodded.

"Could use a bit of paint, but it's nice," Rarity added, as Twilight sighed, walking over to the captain's chair.

"Better get used to it, because until this all blows over… this is home," Twilight informed.

"Aw YEA!" Dash cheered.

"Wait… you can't be serious… are you, Twilight?" Rarity gawked.

"Hey, you said so yourself, pirate is coming into style, so if it works in fashion, why not go for real estate, too?"

"Twilight… can I get some sleep?" Fluttershy asked, fluffing a pillow.

"You can, Fluttershy. We'll just wait here for now, and wait until later. It's been rough for us all, so everypony get some rest. You'll need it," Twilight told the others.

"Wait… what about cover? The GokaiGalleon sticks out like a sore thumb, I mean how else do you think that the Goseigers found it to launch their attack on the Gokaigers for GoseiKnight's Ranger Keys." Dash inquired.

"Good point… I could use a spell to conceal it until we're ready," Twilight figured. Suddenly, a letter came for the group appeared in a green fire, which was caused by a burp from Spike.

"A letter? At this time?" Twilight gawked as Spike examined it.

"It's from Princess Luna," he noticed, surprising the Mane 6. "She said, 'Dear Twilight and Friends, I know just what's going on, and trust me, your secret's safe with me. I'll help you out by providing a cover spell to camouflage your vessel, and don't worry, I know you are true heroes. Good luck to all of you in your new roles. Yours Truly, Princess Luna.'"

The group all simply smiled, before yawning. Each one of them got a pillow and found somewhere to lie down to sleep. Unknown to them, Princess Luna did her spell on the GokaiGalleon, and then she trotted off to allow Celestia to raise the sun.

"...I hope dear sister will understand what is happening as of late, my friends…" Luna mumbled before returning to Canterlot.

* * *

Up at the Neo-Zangyack Castle Ship, they were waiting for the right moment to strike Ponyville, when the radar showing the location of the Ranger Keys showed that the dot was moving.

"**Nani?! The Ranger Keys are on the move!" **Crageson informed Onichan Jizo, as he had noticed this first.

"**The new Gokaigers must be retreating from the ponies they so wish to protect," **Onichan figured.

"**And we can't track how they're moving! We destroyed that ship the original Gokaigers used, right Tearsome?"** Crageson asked.

"**Oh, uh, I had something to take care of, so I told Sparklefun to do it,"** Tearsome informed.

"**Sparklefun, get in here RIGHT NOW!"** Onichan ordered.

As if on cue, a female figure rushed in, she had golden blonde hair tied into a ponytail, blue eyes on her white smiling face with pink lipstick, a pink and yellow top with puffed up shoulders shaped like hearts, a large skirt that was pink and blue, but almost had the appearance of some sort of tied up hoodie, and she had large yellow boots that almost looked like a combo of sneakers and high heels.

"**You called, Onichan-sama?" **this female, Sparklefun, panted.

"**Tearsome said he passed the task of destroying the GokaiGalleon to you. Did you do it?!"**

"**Uh… here's the thing, after we got rid of the original Gokaigers and Tearsome passed the job down to me… I found this thing called a video game, and it ate into my time… so long story short: no, no I did not."** Sparklefun informed, giggling at the end.

Onichan just growled, irritated at that.

"**Those ponies must've found a way to summon that blasted ship!" **she roared before realizing something. **"Which means, it should be out in the open, easy to spot seeing the Kaizoku never bothered to add in a cloaking device of any kind."**

"**Uh… it's not showing up on any radar…" **Tearsome informed.

"**Grrr… In that case… Kamenpump! Get down there, track the Ranger Keys, and find out where they are!"**

Kamenpump gave a bow before heading out.

* * *

At the Galleon, Dash dumped all of the Ranger Keys out onto the ground, and had various name tents with each team name and symbol on them.

"Um… Rainbow Dash?" she heard a voice ask as Dash turned to see Applejack walk in, "What in tarnation do you think you're doing with the Ranger Keys?"

"Organizing them. I'm just going through and seeing what Ranger Keys we do have, and which ones we don't," Dash explained.

"What do you mean by that? How many groups do you need to organize these in?"

"Let's see, there's 40 Super Sentai teams, add the Go-Busters, Kyoryugers, Tokkyugers, Virtualrangers and Matarangers to the Super Sentai 199, there's a grand total of… a rough 234 if I did my math right." Dash informed, picking up a random Ranger Key from the pile, this was TimeRed's Ranger Key.

"Golly! That's a lot of keys. So… do we have to divide up the keys between us in terms of who uses what keys normally?" AJ asked.

"Nope, original Gokaigers didn't do it. Don't think we should," Dash said putting TimeRed's Key to the area with a name tent with the words "Mirai Sentai Timeranger" written on it.

"Jus' checking," Applejack nodded. Thus Dash continued to sort the keys, muttering the name to herself, and checking them off on a list with all 234 Super Sentai warriors on them.

"How long has she been at this?" Twilight asked a while later.

"About an hour or so, I reckon," AJ answered, "She wants to make sure we have every single key, and she's so dedicated, she's counted ev'ry single Ranger Key, totaling 234."

Dash yawned, as she was nearing the end of the pile. "Okay… next key is…" she looked at the red Ranger Key and saw it had a blue visor that almost resembled a sideways hourglass, a number 1 with wings on the forehead, the boots and gloves being white, and the chest having a single large yellow V. "Akaranger…"

She snapped wide awake, gasping at the very sight of the Ranger Key of the very first Red Senshi.

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh! We got the first ever Super Sentai powers amongst the Ranger Keys! Those of the Himitsu Sentai Gorenger!" Dash cheered like a crazy fangirl.

Twilight and AJ rolled their eyes as Dash put the Key under the tent marked "Himitsu Sentai Gorenger". She then saw there were only about 24 Keys left in the pile and it was the first Gorenger Key she found.

"Almost there… let's see…" she pondered, still checking through the keys. "KyoryuPink," she muttered, putting the Key with the other Kyoryuger Keys, simply looking at it, because KyoryuPink is her favorite Senshi. "Okay… just a few more left…" she yawned.

Later, Rainbow Dash had finally finished sorting the keys, but she noticed that they were missing 48 Ranger Keys.

"So... how many are missing Dash?" Fluttershy asked.

"We're missing 48 keys, which include most of the Gorengers, a majority of the sixth rangers, all of the Bangai Heroes (which are essentially armored beings on a Sentai not counted as senshi but are still on the team), and 3 entire teams," Dash answered.

"Wow... bummer for you, huh?"

"It's not just me, but for all of us, seeing as Sentai don't work the best when they are alone or separated; they're meant to work together, and the same would apply to us," Dash informed.

Fluttershy gave a nod, although she didn't comprehend all of what Dash just told her.

"Confused?" Dash asked.

"Little bit," Fluttershy admitted.

"I promise I'll explain everything as best as I can when I can, Fluttershy," Dash told her.

Fluttershy gave a nod before she simply sat down and began to relax a bit.

Meanwhile, Twilight was sleeping in the new captain's quarters of the ship, seeing she was the leader of the new Gokai-Ponies. But… she was squirming in bed like she was uncomfortable about something.

* * *

_Twilight and the other members of the Mane 6 managed to fight off some of the Mane 6 in Gokaiger mode, when they dehenshined however… a horde of ponies surrounded the six, sneering and jeering at them._

"_It's your fault we got into this mess!" one pony snapped._

"_You should've handed them those keys when you had the chance!" another shouted._

_With this, Twilight led the Mane 6, running out of town, but as they ran, more and more ponies were shouting at them, blaming them for their misfortunes, and even calling them the bad guys. Next thing Twilight knew, wanted posters of the Mane 6 were shown all over Equestria, wherever they went._

"_**Wanted: Princess Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash. Dead or Alive, Unlimited Reward."**_

"_No… no… no…" Twilight whimpered as she kept running with her friend, crying the whole way._

"_Why sis? Why'd you do this?" Twilight heard Rarity's sister, Sweetie Belle whimper._

"_You shoulda known better than ta git us into dis much trouble!" an elderly female voice, Applejack's grandma Granny Smith snapped as the rest of AJ's family jeered at her._

"_Twily? How could you do something so irresponsible?!" she heard her older brother's voice shout._

"_...What? We're outcasts… even to our own families?" Twilight cried._

_Suddenly, she stopped as a bright light shone upon her as she saw Princess Celestia looking on down at Twilight._

"_Princess Celestia! You've gotta help us! PLEASE!" Twilight begged, but the Princess of the Sun just slumped her head down before turning away. "No! NO! Please Celestia! Please listen to me!"_

_Twilight just cried her heart out, feeling she brought the worst of any punishment onto her and her friends… but then, she took another look up, saw everypony else was gone before it turned to night and Twilight turned to see the Princess of the Night approach her._

"_...Princess Luna?" Twilight gasped, still trying to recover from her crying._

"Are you okay Princess Twilight?" _Luna asked._

"_I… I don't know, Luna…" Twilight sighed, as tears continued to drip down from her eyes. She then felt a cloth rub up to her eyes, and saw it was being held by Luna's magic._

"You and your friends are doing a very brave thing, Twilight. I witnessed with mine own eyes the forces you have fought the night before the Neo-Zangyack sent their troops to Ponyville… and after everything you and thine friends did to assist me in my time of need, I know you are not to blame for what is happening," _Luna told Twilight. _

_Twilight sniffled a bit, before trying to calm down. "I… I…" Twilight tried to say something, but she couldn't figure out what to say, before she walked over and simply fell to her knees, and Luna gave her a small hug, finally calming the young Alicorn Princess down._

"Thou hast followed what thou thought was right, Twilight. Remember that. You have such great friends to support you, including myself and know this… even if the whole world turns their back on you and your friends, always know that I will be by your side," _Luna said, as she disappeared, and a light began to envelope the dream area._

* * *

Twilight slowly opened her eyes, a smile on her face due to what she heard from Luna.

"Twilight, are you okay?" Dash asked as she trotted in.

"Yea… I am now," she sighed.

"Well, I came to tell you we arrived at the Crystal Empire," Dash informed.

"Thanks Rainbow. Let's go and see it for ourselves."

Later, the Mane 6 looked out at the Crystal Empire from the bow of the GokaiGalleon.

"It looks amazing even from up here," Rarity noted.

"Yea," Pinkie added.

"So pretty in the morning sun," Fluttershy noticed as the sun was indeed starting to rise and the light of it reflecting through the crystals of the Crystal Empire made it look amazing.

"So Twilight, mind telling us what all that screaming was?" Dash inquired.

"Oh that? ...It was a bad dream… but… I'm okay now," Twilight assured.

"Ah sure hope so, Twi," Applejack sighed.

Later, the ponies lowered themselves down in front of the Crystal Palace, leaving the GokaiGalleon parked above them.

"Okay, now all we have to do is explain what happened to Princess Cadence and my brother, and hopefully things will go okay," Twilight told the others.

"**Not on my watch!" **they heard a voice shout as they turned to see Kamenpump with a horde of Neo-Goumin, as well as a few beings larger than the Neo-Goumin with blue and black armor, as well as some white attachments.

"Oh great, Neo-Sugoumin, too?!" Dash groaned.

"Leave. My. Family. ALONE!" Twilight shouted before she charged up and turning around quickly, she bucked Kamenpump hard in the chest, launching him a distance away.

"**If you want us to leave you ponies alone, hand over the Ranger Keys!"** Kamenpump shouted.

* * *

"Over my dead body! Everypony… IKUZE!" Twilight roared as the Mane 6 pulled out their Ranger Keys and Mobirates/Cellular.

"Gokai Change!"

**=GO~KAIGER!=**

"GokaiRed!"

"GokaiBlue."

"GokaiYellow!"

"GokaiGreen!"

"GokaiPink!"

"Gooookai…SILVER!"

"Kaizoku Sentai…"

"GOKAIGER!"

With a twirl of her GokaiGun, GokaiRed stood ready with her fellow Senshi.

"Hade ne IKUZE!" she shouted, firing at Kamenpump.

The six charged, ready to get rid of the foe. Red and Yellow teamed up first, taking on a bunch of the Neo-Goumin, and yet the grunts fell rather easily.

"Rarity, help Fluttershy, I can handle this," GokaiRed told GokaiYellow.

"Hai!" she nodded, rushing over as GokaiRed took on one of the Neo-Sugoumin, and was somehow able to knock it off its feet.

GokaiPink focused on using her GokaiGun, cleverly holding it with her wing as GokaiYellow came in to help.

"You like those guns, huh?" Yellow asked Pink before holding out her GokaiGun to her. "Care to trade?"

"Sure thing, heads up!" GokaiPink shouted, throwing her GokaiSaber to Yellow, who tossed her GokaiGun in response, both ponies catching the weapons very easily.

"Nice," Yellow complimented, going for a real hack and slash method on the Neo-Goumin.

At the same time, GokaiBlue was holding off multiple Neo-Goumin with her sword as GokaiGreen was seemingly getting a little overrun.

"Shall we try trading weapons as well?" Green asked.

"Why not?" GokaiBlue responded before tossing her GokaiGun to Green.

At the same time, Green tossed her sword to Blue, and both ponies managed to beat the enemy troops. The six then converged around each-other, ready to fight Kamenpump.

"Okay everypony, let each go for a Dino Sentai," Dash suggested, pulling out the key for KyoryuGold (which was Pteranodon themed with the dino-head looking like said dino and having two spiked shoulders instead of just one), but the other five exchanged a confused look about what Dino Sentai she meant. "What? I mean teams like Zyuranger, Abaranger, and Kyoryuger… teams themed after Dinosaurs… like KyoryuRed and KyoryuGold here for instance."

"Oh!" the others nodded, GokaiBlue pulling out another Kyoryuger key (this being blue and the main theme being that of a Stegosaurus), Twilight pulled out a Ranger Key that was like KyoryuRed's (being themed after a T-Rex), but it was different as the chest had a gold and black symbol resembling a T-Rex footprint, it had gold edges on the boots and gloves, it had white triangles all over its body, and the helmet was more like the head of the dino with the visor resembling the mouth while the mouthpiece was the same as the rest. Rarity pulled out a yellow key similar to Twilight's, but it was themed after a Pteranodon, and Fluttershy revealed yet another Pteranodon themed Ranger Key that was colored pink, but had white diamonds going around the torso, the white gloves and boots had a similar effect with pink diamonds going around, the helmet had a smaller portion of pink for the Pteranodon itself, and it had a silver mouthpiece similar to that of the Goseigers. Finally, Green revealed she had a black key similar to Pink's, but it had the theme of a Wooly Mammoth instead of the traditional dinosaur.

"Alrighty, let's go Kyoryu ladies!" GokaiRed said.

* * *

"Gokai Change!"

**=ZYU~RANGER!=**

**=A~BARANGER!=**

**=KYO~RYUGER!=**

With that, the Gokai-Ponies transformed into the forms of their respective keys.

"**A kyoryu barrage?"** Kamenpump sighed.

"Ikuze!" Gokai-AbaRed shouted.

"Hai!" the Gokai-Dino Senshi nodded before charging in.

First to attack was Gokai-AbaRed, who swung a huge T-Rex themed rod at the Neo-Goumin and Neo-Sugoumin. Next in came Gokai-Mammothranger, who jumped all over the place, swinging a huge black, yellow, and silver axe using just her tail, easily knocking over another Neo-Sugoumin. Gokai-KyoryuBlue then struck next, using her Gaburicaliber against the Neo-Goumin, as well as tripping a couple over.

Kamenpump began to walk back as the three pterodactyl senshi approached him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Gokai-KyoryuGold asked, wielding a large blue and gold sword that resembled a Pteranodon's head while Gokai-Pteraranger held a bow and Gokai-AbareYellow had a pair of daggers that looked like yellow Pterodactyl heads.

"**Ptera… where are the tricera and tyranno?" **Kamenpump wondered.

"You don't have to worry about that for now," Gokai-KyoryuGold smirked while the other two looked at her, confused. They all shrugged before they charged in, Gokai-Pteraranger jumping into the air before firing energy arrow at Kamenpump. This was followed by Gokai-AbareYellow attacking with the daggers before Gokai-KyoryuGold jumped up and delivered three hard slashes at the Action Commander.

"**Onore…"** he grumbled, as Gokai-KyoryuGold loaded three battery like devices into the sword.

"Three Zyudenshi set!" Gokai-KyoryuGold smirked before lifting the blue lever on the blade.

"Mind helping me with this, the weapon's kinda heavy," Gokai-KyoryuGold asked Gokai-Pteraranger and Gokai-AbareYellow.

"Sure," they nodded, helping by gripping the blade's handle with their tails. And then the attack flew through the air.

**=ZAN~DAR~ THUNDER~!=**

With that, the three swung the sword so hard and fast, it sent a huge thunderous shockwave with lightning at Kamenpump, literally shocking him and forcing him to back off.

The six then all smirked, going back to Gokaiger form.

"So, do the Gokaigers have a powerful blaster weapon?" GokaiRed asked GokaiSilver.

"Yea, the GokaiGalleon Buster," Silver nodded as a large twin-barreled cannon themed after GokaiGalleon appeared above them before the six Gokai-Ponies caught it. "Everypony, stick your Ranger Keys into the slots in the buster."

* * *

"Hai!" they nodded as Blue, Green, Yellow, and Pink inserted their keys into the respective slots, while Red inserted hers into the back slot before twisting it. "Ranger Key! SET!"

**=RE~D CHARGE!=**

"Let's make this extremely showy!" GokaiRed shouted as the buster charged up with energy before the sail, that was a scope, targeted Kamenpump.

As the Buster was primarily held by GokaiRed, the other Gokaigers held on to help her with the recoil.

"GOKAIGALLEON BUSTER!" they shouted as Red pulled the trigger.

**=RI~SING STRIKE!=**

With that, two blasts came out of the barrels before they merged into an aura version of the front of GokaiGalleon before ramming straight into Kamenpump, slashing right through him.

"**I hate you kyoryu… and I hate Kaizoku MORE~!"** Kamenpump roared before collapsing, which created a huge explosion that somehow didn't damage anything around the spot he fell to.

"Wow! That was huge!" GokaiPink gasped.

"Yea, they usually are," GokaiSilver added.

"I guess we have a lot to get used to, Dash," GokaiRed figured.

* * *

"**ONORE! Nekomed!" **Onichan shouted back on her vessel before another female figure walked up.

With a primary color scheme of red and purple this female had large cat paw-like feet and hands, an outfit that looked like it was sewed from various scraps of material to make a sort of nurse's dress with an apron (a cat's tail popping out between the seams), and on top her head of red wild hair that reached her waist was a white nurse's hat with the red cross nestled inbetween two car ears, showing off her yellow cat-eyes and pink skin. She was also holding some sort of book in her right arm.

"**You called, Onichan-sama?" **the cat-girl creature asked.

"**One of our monsters was destroyed by the new Gokaigers! Do your job and revive it already!" **the leader of the Neo-Zangyack snapped.

She nodded, and then formed a violet orb in her right paw while chanting something in a mysterious language, then she opened the book that was now glowing silver before with a loud meow she sent the orb down to Equestria.

* * *

The orb collided with the remains of Kamenpump before they reformed and grew into a giant, which caught the attention of everypony in the Crystal Empire, including the Gokaigers.

"What in the world?!" GokaiPink gasped.

"Uh… Dash? What just happened?" GokaiRed asked.

"It turned into a kaiju!" GokaiSilver answered.

"A what?" GokaiYellow gawked.

"It means giant monster." GokaiPink said.

"How'd you know that?" GokaiBlue asked.

"I studied Neghiponese," GokaiPink responded.

"Which is very similar to the Japanese the original Sentai spoke," Silver added, "But enough of that. Twi, summon GokaiGalleon, we'll need it and our individual mechs to take down the kaiju."

"Gotcha!" GokaiRed responded.

=**GO~KAIGALLEON!=**

With that, the red ship flew over before the ponies grabbed the ropes and were pulled in.

"Wait, what about you Dash?" GokaiRed asked.

"I can't call in my mech yet. Guess I'll handle crowd control," GokaiSilver figured, jumping out and flying around to keep the Crystal Ponies safe as the GokaiGalleon flew closer to Kamenpump.

"Ok… uh… how do I control this thing?" Red wondered, pressing a button, which fired the portside blasters.

"That was close, but he's on the starboard side!" GokaiGreen shouted.

GokaiRed looked at the control console, and fired a set of blasts from the starboard side.

"Okay, I think I got this. Okay, ready to deploy girls?"

"Yea!/Hai!" the four other Gokaigers nodded.

"Okay, GokaiMachines… Hasshin!" GokaiRed shouted as she pressed another button, releasing a yellow GokaiTrailer, a white & pink GokaiMarine, a green GokaiRacer, and the blue GokaiJet.

"Sugoi!" GokaiPink smiled.

"Now THIS is something!" GokaiBlue noted.

* * *

"Let's show them the real super power of team-" GokaiGreen started.

"DON'T! EVEN!" GokaiRed shouted.

"Why'd you respond like that, Twilight?" GokaiYellow asked.

"I don't like that line!" GokaiRed responded.

"Okay… in any case, we should fight back before this guy destroys the Crystal Empire," GokaiBlue responded.

"Yea! Ikuze!" GokaiRed shouted.

With that, each of the mechs began firing at the Action Commander, however Kamenpump fired a blast from one pump, with GokaiJet getting GokaiMarine out of the way.

"Hey gals. I found a combination button… ya think?" GokaiBlue responded.

"Why not?"

"Let's do this!" GokaiRed smirked.

"Kaizoku Gattai!"

With that the GokaiTrailer and GokaiMarine shifted to form legs, which connected into the silver ports in GokaiGalleon, that were the jet engines. The Galleon itself also shifted parts around before the GokaiRacer and Jet connected with fists coming out to form arms. The bladed tip of the bow came off as the bow split in half, revealing a head with black "hair", a silver face with green eyes, and a bandana with the Gokaiger symbol on it. In the cockpit, all five Gokaigers appeared before the former wings of GokaiJet formed the hat of a Commodore, which the mech place on top its head before wielding the blades.

"Kansei, GokaiOh!"

"**Huh?" **Kamenpump gawked as the mecha appeared right before him.

"Wow…" GokaiBlue said in amazement.

"Why didn't we bust these things out earlier?" GokaiGreen asked.

"It's not a smart idea to bring them out when there's no kaiju around!" they heard GokaiSilver shout from below.

"Okay" GokaiGreen replied.

"Well, let's take this bloke down, girls!" GokaiBlue insisted as they controlled the mech to charge and it attacked Kamenpump with its blades, making his arm pumps get crumbled up.

"**OH NO!"** Kamenpump exclaimed.

"Let's finish this now… uh Dash? How do we finish this?" GokaiRed asked.

"Insert the Gokaiger Keys into the slots in front of you; you'll be able to do the Gokai Star Burst!" GokaiSilver shouted. "Oh, and when you turn the keys, you gotta shout out 'Ranger Key set! Let's Go!' Okay?"

"Okay. Let's do it, girls!" GokaiRed shouted, all of them pulling out their keys and inserting them in.

"Ranger Key, SET! Let's Go!"

* * *

This caused the ports in GokaiOh to open up, the ports in the limbs revealing loading cannon balls before the chest opened to reveal a HUGE cannon.

"GOKAI STAR BURST!" they shouted before the mecha fired the cannonballs rapidly at the Action Commander, destroying Kamenpump in a HUGE explosion!

"YOSHA!" GokaiSilver cheered below.

After a little while, Twilight and the group managed to hide the GokaiGalleon, and walk in to where Princess Cadence is, all in their normal forms.

"Twilight, you're back. Did you find anything out about the chest's contents?" Cadence asked.

"Yes, and we're here because of it. Uh… can your guards please leave?" Twilight asked.

"Of course," she nodded, dismissing the guards, as Shining Armor walked in.

"What's going on here?" Shining Armor asked.

Twilight let out a sigh, and then looked at the two. "What I'm about to tell you is secret between me, my friends, Spike and Princess Luna. Don't tell anypony, okay?"

"Okay," they nodded.

"Okay…" Twilight nodded before she teleported the chest in and showed the contents, holding up her Gokaiger key, specifically, "These are the legendary Ranger Keys thought to be a myth."

"You mean they're real?" Cadence gawked.

"Yes. And then we gained the powers of the Super Sentai teams, and now the ponies of Ponyville hate us, so we came to hide here!" Twilight explained, trying hard to keep calm.

"You mean… the pirates who attacked the invaders of Ponyville, the Neo-Zangyack, were… you girls?" Shining Armor gawked, having gotten word from some of the royal guards stationed there.

"Hai…" Twilight nodded.

"...That was a brave thing you mares did," Shining said, surprising the Mane 6.

"You think so?" Twilight asked.

"Absolutely. I had a feeling those creatures couldn't be trusted, but I never expected my own sister and her friends to stand up to them like that. Despite what anypony else may say… I'm proud of you sis," Armor smiled at his little sister.

Twilight teared up and hugged her brother, who simply hugged her back.

"And you should know Twilight, if my husband trusts you with this, so do I. And if we are to assume that it was you who attacked the monster earlier, you are indeed great at protecting everypony else like you have," Candence added.

"So… can we hide out here for a little while? Cause all of Ponyville hates us," Dash asked.

"Yes, you can stay with us," Cadence nodded. "Do not worry, I will attempt to clear things up in Ponyville with help of the Princesses if I am able to… not that I can share this secret."

"Thank you so much," Twilight said, hugging her sister-in-law.

"You're welcome, Twilight," Candence smiled.

* * *

Pikatwig: Aww…

KKD: Yea, that was nice of Cadence.

Pikatwig: So, your thoughts on the chapter?

KKD: I thought this was a good one, nice how we got to see all the Dino Sentai as Gokai Changes.

Pikatwig: Yep, I liked that too. Anyway, my favorite part has to be where Princess Luna comforted Twi-chan.

KKD: Yea, that was nice. But my fav… uh… yea, what I said, Dino Sentai Gokai Changes. Too bad the Mane 6 are missing a lot of the keys.

Pikatwig: Yep, and they're seen as the bad guys just because they wanted to protect their home.

KKD: At least they have some ponies on their side. I wonder if Celestia is one of them, too.

Pikatwig: Who knows… end of time. Just Live More.

KKD: Jaa ne!


	3. Scooting Imagination

KKD: *Walks in through silver mists* Well, here I am. ...Pika?

Pikatwig: Well, another chapter is… departing! And if you can piece together, you know what the tribute is to.

KKD: I've been trying to calm down about it… but yes… I can tell… ToQger… or as you prefer to spell it: Tokkyuger.

Pikatwig: Sorry aibou, but, I wanted to get the newest team done first, so we can get out of the way.

KKD: Fair enough… okay, so… what? Do we somehow get a new Tokkyuger Greater Power somehow? Oh… that'd be neat, new Gokai-Oh combinations!

Pikatwig: You'll see, and now, disclaimers.

DISCLAIMERS: As with most, neither KKD nor Pikatwig own any of the franchises involved, including, but not limited to, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Super Sentai, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, or anything else used here; they are owned by their respective owners such as Toei, Bandai, Shotaro Ishinomori, Hasbro, Lauren Faust, The Hub, etc.

* * *

Back in Ponyville, the Cutie Mark Crusaders were attending school, and each member was just waiting until their teacher, Cheerilee, walked in.

"Alright everypony, settle down. Now, you all remember that today you're to talk about the papers you wrote about a hero or group of heroes last night," she reminded, "Okay? Who would like to present first?"

Scootaloo raised her hoof up high, a gleaming smile on her face.

"Ah yes, Scootaloo, please come on up," Cheerilee replied as the young pegasus filly smiled and proudly walked up.

"I wrote my paper about the newest heroines to grace Equestria. The Kaizoku Sentai Gokaigers! Now before anypony starts saying they're bad because of whatever, I think they are great heroes; when we were essentially threatened, these mysterious six ponies came and saved us from a terrible fate. I personally wonder who is underneath the suits, and I hope I can meet them one day," Scootaloo summed up her paper. A few loose applause came from around the class, and then Scootaloo handed her paper to her teacher.

* * *

**(Cue Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger opening theme)**

**Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger!**

**Susume! Yuuki no hata kakage (**Forward! Hoist the flag of courage!**) *A red pirate ship floats through the skies of Equestria, as Rainbow Dash clears the sky of clouds.***

**Nanatsu no umi wo kake-nukero (**Dashing through the seven seas**) *Twilight Sparkle stands on the bow of the ship, looking out to the Equestrian horizon.***

**Ichi ka bachi ka muteki na kaze kimi wo michibiku (**Sink or swim, the invincible wind will guide you**) *She looks out, and sees her magic holding the Ranger Key of GokaiRed before seeing faint images of the red rangers of every Super Sentai.***

**Mezase chizu ni nai basho wo (**Your goal isn't on any map**) *Twilight is seen with the rest of the Mane 6, Twilight checking a map while the others worked on the red ship in question, such as Applejack manning the ropes while holding the GokaiBlue Ranger Key with her tail.***

**Maboroshi nanka ja nain da (**It's no illusion**) *Rarity looks at a yellow gem, before holding the GokaiYellow Ranger Key.***

**Tada hitotsu jibun dake no takaramono dare mo sagashiteru (**Everyone is searching for their very own treasure**) *Pinkie was in the middle of giving the inside a bit of a paint job, holding the GokaiGreen Ranger Key with her lower right hoof as Fluttershy helps, holding the GokaiPink Ranger Key.***

**Tashikametai ze minna onaji ja nai kara (**I want to check to see that everyone is not the same**) *Suddenly, a flash shows all the suits of the Super Sentai hovering around, with Rainbow Dash, holding the GokaiSilver Ranger Key, flying amongst them.***

**Yaritai koto wo yatte yare (**Just do what you want**) *A shot of outerspace is seen, and the Neo-Zangyack look at the planet where Equestira is at.***

**Inochigake daze Hoshitte do sono te de tsukame (**It's life or death, if you want it, then grab it!**) *Back on Equestria, the Mane 6 stand firm with GokaiPhones and Ranger Keys in hoof.***

**Let's go! Let's Gokaiger! *The Mane 6 then look at the Ranger Key Chest, which has a note by it, and then they hold the Gokaiger Ranger Keys to their hearts.***

**Go! Go! Let's Go! Let's kaji wo tore! (**Let's take the helm!**) *The Mane 6 are then seen executing the transformation poses for the Gokaigers as they transform into pony versions of said heroes.***

**Kimi no mae no hirogaru umi michi naki michi wo yukou! (**Forward to these uncharted routes in these vast seas in front of you!**) *Princess Celestia looks on from the blazing sun, and smiles at the six.***

**Let's go! Let's Gokaiger! *Princess Luna also looks on later that night from the glowing moon, as does Princess Cadence from the Crystal Empire, both also smiling at the Mane 6.***

**Go! Go! Let's Go! Let's arashin naka! (**Let's sail into the storms!**) *The stars then turn into the helmets of the 40 Super Sentai teams, all looking at the Mane 6 with an approving look. However, the Gokaigers are helmetless while looking at their successors.***

**Ganbaru kino no gamushara ga ima kono sekai wo kaeru ze (**Your persistent recklessness will change the world**) *At a nearby cliff, somepony watches the Mane 6, with glowing violet eyes…***

**Dekkai yume wa mugendai! (**Big dreams are endless!**) *All of the Mane 6 get a headshot while smiling, looking at the area in front of them, knowing adventure is out there.***

**Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger~! *The opening ends with the Gokai-Ponies slashing at the screen with the Gokaiger flag and story title behind them.***

* * *

**Chapter 3: Scooting Imagination**

* * *

Later that day, the fillies and colts had just walked in after recess and Ms. Cheerilee sat up front with a set of the papers she graded.

"Okay everypony, I've graded your papers and will be handing them back to you," Cheerilee informed, walking around and handing each one their grades, then she came across the CMC.

"Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, let me say I really enjoyed your papers; you both get As on them," Cheerilee told the fillies, handing them their papers back.

"So… how did I do? I bet I got an A+!" Scootaloo said happily, as Cherliee sighed, and handed her the paper, "WHAT?! An F?!"

"I expect to see you after class today, young filly," Cheerilee told Scootaloo.

"Ouch…" Applebloom and Sweetie Belle said as Cheerilee moved on and handed the rest of the papers back.

"Sorry about that Scootaloo," Applebloom apologized.

* * *

Afterschool, most of the fillies and colts left, except for Applebloom and Sweetie Belle who were waiting outside for their friend. Inside, Scootaloo sat at her desk with Ms. Cheerilee looking down on her.

"...I… I don't understand… why did I get an F on my paper?" Scootaloo asked, confused.

"Scootaloo… how can I put this bluntly? You know there's a clear differences between good ponies and bad ponies, right?" Cheerilee started.

"Oh… _that's _the reason? Yes, I know that, Ms. Cheerilee, but you forgot that the Gokaigers _saved _us from those Neo-Zangyack; they were just trouble!" Scootaloo insisted.

"Are you talking back young lady?" she inquired.

"...Sorry ma'am," Scootaloo sighed, wanting to continue her point, but she knew it was pointless here.

"Now, I know you don't want to keep this F. So, here's what I'm going to do, you have all of Spring Break to write a new paper, about _REAL_ heroes, understand?"

"...Yes ma'am…" Scootaloo nodded.

"Good. So have a good Spring Break Scootaloo," Cheerilee smiled as Scootaloo walked out, looking a bit sad, soon meeting up with her friends.

"So, what's the news?" Applebloom asked.

"She told me I can rewrite my paper during Spring Break… only I have to write it on 'real' heroes… should've known she still thinks that the Gokaigers are bad ponies like most everypony in Ponyville…" Scootaloo sighed.

"So… what are you going to do?" Applebloom asked.

"Guess I'll try and find Rainbow Dash to re-write my paper," Scootaloo figured.

* * *

Later, Scootaloo arrived at an orphanage, which was painted green on the outside. Sighing, Scootaloo walked in, ready to tell her caretaker the news.

The caretaker was a male unicorn pony with red fur, a purple mane, blue eyes, and a Cutie Mark that was actually three letters: TQG, the Q being a dark blue while the others were white.

"Raito," Scootaloo said.

"Hi Scootaloo. What's wrong?" Raito asked, seeing how Scootaloo looked.

"I got an F on my hero paper and I need to re-write it."

"Why's that? Who'd you write it on?" Raito wondered.

"The Gokaigers." Scootaloo said honestly.

"I don't see how you got an F," Raito admitted with a smile, placing his hoof on Scootaloo.

"Anyway, I'm going to spend Spring Break with Rainbow Dash so I can re-write it. She told me she went to the Crystal Empire, so can I go?"

Thinking for a moment, Raito just smiled at the young filly.

"Sure, it's alright with me, but you'll need supervision, so Mio will have to go with you, okay?" Raito informed.

"I don't mind, I actually like Mio," Scootaloo smiled, before a thought came into her mind. _'Wait… Raito, and Mio? And that symbol for his Cutie Mark… nah. I'm just over-imagining things.'_

"In any case, you'd better go pack some stuff, Spring Break's gonna last a week, and if you're gonna spend it writing that paper, I suggest you pack enough stuff so you can enjoy the trip," Raito informed.

Scootaloo gave a nod, before rushing to her room, and a female Unicorn walked down. This Unicorn was very similar to Raito, but her coat of fur was a bright shade of yellow, her mane was brown, her eyes were brown, and her Cutie Mark was actually the same as Raito's. "So full of energy and _imagination,_" this pony, Mio, said with a smile.

"Yea… she sure is…" Raito nodded in agreement, "Reminds me a bit of us."

"Full of imagination, doesn't know where she's from, and likes trains… yea, she is like us," Mio nodded.

"Yea… but she and the Gokaigers have a lot to learn… while you're there, Mio, could you see if the six are ready for… _it?_" Raito asked.

"Hai hai, Raito-kun."

* * *

In the Crystal Empire, many Crystal Ponies gathered around Gokai-Oh as it looked like it was about to do something. In the cockpit were all six Gokaigers, in suit.

"So you say we can summon powers of Sentai before and after us, Dash?" GokaiBlue asked GokaiSilver.

"Hai… but I don't think it'll work…" Silver responded, a bit hesitantly.

"We won't know until we try. Let's pick a Sentai and try it out," GokaiYellow suggested.

"Let's go with my favorite team, the Mahou Sentai Magirangers!" GokaiRed said.

"Okay!" GokaiGreen smiled as she, Red, Blue, Yellow, and Pink held up their respective keys and inserting them into the slot.

"Ranger Key, SET! LET'S GO!"

As the back twisted around, the panels opened up, the Crystal Ponies looking on with great intrigue, but when the chest opened… only smoke came out with a strange sproing sound, confusing many ponies, and making the Gokaigers sigh.

"Well… that didn't work," Silver said.

"Duh… okay, let's try Timeranger! Ranger Key SET! LET'S GO!"

They did what they did before, but they only got the same results as before, and the Crystal Ponies down below were beginning to look bored.

"Girls, that wouldn't have worked with Gokai-Oh anyways, seeing as it was a third of my mech, which I don't have," Silver informed.

"Grr… how about Kyoryuger? Ranger Key, SET! LET'S GO!"

And like the last two, nothing came out, and the Crystal Ponies were looking so bored they even began to leave. The Gokaigers simply sighed.

"Well, you were right Dash, the powers don't work… for some reason," Twilight said as they walked into the palace a bit later.

"When the original Gokaigers got the Greater Powers, as they were called, they had to be granted to them by the original Sentai," Dash added.

"So now what do we do? Not like those Sentai guys can get to our world…" Applejack pondered as a knock came from the door.

"Hide," Dash said, hardly above a whisper.

On cue, the Mane 6 scattered and hid in various parts of the room. The door opened revealing it was… Mio & Scootaloo.

"Hey… where is everypony?" Scootaloo wondered.

"SURPRISE!" Pinkie shouted out, tossing some confetti and jumping out from where she was hiding.

* * *

"PINKIE! We're supposed to STAY hidden; it's not a surprise party!" Dash hissed before she saw Scootaloo.

"Sorry, force of habit," Pinkie responded, as Dash flew over and hugged Scootaloo.

"Heya Scoots, haven't seen ya in a while," Dash smiled.

"Glad to see you too, Dash," Scootaloo smiled before something crossed Dash's mind.

"Wait… what're you doing here? Don't you have school?" Dash asked.

"Spring Break. And I gotta rewrite a paper about a hero. I wrote mine about the Gokaigers and I got an F," Scootaloo explained.

Twilight walked over, seeing Mio was there. "Who's your friend?" Twilight asked.

"Oh this? This is one of my new caretakers, Mio," Scootaloo answered.

"Caretakers?" Applejack asked.

"Would you mind if I explain it to them, Scoots?" Mio asked.

"...go ahead," she nodded.

"See girls, Scootaloo is an orphan," Mio informed, surprising the Mane 6.

"Wow.../Nani…?"

Mio nodded, and then looked at Scootaloo. "Her normal caretakers have gone on a vacation, and then me and my friend Raito came in to watch the kids."

'_Mio? Raito? Those sound like names of the Tokkyugers? Could she…? No, it couldn't be,' _Dash thought to herself at that point, not having seen her Cutie Mark.

"Still… to find out that Scootaloo is an orphan… that's sad," Fluttershy sighed.

"I'm here to watch over her." Mio informed with a smile.

"That's nice of you," Twilight nodded.

* * *

Back up in that Neo-Castle, Onichan Jizo was pacing around, very irritated about her defeats at the hands of the Gokaigers.

"**That last kaijin was a failure! We need something new… something we can use to make sure those blasted pirates don't interfere!" **she growled.

Then, Sparklefun skipped in with her usual smile, **"I think I got just what you're looking for," **she figured holding her hands out as a humanoid creature that resembled a tiger merged with an oni walked in; it had red and black striped fur with white in some places, and plenty of horn over its body, with a hint of some peach symbols as well.

"**Momoeater, at your service!" **the kaijin smirked.

"**So… what's this thing supposed to do, Sparklefun?" **Onichan asked her general.

"**Eat up imagination! It'll make kids seem almost lifeless and dead, and then we can use kids to make sure those dumb kaizoku don't mess with our plans!" **Sparklefun informed.

"**Interesting… well, what're you waiting for? Get down there already, Momoeater. When you're strong enough, destroy those blasted Gokaigers!"**

"**Hai Jizo-sama!"** Momoeater responded, passing by the hooded figure on his way to the teleporter.

* * *

Meanwhile, Scootaloo was hanging out with Rainbow Dash, the latter trying to help where she could in the Crystal Empire while the former was trying to write notes for her paper.

"Got some info about the story of your Cutie Mark, and… that's it. What else can you tell me Dash?" Scootaloo asked.

"Well let's see," Dash thought, trying to think of something.

"Man… the only other thing I can think of is when you read to me and the other Cutie Mark Crusaders," Scootaloo said.

"Oh, you mean the tales of the Super Sentai?" Dash asked, realizing what she meant.

"Yea… I love those tales. Can you read me one again? Please?" Scootaloo asked

"Oh yea, that'll be great. I got one, how about the time when the Tokkyugers teamed up with a hero known as Kamen Rider Gaim?" Dash offered.

"Kamen… Rider? What's that? Wait… you mean like that 'passing through' guy from the Shinkenger story?"

"Similar, yes, but this Rider was someone very different," Dash nodded. "Still wanna hear it?"

"Yes please!" Scootaloo pleaded, as Dash led her into a temporary room, and the two sat down on the bed.

"Okay, this one started when the Tokkyugers arrived in a place called Zawame City; it's a nice city on the route of Rainbow Line, and for the Tokkyugers, no Shadow Line stop. So, the heroes decided to take a break and take in the sights before watching this small group of dancers who called themselves Team Gaim," Dash started.

_The Tokkyugers were watching the group, and admitted they were great dancers._

"Suddenly, some grunts appeared and began to terrorize the locals," Dash continued.

"Were they the Kuros?" Scootaloo asked.

"Actually, no, they were not. Remember, I said Shadow Line didn't have a stop in Zawame. Instead, the grunts were some sort of black and red creatures, with solid red faces. And the one leading them was some kind of giant mole man," Dash continued.

_The grunts and the mole kaijin were chasing people around, and one of Team Gaim began to run away, yet towards the Tokkyugers._

"One of Team Gaim's members told the Tokkyugers to get out of there for their own safety as she had for the others in the area, but Raito insisted they'd be fine, showing off his TokkyuChanger, but this just confused the girl as a guy in a plaid shirt, orange vest, jeans, and sneakers ran up, holding a belt of sorts along with a lock that had an orange design on the front," Dash continued.

_**=NOW COMMENCING HENSHIN! PLEASE WAIT BEHIND THE WHITE LINE!=**_

"_Tokkyu Change!"_

"As the Tokkyugers transformed, the new guy placed the belt on his waist, shouted 'Henshin' and opened the lock, which called out 'Orange' before he placed it in a slot on the belt," Dash continued.

_**=SEIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!=**_

"_Eh?" the Tokkyugers and the new guy gawked at each other as they saw each other transform._

_**=TOKKYU #1!/#2!/#3!/#4!/#5!=**_

"Naturally… both benefactors were confused," Dash added on.

"_Wait… I saw a bunch of trains flying around…" the orange armored hero pointed out._

"_An orange… on his head?" Tokkyu1 wonder, accidentally bumping into Tokkyu2, but he and the orange armored hero just stared at each other for a few moments, their fingers pointed at each other while the grunts and mole monster watched from below._

"_What are you?/What are you guys?" Tokkyu1 and the orange hero, Gaim, asked each other._

"Can you picture it in your head Scoots?" Dash asked.

* * *

"Yea, completely," Scootaloo nodded, "But it's kinda funny thinking of a hero who transforms with a fruit landing on his head." This got a bit of a giggle out of the filly.

"Not as odd as a group of heroes riding around on an imagination train using trains to henshin, and can switch colors?" Dash added jokingly.

"...Good point," Scootaloo nodded. "So, what happened next?"

A ring then began to play, and Dash heard it. "Uh… excuse me for a moment…" Dash said, as she walked out of the room to answer her GokaiCellular. "It's me, what's up?"

_-Dash, it's Twilight. There's some sort of kaijin running around town, and it seems to be stealing the energy from young kids. We need you over here pronto!- _Twilight shouted.

"What? A kaijin stealing energy from foals? ...I'm on my way!" Dash nodded, hanging up before checking back with Scootaloo. "Uh… sorry Scoots, something came up, and I'm needed. I'll be back though, I promise."

Dash then flew off, and Scootaloo gave a small sigh. "Heh, a warrior with fruit on his head… that's so silly," she giggled.

Meanwhile, Twilight and the rest of the Mane 6, minus Dash, were hiding out, the Action Commander Momoeater attacking the young Crystal Pony foals before sucking up some sort of rainbow energy like it was juice, actually draining the color out of the young foals.

"That's just cruel," Pinkie whispered, remembering to stay quiet.

"That monster needs to be taught a lesson!" Fluttershy added.

"**That was one tasty imagination… now let's find some more kids!"** the kaijin shouted, picking up the foal, and tossing it into a wagon filled with other foals, all drained of color.

"That beast is sucking them dry of their imagination? How's that possible?" Rarity wondered.

"Wait a minute… if that monster is going after imagination then… wouldn't that mean Scootaloo could be in danger?" Applejack asked.

"...Oh no… I asked Dash to hurry up… she should've stayed with Scootaloo," Twilight groaned.

"What are we talking about?" Dash asked.

"Dash!" the rest of the Mane 6 gawked as they finally noticed Dash there.

"Again I ask, what are we talking about?"

"...We were talking about that monster attacking the foals," Twilight answered, pointing to the monster sucking the foals dry.

"Yeesh… what's it stealing from them, aside from color like Discord did to us," Dash asked.

"He says it's their imagination," Rarity informed.

Dash gave a nod, before she readied her Cellular. "Gokai-"

"Shh! We can't let the kaijin see us yet. And for all we know, Scootaloo could be in danger," Fluttershy told Dash.

"Oh so-wait. Scoots?" Dash gawked, a bit confused.

"**Man… I'd thought the Gokaigers would've shown up by now. Slurping imagination out of these kids like a good smoothie is getting boring. All I could ask for is a straw," **Momoeater groaned.

"That's it, I can't just sit here," Dash groaned, preparing her GokaiCellular anyways. "Gokai Change!"

**=GO~KAIGER!=**

"Dash, WAIT!" Rarity shouted, but she was too late as GokaiSilver already rushed out and kicked Momoeater in the back.

"**Eh? Oh… Gokaiger…! GOKAIGER! Finally, it's about time you show up!"**

"Shut up, will ya? I got somepony to keep from you, so I'm here to make it quick," Silver growled.

"**Oh… so you're harboring a kid with a boundless imagination? Sounds yummy~" **Momoeater said, a bit of drool dripping down.

"Oh shoot… Now I've got more of a reason to get rid of you!" Silver growled, pulling out her Gokai Spear and charged, spinning it around and trying to attack the tiger-oni. The kaijin then picked up a foal, and GokaiSilver stopped almost instantly.

"**What's wrong there, Silver?" **Momoeater taunted, as he put the kid down, and kicked GokaiSilver to the ground. **"Ha ha ha! You're completely helpless when little foals are involved, aren't you?"**

"SHUT UP! Gokai Change!"

**=KYO~RYUGER!=**

"I'm going to save those foals, and keep Scootaloo safe from you!" Gokai-KyoryuGold shouted. "Three Zyudenshi load- oh shoot…"

"**What's wrong? Low on power?" **Momoeater scoffed, readying claws for combat.

"Oh no…" Gokai-KyoryuGold groaned before Momoeater slashed at her with his claws multiple times, forcing her out of Gokai-KyoryuGold mode, and then out of Gokaiger mode.

"Oh my… Dash is in trouble," Fluttershy noticed as she and the rest of the Mane 6 were still hiding, "Shouldn't we go and help her?"

"Good idea," Twilight nodded.

"Gokai Change!"

**=GO~KAIGER!=**

"Dash, we'll cover you! Go back to the Crystal Palace, get Scootaloo and run for it!" GokaiRed told Dash.

* * *

"Right… be careful, this guy is tough!" Dash told them before flying right back to the castle.

At the palace, Dash barged into her room where Scootaloo waited.

"Scoots!" Dash shouted.

"Dash? What's going on?!" Scootaloo asked as the cyan pegasus grabbed her.

"No time to explain. We have to get you to safety, QUICK!" Dash responded before… one of her wings was slashed at, causing her to plummet to the ground, injured. "What the… OW!"

"**Thought you could get away, could you?" **the two heard a voice laugh maniacally before it revealed itself to be Momoeater approaching Scootaloo.

"Get your mitts off her!" Dash snapped, about to transform again, only for Momoeater to knock her GokaiCellular out of her hoof and then pick up Scootaloo and absorbing her imagination, turning the poor orange filly gray.

"SCOOTALOO!" Dash gasped.

"**...Too bad for you… she had the most delicious imagination I've tried yet…" **Momoeater smirked before holding the filly over his shoulder.

"Scootaloo, run for it!" Dash yelled, as she tried to get up, and did a move like the flying front Rider Kick.

However, Momoeater caught the mare's hoof with ease.

"**You really think that could stop me?"**

Dash simply growled, before kicking Momoeater with her other back hoof. "Scootaloo, run!"

"...run…" Scootaloo responded in a monotone, almost with no emotion period, but she barely did anything, like she was completely drained of energy.

"**Not like she could do that," **Momoeater scoffed, as he picked up Scootaloo, and then took off, Dash tried to fly after him, but couldn't even lift herself off of the ground.

"I heard a commotion, what's going on? Is Scootaloo okay Rainbow?" Mio said, rushing in.

"...No… Scoots… was captured!" Dash responded, feeling ashamed of herself.

* * *

Mio looked at Dash, helping her up, her horn glowing with yellow magic, healing Dash's injured wing.

"Wow! That feels better, thanks. Wait, were you a nurse pony on the side?" Dash wondered.

"Yea. Anyway Dash, close your eyes for a moment." Mio told her.

"What? Why?" Dash asked, confused.

"Just do it," Mio insisted as Dash shrugged before doing so.

"Now imagine yourself beating that kajin for foalnapping Scootaloo," Mio continued, as Dash nodded. "Can you picture it?"

"...I sure can," Dash nodded with a smirk on her face, "I can totally see me… whooping that guy's flank!"

"Good. And you have the power to do it, Silver-chan," Mio smiled, making Dash's eyes shoot wide open in realization.

"Wait… Silver? How'd you…?" she started before recognizing Mio's color, recalling her name, and finally noticing the Cutie Mark, "...Mio… you mean you're…"

"I see you figured it out. Hai, Watashi wa… Tokkyu3," Mio nodded, a faint image of the Tokkyuger flashing in front of her body for a moment as Dash's jaw nearly dropped.

"How'd you… get into our world?" Dash gawked, as Mio simply returned the GokaiCellular to Dash.

"That I can't explain, Dash. But remember, Imagination is a great power. Be sure to never forget it as you save Scootaloo… Silver-chan," Mio smiled, placing the GokaiCellular back in Dash's hooves.

"...Hai," Dash nodded, flying out of the palace to go after Momoeater.

Momoeater soon arrived at a lot of sorts, with the kaijin putting Scootaloo in a box with other foals, all drained of their imagination and energy. **"Man… that kid was the best meal I've had all day!"**

"Stop right there, kaijin!" he heard two voices shout at the same time, one he knew as the voice of GokaiSilver while the other was a male voice foreign to him.

However, he didn't have time to counter before he was kicked aside by two hooves, one cyan and the other bright red. It turned out to be Rainbow Dash and… Raito?!

"Minna! C'mon, get up!" Raito responded, rushing over to the nearly exhausted foals, "You just gotta picture it, your Imagination, and reclaim it!"

"Eh? ...EH?! Raito… omae wa… Tokkyu1?!" Dash gawked, as Raito looked at the pegasus for a moment, a faint image of Tokkyu1 flashing in front of him for a moment like Tokkyu3 with Mio.

"**Neo-Goumin, attack!" **Momoeater roared as the grunts appeared, getting the attention of Dash and Raito.

"Raito-sempai… let me take these jerks down," Dash insisted, pulling out her GokaiCellular and GokaiSilver key, "You help the kids reclaim their imagination."

A few gun blasts came in, as the rest of the Mane 6 showed up.

"Minna," Dash smiled.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Dash," Twilight apologized.

"Let's fight!" Dash said.

"Gokai Change!"

**=GO~KAIGER!=**

"GokaiRed!"

"GokaiBlue!"

"GokaiYellow!"

"GokaiGreen!"

"GokaiPink!"

"Goooookaiii...SILVER!"

"Kaizoku Sentai…"

"GOKAIGER!"

With a twirl of her GokaiGun, GokaiRed and her teammates prepared to charge.

"Hade ne ikuze!" GokaiRed shouted as she and GokaiBlue, Yellow, Green, and Pink attacked Momoeater, while Silver rushed over with Raito to help the foals.

"Imagine anything!" Raito insisted.

"**Like that'll help! I ate all of their imagination!" **Momoeater scoffed while battling.

"You're wrong! You may have sucked them dry of some energy, but imagination is boundless, eternal, and you can't just take it away!" GokaiSilver shouted, making the foals gasp, but Scootaloo was the first to step out and she began to focus as hard as she could, trying to imagine something… then, something came to her mind.

It was one thing, seeing the Gokaigers save her. As if on cue when she began imagining, Momoeater began to glow with a rainbow aura and began to clutch his stomach.

* * *

"**URK! Oh… I don't feel too good," **Momoeater groaned before… screaming out loud, as Scootaloo's imagination was restored, along with her color.

Suddenly, Scootaloo began imagining more simply the Gokaigers beating up the kaijin, but now she thought of them transforming into a particular sentai and doing so.

"GOKAIGERS! GOKAI CHANGE INTO THE TOKKYUGERS!" Scootaloo shouted.

GokaiRed gave a nod, as the team pulled out the Tokkyuger Keys, apart from GokaiSilver, who didn't have hers.

"Gokai Change!" they shouted, inserting the keys.

**=TO~KKYUGER!=**

This time, the five Gokaigers were surrounded by a rainbow aura as the chest patterns from Tokkyu1 and Tokkyu4 appeared before all five of them, slamming into their chests and forming Tokkyuger suits. For Red and Green they were the same as before, but for Blue her number was 2, Yellow's 3, and Pink's 5. This was followed by miniature trains flying around them on railroad tracks, each one wrapping around the helmets of the Gokaigers the slowly changed into those of the Tokkyuger, Red and Green's were like before, but Blue's was a different model of bullet train while Yellow and Pink's were more like subway trains. Finally, the transformation finished when the rails attached onto the Gokai-Tokkyugers' helmets.

(Cue Music: Ressha Sentai Tokkyuger Opening Theme)

"Tokkyu1!"

"Tokkyu2!"

"Tokkyu3!"

"Tokkyu4!"

"Tokkyu5!" Scootaloo announced all of the Tokkyuger calls, before the Gokai-Tokkyugers could handle the rest.

"Shouri no Imagination, Ressha Sentai… TOKKYUGER!" the Gokai-Tokkyugers shouted together.

"Shipatsu Shinkou!" Gokai-Tokkyu1 finished before the five charged at the Neo-Zangyack forces.

"**Victorious imagination? What's that supposed to mean?!"** Momoeater exclaimed.

"That's none of your business!" Gokai-Tokkyu2 shouted as the five used some bulky silver blasters on the Neo-Goumin.

=**BLASTING THROUGH!=**

"Now this is _fantastic_!" Gokai-Tokkyu5 noted, easily blasting the Neo-Goumin without any troubles, as Mio arrived by Raito's side, seeing this.

"Heh, she can hold her own easily." Raito noted.

"They all can I see," Mio nodded before each of the Gokai-Tokkyugers pulled out the individual Tokkyuger weapons.

"Signal Hammer!"

"Platform Trigger!"

Gokai-Tokkyu2 & 3 being the first of the five to do so, Gokai-Tokkyu2 blasted more grunts before Gokai-Tokkyu3 jumped in and pounded them with the hammer.

"Bridge Claw!"

"Tunnel Axe!"

Gokai-Tokkyu4 and 5 were up next, as they both slashed at some Neo-Goumin that got away from GokaiSilver, and both easily moped the floor with them.

"Rail Slasher!" Gokai-Tokkyu1 shouted at last, charging at Momoeater and slashing at him with ease. She then glanced over at Gokai-Tokkyu3, seeing the Signal Hammer, and then Gokai-Tokkyu1 walked over. "Hey Rarity, can I try being Yellow for a bit?"

"Eh? Well, okay…" Gokai-Tokkyu3 shrugged, about to pull out the Ranger Key she used when…

**=NOW UNHENSHENING! THOSE IN A HURRY, PLEASE MAKE YOUR TRANSFERS AS QUICK AS POSSIBLE!=**

"Eh? What're you doing?" Gokai-Tokkyu3 gawked as Gokai-Tokkyu1 messed with a wrist-mounted device that had a toy train in it before 1 removed the yellow train and her red engine, swapping the positions of them.

"Just trust me Rarity," Gokai-Tokkyu1 said, as she and Gokai-Tokkyu3 flipped the flap back down.

**=TOKKYU1! RED NORIKAI TE YELLOW/TOKKYU3! YELLOW NORIKAI TE RED!=**

Suddenly, the chest symbols seemed to pop out before rotating, changing the colors and helmets of the Gokai-Tokkyugers, but their numbers remained the same. Then, the chest symbols returned as Gokai-Tokkyu3 tried to figure out what happened.

"**EH?! What the heck is that?! It's imaginative, but it doesn't make any sense!"** Momoeater shouted.

"That's the idea," Gokai-Tokkyu1 smirked, holding up the Signal Hammer.

"Huh… she's reminding me of you, Raito," Mio giggled on the side.

"I can see why," Raito agreed.

"Eh? Sugoi! Hey Fluttershy, wanna trade Ressha?" Gokai-Tokkyu4 asked Gokai-Tokkyu5.

"Eh?" the pink senshi gawked as Gokai-Tokkyu4 did what Gokai-Tokkyu1 did.

**=NOW UNHENSHENING! THOSE IN A HURRY, PLEASE MAKE YOUR TRANSFERS AS QUICK AS POSSIBLE!=**

**=TOKKYU4! GREEN NORIKAI TE PINK/TOKKYU5! PINK NORIKAI TE GREEN!=**

"Huh? What's the point of this? It's like some sort of silly toy gimmick." Gokai-Tokkyu5 pondered.

"Don't look at me; it's fun!" Gokai-Tokkyu4 giggled as she charged around with the Bridge Claw. Meanwhile, Gokai-Tokkyu5 looked at her weapon, before lifting it with ease.

"Wow… she can lift that as easy as you and Hikari," Mio commented.

"Yea, I noticed," Raito nodded.

"Whoa! This seems to be getting a lil' crazy here with the color changes girls," Gokai-Tokkyu2 noted.

"But it's fun! Oh, let me try that one!" Gokai-Tokkyu4 asked, trying to take the Blue Ressha, but each time she tried, Gokai-Tokkyu2 moved her hoof away.

"No way, Pinkie, you're just going crazy now," Gokai-Tokkyu2 responded before…

"Yoink!" Gokai-Tokkyu4 giggled, able to take the Blue Ressha and swap it with the Pink Ressha.

**=TOKKYU4! PINK NORIKAI TE BLUE/TOKKYU2! BLUE NORIKAI TE PINK!=**

"Here I go!" Gokai-Tokkyu4 smiled, blasting like nuts.

"Gimme that back!" Gokai-Tokkyu2 snapped, but she soon got surrounded and was forced to use the Bridge Claw to clear them out.

"Not gonna happen cousin," Gokai-Tokkyu4 responded.

"Okay you little fillies, don't keep that up for too long, you won't hold those forms if you do," Mio responded from the side.

"Eh?" the Gokai-Tokkyugers all looked confused, before they shrugged, but Gokai-Tokkyu1 and Gokai-Tokkyu2 walked over to Mio and Raito. "What's that mean?" the two asked.

"You can't just keep up the Norikai forever, even we couldn't," Raito informed.

"But since you're only borrowing the forms, you'll wear out the power a little faster and may end up reverting to Gokaiger form faster," Mio added.

"Pinkie, I need that Ressha back!" Gokai-Tokkyu2 shouted, running after Gokai-Tokkyu4.

"Yea… we should switch back…" Gokai-Tokkyu1 added.

* * *

**=NOW UNHENSHENING! THOSE IN A HURRY, PLEASE MAKE YOUR TRANSFERS AS QUICK AS POSSIBLE!=**

**=TOKKYU1! YELLOW NORIKAI TE RED/TOKKYU2! PINK NORIKAI TE BLUE!/TOKKYU3! RED NORIKAI TE YELLOW!/TOKKYU4! BLUE NORIKAI TE GREEN!/TOKKYU5! GREEN NORIKAI TE PINK!=**

"So… shall we finish this using their bazooka?" Gokai-Tokkyu3 asked.

"Sure thing," Gokai-Tokkyu1 nodded, the five tossing their weapons up before getting into position with the bazooka of the Tokkyugers, the Renketsu Bazooka, "And since this freak drank young foals' imaginations like a milkshake, I say we finish him with a shake. Hissatsu: Milkshake Flood!"

After loading the silver train that acted as a bullet, it began to charge before they fired it, and a milkshake appeared from the silver train, and then it sprayed the contents from the straw from the shake.

"**WAGH~! This is too much! Who came up with this, anyway?!" **Momoeater gawked.

"She did," the four Gokai-Tokkyugers said, pointing at Gokai-Tokkyu1, while Mio and Raito hoofpalmed.

"NO! That's not the joke!"

(End Insert Music)

But regardless, an explosion occurred, sending the rainbow waves of imagination back to the foals, restoring their color, and this even granted Scootaloo her Cutie Mark: a rainbow colored train.

* * *

"**Well, that's just great. And a milkshake… honestly, how does that make any sense?"** Onichan groaned.

"**I dunno," **Sparklefun shrugged.

* * *

Back in Equestria, the Gokai-Tokkyugers returned to their normal Gokaiger forms.

"**I'm… not done yet!"** Momoeater roared, as sparks flew off of him.

"Okay, now for the GokaiGalleon Buster!" GokaiBlue shouted before they summoned the blaster in question.

"Okay, who should use the charge this time?" GokaiRed asked.

"I can do it. Sides, I read that GokaiYellow never fired the thing anyway," GokaiYellow offered.

"Then you're up," GokaiRed nodded as she, Blue, Pink, & Green inserted their keys on the side before GokaiYellow inserted her key in the back slot.

**=YE~LLOW CHARGE!=**

Momoeater then looked at the Gokaigers, as he moaned a bit.

"GOKAIGALLEON BUSTER!"

**=RI~SING STR~IKE!=**

The group fired the blast, which turned into an aura version of GokaiGalleon like before before impacting with Momoeater, finally making him crackle with red electricity before he collapsed and exploded.

"They did it!" Raito cheered.

* * *

"**ONORE! NEKOMED!" **Onichan roared in anger.

"**Hai hai hai…"** Nekomed sighed, as she sent the purple orb down to where Momoeater was destroyed.

Once again, the purple orb hit the kaijin, causing it to turn into a kaiju.

* * *

"Again with the growing giant?" GokaiYellow groaned.

"This is a normal thing. Alrighty, you guys know what to do," GokaiSilver said,

"Right," GokaiRed nodded, dialing up the galleon.

**=GO~KAIGALLEON!=**

"Kaizoku Gattai!"

Once again, the Gokai Machines joined, and formed GokaiOh.

"Kansei Gokai-Oh!" they called out, as the mecha stared down the giant Momoeater.

"**Heh, I'm so hungry, I think I can eat a Sentai mech!" **the monster smirked.

"Like heck we'd let you," GokaiRed responded as the mecha charged and slashed at Momoeater, but the kaijin actually took the swords and slurped them like spaghetti.

"You've gotta be kidding me," GokaiBlue groaned.

"Oh no, this is gonna be real trouble," GokaiSilver, standing with Raito and Mio down below groaned, as Momoeater then burped up the sabers, and actually used them against Gokai-Oh.

"Whoa!" the Gokaigers screamed as the mecha slammed hard on the ground in pain.

They were able to get up, when a shimmer came from the buckles.

"Uh, the buckles?" GokaiGreen gawked.

"Don't worry, Green-chan," Mio assured down below at about the same time, "You should be able to use the Tokkyugers' Greater Power!"

With that, the Gokaigers gawked before hitting the button on the buckles, revealing the Tokkyuger keys.

"So… what do we do now?" GokaiYellow wondered.

"Maybe we can insert these into the slots like with the Gokaiger Keys," GokaiPink figured.

"Let's do this thing!" GokaiRed said.

"Ranger Keys, SET! LET'S GO!" they all shouted.

* * *

The flaps opened, but this time, emerging from them were what looked like bits of a red train before the chest opened up, revealing what looked like a steam engine folded up into the chest of the mecha, the colors all being those of the Gokaigers while the front of the engine also had the symbol of the Gokaigers.

"Kansei, TokkyuGokai-Oh!" the Gokaigers in TokkyuGokai-Oh shouted.

"**Eh? What is this?!" **Momoeater gawked before the mech charged and hit the kaiju with a hard punch.

"Wow…! The Gokaigers are indeed heroes… but I still need something new for my paper," Scootaloo said, before she turned to see Raito and Mio, simply thinking.

At that point, TokkyuGokai-Oh grabbed back its swords that Momoeater spat at it earlier, connecting them at the hilts to form a naginata, something the original Gokai-Oh didn't do on its own.

"Sugoi… Gokai-Oh could never do that… it must be the Tokkyuger powers turning what we imagine into reality! Imagination sure is powerful," GokaiSilver said amazed.

"It sure is," Raito smiled proudly.

TokkyuGokai-Oh then slashed again, not noticing a small shimmer appear, but Scootaloo noticed, as something fell to the ground, and she was amazed when she saw the shimmer die down. She approached it, seeing it looked like a mecha composed of five different trains.

"Tokkyu-Oh? A Ranger Key for the Mecha?!" she gawked.

"Well whaddya know. The Greater Powers do have more abilities than we thought," Raito smiled.

"You should give that to the Gokaigers, who knows what it can do," Mio suggested, as Scootaloo gave a nod.

With that, Scootaloo thought hard, imagining herself flying up to TokkyuGokai-Oh and being able to give the key to the Gokaigers. Then, she opened her eyes before making a huge jump and she found out… she actually WAS flying! She couldn't believe it, especially when she was told she couldn't fly due to some deformities before, but now… that was in the past. She focused on TokkyuGokai-Oh, found an opening, and flew right in, rushing towards the cockpit.

"Gokaigers!" she called out, surprising the Sentai with the fact that she got in there.

"Scootaloo?!" GokaiRed gawked.

"How'd you get in here?" GokaiBlue added.

"How'd you know my name… and uh, I saw a gap. Here, use this!" Scootaloo responded, handing GokaiRed the Tokkyu-Oh Ranger Key.

"Eh? What's this… eh, let's see and find out!" GokaiRed smiled, as she readied the key.

"Ranger Key, SET! LET'S GO!"

Suddenly, the train in all of the ports of Gokai-Oh split, reverting the pirate-mecha back to its original state. Then, the train became a simple red engine before four more trains appeared beside it. Then, the trains combined and transformed into the figure on the key: Tokkyu-Oh.

**=MAIDO GO JOSHA ARIGATO-GOZAIMASU. TOKKYUOH, KENSEI ITASHIMASU!=**

"Wow! The train that was docked inside Gokai-Oh became Tokkyu-Oh!" Scootaloo gawked.

"Sugoi… they summoned Tokkyu-Oh!" Mio said amazed.

"I bet even the original Gokaigers couldn't do that," Raito added in his amazement.

* * *

(Insert Song: Ressha Sentai Tokkyuger Theme Song)

"Hade ne ikuze!" GokaiRed shouted, slashing Momoeater with the naginata weapon, while Tokkyu-Oh punched Momoeater at the same time.

"**UWAAAH! What power…" **the kaiju gawked.

"How is it piloting itself?" GokaiPink wondered.

"Not sure," GokaiBlue admitted.

"Let's not worry about that, and finish this imagination eater already!" GokaiGreen shouted.

"Okay! Ready Tw… er… Red?" GokaiYellow asked.

"Yea," GokaiRed nodded as the five inserted the Tokkyuger keys into the slots like they did for calling forth TokkyuGokai-Oh. Tokkyu-Oh then recombined with Gokai-Oh, and then readied the finisher, a train whistle blew out, and then TokkyuGokai-Oh held onto the naginata weapon.

"Tokkyu Gokai Densha Giri!" they shouted.

"Oi vey, really? That had a serious lack of sense," Silver groaned to herself on the ground before a rail crossing kept Momoeater from progressing with a long train passing by before the barrier lifted, revealing TokkyuGokai-Oh charging forward with the naginata weapon before slashing right through the Action Commander.

"**I've heard of bad imagination… but that… just lacked SENSE~!"** Momoeater groaned as he blew up.

"SUGOI!" Scootaloo said with joy.

(End Insert Song)

"Well… they did it," Mio smiled down below, walking over to GokaiSilver with Raito.

"Hey… thanks you two. We owe ya," GokaiSilver smiled.

"No need," Raito insisted.

"Well, we'd better get going home," Mio said, as Scootaloo quickly rushed over.

"Wait! I know who you two actually are, and… I didn't want you to go without letting me telling you-" Scootaloo started.

"Goodbye?" Raito asked.

"...Uh…yea…" Scootaloo said as tears began to roll down her face, as she trotted over, and Raito hugged her. Then Scootaloo looked at him with tears in her eyes. "You taught me how to truly imagine victory. Arigato Raito-kun… I'll miss you."

"We're glad we can help, Scoots. But don't forget about us; just keep that imagination ever-flowing, and we'll meet again. I mean, it helped you get your Cutie Mark; look," Raito replied, informing Scootaloo of the fact she didn't notice yet.

"Huh?" she gawked, looking back at her flank and seeing her new Cutie Mark; seeing it brought a HUGE smile to her face. She then trotted over to give Mio a hug.

"I'll miss you more Mio-chan… you're really kind and sweet… like the mother I never knew… promise me we'll meet again one day?" Scootaloo asked. Mio thought for a moment before smiling.

"Close your eyes for a moment Scootaloo-chan," Mio instructed.

"Hai," Scootaloo nodded, closing her eyes, and almost instantly she imagined meeting the two Tokkyugers in the future.

"You see it, don't you?" Raito asked.

"Yea… we will meet again," Scootaloo nodded, opening her eyes, "Someday… in the future."

* * *

She simply smiled, before turning to GokaiSilver. "Hey… thanks for saving me today… Rainbow Dash."

"Eh?!" GokaiSilver gawked, "...You know it's me?!"

"I may not be able to fly, but I can see, I saw when that beast knocked the Cellular out of your hooves," Scootaloo informed.

"Oh… right," GokaiSilver chuckled nervously before reversing her henshin, confirming to Scootaloo that she was indeed Rainbow Dash, "Just promise you won't tell anypony about this, okay?"

"I will. So… what about my hero paper? I still need something," Scootaloo wondered.

"Well… even if Raito was there to help, you could add in me helping you get your Cutie Mark," Dash suggested.

"Thanks Dash. Also… are you proud of me?"

"You bet I am, Squirt," Dash smiled, hugging the little filly. Next came in the rest of the Gokai-Ponies, each a bit nervous that Dash dehenshined in front of Scootaloo. "So let me guess, Twi's Red, AJ's Blue, Rarity's Yellow, Pinkie's Green and Fluttershy's Pink?"

"How'd you know?" GokaiRed wondered.

"Just a hunch," Scootaloo responded.

"...Well, somehow you managed to get it all right," GokaiRed figured, dehenshining before Scootaloo.

Twilight smiled, and then saw Scootaloo's Cutie Mark.

"So Twilight… what does my Cutie Mark mean?" Scootaloo asked.

"I'm not too sure… it has the image of a… rainbow colored train, that's for sure," Twilight replied.

"I think I can help. Most likely, seeing the Tokkyugers were a team with a lot of focus on imagination, your Cutie Mark most likely refers to your boundless imagination," Dash figured.

Scootaloo simply giggled a bit, as she was so happy to finally have her Cutie Mark as she tried to fly, only to fall back onto the ground.

"You okay?" Twilight asked.

"Yea… guess my imagination helped me fly," Scootaloo figured.

"Yea, I'd assume that would be the case seeing how powerful imagination can be," Twilight guessed.

Dash then helped Scootaloo up, and smiled. "You may be a cripple Scootaloo, but as long as you have that imagination, you're always special in my book," Dash told her, making the filly smile.

"Thanks Dash," Scootaloo replied.

"Aww…" the rest of the group went, as Dash simply smiled at Scootaloo.

"Hey Scoots… you'll have a big surprise for your friends after you get back from Spring Break, won't ya?" Dash chuckled.

"Yea… they'll sure be surprised," Scoots nodded.

* * *

Pikatwig: Now that was nice…

KKD: Sure was. And I gotta admit, by the time we finished this, I saw every Tokkyuger episode up to this point, and I really like it.

Pikatwig: Cool. So anyway, what did you think of Scootaloo being involved in this chapter?

KKD: I was kinda surprised with _how_ involved she was. It was nice that she helped a bit, but to the point that she got her own Cutie Mark here, too. That's something.

Pikatwig: And fun fact, an artist for the show actually made a picture of what the CMC look like a bit older, and with their Cutie Marks. Can you tell the readers what they are aibou?

KKD: From what I saw, Scoots' would've been a butterfly, Applebloom's being… what looked like a heart-shaped apple cut in half, and Sweetie Belle's… all I could make out was a heart of sorts.

Pikatwig: So, what did you think of Scootaloo's Cutie Mark here?

KKD: I will admit it matches her color scheme, but I'm not sure what else to say about it.

Pikatwig: Anyway, moving along, what did you think of the chapter?

KKD: I think it was a great chapter overall. And to bring in the Tokkyugers like we did, I personally thought those were great, but that's not necessarily my favorite part. What was yours?

Pikatwig: Honestly, it's seeing Scootaloo get her Cutie Mark to be honest with ya.

KKD: That's actualy my favorite part, too.

Scootaloo: Aww… thanks.

KKD: Hey, no problem, Scoots.

Pikatwig: Honestly a shame you're a cripple. Fun fact, that was going to be a three episode mini-arc in Season 2, but got cut for reasons unknown.

KKD: My guess is time constraints or something like that.

Scootaloo: Not sure… but honestly, I liked being here.

Pikatwig: And you'll have an important role next time too. In fact, next chapter's gonna be all about you.

Scootaloo: Really?! Aww, thanks you guys.

Pikatwig: End of time.

Scootaloo: Okay.

Pikatwig: Just Live More.

KKD: Jaa ne!


	4. Dashing Family

Pikatwig:: Another chapter is finally here.

KKD: Took you long enough, I was getting rather bored.

Pikatwig: Sorry, just had some trouble getting the concept together, aside from the fact Scoots is gonna get some focus alongside her 'older sister'.

KKD: It's okay. I also had some hard times with the last weeks of the semester coming up for me. It ain't easy being a college student.

Pikatwig: And at the time of the chapter's typing, it's almost your birthday. But regardless, let's roll the disclaimers.

KKD: You got it. Just give me a second.

DISCLAIMERS: As with most, neither KKD nor Pikatwig own any of the franchises involved, including, but not limited to, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Super Sentai, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, or anything else used here; they are owned by their respective owners such as Toei, Bandai, Shotaro Ishinomori, Hasbro, Lauren Faust, The Hub, etc.

* * *

The time for Spring Break had drawn to its close, and Scootaloo returned with her hero paper the Monday her new paper was due. Scootaloo however, was wearing a coat of sorts to cover up her Cutie Mark, wanting to surprise the class and her friends.

"Man, this is gonna be great," Scootaloo smiled widely.

"Man, the failing-can't-fly-orphan Blank Flank," a new voice said.

"Oh no…" Scoots groaned, looking over and seeing two particular fillies, one of them was a pink earth pony with blue eyes and a light violet and white mane, her Cutie Mark being a tiara like the one she was wearing, the other being a purple-eyed gray filly with a light gray mane, glasses, her mane in a braid, and a silver spoon for her Cutie Mark.

"What do you two want?" Scootaloo asked, trying to ignore them.

"Oh nothing, just curious about what you did over Spring Break, Blank Flank," the pink filly, Diamond Tiara, answered.

"I spent it with Rainbow Dash." Scootaloo replied simply, before she felt her coat being tugged at.

"Why're you wearing this coat, anyway?" the other filly, Silver Spoon asked, being the one tugging at Scootaloo's coat.

"Let me guess, you're trying to cover your Blank Flank like Applebloom did at my Cutie-ceañera," Diamond said mockingly.

"Shut up! You'll have to wait until I get in and present my paper for the answer," Scootaloo responded, getting Silver Spoon off before she galloped into the classroom.

* * *

**(Cue Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger opening theme)**

**Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger!**

**Susume! Yuuki no hata kakage (**Forward! Hoist the flag of courage!**) *A red pirate ship floats through the skies of Equestria, as Rainbow Dash clears the sky of clouds.***

**Nanatsu no umi wo kake-nukero (**Dashing through the seven seas**) *Twilight Sparkle stands on the bow of the ship, looking out to the Equestrian horizon.***

**Ichi ka bachi ka muteki na kaze kimi wo michibiku (**Sink or swim, the invincible wind will guide you**) *She looks out, and sees her magic holding the Ranger Key of GokaiRed before seeing faint images of the red rangers of every Super Sentai.***

**Mezase chizu ni nai basho wo (**Your goal isn't on any map**) *Twilight is seen with the rest of the Mane 6, Twilight checking a map while the others worked on the red ship in question, such as Applejack manning the ropes while holding the GokaiBlue Ranger Key with her tail.***

**Maboroshi nanka ja nain da (**It's no illusion**) *Rarity looks at a yellow gem, before holding the GokaiYellow Ranger Key.***

**Tada hitotsu jibun dake no takaramono dare mo sagashiteru (**Everyone is searching for their very own treasure**) *Pinkie was in the middle of giving the inside a bit of a paint job, holding the GokaiGreen Ranger Key with her lower right hoof as Fluttershy helps, holding the GokaiPink Ranger Key.***

**Tashikametai ze minna onaji ja nai kara (**I want to check to see that everyone is not the same**) *Suddenly, a flash shows all the suits of the Super Sentai hovering around, with Rainbow Dash, holding the GokaiSilver Ranger Key, flying amongst them.***

**Yaritai koto wo yatte yare (**Just do what you want**) *A shot of outerspace is seen, and the Neo-Zangyack look at the planet where Equestira is at.***

**Inochigake daze Hoshitte do sono te de tsukame (**It's life or death, if you want it, then grab it!**) *Back on Equestria, the Mane 6 stand firm with GokaiPhones and Ranger Keys in hoof.***

**Let's go! Let's Gokaiger! *The Mane 6 then look at the Ranger Key Chest, which has a note by it, and then they hold the Gokaiger Ranger Keys to their hearts.***

**Go! Go! Let's Go! Let's kaji wo tore! (**Let's take the helm!**) *The Mane 6 are then seen executing the transformation poses for the Gokaigers as they transform into pony versions of said heroes.***

**Kimi no mae no hirogaru umi michi naki michi wo yukou! (**Forward to these uncharted routes in these vast seas in front of you!**) *Princess Celestia looks on from the blazing sun, and smiles at the six.***

**Let's go! Let's Gokaiger! *Princess Luna also looks on later that night from the glowing moon, as does Princess Cadence from the Crystal Empire, both also smiling at the Mane 6.***

**Go! Go! Let's Go! Let's arashin naka! (**Let's sail into the storms!**) *The stars then turn into the helmets of the 40 Super Sentai teams, all looking at the Mane 6 with an approving look. However, the Gokaigers are helmetless while looking at their successors.***

**Ganbaru kino no gamushara ga ima kono sekai wo kaeru ze (**Your persistent recklessness will change the world**) *At a nearby cliff, somepony watches the Mane 6, with glowing violet eyes…***

**Dekkai yume wa mugendai! (**Big dreams are endless!**) *All of the Mane 6 get a headshot while smiling, looking at the area in front of them, knowing adventure is out there.***

**Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger~! *The opening ends with the Gokai-Ponies slashing at the screen with the Gokaiger flag and story title behind them.***

* * *

**Chapter 4: Dashing Family**

* * *

"Hey, Scootaloo!" Applebloom shouted.

"Hey Applebloom. Hi Sweetie Belle," Scootaloo smiled.

"Why're you wearing a jacket?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"It's a surprise."

Applebloom and Sweetie Belle gave a shrug, before they looked at the front of some sort of book. "Hey, we're sorry about your bad grade," Applebloom started.

"So… we made you something to cheer you up. Though, it did take almost all of Spring Break to do," Sweetie Belle added, as they showed Scootaloo a little paper book of the three of them as different Sentai senshi, Applebloom was Pink Mask of Maskman, Sweetie was KyoryuPink of Kyoryuger, and Scootaloo was Tokkyu3 from Tokkyuger.

"Wow… thanks guys… but have I got something to tell you later," Scootaloo replied, confusing Applebloom and Sweetie Belle.

"Okay Scootaloo, may you please present your hero paper?" Cheerilee asked.

"Yes Ms. Cheerilee," Scootaloo nodded, taking her paper to the front, still wearing her jacket the entire time.

"...May I ask why you're wearing that jacket?"

"It's part of the presentation," Scootaloo explained.

"Okay. You may begin whenever you're ready," Cheerilee nodded. Scootaloo cleared her throat, and then began.

* * *

"'My original paper was on the 35th Super Sentai. But now, it's on my all time favorite Super Sentai team, the 38th, Ressha Sentai Tokkyuger. The main reason why I think this Sentai is considered to be my heroes, it's because they actually encourage imagination. They are all awesome in their own rights, and believe it or not, during my Spring Break, I actually me-..." she started before getting hit in the face by a paper ball.

"Hey!" Applebloom shouted, looking over at Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, but they shrugged.

"...Anyways, as I was saying," Scootaloo continued, "I have actually met two of the Tokkyugers myself!"

This made everypony gasp.

"It's true. I met Tokkyu1 Right, and Tokkyu3 Mio, both of them having taken care of me for a short time, and I didn't even know at first until Spring Break when we visited the Crystal Empire. And then… something even more amazing occur-" Scootaloo continued, again being hit by a paper ball.

"Diamond Tiara, please stop interrupting Scootaloo," Cheerilee responded, having seen her throw the paper ball this time.

"Fine…" Diamond groaned.

"Okay. Something even more amazing occurred. Which is why I was wearing this coat. And this truly helps solidify the Tokkyugers as my heroes…" Scootaloo smiled, taking off the coat, revealing her recently obtained Cutie Mark, making everypony in the room gasp in shock and amazement. "They helped me earn my new Cutie Mark."

Cheerliee approached the filly, amazed by the glow of the rainbow colored train on her flank.

"Amazing," she gawked.

* * *

"Yea. Turns out, they helped me realize my special talent involves imagination! All I have to do is imagine something hard enough, and I can make it happen. Just watch," Scootaloo said, imagining she was able to fly again, and sure enough, with a leap into the air, she was flying like she was a normal pegasus instead of a cripple (so to speak).

"WOW!" Applebloom and Sweetie Belle gawked in amazement.

"..." Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were just slack-jawed. However, Scootaloo's wings started to give out, and she was near the top of the room, and was finally pulled back down by gravity, so she landed.

"...Doesn't last very long for everything though," Scootaloo admitted.

"Are you okay?" Applebloom asked.

"Yea… yea I'm okay," Scootaloo nodded before returning to the front of the class.

"If you're done, Scootaloo, will you please continue with your presentation?" Cheerilee asked.

"I will. So, with the two Tokkyugers caring for me, helping me earn my Cutie Mark, and saving my life (which I'll explain at a later date), that is why the Ressha Sentai Tokkyugers are considered my heroes," Scootaloo finished.

The class began to clap, while Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon simply shrugged.

"Thank you Scootaloo," Cheerilee smiled as she took the paper while Scootaloo returned to her seat with Applebloom and Sweetie Belle.

"Wow… you got a Cutie Mark," Applebloom smiled.

"Yep; that was my surprise," Scootaloo smiled.

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon glared at Scootaloo.

"Well now what are we gonna do? We can't call her a Blank Flank, or flightless. Too bad we can't just turn her against her friends," Silver Spoon sighed, and then an idea registered in Diamond Tiara's mind.

* * *

Up in Onichan's ship, a sort of doberman walked in. This doberman, had a black belt around his waist, had some blue armor around his chest area, and on his left arm he had what looked like a silver radar dish attached.

"**And who is this?"** Onichan demanded.

"**I am, Dobersecret!"** the kaijin revealed as the hooded figure who was holding Dragonranger's Ranger Key walked in.

"Onichan-sama… please allow my kaijin to attack the Gokaigers. He has the special power to make ponies reveal secrets, we can use it to make the Gokaigers reveal who they really are, and then they'd be outcasts and/or criminals," the hooded figure explained.

"**Hmm… that is a very clever plan. Okay, we'll do this your way," **Onichan nodded as the cloaked figure bowed before her.

She then left into a darker part of the ship, and removed her hood, however, the lack of light blurred her face, with the sole exception of purple glowing eyes, looking at the Dragonranger Key.

* * *

"Okay girls… we need to practice a tiny bit," GokaiRed said, as Dash came in with Scootaloo.

"Okay everypony, Scootaloo has made practice targets for us," she informed, revealing a bunch of stuffed dummies that looked like Neo-Goumin and Neo-Sugoumin.

"Cheerliee gave me some odd looks when I made these in art," Scootaloo admitted.

"I'm not surprised." GokaiRed admitted. Scootaloo then set them up, and the core Gokaigers stood ready, each one pulling out a different Black Ranger Key.

"GOKAI CHANGE!"

**=GO~SEIGER!=**

**=BO~UKENGER!=**

**=KA~KURANGER!=**

**=GAO~RANGER!=**

**=ZYU~RANGER!=**

With that, GokaiRed became the black Goseiger, which had a land-themed image on the chest and a snake on the side of her helmet. GokaiBlue became a black ranger with silver edges on the boots and gloves, as well as an all silver belt, silver shoulder pads, a silver imagine with a black arrow and a red arrow forming a compass design, a white section down the middle of the body, and the helmet resembling a vehicle with the silver mouthpiece having a grill and the forehead showing off headlights. GokaiYellow transformed into a ninja-themed ranger with the visor barely visible, a golden band with a pentagon design on the forehead, a white V ending with a yellow triangle around the neck, a white outlined lightning bolt over the heart, a golden belt, and the wrist and ankle pads being black with white trim. GokaiGreen became a black bison themed Senshi with the white gloves and black boots edged with gold, a gold belt, a golden band across the chest with a black line down the middle of it, a golden bull design over the heart, and the helmet had a plain silver mouthpiece with it looking like a bison head with yellow eyes and silver horns, the mouth being the visor of the helmet. Finally, GokaiPink became Mammothranger.

"Okay everypony, ready…. go!" Scootaloo shouted.

With that, the five Gokaigers charged, Gokai-GoseiBlack, Gokai-GaoBlack, and Gokai-MammothRanger wielding their axe weapons. They slashed at the Neo-Goumin, slashing off their heads, and then joined Gokai-BoukenBlack and Gokai-NinjaBlack, the former of the two swinging a very large hammer.

When Gokai-BoukenBlack smacked the last Neo-Sugoumin, she came close to accidentally hitting Spike, who had arrived with some snacks.

"Whoops! Sorry Spike," Gokai-BoukenBlack apologized.

"Oh… sorry, forgot you were all practicing," Spike said, as he put the snacks down on a nearby rock, and then he spat out a letter in a green fire.

"A letter?" Gokai-GoseiBlack gawked as she returned to normal before Twilight took the scroll and looked it over.

* * *

"'Dear Princess Twilight, I send this letter in utmost importance. The armada that now inhabits the sky above our world is known as the Neo-Zangyack, who are assumedly non-hostile. They have come in search of some sort of treasure, and have asked me to help them in the search for the group of suspicious characters called the Gokaigers. Personally, I am having some doubts considering what other dangerous beings have done in the past, but I was informed by the Neo-Zangyack that they are dangerous, and until further notice are considered to be wanted criminals as the Neo-Zangyack claim them to be. If you have any information regarding these Gokaigers that they speak of, please inform me as your earliest possible convenience. Sincerely yours, Princess Celestia.' Oh no…" Twilight said, reading the letter, and then almost all of the color drained from her face, as she and the others all reverted to normal.

"We're wanted criminals…?" Fluttershy said very shakily.

"I'm not too surprised; the Zangyack always had something against the Gokaigers, considering the originals criminals for various crimes, but why would these Neo-Zangyack influence the Princess in this manner?" Rainbow Dash replied, "I thought Princess Luna would've informed her."

"Oh… maybe I should've given this one to you guys first…" Spike said, handing them another letter, this one from Princess Luna.

"Let me see that," Twilight replied taking the letter, "'Dear Princess Twilight and Friends, I have sorrow to inform you that I could not persuade my sister to believe you are all heroes as the Kaizoku Sentai, she is sadly convinced, like many others, that the Gokaigers were criminals to rebel against Neo-Zangyack's wishes and that they would be in no way connected to you. I am terribly sorry. Celestia says she is meeting with the leader of this group, but we both agree that she cannot be trusted… sadly, dear sister feels she has no other choice. If you wish to get Princess Celestia's support, I am sorry to say this is something you will have to do on your own, just do be careful, okay? I will send you updates regarding relations between Tia and the Neo-Zangyack when I can. Your Supporter always, Princess Luna.' ...Well… so much for Celestia fully on our side."

"Ah bet she doesn't even know we moved to the Crystal Empire and why," Applejack sighed.

"We did try to send a letter to her, but Princess Luna got it instead," Twilight admitted

"How'd she get it anyway?" Rarity wondered.

"Dunno…" Twilight sighed. "I should never have involved any of you in this…"

"Don't say that now, Twilight!" Rainbow Dash responded. "We're friends, and we're willing to support you to the end."

"But… I'm putting all of you at risk… I'm a princess and I'm the one who found this chest… so it should just be my responsibility, and mine alone," Twilight insisted when…

"Snap out of it already!" Rainbow snapped, slapping Twilight in the face, "Just because you're a princess, doesn't mean you should be _this _concerned for your friends. You helped us see that before, remember?!"

Twilight didn't know what to say, as she looked at the rest of her friends.

"She's got a point, Twi. Besides, we can take care of ourselves just fine. We may be lost at times without ya, but that doesn't give ya the right to just leave us safe when we need to work as a team," AJ added.

"I must agree with them, Darling. There's no need to be so harsh on yourself," Rarity nodded.

"Y-Yea. What they said," Fluttershy agreed.

"Recall who we are Twilight! We're your best friends, and we're helping you whether you like it or not!" Pinkie added in as well.

Twilight was just surprised at the determination of her friends before sighing a second, then looking at them with a smile.

"Thank you… all of you…" she replied.

Scootaloo was on her way to the Cutie Mark Crusader base, when she saw some sort of doberman attacking.

"What the?!" Scootaloo gawked, seeing the creature, it then used some sort of tongue attack, and licked at Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, slobber getting on their mouths.

"UGH! GROSS!" Diamond groaned in annoyance. "...The reason I bully ponies without Cutie Marks is because I was bullied for not having mine!" she blurted out.

"Eh? Really?" Scootaloo whispered/gawked from the distance she was at, not wanting the monster to spot her.

"I'm actually afraid of Diamond and I'm only her sidekick to avoid being bullied by her!" Silver Spoon exclaimed.

"Wait what?!" the two fillies gawked, realizing what they just said.

Scootaloo then took out a silver version of the Mobirate, and then tried to contact Twilight or Rainbow Dash. However, the Doberman's sharp hearing soon caught the sound of Scootaloo's Mobirates ringing.

"Scoots?" Dash asked, picking up her Cellular, before hearing Scootaloo scream, and try to run. "SCOOTS!"

Scootaloo was now galloping away from Dobersecret, and lucky her having four legs compared to the monster's two gave her an advantage as she managed to run ahead of Dobersecret.

* * *

Just then, Applebloom and Sweetie Belle arrived on the scene, gasping at what was going on.

"What the hay is going on here?!" Applebloom gawked.

"Ew… what is that?!" Sweetie Belle added, as Dobersecret looked over at them, making the two fillies nervous before… he licked them, and both felt compelled to say their biggest secret, and felt like, if they didn't, they would explode.

However, when Dobersecret ran off, Scootaloo couldn't help but look over at Applebloom and Sweetie Belle, who were struggling against the effects of Dobersecret's slobber.

"Applebloom? Sweetie? Are you two okay?" Scootaloo asked when…

"...We're jealous of you having a Cutie Mark!" they screamed against their will before covering their mouth, making Scootaloo gawk at what they said.

"...I-Is that true…?" Scootaloo gawked.

They both looked at each-other, and sighed. "Yea…"

"...I… I see…" Scootaloo sighed before she unknowingly got licked by Dobersecret, but when she felt the slobber, she gasped. She then covered her mouth, knowing what would happen from seeing what happened to Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon.

* * *

"Scoots? Are you okay?" Dash asked, as she was taking Scootaloo to school the next day.

Scootaloo just shook her head, struggling to hold back her spilling the beans. Dash shrugged as she put Scootaloo down, and saw the class was in the middle of a picnic of sorts. "Oh, hello Dash." Cheerilee smiled.

Scootaloo just smiled and waved, trying not to speak.

"A picnic?" Dash asked, walking over to them.

"Oh, it's a family sort of thing. I asked the students to let their family knows to come here," Cheerilee nodded.

"Wow. Nice," Dash nodded.

"Scootaloo, are you okay?" Applebloom asked, looking over at Scootaloo.

Scootaloo only shook her head saying no, not wanting to spill her secret.

"She's been silent almost ALL morning, not sure why though," Dash said, as she got a glass of orange juice, and began to drink it.

"Is there something you need to say?" Cheerilee asked, as Scootaloo couldn't take it anymore.

"Doh… I KNOW WHO THE GOKAIGERS ACTUALLY ARE!" she blurted, and then quickly covered her mouth.

The entire class gasped, while Rainbow Dash only spit out her orange juice, it accidentally hitting Scootaloo. Dash simply glared at Scootaloo for saying that.

"Scootaloo? Is this true?" Cheerilee asked

"What are we gonna do?" Applejack whispered to Rarity and Dash.

"We need to quietly get out of here," Rainbow Dash whispered back as they slowly backed up.

Scootaloo gave a nervous look, and only one thought entered her mind: RUN! And with that, the orange filly did just that, bolting right out the door.

* * *

_-Twilight, we've got a big problem!-_ Dash's voice shouted over Twilight's Mobirate.

"What is it, Dash?" Twilight asked.

_-Scoots told somepony she knows who the Gokaigers really are. She didn't name any of us, and right now, we need to find her before somepony else does! Get the GokaiGalleon moving, she's heading for the Everfree Forest!-_

"I'm on it!" Twilight responded, rushing to the cockpit, "Why did she have to blow that she knows who the Gokaigers are?"

"I don't know. But maybe we can calmly ask her why she did that," Fluttershy said.

"Are you kidding me?! We need to get rid of her before she can tell anyone!" Pinkie shouted, readying her GokaiGun.

"PINKIE!" both Twilight and Fluttershy exclaimed.

"I was kidding," Pinkie responded.

"...Then don't sound so serious about it," Twilight sighed.

* * *

"They're gonna hurt me… or worse! I gotta keep running, running!" Scootaloo said, as she ran further into the Everfree Forest, before she stopped to catch her breath. "...Did… Did I lose them?"

She then heard an odd sound, like a trumpet. She looked around for a bit, and walked over as quietly as she could, and saw the cloaked pony loading in a few Ranger Keys into some sort of trumpet with Ranger Key Ports in it.

"What the heck?" Scootaloo pondered, as the pony put the trumpet up to her mouth and began to play when suddenly… the six Ranger Keys she put in it sprung to life.

The first of these looked like a green Zyuranger with a dragon motif, except the diamonds on his boots and gloves were green triangles connecting to the gold edges, he had golden bands on his arms, and a golden torso armor. The second was a red Timeranger with a spiked triangle for the visor and chest, except the white on the chest was replaced with black, the bands on the wrists and ankles were inversed, and he had a different device on his left wrist that was red and black. The third was an Abaranger of a different kind, being white with black jagged lines on the sides of his body, golden trimming including the torso shield that was mainly white with raised black triangles, and a Tupuxuara themed helmet with a red visor. The fourth was a silver Boukenger with orange trim, black where the white normally is, the edges of his gloves, boots, and shoulder pads were a metallic blue with the shoulders having red, and the headlights on his helmet being red along with his helmet having a spike on top and the mouthpiece being metallic silver. Finally, the last two were gold and silver rangers (the gold being male and silver being female), both having a motif of pilots of aerial vehicles as seen by the "straps" on their chests held by a silver G with red wings, their suits having a lot of black, boots and gloves trimmed silver and red, wings on the gloves, and the helmets representing different vehicles with gold's visor being like an X, and silver's being a W.

"Find this orange filly with a purple mane. She'll hold the answers to who those meddling kaizoku really are," the cloaked pony ordered as the six rangers nodded before separating to locate the pony who matched her description.

"Uh oh…" Scootaloo muttered, trying to stay hidden. "Now I'm really in trouble…"

* * *

"**Why we gave clearance for her to reverse engineer Basco's tech, I will never really understand,"** Tearsome noted.

"**Who now?"** Sparklefun asked

"**That unicorn pony in the cloak," **Tearsome explained.

"**No… who's this.. Bassco guy?"**

"**Oh, some pirate who was a former friend of the original GokaiRed who turned on him for the Greatest Treasure in the Universe, or something like that."**

"**Ah… okay. Oh, and also, you guys DO know that-"**

"**Sparklefun… you are a diversion. We don't expect you to bother coming up with ideas,"** Tearsome started.

"**But I've got a good one!"**

"**We don't care,"** Tankdom informed.

"**Mou…" **Sparklefun groaned.

She walked off annoyed, and then looked at a small hidden room, with all sorts of research notes, one in particular marked 'HR-015-KRG'

"**Man… Mrs. Hoodie sure has a lot of info on these guys who wear armored suits,"** Sparklefun noted, reading the notes, each depicting armored warriors with fruit armor…

* * *

"Gotta… run… gotta hide from… Gokaigers… and other… senshi…" Scootaloo said, panting, trying to stay out of sight.

However, she noticed the GokaiGalleon flying above the Everfree forest, and she knew what that meant. Scootaloo continued to run, trying to find cover, but then heard a sound that was like nails on a chalkboard. It was very irritating to her before she looked over and saw Dragonranger.

"Oh… shoot!" Scootaloo said in worry, as she tried to run, but one of her legs got hit by a sort of blast, and blood began to ooze from her lower right leg, the blast came from TimeFire, "Oh man… I'm in trouble… please… somepony… help… help… HELP ME~!" Scootaloo screamed.

"GET! AWAY!" Dash's voice shouted out, as she charged in, totally unhenshined!

"Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo gasped as the pegasus managed to kick aside the two Senshi, leaving her to guard Scootaloo.

However, Dash was struck by the Go-On Wings, and she got a nasty mark near her right eye. Dash didn't even bother trying to fight them, as she flew up high.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this here, but they're leaving me no choice!" Dash growled before diving straight back down after she reached the correct height, a mach cone forming around her continuing to pick up speed until…

BOOM!

A sonic boom resounded throughout the area, leaving behind an expanding ring of visible light that looked like a circular rainbow; Dash performed the Sonic Rainboom, and she tore right through Dragonranger, TimeFire and the Go-On Wings. This attack was so strong it made the four Senshi revert into their Ranger Key forms, kinda surprising Dash.

"What the?! ...That's impossible! Only Basco could've been able to do something like this!" she gawked before approaching the DragonRanger key. "In any case, it looks like we got more Ranger Keys now."

"Don't… hurt me!" Scootaloo said, her voice full of fear.

"What? Why would I hurt you, Scoots?" Dash asked, picking up the four keys. "Besides, you're already hurt from what these guys did to you; I don't want to further the injuries."

"But… I broke your trust for… almost saying…" Scootaloo began, when Dash got hit from an attack from BoukenSilver.

"Ow!" Dash winced as she just dodged the attacks from the staff BoukenSilver was using, "We'll talk later, Scoots! Right now, I need to make sure these Sixth Rangers stay off your tail!"

However, Scootaloo was picked up by AbareKiller, and then the senshi made a run for it.

* * *

"Where's Rainbow?" Fluttershy asked worriedly.

"Maybe she got lost, the Everfree is much bigger than we know," AJ pointed out.

"Maybe she encountered some Timberwolves," Rarity guessed.

"Maybe she was attacked by some Sixth Rangers brought to life by some freaky flute and saw Scootaloo being carried away by AbareKiller?" Pinkie figured, making the others look at her, kinda stunned. "...What? What'd I say?"

_-GUYS! We've got a problem!-_ Dash's voice came yelling from their Mobirates.

"What is it, Rainbow?" Twilight asked, answering.

_-Somepony brought the other Sixth Senshi to life, and Scootaloo got kidnapped by a copy of AbareKiller!-_

"Told ya so," Pinkie smiled.

_-What? ...Uh, nevermind! Just give me a hand over here!-_

"We're on our way, Rainbow," Twilight told her as they rushed off.

"Leave me alone!" Scootaloo shouted, struggling to get free of AbareKiller's grasp.

"Sorry kid, but he only listens to me. You may put her down now," the hooded figure said, as AbareKiller did so, the hooded figure took out a black version of the GokaiSabre, and nearby, Scootaloo could see Dobersecret with some Timberwolves!

"If you value your life… you'll answer this question…" the hooded figure began, moving the black sword close to Scootaloo's neck. "Who are the new Gokaigers?"

'_Oh no… what do I do? I've already broken the trust of the Gokaigers as it is? Do I really wanna risk blowing their cover by telling her? But then… my own life's at stake…' _Scootaloo thought to herself.

"Even if you get away from my blade, I still have an army on my side. Both of Sentai senshi, and of the Timberwolves. You might as well just tell me kid," the hooded figure said, slicing off a bit of Scootaloo's mane.

"GAH!" Scootaloo gawked, gulping for a second as she struggled in her mind to figure out what she should do.

"SCOOTALOO!" GokaiRed shouted out, rushing over with the rest of the Gokaigers.

"Oh please… you're no problem," the hooded figure scoffed, loading in a few more Ranger Keys, and then blowing her trumpet, this time she sent out only five Senshi.

The first of these was a white senshi holding a staff, but also having triangles with the colors green, blue, red, and yellow from left to right all over his body, and even his helmet, a big red cape on his back and a big red buckle for a belt. The second was a Dekaranger, but his color scheme was white with golden trim and numbers, his left arm being blue, and his number theme being that of the roman numeral 6. The third was a white ranger with a tiger motif, the edges of his gloves and boots being golden bands with black edges, the tiger motif on his helmet with the plain silver mouthpiece being gold with black designs, and he had a torso shield that was black and gold with a tiger emblem on the chest. The fourth resembled a Magiranger, with the bodysuit being a navy blue, but the armor all over his body was gold with black accents, and he also had a red cape. Finally, the last was a Megaranger that was silver with gold on parts where white usually was and the squares on his chest being green.

"Attack," the hooded figure said, and then something registered in GokaiRed's mind… she knew that voice… from somewhere.

"Wait… that voice…" she gawked before she was attacked by the Megaranger, MegaSilver. "Hey! Hooves off, buddy!" she snapped, countering MegaSilver's blade with her own.

"Kid… all it is, is a simple question. Or… do you not want to see the light of day anymore. It would be a shame, since you finally got that little Cutie Mark of yours," the hooded figure commented.

"HOOVES OFF, MARE!" she heard a voice snap as AbareKiler was kicked into the cloaked figure, causing Scootaloo to get sent flying before being caught by Rainbow Dash.

"Ow…" Scootaloo moaned, unable to move, however in her hooves were the missing Ranger Keys from the first Super Sentai, the the Ranger Keys of the second Super Sentai.

"Wow! Good one Scoots!" Dash smiled as she counted the keys before noticing, "Hey! Where's Big One?"

"Uh…" Scoots started before pointing over at Big One, who was attacking GokaiGreen.

"Oh. Okay, Gokai Change!"

**=GO~KAIGER!=**

GokaiSilver was ready to charge when she was struck by a blast of magic from the hooded figure, and then Scootaloo was dragged over via magic.

"Oh no you don't!" GokaiRed shouted, sending a blast at the cloaked figure, making her stop her magic and drop Scootaloo, but the blast also burnt a small portion of the cloak, revealing a small bit of red and yellow hair of somepony's mane.

"Eh?" GokaiRed gawked, as the hooded figure growled at GokaiRed, before pinning all of the Gokaigers down with powerful magic, and forcing all six to dehenshin.

"You're pretty strong, I'll give you that. But I'll leave you Dobersecret here, you'll be begging me to kill you after he's done," the figure responded. "Okay Dober, they're yours."

"**Hai Shimmer-sama!"** Dobersecret responded.

"Shimmer…?"Twilight pondered, as they group all turned into Gokaigers and GokaiRed continued to pondered before they were slashed at.

"**Don't speak with that tone at my sama!"**

"Well, excuse us. It seems we forgot to introduce ourselves. Girls? Sound off. GokaiRed!"

"GokaiBlue!"

"GokaiYellow!"

"GokaiGreen!"

"GokaiPink!"

"Gooookaiii...SILVER!"

"Kaizoku Sentai…"

"GOKAIGER!"

"Hade ni ikuze!" GokaiRed announced, charging forward.

With that, the Gokaigers began attacking Dobersecret, managing to keep him at a distance. However, they also had to fend off the senshi that were summoned by the hooded figure at the same time.

"Okay, I'm having enough of these guys!" GokaiSilver growled angrily, as she flew up high before diving down and attacking all the summoned senshi with her wings, which became blade-like when she flew. This knocked down all five of the remaining senshi, turning Big One, Kibaranger, MagiShine, DekaBreak and MegaSilver back into Ranger Key form.

"Grab the keys before the hooded figure grabs them!" Silver shouted to the Gokaigers, who rushed over and retrieved the key before Dobersecret rushed over and swatted at the five Gokaigers still on the ground. Silver struck with her spear, and knocked him down.

"Minna, let's take him down Sixth Senshi style!" Silver suggested, taking the Dragonranger Key.

"Okay!" the others nodded. "GOKAI CHANGE!"

**=ZYU~RANGER!=**

**=DAI~RANGER!=**

**=BOU~KENGER!=**

**=ME~GARANGER!=**

**=TI~MERANGER!=**

**=A~BARANGER!=**

With that, GokaiSilver became Dragonranger, Red became Kibaranger, Blue went BoukenSilver, Yellow transformed into MegaSilver, Green turned into TimeFire, and Pink went AbareKiller.

"**Wait! Those are Shimmer-sama's Ranger Keys! GIVE THEM BACK~!" **Dobersecret shouted.

"Seriously, who's this Shimmer you're talking about, and why does it sound familiar?" Gokai-Kibaranger asked.

"Forget it, Twilight. We got a dog to neuter," Gokai-Dragonranger responded.

"I don't tend to do this to animals," Gokai-AbareKiller began, readying her saber weapon, before charging forward. "But! You've! Been! A! VERY! Bad! Dog!"

This suddenly made Dobersecret whimper in fear as the Gokaigers charged and each attacked him with their respective weapons as the Sixth Rangers they picked. Soon, they reverted back to main Gokaiger mode, and Red simply got out the GokaiGalleon Buster.

"Blue, it's your turn for the charge," GokaiRed told Blue.

"Right," GokaiBlue nodded, pulling out the keys for GokaiBlue, KyoryuBlue, Tokkyu2, GoseiBlue, and MagiBlue before inserting them all in.

**=BLU~E CHARGE!=**

Red then took the blaster, and rushed forward, aiming it at point blank range.

"Now you have one last chance. Who is this Shimmer you're speaking of?!" GokaiRed demanded.

"**To think… Shimmer-sama predicted that little Princess Twilight Sparkle would be GokaiRed,"** Dobersecret taunted as... Dobersecret chuckled, "**But you're nothing but a crybaby not knowing who she even is."**

"THAT'S IT!" GokaiRed roared as Dobersecret just laughed.

**=RI~SING STRI~KE!=**

The blast came out blue, and blew up Dobersecret on contact, but also blasted GokaiRed back and forced her to dehenshin.

"That… probably wasn't the smartest move, Twilight," GokaiSIlver figured.

"Oh… shut up," Twilight responded annoyed.

"Um… Twilight? Maybe you should bring in the GokaiGalleon just in case the bad doggie grows big like the other Neo-Zangyack creeps," GokaiGreen suggested.

Twilight gave a nod, and then called in GokaiGalleon.

**=GO~KAIGALLEON!=**

* * *

With that, Twilight became GokaiRed again before they all boarded Gokai-Oh. They then waited… and waited… and waited for an hour.

"Um… I'm beginning to think that was pointless; I almost don't think that thing was worthy enough to revive," GokaiPink sighed.

"Yea I agree with you there Fluttershy," Red nodded, obviously annoyed as well.

"...Maybe we should go back to checking on Scoots instead," Dash sighed, the only one out of suit.

"Scoots, we know that you didn't mean to blurt out you knew who we are," Dash said, helping wrap Scootaloo's leg in bandages.

"...I know… I'm just… I'm just so sorry… I broke your trust…" Scootaloo replied, tearing up both from the pain of the tightening bandages and from her emotions.

Twilight walked over to Scootaloo and gave her a hug to calm her down.

"It's okay… you didn't really break our trust; you never meant to blurt it out on purpose, just like Dash said," Twilight told Scootaloo.

"So… I'm not in any trouble?" Scootaloo asked.

"Of course not."

Dash gave Scootaloo a nice hug, calming the younger pegasus up, and then, Dash showed Scootaloo some papers.

"What's this?" Scootaloo asked.

"Adoption papers," Dash informed.

"Wait… are you… saying…?" Scoots started, quite surprised by what Dash was potentially implying.

"You're my daughter now," Dash told Scootaloo.

"...Really?!" Scootaloo gawked.

"Hai," Dash informed.

"...Thank you… Mom!" Scoots smiled, crying tears of joy as she hugged Dash.

"Aww…" the others smiled, and so did Spike, when he burped up a letter.

"Another note?" Spike gawked handing it towards Twilight.

"What does it say?" Dash asked as Twilight read it.

"'Dear Princess Twilight, I have been informed that the Gokaigers have stolen some items of the Neo-Zangyack. Their leader wouldn't say what it was, but it was apparently important enough to warrant these wanted posters I sent with this letter. I am still awaiting any news you have on these criminals, and if you find them yourself, please bring them in alive… for my sake. Your ever-trusting mentor, Princess Celestia.' Wanted… posters…" Twilight said shakily, as she took out the six wanted posters, depicting them all in Gokaiger mode.

She was stunned by the bounties on each one; 300,000 bits for Green and Silver (each), 3,000,000 bits for Yellow, 4,000,000 bits for Pink, 8,000,000 for Blue, and 10,000,000 bits for Red. And what was worse, it didn't matter if the Gokaigers were dead or alive. This made Twilight extremely worried.

"Wow… all together you're worth…" Scootaloo started as she began to do the math.

"The exact bounty is 25,600,000 bits, Scootaloo," Rarity answered for Scoots.

"We're worth millions…" Fluttershy gawked.

"Wait! Why am I worth so little?" Pinkie added, looking at her bounty price.

"To be fair, this is roughly the same amount that the original Gokaigers were in the Zangyack currency," Dash informed. "Except Red was worth an Unlimited Reward… wonder why they dropped the price down."

"Dunno…" Twilight responded, simply getting nervous.

* * *

"25,600,000 total?!" Luna gawked.

"Indeed, dear sister," Celestia confirmed as she hung up the wanted posters. "Why do you sound so surprised?"

"Why is it this high?" Luna asked.

"I got the prices from the Neo-Zangyack leader," Celestia informed.

"...I see…" Luna nodded.

Celestia then headed out, and Luna gave a nervous look. She then sighed, and then simply got to work raising the moon.

* * *

Pikatwig: Wow… that is a lot of money.

KKD: Indeed. But like Dash said, that was somewhat close to the final bounties of the original Gokaigers, but I had to shrink down Red's to 10,000,000 because an unlimited reward at the start feels kinda dumb.

Pikatwig: Yep. Anyway, thoughts on the chapter?

KKD: Overall it was very great to write; I really liked it, and not only that, our Gokaigers are back on the road to reclaiming all of the Ranger Keys.

Pikatwig: Yep, that is cool. Favorite part?

KKD: ...I honestly don't know.

Pikatwig: Mine is where Dash adopted Scoots. It's really sweet. Y'know, Dash is slowly but surely earning a spot in my top 5 favorite FiM characters.

KKD: Cool to know; she's already my #1 fav if it wasn't obvious by now. In any case, anything else you wish to say?

Pikatwig: Nope. Just Live More.

KKD: Jaa ne!


	5. Pony of My Dreams

Pikatwig:: Another chapter is here. And you notice the name, implying romance.

KKD: Yea, and admittedly, I was both surprised and happy about the pairing, but I ain't spoiling what it is. *Suddenly gets transformed into a silver alicorn with the Kyoryuger symbol as a Cutie Mark* Well… should've seen this coming…

Pikatwig: You used this already. And he Pinkie Pie Promised to not spoil.

KKD: Hey, this tends to happen whenever I'm too into MLP sometimes. Besides, you should look at yourself. *Pika sees he's turned into a red unicorn with an orange mane, and the Mango Punisher is his Cutie Mark.*

Pikatwig: Makes sense. Day we worked this I spent almost all day watching the Season 2 DVD, and I almost finished it in a day. Cool huh?

KKD: Sure is, aibou.

Pinkie: Hi!

KKD: Hi Pinkie.

Pinkie: Just makin' sure no Pinkie Pie Promises are broken… and I'm off. *Gallops off.*

KKD: Where's she going now?

Pikatwig: As Silvah would say 'it's faizing Pinkie Pie,'.

KKD: Point taken. So shall we begin?

Pikatwig: Hai. Disclaimers.

DISCLAIMERS: As with most, neither KKD nor Pikatwig own any of the franchises involved, including, but not limited to, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Super Sentai, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, or anything else used here; they are owned by their respective owners such as Toei, Bandai, Shotaro Ishinomori, Hasbro, Lauren Faust, The Hub, etc.

* * *

"Good morning everypony," Spike smiled, walking into the room, seeing in the room was everypony, except Dash. "Where's Rainbow Dash?"

"Sleepin'," Applejack answered.

"Why would she be sleeping in this late?" Spike wondered, checking the clock, "It's already noon."

"Ah have no idea," Applejack admitted as even Scootaloo was awake at this point, eating a breakfast served up by Fluttershy.

"I heard somepony muttering about 'somepony of my dreams'. Any idea who it was?" Spike asked, and then everypony turned to look at Rarity.

"...What? It wasn't me," Rarity answered honestly.

Everypony gave her a look, and realized it wasn't her.

"Then who could it be?" Pinkie wondered.

"Look, it's probably nothing. I'll go and bring Dash her breakfast," Twilight said, using her magic to pick up the tray with Dash's breakfast and head for her room.

"Okay then," the others nodded as Twilight took a tray of food before reaching Dash's room and knocking.

"You're my… special somepony…" Twi heard Dash's voice mutter, before hearing some snoring.

"Oh man… how long is she gonna snooze?" Twilight wondered before opening the door, "Rainbow? Wake up, it's me."

Dash had began to wake up, and saw Twilight smiling at her. "Oh…" Dash smiled, a small blush forming on her face

"I brought you some breakfast," Twilight informed, placing the tray on Dash's table.

"Oh… thanks Twilight…" Dash smiled.

"You're welcome. When you're ready, meet us out in the living room, okay?"

"Okay," Dash nodded.

* * *

**(Cue Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger opening theme)**

**Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger!**

**Susume! Yuuki no hata kakage (**Forward! Hoist the flag of courage!**) *A red pirate ship floats through the skies of Equestria, as Rainbow Dash clears the sky of clouds.***

**Nanatsu no umi wo kake-nukero (**Dashing through the seven seas**) *Twilight Sparkle stands on the bow of the ship, looking out to the Equestrian horizon.***

**Ichi ka bachi ka muteki na kaze kimi wo michibiku (**Sink or swim, the invincible wind will guide you**) *She looks out, and sees her magic holding the Ranger Key of GokaiRed before seeing faint images of the red rangers of every Super Sentai.***

**Mezase chizu ni nai basho wo (**Your goal isn't on any map**) *Twilight is seen with the rest of the Mane 6, Twilight checking a map while the others worked on the red ship in question, such as Applejack manning the ropes while holding the GokaiBlue Ranger Key with her tail.***

**Maboroshi nanka ja nain da (**It's no illusion**) *Rarity looks at a yellow gem, before holding the GokaiYellow Ranger Key.***

**Tada hitotsu jibun dake no takaramono dare mo sagashiteru (**Everyone is searching for their very own treasure**) *Pinkie was in the middle of giving the inside a bit of a paint job, holding the GokaiGreen Ranger Key with her lower right hoof as Fluttershy helps, holding the GokaiPink Ranger Key.***

**Tashikametai ze minna onaji ja nai kara (**I want to check to see that everyone is not the same**) *Suddenly, a flash shows all the suits of the Super Sentai hovering around, with Rainbow Dash, holding the GokaiSilver Ranger Key, flying amongst them.***

**Yaritai koto wo yatte yare (**Just do what you want**) *A shot of outerspace is seen, and the Neo-Zangyack look at the planet where Equestira is at.***

**Inochigake daze Hoshitte do sono te de tsukame (**It's life or death, if you want it, then grab it!**) *Back on Equestria, the Mane 6 stand firm with GokaiPhones and Ranger Keys in hoof.***

**Let's go! Let's Gokaiger! *The Mane 6 then look at the Ranger Key Chest, which has a note by it, and then they hold the Gokaiger Ranger Keys to their hearts.***

**Go! Go! Let's Go! Let's kaji wo tore! (**Let's take the helm!**) *The Mane 6 are then seen executing the transformation poses for the Gokaigers as they transform into pony versions of said heroes.***

**Kimi no mae no hirogaru umi michi naki michi wo yukou! (**Forward to these uncharted routes in these vast seas in front of you!**) *Princess Celestia looks on from the blazing sun, and smiles at the six.***

**Let's go! Let's Gokaiger! *Princess Luna also looks on later that night from the glowing moon, as does Princess Cadence from the Crystal Empire, both also smiling at the Mane 6.***

**Go! Go! Let's Go! Let's arashin naka! (**Let's sail into the storms!**) *The stars then turn into the helmets of the 40 Super Sentai teams, all looking at the Mane 6 with an approving look. However, the Gokaigers are helmetless while looking at their successors.***

**Ganbaru kino no gamushara ga ima kono sekai wo kaeru ze (**Your persistent recklessness will change the world**) *At a nearby cliff, somepony watches the Mane 6, with glowing violet eyes…***

**Dekkai yume wa mugendai! (**Big dreams are endless!**) *All of the Mane 6 get a headshot while smiling, looking at the area in front of them, knowing adventure is out there.***

**Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger~! *The opening ends with the Gokai-Ponies slashing at the screen with the Gokaiger flag and story title behind them.***

* * *

**Chapter 5: Pony of My Dreams**

* * *

"Sorry for oversleeping guys," Dash apologized, having just finished eating her breakfast.

"It's alright, Sugarcube. Just try and get to bed sooner so you can wake up on time," Applejack replied.

"I set an alarm, but… I don't know where it is…" Dash admitted.

"Right…" the others sighed.

"...So, what now, Twilight?" Scootaloo asked.

"Well, we have things to take care of. Applejack, you need to go to the farm, Fluttershy has animals to watch, Rarity has a job, and Pinkie, the Cakes need you. Oh, and Scootaloo has school," Twilight read a to-do list.

"So… how are we gonna go back to Ponyville without anypony finding out we're the Gokaigers?" Pinkie wondered.

"We take a train…" Twilight said, pointing at the train outside a window.

"But where do we park the GokaiGalleon then?"

"We're not flying… we're behind the Crystal Palace, where we're always at,"

"...Oh… right…" Pinkie giggled, "Oopsie."

* * *

"Okay, Spike's taking Scootaloo to school, so that just leaves me and you Rainbow," Twilight said.

"Okay then," Dash nodded, trying to stay cool.

"You know something I've always wanted to do, go to that fancy ice cream place, Icy Palace." Twilight told Dash as they walked.

"Really? Wow. Uh… I… I could take you there if you want?" Dash offered.

"Really?! Thank you Rainbow Dash!" Twilight smiled.

"No problem, Twilight," Dash nodded as they continued to walk.

"Ah, if it isn't Rainbow, our favorite customer," the owner smiled.

"You know the owners?" Twilight asked.

"It's because of me they managed to open. So, I can come in with anypony I want, whenever I wanna," Dash explained.

"Really? Wow," Twilight gawked.

"An outside umbrella seat for me and my friend," Dash requested.

"Of course, Dash."

The two were then seated, and soon ordered, Dash getting the chocolate ice cream float, and Twilight ordered a small strawberry. "Wow… this place is amazing," Twilight gleamed.

"It sure is," Rainbow agreed.

Twilight then got a bit of an unsettled look from the looks of passersby. "Dash… some ponies are giving us funny looks,"

* * *

"...Not sure why," Dash replied, Twilight not seeing the blush the pegasus had on her muzzle.

"Sorry Twilight… our ice cream shipment hasn't arrived yet, so we can only give you two the float Dash ordered," the employee apologized.

"...Oh…" Twilight sighed a little.

"Don't worry about it. I can share," Dash told the employee.

The employee simply gave the duo another straw and then took his leave. "You haven't LIVED until you've tried one of their floats Twi," Dash smiled as Twilight wasn't sure how to respond at first before she sighed.

"Okay then, Dash," Twilight nodded before she put in a straw and blushed after taking a sip. "Wow… it's so good…"

"Told you so, Twilight," Dash smirked. But she got lost in Twilight's giddy smile, and began to smile back.

Dash took one small sip as Twilight enjoyed the float.

"Dash, are you okay?" Twilight asked.

"Huh?" Dash responded. "Y-Yea. I'm fine."

"Okay. I'm really liking the float," Twilight continued.

"Glad you do," Dash nodded.

"Why don't you have the rest of it, since you're gonna pay for it, you should enjoy it," Twilight offered.

"Oh… Really? Um…" Dash started, not sure if she should accept.

"I insist Dash."

"...O-Ok." Dash responded, as she began to sip it through the straw and during her float drinking she got a float-stache. Seeing it made Twilight giggle a bit.

"I'm… enjoying this time Twilight…" Dash said with a blush, the float-stache covering it.

"So am I, Rainbow," Twilight nodded.

* * *

"Sis, where have you been the past couple days… we've been having some trouble filling up orders," Applebloom told Applejack at the farm.

"Sorry, Applebloom. Ah had some business with Twi at the Crystal Empire," Applejack told her sister.

"Well… okay. Well, me and Big Mac managed to fill up the rest of the orders we've fallen behind on, we just need you to do ten more baskets in ten minutes," Applebloom explained.

"Okay. Ah'll git right on it," AJ nodded, but then Applebloom gave her a small hug.

"Aww… I missed ya sis," Applebloom smiled.

"...Ah missed ya too, Applebloom," AJ smiled as well.

* * *

Back over with Twilight and Dash, the two were simply finished at Icy Castle, and Twilight was giggling at Dash's float-stache.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Dash asked.

"You got a float-stache," Twi informed, gigglinggiggling a bit, before whipping it off of Dash.

"Thanks Twi," Dash smiled.

"No problem," Twilight replied as they walked on.

"Y'know Twilight, I'm really glad you came to Ponyville, you're a really good friend," Dash said, a faint blush forming on her face.

"Thanks Rainbow Dash… I… I'm really glad to have come to Ponyville myself. You're a good friend, too," Twilight responded, not noticing Dash's blush this time.

Then, a few screams came, and sure enough, it was some Neo-Goumin. "And now, let's get to work Dash, Gokai… wait… where's my Mobirate?"

"And my Cellular… wait, we left them in the galleon… didn't we?" Dash asked, as Twilight hoof-palmed herself.

"Of all the times for us to leave them," Twilight groaned.

"Don't worry. We can still take em," Dash said, but Twi used her magic to hold Dash back until the coast was clear of them to fight.

"You crazy? If we fight them as ourselves, we'll be in more trouble than we were before," Twilight reminded Dash, "Besides, we're trying to keep our own friends and family safe."

"Yea… and they're getting away!" Dash groaned, before seeing there was graffiti on the statue of the mayor, in the following colors, red, blue, yellow, green, pink and silver.

"Okay, what's the idea of this?" Twilight wondered.

"Get us in more trouble in the eyes of Equestria," Dash informed.

"What makes you think that?"

Dash then pointed at the red paint which read "The Gokaigers did this."

* * *

"Okay… how do you know it was them who did it, anyway?"

Dash then pointed at paint tracks leading from where the Neo-Goumin left, and when Twi heard someone approach, she teleported herself and Dash back a short distance.

"...Okay, you may have a point there, but there's no way we can make them blow their cover without blowing our own and getting caught," Twilight pointed out.

"Twilight, I just came up with an idea. We can just tell Princess Celestia we saw some of those guys vandalize the statue," Dash said.

"One problem with your plan Dash. The graffiti says we did it, we'd need to catch them in the act or get a picture…"

"Well now what, it's not like a picture's just gonna fall outta the sky," Dash said, and then sure enough, photographic evidence floated right into Dash's face.

"What the?!" Twilight gawked as Dash looked at the picture and saw it showed the Neo-Goumin indeed in the process of painting the statue, and one in particular writing the message on it in paint.

"Talk about luck. Wonder who snapped this, maybe an answer will fall from the sky," Dash said, and a scroll then landed on Twi's horn.

"Maybe this can tell us," Twilight figured, using her magic to get the scroll off before opening it and reading it. There were only four words: "'You're welcome. Princess Luna,' Cool."

"Okay, maybe now we can send this picture to Celestia?" Dash figured.

"Yes, yes we may. You know Dash, you're pretty funny," Twilight replied with a bit of a giggle.

"...Thanks," Dash replied with a minor blush.

Back at the library, Spike was back reorganizing the books when Twilight and Dash came in.

"Hey Twilight," Spike smiled.

"Spike, we have a letter to send to Celestia," Twilight informed, showing him the letter.

"Okay," Spike nodded, grabbing his quill pen & a blank scroll. "What should it say?"

"We already wrote it. You just need to send it," Twilight replied, holding out a finished scroll.

"Oh… ok," Spike sighed as he breathed on it, sending the note to Celestia.

"So… now what Twi?" Dash asked.

"Man, you seem eager to hang out Dash, something up?"

"N-No! N-Nothing at all," Dash insisted.

"Okay…?"

Twilight shrugged, and Dash couldn't help but smile as she saw Twilight work on looking through some books. However, it wasn't much longer before Spike burped up a message from Celestia.

"Wow… she's fast with the responses," Dash noted.

* * *

"'Dear Princess Twilight, I have recently received your message and the photo contained within, and I confess I was quite surprised by what you sent. However… my belief on the evidence is… iffy. Not sure why I'm like that, I simply am… thank you for the info. I will take this into consideration along with your warning of the Neo-Zangyack's true nature, but I may need stronger evidence in the future. Sincerely yours, Princess Celestia.' Well… this helped, I guess," Twilight sighed.

"Could've been better I guess," Dash added.

"Okay, so now what Dash?" Twilight asked.

"...I wish I knew," Dash sighed, slumping her head a bit. Then Twilight simply looked at Dash, who smiled.

"Don't worry… I'm sure we'll figure something out," Twilight assured.

"Good, because I wanna hang out with you some more," Dash admitted.

"Okay then."

* * *

Back up in the Neo-Zangyack Base a huge sneeze echoed. Onichan Jizo was sick.

"**Well, isn't this inconvenient?" **Crageson groaned.

"**Go rest,"** Tankdom told Onichan.

"**You bakas know you need me. No way I'd… I… I… ACHOO!" **Onichan responded, sneezing, before Sparklefun came in.

"**Don't worry. I know how to make you better, your old boyfriend once had an illness like this, and then stealing love made him better… before the Gokaigers stopped him. But for us, manipulate love will make you better," ** Sparklefun told her.

"**...Whatever… the sooner I'm cured of this the better." **Onichan groaned, as Tearsome led her away.

"**Anyone have an Action Commander that can harvest love?" **Crageson asked.

"**I do indeed,"** Sparklefun said, as a violet dragon walked in, this dragon was female in appearance, and having red female armor on top of the violet scales it had, and pink claws, and across it's chest was an image of a broken heart.

"**You called me, Ms. Sparklefun?" **the dragon asked.

"**Yes Viogron. We need your love manipulation, and to get the esense of love, our leader is sick," **Sparklefun informed.

"**At once, m'lady," **the action commander, Viogron, nodded before spreading her wings for a second and then taking her leave.

* * *

"Dash, are you okay? You've wanted to help me with the reorganizing books," Twilight asked.

"Oh, no reason in particular," Dash replied, helping out as best as she could, not knowing she placed a book in the wrong section.

"Uh, Dash, that was a history book you put in the kids section there," Twilight informed.

"Oops." Dash sighed, changing the section, and then found a Super Sentai book. "I gotta thank you for getting me into the Sentai Books."

"Oh, no problem Rainbow, at least it was more pleasant than when I got you into Daring Do," Twilight recalled.

"Yea…" Dash giggled, as she sat down, and then they heard some screaming, "Uh oh… what now?!"

They looked out and saw a kaijin, when suddenly, the GokaiGalleon floated overhead.

"Okay, who called for the Galleon?" Dash wondered.

They then saw GokaiGreen at the crow's nest, looking around, and then she saw Twilight and Dash. "Hey guys, heads up!"

"Pi-er… GokaiGreen? What're you doing?! Why and how did you bring the Galleon back here?" Twilight asked.

"I went back after the Cakes got home, and I saw you guys forgot your gear, and thus I took off, and here I am, and then you asked me 'why and how did you bring the Galleo-'"

"We get it. Pinkie Sense," Dash sighed.

"Pretty much."

"Okay, good call Pinkie," Twilight nodded as she and Dash were given their gear back.

* * *

"No ones looking, let's go Twilight!" Dash smiled, but unknown to them, there was a pony watching them, a yellow Earth Pony in black and yellow, her hair tied into a ponytail style, her eyes covered by black sunglasses and then her Cutie Mark was a black and white symbol that was a sort of circle, cut by a pair of sunglasses with the letters "GB" on the side.

"The new Gokaigers… Masato… please let them have our power…" the Earth Pony whispered.

**=GO~KAIGER!=**

With that, Twilight and Dash quickly became GokaiRed and Silver, following Green to the sight of the monster attack. Viogran was seen roaring, and starting to shift around violet energy around the Cakes, manipulating their love.

"What's going on here?" Red wondered.

"**Ah… Gokaigers… I got a little surprise for ya!"** Viogran said, and then took out scissors

"Why does this feel familiar all of a sudden?" Silver noted before the Cakes began to… bicker?! "Oh no… this is just like Debo Jakireen from Kyoryuger, where it ruins bonds with a snip. Red! Green! We need to destroy those scissors before anyone else's relationships are ruined!"

"Wait for us!" Applejack shouted, as she, Fluttershy and Rarity charged, and then turned into Gokaiger form, not noticing the Earth Pony snap some pictures of them as they did so.

"**Well well, look who we have here?" **Viogron smirked.

"Fix the Cakes bond!" Green shouted.

"**No can do. My high commander's not feeling well, so I need to get enough manipulated love to cure her," **the dragon responded, preparing her scissors.

"Get going everypony!" Red shouted.

"Gokai Change!" Green and Pink announced.

**=GOU~RAIGER!=**

With that, some symbols appeared before GokaiGreen was now donned in a crimson suit that had a kabuto beetle motif, gold accenting the boots, gloves, shoulders, helmet, belt, and even chest as the hind legs were covered in a black bodysuits and the forelegs were silver. GokaiPink appeared now in a similar suit, except what was crimson was a navy blue, and what was resembling a kabuto beetle instead portrayed a stag beetle.

"Gokai Change!"

**=KYO~RYUGER!=**

With that, Blue and Yellow became two Kyoryugers, except Blue turned into a cyan-colored senshi themed after an ankylosaurus, and Yellow became a gray senshi themed after a pachycephalosaurus, yet the "teeth" of the symbol on their chests weren't yellow like the main group's; it was instead a dull gold.

"Okay Dash, let's go pair style like the others." Red said, as Silver got a tiny blush under her helmet.

"Alrighty…"

"Gokai Change!"

**=GO~-ON WINGS!=**

Thus, Red transformed into Go-On Gold, and Silver into Go-On Silver.

* * *

"**Huh… new changes. Let's see if you can keep up," **Viogron smirked before using her siccors as blade weapons, and then Gokai-KabutoRaiger, charged with her weapon, the Horn Breaker, which was a Kabuto-themed blaster.

Gokai-Kuwagaraiger charged in as well, and helped Gokai-KabutoRaiger with her Stag Break, a sort of pincer-like weapon, attempting to shatter the scissors, but failed.

"No way…" Gokai-Kuwagaraiger gawked.

"Let us try! Ankydon Hammer!"

"Bunpachy Striker!"

With that, Gokai-KyoryuCyan summoned a huge hammer with a head that was yellow and having Ankydon's symbol while Gokai-KyoryuGray now wielded a chain array, striking the enemy with powerful blows.

"Combine them now!" Gokai-KyoryuCyan commanded, connecting the Ankydon Hammer to the Bunpachy Striker's hilt.

"Wow!" Gokai-KyoryuGray gawked.

"Now let's see if this'll work," Gokai-KyoryuCyan responded hitting the ball part of the Bunpachy Striker with the Ankydon Hammer's head, launching it at Viogron's scissors. It managed to crack it, and then Gokai-Go-On Gold and Gokai-Go-On Silver charged with the Jet Daggers, both managing to cause more damage with the sudden temperature increase and decrease on the blades, causing them to shatter, and the Cakes nearby suddenly stopped bickering.

"**Rule 1, always carry a back-up generator!"** Viogran chuckled, summoning a second one, and it caused the Cakes to go right back to bickering.

"OH! You've gotta be KIDDING me!" Gokai-Go-On Silver groaned.

"**Rule 2, stop heroes before problems arise,"** Viogran shouted, charging up the scissors, before tossing them right at Gokai-Go-On Gold.

"Look out Twi!" Gokai-Go-On Silver shouted, knocking Gokai-Go-On Gold out of the way, and the shot forced her out of Gokai Change mode, and then out of Gokaiger mode, and thus Dash was now knocked out.

"RAINBOW DASH!" Gokai-Go-On Gold gasped.

"**Man, that was fun! We should really do this again Gokai-losers!" **Viogron chuckled before zooming off.

The Gokaigers changed back to normal Gokaiger mode, and tried to shake Dash awake.

"Rainbow! RAINBOW!" GokaiRed shouted, shaking Dash the most.

* * *

"What happened to Rainbow?" Cadence asked, as the group returned to the Crystal Empire.

"Some sort of beast manipulating emotions did this. Said something about manipulating love, and since that's your field…" Twilight informed, holding Dash with magic.

"Well… I'll need more of a description of how this thing manipulated love and the effects," Cadence informed, taking Dash from Twilight with her magic, placing the pegasus down next to her throne.

"It made the Cakes bicker," Pinkie informed.

"How? I don't know of any creature who could do something like that aside from Changelings who devour love."

"...It seemed to use some sort of… giant scissors somehow… and when it snipped, it looked like the love bond between Mr. and Mrs. Cake just… well… broke," Twilight explained as best as she could.

"Hmm… well, what happened to Rainbow Dash?"

"The monster tried to attack me, but Dashie saved me taking the blow herself!" Twilight answered.

"Wait… 'Dashie'?" Cadence asked.

"Yea, that's my nickname for her!" Pinkie added.

"Sorry Pinkie… it just slipped out…" Twilight responded.

"...Uh huh," AJ replied, not buying it.

"Regardless, she's been out cold almost an hour," Twilight continued.

"Oh… dear…" Cadence gawked. "...I'll do what I can."

"Thank you," Twilight smiled.

"You're welcome," Cadence nodded before turning to the rest of Twilight's friends, "Could you please leave us for now? I must talk to Twilight… alone."

They all exchanged a look, before leaving the princess sisters-in-law.

* * *

"Something up?" Twilight asked.

"Mind if I ask what you think of your friend Dash?" Cadence told Twilight.

"Huh? Why bring that up, Cadence?" Twilight asked, confused.

"Just curious," Cadence assured as Twilight began to think.

"Well… despite the fact that she sorta annoyed me back when we first met, I… found her to be a very good friend, and… somepony… special to me," Twilight said, a bit of a blush forming. "But don't get any ideas that I like her, like her!"

"...Sure~ Twilight," Cadence smirked, about to giggle at what she feels Twilight's true feelings to Dash were.

"Ugh… it's not funny." Twilight groaned.

"Sorry Twilight… it's hard to for me to think straight at the idea of you possibly falling in love with another mare," Cadence added.

"Not like it's illegal or anything," Twilight added.

"True, true. But I would've thought you'd have given a stallion a better chance in Ponyville."

"Hey, you know there are that many who stand out in such a rural town."

"And then there's Flash Sentry," Cadence added with a tiny giggle.

"For the thousandth time, I DON'T like him that way!" Twilight insisted.

"...Sorry…" Cadence sighed, "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"Why'd you even ask me what I think about Dash anyway?"

"You just seemed to worried was all," Cadence answered, "Even more worried than you'd be for a friend. Trust me, I know these things. Remember? Princess of Love?"

"Yea… you know, I really missed you when you stopped watching me…" Twilight said, a small sigh escaping from her.

"I did too, Twilight," the elder Princess replied, wrapping her wing around Twilight.

* * *

They smiled, and outside the door, came an "awww" from the others.

"Told ya'll it would be a good idea to watch them," AJ replied.

"Yes… but I'm still unsure if it's okay for us to pry on them like this," Rarity pointed out.

"Don't worry, they won't know. So… what do we do now?" Pinkie asked.

"...I hope Rainbow Dash will be okay," Fluttershy sighed.

"Yea… might as well check the shops and see what we need," AJ figured.

The four then took their leave, and headed out into town.

* * *

"**Be at ease Jizo-sama, I have the love you need to heal up,"** Viogron said, handing the love in a soup form.

"**...Thank you, Viogron," **Onichan groaned as she sat in bed before taking a sip. **"It's not enough…"**

"**I'll be sure to get some more for you, Jizo-sama. The question remaining though is… where to find a love more potent?"**

"**Dunno…"**

* * *

"So girls… what do you think of Twidash?" Pinkie asked.

"Huh?" the others asked.

"It's a pairing name, combine Twilight and Dashie's names, and boom! Twidash," Pinkie explained.

"Okay… let us pretend the idea of two mares being a couple doesn't sound… out there, and ask why in the world would you be mentally pairing them?" Rarity inquired.

"C'mon! Don't tell me you haven't seen Dashie go googly-eyed when she looked at Twilight," Pinkie responded.

"When was that?" Rarity asked.

"An example, when we went to the Grand Galloping Gala back in Season 1," Pinkie said.

"What season?" the other three asked in confusion.

"Regardless, Dashie went all googly-eyed when she saw Twilight's outfit," Pinkie explained, "Didn't you notice that?"

"Actually, now that you mention it… yea," Fluttershy added.

"Did she really, Fluttershy?" Rarity asked, surprised.

"Yea… but I thought it was her simply admiring your hard made dresses."

"I see…"

"Ah had a feeling that'd be the case; that silly filly's not really one for fashion that much," AJ admitted.

"Why in the world would Dash like Twilight that way? They're sorta like opposites,"

"But that does explain why Dash rushed in and intercepted that attack,"

"It takes real courage to protect those you love," a new voice added.

"Huh?!" the four mares gawked as they turned to see the yellow Earth Pony.

"Who're you?" AJ demanded to know.

The Earth Pony simply showed them her Cutie Mark, which matched the symbol of the 36th Super Sentai team perfectly.

"Wait… that mark…" Rarity gawked, somehow recognizing the mark before pulling out one of the Go-Buster keys and seeing the symbol of it in Key form.

* * *

"Ore wa… Usami Yoko, Yellow Buster," the Earth Pony answered as a faint image of Yellow Buster appeared over the mare's body for a second.

"You?!" the four mares gawked.

"...What're you doing here, anyway?" Rarity asked.

"To tell you that you will get our Grand Power, but… only your out cold team member can get it," Yoko informed.

"Okay…?" the four Gokaigers said confused.

* * *

Later, Dash found herself in some sort of ruins, one she recognized very well.

"Wait… this place… it can't be… the place where Gai got his powers from the original Dragonranger, TimeFire, and AbareKiller?!" she gawked.

"You're pretty smart," a voice added, as Dragonranger walked in.

"Oh my gosh! _The _Dragonranger, Burai?!" Dash gasped with surprise before realizing something, "Wait… you're dead… does that mean… *gasp* _I'm_ dead?!"

"No. We just borrowed your spirit for a moment to talk. Yeesh, the Gokaiger powers landed in the hands of ponies… girl ponies," TimeFire said, walking in.

"Hey! What's _that_ supposed to mean? Are we not good enough to use your powers? Furthermore, you gave your powers to an OTAKU of all people!" Dash responded.

"Don't mind him," AbareKiller said, as he walked in next. "He's just… surprised."

"I see… but… may I ask why you showed up before me now of all times?" Dash asked AbareKiller.

"You were out cold, seemed like the best time," another voice added in, the five were soon joined by the source of it, who happened to be a Go-Buster, one with a black bodysuit, tons of golden armor and a Kabuto beetle motif.

"Beet Buster… sugoi. Also, did you know that you look sorta like…" Dash started.

"MagiYellow," TimeFire said.

"Yea, I'm aware of that," Beet Buster nodded.

"You're the only one without a kyoryu theme of any kind Beet Buster," another voice added as a silver brachiosaur-themed Kyoryuger walked up.

"OhmygoshOhmygoshOhmygosh! THE KYORYUSILVER, TORIN!" Dash gawked with amazement.

"Good day. You're the current GokaiSilver," KyoryuSilver greeted Dash.

"Yea, that's right," Dash nodded.

"You're a good senshi, but know, you are not dead. But, we do have questions for you. Answer them correctly, you'll be rewarded our Grand Powers… answer them wrong… and you'll be staying here a while," KyoryuSilver instructed, making Dash gulp in fear.

"Question 1, what would you do if your friends were discovered to be criminals?" Dragonranger asked.

"I would stand by their side, no matter what Celestia does to us!" Dash insisted.

"Very well spoken," Dragonranger nodded.

"Next question, if your friends turned on you, what would you do?" TimeFire asked next.

"I would admittedly feel sad at first… but I'd remind them of the good times we had… I'd never turn on my friends… even if they turned on me," Dash responded.

"Interesting," TimeFire nodded.

"Question number three, if your friends died… would you still remain true in your friendship to them and carry out any last wishes they had?" AbareKiller inquired.

"My friends are the world to me… if they died, and I could fulfill any last request, I would pour every ounce of my heart into it!" Dash nodded.

"Question four, if you were the only Gokaiger with your memories of being one, what would you do with your friends?," Beet Buster asked.

"...I would protect them no matter what! Gokaigers or not, they are still my friends, and I won't let them get hurt," Dash answered sternly.

"Those friends mean a lot to you." Beet Buster added.

"More than the world itself… Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie… Twilight," Dash said to herself, getting KyoryuSilver's attention.

"Okay… final question. You mentioned your friends, but paused when you mentioned your leader. What are your thoughts and feelings about your leader, Twilight?" KyoryuSilver inquired, getting Dash's attention, as she was quite shocked he brought that up.

"Well…" Dash started, pausing to think "...she's… one of my closest friends aside from Fluttershy. But… I feel… that she's… amazing. Twilight really opened my mind to new things, kindness, and… then Twilight herself is kind, sweet, beautiful… her voice pleasing to the ear… and… I don't think I'd ask for a better friend, or a greater leader for the Gokaigers."

"Is there anything more…?" KyoryuSilver added, his voice reminding Dash of her missing father.

"Yes… I… never told anypony this… but… I developed a… sort of crush on Twilight during her time in Ponyville… and… I love her…" Dash admitted, and a new voice was taken back.

It was a hiding senshi, working to make sure Dash didn't see him.

"Well then… I don't see much of a need for this anymore," KyoryuSilver replied as he turned to Dragonranger, both senshi nodded before reverting into their normal forms.

"Rainbow Dash, your loyalty to your friends knows no endings, or bounds. And the love for your leader burns brightly, you are worthy of our Grand Powers," Burai told her, much to her amazement.

She just gawked at the news before the five held out five glowing orbs, each containing the symbols that represented their respective teams. Dash in her shock just accepted the five Greater Powers.

"Good luck out there… GokaiSilver," Torin/KyoryuSilver told her. She then floated away, and was back in the Crystal Palace, finally waking up.

* * *

"Oh man… a dream?" Dash wondered, but then, she looked at her arms, in which were the orbs of the Grand Powers. "No way… it wasn't a dream. ...But then… that means..."

"Rainbow Dash?" Twilight asked, getting Dash's attention as she looked to see both Twilight and Cadence looking at her.

"Oh… Twi… Princess Cadence… uh… hi…" Dash responded, a bit surprised and nervous. A smile formed on Twilight's face, as she rushed over and pulled Dash into a hug. "Ugh… Uh, Twi? You okay?"

"I was worried…" Twilight responded, letting go.

"..." Dash was just so taken back by Twilight's sudden hug, she just smiled.

"Um… Rainbow Dash? ...What are you holding?" Cadence asked, snapping Dash out of her daze.

"Five more Grand Powers," Dash told her and Twilight.

"But… how'd you get ahold of those?" Twilight asked, surprised.

"Met with five deceased Sentai senshi. And… one of them… reminded me of my missing father."

"Your father? ...You hardly said a word about him," Twilight realized.

"He used to be a Wonderbolt. But one day, during my seventh birthday… he just vanished, we looked all over for him, but… he was gone. My mom raised me on her own after that," Dash sighed.

"And… what happened to your mother? Is she still alive?" Cadence asked.

"Yea. She's alive, but I haven't talked with her much…" Dash sighed.

"I see…" Twilight nodded. "...I'm just glad you're okay… I was worried that that monster killed you."

"I'm fine… but I'm happy that you were hopeful that I was okay," Dash smiled.

"I never said that," Twilight responded.

"Your eyes told me," Dash giggled, making Twilight blush a bit as Cadence noticed.

"Oh ho! I see a couple lovebirds~!" she said in a sing-song voice.

* * *

Dash was flustered, and Twilight was sorta annoyed.

"So… uh… anyway, there's good news with us obtaining these," Dash responded, standing up, "Now I can get access to my mech, and we can double our power in battle!"

However then… Cadence began to cough, feeling ill.

"Cadence!" Twilight gasped, "What's wrong?!"

"Something's… draining the love… from the Crystal Empire…" Cadence groaned in pain.

"Oh no… that creature's back again, isn't it?" Dash figured.

"It's a lot worse!" Twilight said, showing that Viogran had grown.

"Already?! We haven't even gotten the chance to destroy it at ground level, now we need Gokai-Oh?!" Dash gawked.

"Twilight!" Pinkie shouted, rushing in, as GokaiGreen.

"We already noticed Pinkie. I'll be right there," Twilight responded, "Gokai Change!"

**=GO~KAIGER!=**

**=GO~KAIGALLEON!=**

"Kaizoku Gattai!"

"Kansei Gokai-Oh!"

With that, Gokai-Oh stood before the Action Commander, blades at the ready.

"**All the love in Equestira… is for Jizo-sama!" **Viogron roared as she charged with her scissors, which Gokai-Oh attempted to stop with its own blades.

"Hang on guys! Gokai-" Dash announced, ready to henshin, when the GokaiCellular was blasted out of her hand, and she saw Tankdom with a blaster.

"**I won't let you do that, Gokaiger," **Tankdom informed.

"Dare da?" Dash demanded, saying "Who are you" in Neghiponese.

"**Ore wa Tankdom, and I will not let you stop our Action Commander!" **Tankdom shouted, aiming his blaster at Dash. She growled and took out the GokaiSpear.

"Like I'll let you stop me!" Dash responded before charging at Tankdom. When Tankdom fired at Dash, she used her spear as a ricochet, knocking the blasts away, and even cutting right THROUGH a blast with ease.

"**NANI?!" **Tankdom gasped before Dash managed to slash right at him, damaging some of his armor somehow.

* * *

(Insert Song: Last Engage by Kamen Rider Girls)

"Ha!" Dash announced, using her spear like a vault, and kicking Tankdom to the ground.

"**Grrrr… ONORE!**" he roared, shooting right back up, blasting at Dash again.

Dash however, avoided all of the blasts like nothing. "Okay bub, you're going down!" Dash shouted, charging forward with her spear, only for it to be reflected, and get blasted at point blank range.

However, Dash was unharmed by the blast, and simply ready to attack.

"Is that all you got?!" Dash scoffed, as she slashed away at the commander, growling angrily. Dash then jumped up to avoid more blasts, and then tricked him into firing at the enemy kaijin, giving her a chance to retrieve her Cellular and Ranger Key. "Fooled ya! Gokai Change!"

**=GO~KAIGER!=**

GokaiSilver rushed forward, and slashed away at Tankdom. However, Tankdom jumped up, did three mid-air flips, and while still upside down from the third flip, began to spin in a counter-clockwise spiral, blasting away, Silver then gasped at this.

"That's. My. Dad's. Signature. MOVE!" Silver shouted, slashing away angrily. "How do you know that?!"

"**...I never met your father, but I am good at observing," **Tankdom answered.

"How'd he know dad's move… and why did he seem… familiar…?" she wondered when...

"DASH! We could use some help!" Pink shouted.

"Huh?" Silver gawked, snapping out of her daze.

"**...I'll leave you to live… this time,"** Tankdom informed Dash before vanishing, to her surprise.

(End Insert Song)

"All over it! Now with the Grand Powers of Timeranger, I can call in my mech!" Silver smiled, as she readied TimeFire's Key.

"From beyond the future, come forth! GoZyuDrill!" Silver called out.

**=GOU~ZYUDRILL!=**

With that, a giant blue, gold, and silver jet-like vehicle flew in from a time portal, a large t-rex head for a cockpit, and a drill on the front. Silver then jumped up into the cockpit, ready to charge her mecha at the Action Commander.

* * *

"Alright, here I co-... ara? Wait a second…" Silver responded, soon taking notice of how the giant Viogron was moving. "What…?"

"Dash?! What's the hold up?! Aren't you gonna show how awesome your mech is?" GokaiRed asked.

"Uh guys… there's two of this guy… looks like we've been duped! But… the big one has to be dealt with," Silver answered.

"Right. Ikuze!"

With that, the five from Gokai-Oh jumped out of the mecha, to the ground as GouZyuDrill flew over and took the charge.

"**Hey, where are you going?!"** Viogron demanded.

"You're fighting Gooookai… Silver!" shouted, ramming right into the Action Commander. Then GokaiSilver took out the Dragonranger Key.

"Now, you face the might of the first Dino Sentai's Grand Power! GouZyuRex!"

**=GOU~ZYUREX!=**

Thus, the mech transformed into an old-school-style T-Rex before tackling the giant Viogron and whipping her with GouZyuRex's tail.

* * *

Down on the ground Crystal Ponies were lying around, looking sorta sick. The Gokaigers arrived to witness this scene, and they were horrified.

"What are you doing to them?!" Red demanded, seeing Viogran roaming around, now looking at Yoko.

"**Just harvesting love to help cure Jizo-sama, and these Crystal Ponies… ohhohoho they are chock-FULL of the essence, more potent than any love I have seen ever before!" **Viogron announced proudly.

Yoko simply scoffed, before jumping VERY high into the air, and landing a kick right onto the kaijin.

"**Nani?!" **Viogron gasped, surprised a pony had such powers.

"That really is Yellow Buster. Oh! Let's try using the Go-Buster powers!" Pink suggested, taking out a Silver key.

(Insert Song: Busters Ready, Go!)

"Sounds good. Ikuze!" Red shouted as the other four pulled out the remaining Go-Busters keys.

"GOKAI CHANGE!"

**=GO~-BUSTERS!=**

A data field had begun to surround the five changing their suits into that of the Go-Busters, which all had black bodysuits, but Red, Blue, and Yellow had more of a special ops agent vibe with their main colors acting as tops, boots, and gloves while they had silver to accent them, and all the Go-Busters had sunglasses-like visors. Red had a cheetah theme, Blue a gorilla, and Yellow a rabbit. Green became Beet Buster while Pink transformed into a mostly silver warrior with some metallic blue accents that had a stag beetle motif. However, their helmets had yet to fully form when all five announced…

"Let's Morphin'!" they all shouted, and pressed a button on the Go-Buster henshin devices, and then their helmets were completely formed.

"Red Buster!"

"Blue Buster!"

"Yellow Buster!"

"Beet Buster!"

"Stag Buster!"

"Tokumei Sentai… Go-Busters!"

"Busters! Ready~..." Gokai-Red Buster began when they all announced one word: "GO!"

They call charged forward, with Gokai-Stag Buster running in front of Gokai-Beet Buster.

"Hey, don't hog the spotlight!" Gokai-Beet Buster responded, moving her aside.

They all knocked Viogron down, easily knocking him to the ground. They then pressed the symbol on their chests.

**=TRANSPORT!=**

This quickly summoned up the Go-Buster's sword weapon, the Shogun Blade, and slashed away at Viogron.

"Heh, they're good," Yoko commented.

The Gokai-Go-Busters continued to attack, when Red Buster's Key shimmered. "Hmm…"

**=CALL MODE!=**

"Hey Dash, Red Buster's Key is glowing. You said you met Beet Buster?"

* * *

"Yea, I did! And got the Go-Busters' Greater Power from him! Why'd you ask?" Silver responded, still having GouZyuRex take on the giant Viogron.

-Think you can use the Go-Buster's Grand Power in there! Get Red Buster's Key and see what happens.- Gokai-Red Buster told Silver, as she did so, getting Red Buster's Ranger Key.

"Heh! Whatever you say, Red. Ranger Key, SET! LET'S GO!" she shouted, inserting the Ranger Key.

**=GO~ZYUBUSTER!=**

With that, GouZyuRex suddenly got into a quadrupedal position, horns grew out the top of its head, the tail split into two so it had a normal tail, but the drill-tipped parts shifted onto the back, forming wings with the drill part as the tips of the wings.

"Kansei, GoZyuBuster!" GokaiSilver shouted before basking in the glory of this mode that she had not known about prior.

"**DIE GOKAIGER!" **the Giant Viogron roared as it charged at GoZyuBuster.

* * *

"**Onore you Gokai- er… Go-Bust-... er… what do I call you?!" **the ground Viogron asked.

**=TRANSPORT!=**

**=LIOBUSTER~!=**

"Gokai-Go-Busters," Gokai-Red Buster answered, holding a red, yellow, blue, gold, silver, and black blast of sorts, with the whole thing having the theme of a lion, and the sides resembling a lion's face, "Let's finish her, team!"

**=IT'S TIME FOR FINAL BUSTER~!=**

The energy charged red, and then they pulled the trigger, and the blast become a red aura cheetah.

"**Onore… Gokai… Go… BUSTERS~!" **Viogron screamed in pain after the blast hit her, then she fell and exploded in defeat, but the giant Viogron still stood tall.

"Fire!" Silver shouted, as GouZyuBuster blew out fire breath, and the Gokai-Go-Busters changed back to normal Gokaiger mode to watch.

(End Insert Song. Start Insert Song: Last Engage)

"...Go get 'er, Silver," GokaiRed smiled proudly under her helmet.

"Oh I will!" Silver smirked, taking out AbareKiller's Key. "Now, come forth, the Grand Power of the Abarangers! GouZyuZin!"

**=GOU~ZYUZIN!=**

And so, GouZyuBuster reverted to a bipedal stance, and then formed what GokaiSilver knew was the original third form of this mech.

"Kansei! Gou~ZyuZin!" Silver shouted before the mecha posed with it's drill arm ready for battle.

"_Nice!_ Four awesome henkeis!" GokaiRed said amazed, causing Silver to blush a bit under her helmet.

"Aww~" Silver smiled before the giant Viogron roared, getting her attention back. "Uh oh."

GouZyuZin struck with the drill, knocking Viogron onto the ground, and then Silver smirked. "The finisher! Gokai~ QUADRUPLE Drill Dream!"

And so, alongside GouZyuZin, aura versions of GouZyuDrill, GouZyuRex, and even GouZyuBuster stood with it before preparing their drills. GouZyuDrill just flew forward, GouZyuRex turned and spun his tail, GouZyuBuster flew and turned his wings into a drill in a dive bomb pose, then finally GouZyuZin punched with his drill arm, the for drills connecting at one point before impacting hard onto the giant Viogron, forcing it to drop to the ground, and explode in defeat.

"Shutdown, kanryou!" GokaiSilver smirked, executing giving a thumbs up.

* * *

From nearby, Yoko watched with a smile, as she then walked off, disappearing, only noticed by Fluttershy. Then, after Dash came back down, the Gokaigers/Mane 6 looked to see the Crystal Ponies return to normal, get up to their hooves, and then approached the six.

"You… you've saved our lives!" one of the Crystal Ponies gawked, "Thank you!"

The entire crowd cheered for the Mane 6, happy for what they did.

"Wow… they trust us!" Fluttershy gleamed.

* * *

Later, in Cloudsdale, Rainbow Dash and Twilight were taking a mini-break from their escapades to have a nice quiet time in Dash's old hometown, and they even arrived at her childhood home.

"Wow… your house looks amazing," Twilight smiled, as Dash knocked on the door.

"Thanks Twilight," Dash nodded before they stood waiting, until the door opened, revealing a somewhat older mare with the same mane and eye color as Dash, but her coat was a bright pink, and her Cutie Mark showed a rainbow colored tornado coming out of a white cloud.

"Hi Mom," Dash smiled.

"...Dashie…" the older mare smiled before coming out and hugging Dash, "Oh… I've missed you my little filly…"

"Yea… I'm sorry I couldn't visit often," Dash apologized as they let go of the hug.

"It's okay," her mom smiled before she noticed Twilight, "Who's your friend?"

"This is my best friend, Princess Twilight Sparkle," Dash answered before her mom gasped.

"P-P-P-Princess?!" she gawked and stuttered before bowing before Twilight.

"You don't have to bow," Twilight said.

"Anyway, Twi, this is my mother Sora Storm," Dash introduced.

"A pleasure to meet you, ma'am," Twilight smiled.

"Oh right! Twilight Sparkle, in my little Dashie's letters home, you're the one mostly talked about." Dash's mother, Sora Storm, informed.

"Really?" Twilight gawked with surprise as Dash tried to hide a small blush.

"Mom…" Dash groaned.

* * *

"Sorry, sweetie. I can't help it when I hear my lil' filly is…" she started when Dash simply lead her inside, and was awestruck.

"Wow… it looked so much bigger…" Dash giggled.

"I decided to remodel after you left," Sora Storm informed her daughter. Twilight walked in, and saw a picture hanging by the doorway, of a filly Rainbow Dash, a younger Sora Storm and a colt with a blue coat while his mane was sky-blue and his eyes were green, along with him having a teal lightning bolt Cutie Mark.

"Who's this?" Twilight asked, and then both Dash and Sora looked at the picture and got a bit sad.

"That's my husband… Firefly Spectrum," Sora sighed, "...He went missing… years ago, when Dash was just a filly."

"He… he never saw me… get my Cutie Mark…" Dash said, sobbing before her mom brought her closer with her wing.

"Oh… I-I'm sorry," Twilight apologized.

She then saw another picture, one of a filly Dash, and her father in a Wonderbolt suit.

"Was he what inspired you to try and join the Wonderbolts?" Twilight asked.

"Yea…" Dash informed.

"...He must've been one great stallion," Twi figured.

"He was. Firefly disappeared on Dashie's seventh birthday," Sora sighed.

"...I see…" Twilight nodded.

"This is why… I… don't visit much… memories of daddy come into my mind… and I can't help but cry…" Dash whimpered as Sora wrapped her wing around Dash to comfort her, but then, Dash felt a second larger wing wrap around her before turning to see… Twilight?

"Don't be sad, Rainbow. Just remember the fun times you had with him," Twilight insisted, trying to comfort Dash. She finally stopped crying, and Twilight moved a cloth up to Dash's eyes and wiped away the tears. "And if that doesn't help… I'll be here to help," Twilight added, making Dash smile.

"Thank you…" Dash smiled, and Sora smiled, and looked over at a picture of herself and Dash on her tenth birthday, both happy.

"My childhood was never a happy one…" Dash sighed. "I was bullied, teased, and made no better when my mom tried to date… the one she found… abused me…" Dash whimpered, the painful memories returning to her mind, and she tried to shove them out.

"Dashie… please don't cry now… you'll make me cry if you do," Sora nearly whimpered.

"Sorry mom…" Dash sighed, as she looked, and saw the familiar stairs that would lead to her room, and she walked up, and saw some of her childhood toys around the room.

"I knew you wouldn't have wanted me to throw them out… so I didn't," Sora informed. Dash giggled, seeing a rainbow colored teddy bear, and then Dash hugged it. "You're the best, mom."

"You're welcome, my little Dashie," Sora smiled. Twilight walked up and smiled, and then giggled at the mare.

"What?" Dash asked.

"You're so cute Dashie…" Twilight admitted, before she blushed. _'Did I really just say that?'_

"...R-Really?" Dash blushed in response as her mom looked at the two mare with a smile of her own.

"I'll leave you two alone for a bit," Sora replied as she closed Dash's door, leaving the two mares alone. The two friends just stared at each other for a bit, blushes still obvious on their faces.

_To be continued…_

* * *

Pikatwig: Surprise! This was the Go-Buster tribute!

KKD: You kinda caught me off guard too, but man was it good. Went so far as to include a ground & giant battle at the same time. Being a true Go-Buster fan, you really know your stuff, aibou.

Pikatwig: I watched Go-Buster from Day 1. So, yea. And like Kintaros would say, I wept when it ended. But, because of you, I gave the 37th team a chance to wow me. Anyway, what did you think of GouZyuBuster?

KKD: I was pretty impressed. Admitted, I wasn't sure what would fit for a reptilian-themed mecha when most of the Go-Buster mechs were mammals and real animals, but then it hit me, why not a dragon? Regardless, I think that was very cool, and I somehow feel a form like that could be very possible.

Pikatwig: Anyway, recall Dash also got the Kyoryuger Grand Power. But, we won't see that until later. Also, this chapter starts a three part mini-arc.

KKD: Really? Wow, I guess we got a lot more to look forward to, then.

Pikatwig: Yep. Also, the couple, yes, it's Dash and Twilight.

KKD: Yep. I didn't want to spoil it, but I totally support this, too.

Pikatwig: And Dashie's making an effort to hide it. So, what did you think of this sort of revelation?

KKD: I personally like it and find it cute.

Pikatwig: We also saw Dash's mom and dad, what did you think of them?

KKD: Very neat parents, and I can definitely see Sora as similar to my mom with how she reacted.

Pikatwig: Anyway, favorite part?

KKD: I'm not sure to be honest, but some good ties include GouZyuBuster, and the revelation of this Twidash shipping.

Pikatwig: My favorite part is when the Gokaigers use the powers of the first team to come after them.

KKD: Wait, what? What do you mean by that, as the first team to come after them?

Pikatwig: Uh… Gokaiger is 35, and Go-Buster is 36.

KKD: Oh that! Sorry, I thought you meant something else. But nevermind that. Anything else you wish to say?

Pikatwig: Next time, we'll peek a bit more into Dash's past after her father disappeared. Just Live More.

KKD: Jaa ne!


	6. A Bad Blast from Dash's Past

Pikatwig: Time for part two of the mini-arc.

KKD: And things are sounding like they're getting very romantic.

Pikatwig: Yea, but the chapter title doesn't hold anything… good.

KKD: With "Bad" in the title, that should be implied.

Pikatwig: Regardless, disclaimer time.

Pinkie: WAIT! I got a "Twidash Forever" shirt thing, do you two want one?

KKD: ...I'm still wondering how some ponies even wear clothes, especially pegasi with the wings that they. *points out he and Pika are still stuck as ponies.*

Pinkie: I dunno. I'm no pegasi, though I WAS going to be.

KKD: Oh well… I guess we'll take them.

Pinkie: Yay! *Hands the shirts to the duo, before Rarity's magic picks her up.*

Rarity: Pinkie Pie, we have work to do. Sorry boys. *She and Pinkie head onto set.*

Pikatwig: Okay… NOW disclaimers.

DISCLAIMERS: As with most, neither KKD nor Pikatwig own any of the franchises involved, including, but not limited to, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Super Sentai, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, or anything else used here; they are owned by their respective owners such as Toei, Bandai, Shotaro Ishinomori, Hasbro, Lauren Faust, The Hub, etc.

* * *

"So Twilight… what do you think of my childhood house?" Dash asked.

"Very nice place," Twilight admitted. Dash simply looked around her room, trying to keep from anything being awkward.

"So Twilight, what are your parents like? I mean, I've seen them… three times, and I don't know much about them." Dash inquired, flying onto her bed. "Still fluffy…"

"Oh… well…" Twilight started, thinking of how to respond. "They're both kind, sweet and supportive. My mom's name is Twilight Velvet, and my dad's name is Night Light. They're probably the best parents I could ever have."

"Cool… so you're named after your mom?"

"Yea… where'd the name Rainbow Dash come from?"

"Oh. From what I was told, it was because of my rainbow mane, and the fact I dashed out of my mom," Dash answered.

"Wow… quite a story," Twilight admitted.

* * *

**(Cue Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger opening theme)**

**Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger!**

**Susume! Yuuki no hata kakage (**Forward! Hoist the flag of courage!**) *A red pirate ship floats through the skies of Equestria, as Rainbow Dash clears the sky of clouds.***

**Nanatsu no umi wo kake-nukero (**Dashing through the seven seas**) *Twilight Sparkle stands on the bow of the ship, looking out to the Equestrian horizon.***

**Ichi ka bachi ka muteki na kaze kimi wo michibiku (**Sink or swim, the invincible wind will guide you**) *She looks out, and sees her magic holding the Ranger Key of GokaiRed before seeing faint images of the red rangers of every Super Sentai.***

**Mezase chizu ni nai basho wo (**Your goal isn't on any map**) *Twilight is seen with the rest of the Mane 6, Twilight checking a map while the others worked on the red ship in question, such as Applejack manning the ropes while holding the GokaiBlue Ranger Key with her tail.***

**Maboroshi nanka ja nain da (**It's no illusion**) *Rarity looks at a yellow gem, before holding the GokaiYellow Ranger Key.***

**Tada hitotsu jibun dake no takaramono dare mo sagashiteru (**Everyone is searching for their very own treasure**) *Pinkie was in the middle of giving the inside a bit of a paint job, holding the GokaiGreen Ranger Key with her lower right hoof as Fluttershy helps, holding the GokaiPink Ranger Key.***

**Tashikametai ze minna onaji ja nai kara (**I want to check to see that everyone is not the same**) *Suddenly, a flash shows all the suits of the Super Sentai hovering around, with Rainbow Dash, holding the GokaiSilver Ranger Key, flying amongst them.***

**Yaritai koto wo yatte yare (**Just do what you want**) *A shot of outerspace is seen, and the Neo-Zangyack look at the planet where Equestira is at.***

**Inochigake daze Hoshitte do sono te de tsukame (**It's life or death, if you want it, then grab it!**) *Back on Equestria, the Mane 6 stand firm with GokaiPhones and Ranger Keys in hoof.***

**Let's go! Let's Gokaiger! *The Mane 6 then look at the Ranger Key Chest, which has a note by it, and then they hold the Gokaiger Ranger Keys to their hearts.***

**Go! Go! Let's Go! Let's kaji wo tore! (**Let's take the helm!**) *The Mane 6 are then seen executing the transformation poses for the Gokaigers as they transform into pony versions of said heroes.***

**Kimi no mae no hirogaru umi michi naki michi wo yukou! (**Forward to these uncharted routes in these vast seas in front of you!**) *Princess Celestia looks on from the blazing sun, and smiles at the six.***

**Let's go! Let's Gokaiger! *Princess Luna also looks on later that night from the glowing moon, as does Princess Cadence from the Crystal Empire, both also smiling at the Mane 6.***

**Go! Go! Let's Go! Let's arashin naka! (**Let's sail into the storms!**) *The stars then turn into the helmets of the 40 Super Sentai teams, all looking at the Mane 6 with an approving look. However, the Gokaigers are helmetless while looking at their successors.***

**Ganbaru kino no gamushara ga ima kono sekai wo kaeru ze (**Your persistent recklessness will change the world**) *At a nearby cliff, somepony watches the Mane 6, with glowing violet eyes…***

**Dekkai yume wa mugendai! (**Big dreams are endless!**) *All of the Mane 6 get a headshot while smiling, looking at the area in front of them, knowing adventure is out there.***

**Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger~! *The opening ends with the Gokai-Ponies slashing at the screen with the Gokaiger flag and story title behind them.***

* * *

**Chapter 6: A Bad Blast from Dash's Past**

* * *

"**Oh… that kaijin was another FAILURE!"** Onichan shouted, now feeling better, but angry as all heck.

"**...At least she's not sick anymore," **Sparklefun muttered.

"**Ah… anger,"** Crageson smiled.

"**Well now what?"** Nekomed inquired, as Tearsome walked in.

"**Don't worry Jizo-sama, for I have-"**

"**NO! All of your Action Commanders are USELESS! I'm hiring a bounty hunter to go after the Gokaigers!"**

* * *

Back at the Galleon a bit later that day, Twilight was working on a letter with Spike, but not to Celestia, but rather, Twilight's mom and dad.

"Uh, Twilight, may I ask why you want to send a letter to your parents now of all times?" Spike asked out of curiosity.

"I haven't sent a letter to them in a long time," Twilight told him, "I just want them to know I'm doing good… leaving out the information about me being a Gokaiger and all… you know."

Thus, Twilight began to get to work. "'Dear Mom and Dad, I've been doing great. Been spending time with my friends, doing… princess-y stuff. I've continued to strengthen my friendships over the time I've been away, and I must admit, other than being with my friends, nothing truly eventful has occurred. Just letting you know I'm doing alright and wondering how you two are doing. I hope to hear from you again. Your little filly, Princess Twilight Sparkle.' ...Oh. 'PS. Out of curiosity, would you be okay if I said that I liked a mare instead of a stallion?'"

"A… mare… instead of a… stail- what?" Spike said in surprise. "Where'd that come from?"

"Oh… no reason, Spike. That's something between me and them for now, okay?" Twilight insisted. Spike sighed, finished the letter, and sent it off. But then he burped up another letter, this one from Princess Luna… seemingly.

* * *

"That was some odd timing," Twilight admitted before reading the letter. "'Dear GokaiRed, I have recently heard you were collecting the remaining sixth senshi Ranger Keys. I have managed to find the one who had the other keys, and take them back. Meet me in the Everfree Forest so we can make the exchange. From your Mistress of the Night, Princess Luna.' Hmmm…"

"Something wrong Twilight?" Spike inquired.

"Something seems… off about this letter… but I can't quite put my hoof on it," Twilight answered.

"Wait! It mentioned the Ranger Keys I use! Oh boy!" Dash smiled, rushing to the helm. "We are now heading for the Everfree Forest!"

"Rainbow! Wait! Don't you think we should…" Twilight started, but it was too late as Dash was already directing the galleon to the forest in question, making Twilight groan.

* * *

"Sorry Twilight… just go so excited…" Dash apologized, as the Mane 6 began their way in the Everfree Forest.

"I can see that, Rainbow, but I feel something's wrong about all this," Twilight told her.

"And you said you couldn't put your hoof on what it was, exactly, right?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well… yes, but… wait, when did you hear that?" Twilight responded, a bit scared. "Were you eavesdropping?"

"No." the others responded.

"...Okay then," Twi nodded, sorta scared.

"Don't worry Twilight. I'll stay close by you, and make sure you aren't scared," Dash told her.

"...Thanks," Twilight blushed a little.

"No problem," Dash smiled.

"Hold my tail?" Twilight asked, moving her tail close to Dash's, Dash just nodded as she did so, making the rest of the Mane 6 look at each other, giving their own opinions about this with only facial expressions. Rarity was disgusted, AJ was accepting, Fluttershy's was confused, and Pinkie's was happy.

Regardless, they soon arrived at their destination in the Everfree Forest, but Luna wasn't there.

"Girls, we better go Gokaiger, just to be safe…" Twilight said, as the others nodded, and turned into Gokaiger mode, each one holding their Gokai Sabres and Gokai Guns to prepare themselves.

Then suddenly they heard somepony walk over, somepony all to familiar to Silver.

"Oh no… not him…" Silver gawked as from the shadows came a male unicorn, his fur was black, with a blood red mane, green eyes, and a whip for a Cutie Mark. He looked at a wanted poster, and chuckled, being joined by Neo-Goumin and Neo-Sugoumin.

"What's going on here?" GokaiRed demanded to know. "Who are you?!"

"Just a lone bounty hunter looking for the Gokaigers… but I never expected all of them to be mares. I would've expected at least one Stallion amongst them," the unicorn answered.

"Yea… well, there ain't." Silver stated, holding her GokaiSpear with her tail, shaking a bit.

"What's wrong with shiny there? She scared or something?" the unicorn taunted.

"...I am NOT scared of you Black Bounty!" Silver shouted, making the unicorn's eyes widen a bit.

"Well… I'm surprised. I never introduced myself yet, and yet somepony already knows me," the unicorn, Black Bounty noted.

Silver simply charged forward, and then readied the GokaiSpear, when Black Bounty took out a mix of the Neo-Goumin spear and GokaiSaber, and slashed at GokaiSilver, forcing her out of her henshin.

* * *

"I should've known," Black Bounty growled as he approached Dash, "The little filly who bothered my affairs with her mother after her father died."

"My dad… is NOT dead!" Dash shouted, as Black Bounty smacked her wings.

"Shut up! Your father never came back for you even after all these years, did he?" Black Bounty responded.

Dash was silent, as she was smacked around some more, and then Black Bounty held Dash by her neck.

"You never could fend for yourself. What made you think a fancy silver suit would change that?" Black Bounty scoffed, getting GokaiRed's attention. Pink charged, before slashing away the Neo-Goumin, but being attacked by something else.

"Nani?!" the other Gokaigers gawked before turning to see a green Jetman that had the theme of an eagle, a black ranger with golden accents, white gloves and boots, a kanji shaped visor, and a large golden piece of torso armor. There was also an odd warrior who looked sorta like a Turboranger, but wasn't one as the gloves were white and trimmed with gold, he had a mostly gunmetal grey suit with golden accents such as a Y on the chest connecting to two shoulderpads, and a V shaped visor on the helmet. Next was a silver Gaoranger themed after a wolf with one arm being blue, what looked like one of the Gouraigers, but the legs were green, he had a green torso armor that resembled a vest, making the symbol on his chest look like a shuriken, along with his visor on his green and gold helmet. The next warrior was one that was mainly gold and had the vibe of a samurai, but the legs and arms were blue and his helmet resembled the sun somehow, and he wielded a fish-themed sword. Finally, there was an orange senshi that resembled a Go-Onger, but was really a Tokkyuger with the number six.

"Sixth… senshi?" Yellow gawked.

"Seems like it," Green nodded.

"Split up, me and Pink will help Rainbow Dash! Blue, Green and Yellow, you two handle the sixth senshi!" Red shouted.

"Hai!" the others nodded before they split up. With each of the ones fighting taking out sixth senshi Ranger Keys.

"Gokai Change!"

**=TI~MERANGER!=**

**=ZYU~RANGER!=**

**=A~BARNAGER!=**

Blue turned into AbareKiller, Yellow turned into TimeFire and Green turned into Dragonranger before they each took on some of the Sixth Senshi. Gokai-AbareKiller took on GaoSilver, KingRanger and ShinkenGold, Gokai-TimeFire handled Shurikenger and Green Eagle, and Gokai-Dragonranger handled GoTitanium and Tokkyu6.

"Hang in there, Rainbow Dash!" Pink shouted as she and Red struggled to get past the Neo-Goumin to reach their friend.

"Leave… me… alone…" Dash whimpered, as Black Bounty cracked a whip at Dash's wings, causing some feathers to fly off, and Dash's wings began to bleed.

"Not after what you did to stop me from marrying your mother," Black Bounty scowled until…

"She said! Leave! Her! ALONE!" GokaiRed snapped, jumping over the Neo-Goumin and delivering a mean drop-kick styled attack onto Black Bounty, forcing him away, and making him drop his weapon. Dash couldn't move her wings, and Red looked to make sure they were okay.

"Girls! We need to fall back," Red ordered, taking out a ranger key resembling a ninja, this being red, with a simply rectangular visor but having a golden piece above it with a Circle emblem as well, the wrists and ankles having black bands edged with white, a golden belt, a black lightning bolt over the heart, and a triangular piece near the neck with a yellow tip, white edge, and the inside was black.

Gokai-Dragonranger, Gokai-TimeFire and Gokai-AbareKilled pooled together, and manage to beat the two unfamiliar ones, being Green Eagle and GoTitanium, changing them into Ranger Keys.

"That was easy," Gokai-Dragonranger noted, picking up the keys in question before turning their attention to the rest of the Sixth Senshi.

* * *

"Girls, we're leaving! Dash needs medical attention!" Red told them.

"What about the…" Gokai-AbareKiller started.

"No time! We'll be back for them later; let's go! NOW!" Red insisted.

Gokai-Dragonranger got the keys they managed to beat, and thus they all took out Ranger Keys similar to Red's.

"Gokai Change!"

**=KA~KURANGER!=**

So, Gokai-Red transformed into the ninja senshi, NinjaRed, before throwing a smoke bomb, blinding the others to where the Gokaigers were, and when it cleared, all six were gone.

"Grr…" Black Bounty groaned.

* * *

Twilight was at the moment, wrapping up Dash's wings, knowing Dash couldn't move them.

"Will she be okay?" Pinkie asked, concerned for her friend, as were the others.

"Yea… her wings aren't broken, but she won't be able to fly for a little while," Twilight informed.

"Oh… the poor dear. She took quite the beating," Rarity noted.

"Uh… how did you know who that guy was Rainbow?" Fluttershy asked.

Rainbow groaned as she opened her eyes to see her friends, then turned to answer Fluttershy's question.

"After my father disappeared, my mom dated him. And he wanted to marry her, but I knew my dad wasn't dead, and I kept trying to tell my mom that, stopping Black Bounty from trying to marry her, but in response… he beat me up when my mom wasn't there… he abused me, doing things around the house to make him look good, and if I didn't do what he wanted… he would hurt me…" Dash said.

"Oh… my…" Fluttershy gawked.

"And… that wasn't the first time he brought a whip to my wings," Dash added, "The first time he did… was because I told my mom that he was nothing but a big stupid jerk, but when she left the room…" Dash started, tears forming in her eyes, as she entered a fetal position. "He hit me… and said I was stupid… I was worthless… a waste of existence… that even Celestia looked down on me…"

"Rainbow… I mean… Dashie…" Twilight responded, stroking Rainbow's mane with her hoof. "Don't worry about that now, okay? We're all here for you."

"Thank you…" Dash smiled.

"You're welcome," they all nodded and smiled.

"So that letter was a fake?" Spike said, looking at it.

"He once faked a letter that said my dad was dead. But… I saw him forge it," Dash nodded as Twilight looked at the handwriting.

"That would explain why it was written like this; Princess Luna knows who we are, so she'd never call us by our Gokaiger names," Twilight recalled.

"Twilight… thanks for the help, I owe ya," Rainbow replied with a grateful smile.

"Dash…" Twilight replied with a slight smile. "Just promise me you won't use your wings until we know for sure they're better, okay?"

"For you… I'd promise anything," Dash told her.

"That's all I ask of you for now," Twilight told Dash, giving her a little hug, trying to be gentle so as not to hurt Dash's wings.

"Aww…" Fluttershy and Pinkie went.

However, Rarity looked disgusted at the idea of two mares falling in love, again, but AJ just blocked Rarity's view for everypony's sake.

"Thank you," Rarity thanked in a whisper.

"Just keep these thoughts to yerself, Rare. No need to spoil a happy moment," AJ told her.

"Noted," Rarity responded.

* * *

A little bit later, Twilight was in Dash's room on the Galleon, keeping the pegasus occupied, as they were playing a board game. Twilight rolled the dice, and got a 4.

"One, two three, four," Twilight counted moving her game piece forward up to a star spot, she then took a chance card. "'You get a big bonus and get to move forward ten spaces,' Sweet!"

"Oh, lucky," Dash muttered, as Twilight won. "Well, congrats Twi, you win."

"Yea, I guess I did bear you, for real, this time. Unlike when you threw the game to keep reading Daring Do," Twilight responded.

"Yea… that's true," Dash chuckled nervously.

"Yea… little Reading Rainbow," Twilight chuckled.

"Reading Rainbow?" Dash asked.

"Oh. I haven't told you. I've been working on a children's book based on that. I'm gonna call it 'Reading Rainbow'. And the idea kinda came from my nickname for you after I found out you like to read. Wanna hear what I got?" Twilight asked, taking out a small book that was hand drawn and hand written.

"...Sure," Dash smiled as Twilight smiled as well, opening the book.

"'Rainbow Spectrum is a performer pony. She loves to fly in the sky,'" Twilight started reading, showing the drawing of a mare that looked like Dash with magenta fur.

"Looks a bit like my mom," Dash noticed.

"'Rainbow flew around a lot, but got hurt. She was put in the hospital, and her friend, Dawn Sparkle gave her a book to read,'" Twilight continued, showing a pony who looked like Twilight on the next page, except she had white fur. "'But Rainbow didn't like to read. Thinking it was for yolkhead ponies,'" she showed a picture of Rainbow Spectrum refusing to take a book from Dawn.

"Oh yea… that was like when you introduced me to Daring Do," Dash chuckled nervously as Twilight continued.

"'But when nopony was looking, Rainbow started to read, enjoying the book,'" Twilight continued as the next few pages showing scenes of Rainbow's character reading the book, and the events that happened after her hospital stay. "'But then, she had to leave, and she didn't know what to do. She wanted to finish her book.. So, she snuck into the hospital to continue reading it one night. However… she didn't find the book, saddened, she left, and asked Dawn Sparkle for a copy of the book, admittedly ashamed of telling Dawn that she liked it. But Dawn just smiled as she gave Rainbow not just her copy of the first book, but every book in it's series.'" She showed Dash pictures, one of Rainbow Spectrum sneaking around, leaving the hospital after sneaking, and then asking Dawn Sparkle for the book.

"'Then, she fell in love with reading, and gained a nickname, Reading Rainbow. So always know, reading is a good thing. The end'" Twilight finished, closing the book.

"Wow… and… I inspired you to write that?" Dash gawked.

"You know the old saying 'write what you know'." Twilight replied, making both mares giggle at this before looking at each other with big smiles.

"Sorry that I knocked off reading… and called you an egghead," Dash apologized.

"Don't worry about it, Dashie… I forgive you," Twilight told her.

Dash giggled a bit. "You're sweet."

"You may not admit it, but sometimes Dashie… so are you," Twilight admitted as well.

* * *

Dash blushed a bit, smiling at Twilight. This caused Twilight to blush as well as they got closer to each other. They got a bit closer, when something hit the side of the GokaiGalleon.

-MINNA! We're under attack!- Fluttershy's voice shouted.

"Nani?!" Twilight gawked, getting right to her hooves, "Rainbow, don't go from this spot. I'll be right back!"

Twilight looked outside, and saw some giant Neo-Sogoumin.

"Mou! I'll be back Dash, I promise," Twilight replied as she ran out of the room.

"...Okay," Dash sighed.

"Kaizoku Gattai!"

"Kansei, Gokai-Oh!"

"Twilight, I think it might be a good idea if we called in the Ressha!" Yellow suggested, taking out Tokkyu3's Key.

"Good call, Rarity," GokaiRed nodded as the other Gokaigers followed suit and inserted their keys.

"Ranger Key, SET! LET'S GO!"

Then they formed Tokkyu-GokaiOh.

"Kansei, Tokkyu-GokaiOh!"

And with that, they began to fight off the Neo-Sogoumin, not noticing Tokkyu6 break into Dash's room and kidnap her.

"HELP~!" Dash managed to scream, getting Red's attention.

"Dash! Grr… fight these guys, I gotta save Rainbow Dash!" Red told the others.

"The Neo-Zangyack told me to simply bring you guys to their leader, they never said you had to be alive!" Black Bounty said, pulling out a whip again, however… it was destroyed by some blasts, and then Twilight flew in, and she flew fast… and a mach cone began to form around her.

"What the…?!" Black Bounty gawked as both he and Dash saw this.

"...Twi…" Dash smiled as Twilight continued to pick up speed before…

* * *

"NOPONY MESSES WITH RAINBOW DASH AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" Twilight screamed as she did it, a Sonic Rainboom left in her wake, KingRanger, GaoSilver and Shurikenger tried to stop her, but Twilight simply charged at them, turning them back into Ranger Keys, and using her tail to send them into the Galleon, which were caught by GokaiPink, Yellow, and Green, respectively.

"...She did it…" Dash realized, recognizing what Twilight just did.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Black Bounty shouted, as Twilight smacked him, and grabbed Dash.

"You okay?" Twilight asked.

"...I am now," Dash nodded with a smile, hugging Twilight tightly. Twilight turned around, knocking ShinkenGold and Tokkyu6 back into Ranger Key mode, before flying back to Tokkyu-GokaiOh. "There. You should be safe now."

"...Thanks Twi," Dash replied before suddenly… kissing Twilight, much to her surprise. "...Sorry… I don't know where that came from," Dash apologized when they parted.

"We'll talk later," Twilight told her, transforming back into GokaiRed and rejoining the other Gokaigers in the cockpit, "Okay ladies, let's scrap these flying tin cans!"

"Gokai Tokkyu Densha Giri!" they shouted as the mecha charged and slashed at all the Neo-Sugoumin, making them explode, but Black Bounty also began falling in the process. But he ran off, to plot and scheme again.

* * *

"Well Rainbow?" Twilight asked later, with the others watching.

"Please don't tell me that you like her!" Rarity said.

"Rarity! Just calm down about dat, okay?!" AJ snapped at the unicorn.

"Sorry…" Rarity responded, as Spike walked over, curious about what was going on.

"Well… I honestly think you two look kinda… cute," Fluttershy admitted with a smile, making a "squee" sound in the process.

"So, what's the deal Dashie?" Pinkie added, jumping up and down over and over again.

"Well…" Dash started, a huge blush visible on her muzzle. She then realized there would be no more point in hiding it, and sighed. "...I confess… I love Twilight, okay?! Don't judge me!"

"So… you really are bi-sexual?" Rarity asked.

"What's that mean?" Fluttershy added.

"It means she likes both stallions and mares… on the deeper level," Applejack explained with Rarity shuddering at the thought.

"Nope," Dash said. "I only like other mares… not sure why… what would a term for that be?"

"I think the term for that would be… lesbian," Pinkie guessed.

"Pinkie's right," AJ informed, as Rarity looked like she was about to get sick. "And Rarity, if you're gonna hurl, do it in the restroom, please?!"

Rarity nodded, and then rushed off.

"Now that she's outta the way, Dash, continue, if you please," AJ requested.

"Why? So the rest of you could bash on me for liking other mares?!" Dash started to cry until Twilight approached her and smiled before kissing the pegasus, to her surprise.

"We're not gonna bully you, we just wanna understand your perspective," Fluttershy told Dash.

"...It's just… I've been bullied so much as a filly, and most of those who bullied or hurt me were colts… so… I took on my tomboyish nature to hide that soft part of me… and part of that bullying made me hate colts… so I told myself back then, I would never fall for anypony who was the opposite gender of myself," Dash confessed, tears falling from her eyes now.

"Black Bounty knew this, and he used it to keep me in line… and if I ever rebelled, he said he would tell my mom… I was so scared of what she would think…" Dash continued.

"Really? 'Cause from what I saw in Cloudsdale, she actually looked happy for you," Twilight pointed out.

"Well… he told her, and that's what drove my mom to kick him out of her life. She still likes stallions…" Dash stated.

* * *

"_No… no no no no!" Dash screamed rushing to the stairs, Black Bounty having told her to throw away her little teddy bear, but Dash had refused, so Black Bounty went to go and tell Sora that Dash is a lesbian._

"_Sora, I'm afraid to say your filly's been more trouble than she's worth. She won't listen to me, and not only that, I have some news to tell you about her. Rainbow Dash is a lesbian," Black Bounty informed Sora Storm._

"_Really…?" Sora said, a bit in disbelief, as she saw her daughter by the top of the stairs. "...Why were you prying on my daughter and her interests?!"_

"_I simply found out," Black Bounty defended, as Sora sighed._

"_Rainbow Dash, please come down here," Sora told her daughter as Dash nodded and walked downstairs instead of flying down like she would've normally. In her hooves was her teddy bear, and the young filly was scared._

"_Dashie, Black Bounty told me you're a lesbian… is this true?"_

"_...Y...Y-Yes…" Dash whimpered, ashamed that her mom found out._

"_Why?" Sora asked._

"_...Because… the colts kept bullying me… so was Black Bounty," Dash answered._

"_What?" Sora asked, turning to her boyfriend. "Is this true?"_

"_...Well… no, she's lying" he responded._

"_...Black Bounty… I would think I'd know if my little filly is lying or not, and she's telling me the truth. Right Dash?" Sora responded._

"_Yea mommy," Dash nodded, holding her teddy bear close._

"_Fine! Yes, I don't like her! She's annoying, stupid, disobedient, pathetic, and the most idiotic filly I've ever met!" Black Bounty shouted, making Sora gasp in shock before that shock turned to anger._

"_...Black Bounty… I never want to see you EVER AGAIN! GET OUT NOW!" Sora demanded, practically kicking him out of the house._

_Dash was crying onto the couch, as Sora walked over to her. "Rainbow Dash… why didn't you tell me?"_

"_Three… reasons. 1. You wouldn't believe me normally… 2. Daddy's not dead, but he made you think he is… 3. …" Dash paused._

"_The last reason…?" Sora asked._

"_*sighs* he… he threatened to reveal I'm a lesbian… and I didn't know what you'd think of that…" Dash answered, crying her heart out. Sora however, picked her daughter up, and hugged her._

"_Mom…?" Dash asked, confused._

"_I'm not mad Dashie. I may like stallions still, but I want you to be happy with your own preferences," Sora answered, wiping Dash's tears with her wings._

"_Uh… that means…?" Dash asked, a bit confused still._

"_If you like fillies more than colts, that's okay by me. I just want you to be happy," Sora told her._

"_Thank you mommy! Uh… that mean guy isn't coming back… is he?"_

"_Dash… I'm going to forget that he even entered my life." Sora informed._

"_...Forget who entered your life?" Dash asked, surprising Sora before she saw Dash give her wink, seeing she was already playing along with this._

"_Nopony. So Dashie… do you mind me asking why you like fillies as opposed to colts?" Sora asked._

"_Well… the colts at flight school always bully me… I didn't bring it up because I didn't want to be a tattletale, and… they did so many mean things… I promised I wouldn't fall for a colt ever for as long as I live," Dash told her._

"_Well Dashie, I want you to be happy, and I really hope anypony you fall for, is lucky enough to return the feelings," Sora replied, making Dash smile and sniffle a bit._

"_...Yea…"_

* * *

"And that's the case," Dash responded, as Rarity walked in, having heard everything Dash had said.

"Rainbow Dash… I guess that's an… okay reason," she admitted, "...I guess if I grew up in as harsh a life as that… I might've felt the same way…"

"Thanks Rarity," Dash replied.

"But… please don't expect me to be 100% okay with this… more 85% okay."

"...Fair enough," Dash nodded as Twilight got closer to Dash again, making both mares blush, unashamed of their attraction this time.

"So do you remember the day you swore off colts and stallions Dash?" Twilight asked.

"Yep."

* * *

_Rainbow Dash was flying around, practicing some moves for flight school, when suddenly some clouds were dragged up above her path, and then it began to rain, snow, and thunder._

"_HEY! OW! COME ON! OW! KNOCK IT OFF!" Dash screamed in response to the sudden weather being thrown at her._

"_Take that Rainbow Crash!" some colts shouted as they knocked Dash out of the sky, and she fell into mud._

"_Oh man… not cool…" Dash groaned as she crawled out of the mud. When she was zapped by lightning and rained on, which made it unable for her to fly. "...Those colts… so mean…"_

_The colts who did it to her flew off. But one stay for a moment. "Take that Blank Flank!" one shouted, before Dash was left alone._

"_...That's it… no more colts for me… Celestia hear me now. I now will never ever EVER fall for a colt ever, but I will let myself fall for fillies and mares, this I promise that I will promise to do as long as I may live!"_

* * *

"So that's that. And now, I will admit… Twilight Sparkle… I love you," Dash smiled, hugging Twilight, and then Twilight looked at her eyes for a moment.

"...Rainbow Dash…" Twilight smiled, returning the hug as the two looked into each other's eyes, "...I love you, too."

"Well… the reasons I love you… your voice, your eyes, your kindness, your uniqueness, your smarts, ...pretty much everything about you," Dash smiled.

"Aww… well, the reasons I love you… your honesty, your competitiveness, your speed, your passion, and your loyalty… you're amazing," Twilight smiled, as they had one look into each-others eyes… before they kissed.

"Aww~!" Pinkie, Fluttershy, AJ, and even Rarity, smiled at the sight of this blossoming romance.

Spike's cheeks then began to puff up, and he held his stomach.

"Spike…" Rarity said.

"No… not this," he responded, before he spat out a letter. This made Dash and Twi stop their kiss, and see that the letter was from Twi's mom and dad.

"Oh, I was expecting this. Just… not… now," Twilight replied, chuckling nervously before opening the letter.

She looked at it, and then squealed.

"What? What is it, Twilight?!" Dash asked.

"Listen. 'Dear Twilight, Thank you for writing back to us. We were admittedly getting a bit worried with your silence. But we wrote to let you know we're doing just fine ourselves. Also, we noticed your PS and we just wanted to say, yes. We are fine with you being a lesbian. In fact, as long as you'd be happy (being a lesbian being what you want to be), we are both willing to support you all the way, and wish you luck in finding the perfect mare for you to be with. Hope to see you and your marefriend soon. Your loving parents, Night Light and Twilight Velvet!' You see, it means we get to be a couple!"

"Wait… what about your brother and sister-in-law… we should ask them too…" Dash said, "Just to be careful."

"...Good point," Twilight admitted, "...I'm sure we can tell them. They've been willing to support me all these years, why wouldn't they now?"

"Cause I don't want to feel the wrath of the Captain of the Royal Guards."

"Oh… right…" Twilight sighed.

* * *

Pikatwig: Yea… this is a nice chapter.

KKD: Sure is. Not only did our favorite ponies get all of the Sixth Senshi keys, but our lil Twidash duo are willing to accept each other being a lesbian couple. So cute!

Pikatwig: Yep. So, thoughts on the chapter itself?

KKD: It was a surprise to see a piece of Dash's past come back to haunt her, but nice to see Twilight doing whatever she must to save her. Overall I think this is a very sweet chapter, and I hope this mini-arc concludes on a happy note.

Pikatwig: It will, just trust me. So, what did you think of Twilight and Dash becoming a couple?

KKD: I'm all for it. At this point, Dash is obviously my favorite pony, but within the Mane 6, Twilight easily reaches 2nd place, and I'd love to see these two get together and be a happy couple.

Pikatwig: It was really sweet. So, thoughts on Dash's flashbacks?

KKD: I just have to say… Poor Dashie. *gets a sad face for a moment before returning to a happy* But! It's a good thing she has such great friends now.

Pikatwig: So, what did you think of when Sora accepted her daughter being a lesbian?

KKD: I'd have to say, again (pardon me for being so repetitive), it was very sweet. I would imagine a lot of mothers would be surprised to find if their daughters were lesbian, so something like this… it's just a nice breath of fresh air to see such support.

Pikatwig: Yea… also, two references. One is Twi's book, Reading Rainbow. It's actually one of several names for the episode "Read it and Weep". While Spike burping up a letter in a touching moment is a reference to the third episode total.

KKD: Man, a lot of references in this chapter then. So, while we're still here, favorite part(s)?

Pikatwig: Twi pulling off a Sonic Rainboom to save her future marefriend.

KKD: That's one of my favs, but another one is when both Dash and Twi admit to being lesbians and loving each other, not to mention the parts where both of their parents show they are willing to support their daughters in being lesbians.

Pikatwig: Yea. And for those curious who's idea it was to bring Dashie and Twilly to be a couple, it was actually mine.

KKD: Surprise surprise, 'ey, viewers?

Dash: That was your idea?

Pikatwig: Yea.

Twilight: How'd you come up with that concept?

Pikatwig: I had a dream where you two were getting married. Which… may or may not happen… *winks at the two mares*

Dash: Guess we'll have to wait and see. *Dash's tail wraps around Twi's.*

Twilight: Well, we've got an audience to see my brother and sister-in-law next time. So end it up boys.

Pikatwig: Just Live More.

KKD: Jaa ne!


	7. Gold Sparkle

Pikatwig:The final chapter of the mini-arc. And thanks to Twi and Dash last time, we know where the first scene is, right aibou.

KKD: Yea, we sure do, aibou. And I'm looking forward to hearing the news.

Pikatwig: Yea, now all Dashie and Twilly need is the approval of Shining Armor and Cadence.

KKD: Yea, that's the news I was talking about. Now, should I set the Disclaimers up?

Twilight: Please hurry.

Dash: Yea, we're getting a little antsy over here.

KKD: On it! *pulls down the Disclaimer screen via magic.*

DISCLAIMERS: As with most, neither KKD nor Pikatwig own any of the franchises involved, including, but not limited to, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Super Sentai, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, or anything else used here; they are owned by their respective owners such as Toei, Bandai, Shotaro Ishinomori, Hasbro, Lauren Faust, The Hub, etc.

* * *

"Twilight… I'm a bit nervous…" Dash whispered, waiting for either Cadence or Shining Armor to allow them into the throne room.

"Relax, Dash. Cadence had a feeling we might have had feelings for each other, now we're just gonna confirm them to her if she shows up," Twilight told Dash.

"You may enter," Flash Sentry told them, not hearing what ever it was they were talking about.

The two ponies entered the Throne room, and looked to see Cadence was indeed there, alongside her husband.

"Thank Sentry. Will you please excuse us?" Cadence requested, "I wish to talk with my sister-in-law and her friend in privacy, please."

"Of course," Flash Sentry nodded, closing the door, and then Shining Armor simply walked up. "So Twilly, what's up?"

"Remember when you thought I was falling for Rainbow Dash here?" Twilight started, making Dash blush a bit, hiding behind her marefriend.

"You thought that Cadence? When was that?" Shining Armor gawked a bit.

"Yesterday," Cadence informed.

"Well… I… I wanted to let you know… I do have feelings for her. In fact… I love her," Twilight answered, "In fact, we're officially marefriends."

Shining Armor, who was sipping water, spat it out, and it landed right on Dash, soaking her mane. However, the rainbow maned pegasus just shook the water right off.

"Uh… Twilly? Did I just hear you right? 'Cause it sounded like you were implying that you two are lesbians," Shining Armor replied.

"We are," they both said proudly, and Shining Armor fainted.

* * *

**(Cue Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger opening theme)**

**Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger!**

**Susume! Yuuki no hata kakage (**Forward! Hoist the flag of courage!**) *A red pirate ship floats through the skies of Equestria, as Rainbow Dash clears the sky of clouds.***

**Nanatsu no umi wo kake-nukero (**Dashing through the seven seas**) *Twilight Sparkle stands on the bow of the ship, looking out to the Equestrian horizon.***

**Ichi ka bachi ka muteki na kaze kimi wo michibiku (**Sink or swim, the invincible wind will guide you**) *She looks out, and sees her magic holding the Ranger Key of GokaiRed before seeing faint images of the red rangers of every Super Sentai.***

**Mezase chizu ni nai basho wo (**Your goal isn't on any map**) *Twilight is seen with the rest of the Mane 6, Twilight checking a map while the others worked on the red ship in question, such as Applejack manning the ropes while holding the GokaiBlue Ranger Key with her tail.***

**Maboroshi nanka ja nain da (**It's no illusion**) *Rarity looks at a yellow gem, before holding the GokaiYellow Ranger Key.***

**Tada hitotsu jibun dake no takaramono dare mo sagashiteru (**Everyone is searching for their very own treasure**) *Pinkie was in the middle of giving the inside a bit of a paint job, holding the GokaiGreen Ranger Key with her lower right hoof as Fluttershy helps, holding the GokaiPink Ranger Key.***

**Tashikametai ze minna onaji ja nai kara (**I want to check to see that everyone is not the same**) *Suddenly, a flash shows all the suits of the Super Sentai hovering around, with Rainbow Dash, holding the GokaiSilver Ranger Key, flying amongst them.***

**Yaritai koto wo yatte yare (**Just do what you want**) *A shot of outerspace is seen, and the Neo-Zangyack look at the planet where Equestira is at.***

**Inochigake daze Hoshitte do sono te de tsukame (**It's life or death, if you want it, then grab it!**) *Back on Equestria, the Mane 6 stand firm with GokaiPhones and Ranger Keys in hoof.***

**Let's go! Let's Gokaiger! *The Mane 6 then look at the Ranger Key Chest, which has a note by it, and then they hold the Gokaiger Ranger Keys to their hearts.***

**Go! Go! Let's Go! Let's kaji wo tore! (**Let's take the helm!**) *The Mane 6 are then seen executing the transformation poses for the Gokaigers as they transform into pony versions of said heroes.***

**Kimi no mae no hirogaru umi michi naki michi wo yukou! (**Forward to these uncharted routes in these vast seas in front of you!**) *Princess Celestia looks on from the blazing sun, and smiles at the six.***

**Let's go! Let's Gokaiger! *Princess Luna also looks on later that night from the glowing moon, as does Princess Cadence from the Crystal Empire, both also smiling at the Mane 6.***

**Go! Go! Let's Go! Let's arashin naka! (**Let's sail into the storms!**) *The stars then turn into the helmets of the 40 Super Sentai teams, all looking at the Mane 6 with an approving look. However, the Gokaigers are helmetless while looking at their successors.***

**Ganbaru kino no gamushara ga ima kono sekai wo kaeru ze (**Your persistent recklessness will change the world**) *At a nearby cliff, somepony watches the Mane 6, with glowing violet eyes…***

**Dekkai yume wa mugendai! (**Big dreams are endless!**) *All of the Mane 6 get a headshot while smiling, looking at the area in front of them, knowing adventure is out there.***

**Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger~! *The opening ends with the Gokai-Ponies slashing at the screen with the Gokaiger flag and story title behind them.***

* * *

**Chapter 7: Gold Sparkle**

* * *

"...Is he okay?" Dash asked.

"Yea… this is normal. When something big and shocking happens, this is normal," Twilight told Dash.

"I hope so…" Dash sighed as Cadence helped her husband up, splashing some cold water in his face to wake him up.

"...Twilight… I don't know what to say," Shining Armor informed.

"How about, 'yes'?" Dash asked.

"Dashie. Please don't influnce my B.B.B.F.F.'s decision on this, okay? I want his answer to be honest," Twilight told Dash.

"Oh… sorry," Rainbow Dash apologized.

"Have you told mom and dad about this?" Shining Armor asked.

"Yea, I sent them a letter before telling you, and they actually are willing to support me on this," Twilight told her brother with a smile.

"Let me see this letter," Armor requested as Twilight nodded, handing him the letter via her magic, which Shining Armor examined.

"Well, I give you my blessing Twilight." Cadence started, walking over to her sister-in-law. "How about we dance… just like our filly days?"

"Oh!" Twilight realized, nodding in response as they started their little dance.

"Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake! Clap your hooves and do a little shake!" they recited while performing this dance.

"Cute…" Dash giggled.

"Thanks. It's our secret hoofshake we used to do when I was a filly and Cadence was my foalsitter," Twilight told Dash.

"I have made my choice," Shining Armor started, making Dash & Twi smiled, "My answer on the matter… is no."

* * *

"Aw… but Armor? Why?" Twilight whined.

"Relax, Twilly. This is temporary… I just want Rainbow Dash to prove herself first, so I can see how she treats you. You can be marefriends… just don't make it official until later, okay?"

"Phew…" Twilight smiled, hugging her brother, and then hugging Dash.

"Now remember Dash. If you want my blessing as well, you'll need to make sure to prove how well you can treat her. Understand?" Shining Armor replied, staring at the rainbow-maned pegasus, who gulped in response.

"I can follow them around and take notes," Cadence offered.

"Please do, dear," Armor nodded.

* * *

"Why is Cadence here?" Applejack asked an hour later.

"That's a bit of a personal matter right now, AJ," Twilight informed.

"Okay… but I don't feel comfy with her staring at me…"

"Um… Cadence? Could you please stop staring at the others?" Twilight asked Cadence.

"Sorry, for a moment, I was trying to place myself in your hooves, trying to understand what it is you kinda like about liking other mares. Terribly sorry other Gokaigers," Cadence apologized, making the rest of the Mane 6 stare at her when she called them 'other Gokaigers'.

"And the whole 'other Gokaigers' thing is to refer to you in a quick manner," Cadence assured, "I mean, I know who you are as individual ponies, but it would take too long if I referred to each of your names one at a time."

"Oh, okay," the others nodded.

"So Twilight… looking really beautiful right now…" Dash complimented.

"...Thanks, Dashie," Twilight blushed and smiled in response. Cadence wrote something down in a note pad.

This seemed to happen a lot while Twi & Dash were together. Whether they were eating, grooming each other, or simply hanging out, Cadence wrote the notes about them down.

"Okay Twi… can I ask you something? Y'know how you call me 'Dashie' and I call you 'Twi'? I was thinking… how about we come up with cute nicknames for each-other that only we can call the other," Dash asked.

"Sure Dash. What did you have in mind?" Twilight asked.

"Well, I was thinking… Twil," Dash suggested.

"Twil? …Sounds cute. Then, how about I call you… Bowy?" Twilight asked.

"Bowy? ...I like it," Dash nodded, "Thanks, Twil."

"No prob Bowy," Twilight giggled, giving Dash a kiss on the cheek.

"So what now, Twil?"

"Okay… 'gave each-other cute nicknames. Dash came up with 'Twil' and Twilly came up with 'Bowy' and they are the only ones to call each-other by those nicknames'." Cadence said to herself, as she wrote it down.

"Okay, so now we have all of the sixth senshi keys." Dash smiled.

"Actually, all but two," Pinkie informed.

"What two are those?"

"Virtualranger and Mataranger," Pinkie informed.

"Not surprising; we don't even have the full sets of the main Ranger Keys of those teams," Dash noted.

"I love how you're resourceful about the Super Sentai Dashie," Twilight smiled.

"Well, you helped me get into reading in the first place for me to get this knowledge, Twilly," Dash replied back with her own smile.

Twi and Dash then hugged for a moment, and smiled. They then walked over to a nearby couch and began to relax. "So Bowy, wanna head for an amusement park?" Twilight asked.

"Sadly, we can't. I looked at the rules, and it says 'no same gender couples allowed'." Dash sighed.

* * *

"Good point… wait… didn't Armor say we aren't making this official yet?"

"It's really technical, if they even see anypony of the same gender even acting lovey-dovey, out they go."

"Oh… poo," Twilight sighed, feeling down all of a sudden. Dash then began to rub Twi's backside, making her smile. "Thanks… you just know how to make me feel good, don't you, Dashie?"

"Guess I do," Dash smiled.

"May we go for a short flight? I really want to get moving around," Twilight asked.

"Sure thing," Dash nodded as they flew up and outside the GokaiGalleon for a while. "By the way, I noticed you actually did a Sonic Rainboom when you came to save me. That was amazing!"

"I really just wanted to save you… it was during that moment when I realized… I'm in love with you," Twilight informed.

"Really?" Dash blushed, the two of them still flying around, "Wow…"

* * *

However, unknown to the two happy mares, Black Bounty soon approached the Galleon, and threw a knockout agent into it, causing everypony to fall asleep.

"Perfect. Now to bring the prizes to the Neo-Zangyack," Black Bounty smirked.

Later, Twilight and Dash arrived, and saw the Galleon was empty, except for the asleep Spike and Scootaloo.

"Spike!/Scoots!" Twilight and Rainbow Dash gasped, respectively, before each approaching the two, trying to wake them up.

"Twilight…" Spike said waking up, and moving the Ranger Key Chest out from under a couch.

"Spike, what happened?!" Twilight asked her friend, whom she considered a baby brother.

"Some sort of knock out gas hit the galleon, I managed to hide the chest, but… someone came in and kidnapped Rarity and the others, and Cadence was also taken," Spike groaned, going through a checklist of the keys to make sure none were missing.

"This is terrible!" Twilight gasped.

"Yea. And I know who did it! Black Bounty! Don't you see. He's gonna turn the others over to Celestia, get us all into who knows how much trouble, and then start a mare-hunt for me since he knows I'm GokaiSilver… and WORSE! Cadence will be mistaken to be you Twilight!" Dash panicked.

"I doubt it, Dash. Celestia wouldn't be so dumb as to confuse Cadence for me," Twilight replied, "And with that, Celestia wouldn't hand Cadence over to the Neo-Zangyack."

"I didn't mean, you, you. I meant GokaiRed you!"

* * *

Then it hit her, "Oh, you're right! They never saw us in pony form, and they'd assume Cadence would be GokaiRed seeing GokaiRed is the only alicorn of the team, and Cadence was onboard at the time! Now we REALLY have to go save the others!"

"Gokai Change!" Dash shouted, flying fast, and turning into GokaiSilver to cut off Black Bounty, who was using his magic to carry the other Mane 4 and Cadence.

"You…" Black Bounty growled when he saw Silver.

"Leave! My! Friends! ALONE!" Silver roared as she attacked him, and managed to destroy his sword weapon, and knock his whip away. But then, he began to use powerful spells and knock Silver to the ground when luckily, Twilight finally showed up. She began to pant, before taking out her Ranger Key.

"Gokai Change!"

**=GO~KAIGER!=**

Twilight ran forward, her senshi suit forming as she ran and then attacked.

"Dash, I'll distract him, you gotta combine the Ranger Keys to use Gold Mode!" Red shouted.

"Got it, Red!" Silver nodded as Black Bounty gawked at what was happening. Red quickly cast an ivisbility spell on Cadence, before Black Bounty could notice, but he looked at GokaiRed, and soon looked in his spell bubble to see Cadence was gone.

"Wha-How'd you get out of there?!" he gasped.

"You ain't gonna know," Red smirked when Black Bounty turned to see GokaiSilver holding her Cellular & an anchor-shaped golden key.

* * *

"GOKAI CHANGE!" she shouted, inserting the key in the bottom of the cellular instead of the chamber.

**=GO~KAISILVER! GOLD MO~DE!=**

With that, the bandana fell over Silver's golden visor, forming a black one with a white outline as a piece of golden armor, adorned with the helmets of Dragonranger, Kibaranger, Kingranger, MegaSilver, TimeFire, GaoSilver, Shurikenger, AbareKiller, the Go-On Wings, ShinkenGold, & GoseiKnight fell on top of her & formed new armor.

"GoookaiSilver! Goooold Mode!" GokaiSilver announced in her new form.

"Silver… Gold?! MAKE UP YOUR MIND!" Black Bounty roared.

"Keep your muzzle shut!" GokaiRed snapped, before seeing that the armor was missing four sixth Senshi, excluding the still missing Ranger Keys of the Virtualrangers and Matarangers; "Uh Dash… aren't you missing a few?

"This was the original gold mode, it'd be silly to add the other four keys now," Silver noted.

"RIght. ...Carry on."

With that, GokaiSilver aimed her GokaiSpear, now looking like an anchor tip instead of a trident, and slashing away at Black Bounty, knocking the spell off by hitting his horn, and injuring him. He soon began to bleed, and was still alive, as Red got the others a safe distance, and then Black Bounty groaned, as he glared at Dash.

"Go on you dummy. Finish me off," Black Bounty growled, as Dash reverted back to normal and walked away. "Wait! Get back here! Why won't you finish me off?!"

"...Because I'm not like you. I only wanted to teach you a lesson, not kill you. And the lesson: Never… EVER! Mess with me or my friends! And also… you can forget your threats now, I'm indeed a lesbian, and PROUD of it!" Dash answered, "Besides, I think it's more fitting to let you suffer the pain and torture the same way I did… beaten… but still alive to feel the pain."

"That was really amazing Dashie. I'm proud that you stopped when you had to," Twilight complimented.

"Thanks. ...If I didn't stop… I would prove I was no better than that monster," Dash replied.

"That's a good lesson. So Dash… you deserve a reward," Twilight giggled, kissing her. A bit surprised at first, Dash just let herself melt into the passion and kissed Twilight back.

"Heh… that's enough to prove to Shining that you two should get his blessing," Cadence informed, surprising the two mares.

"You… You really think so?" Dash gawked.

* * *

"Oh, Twilly, hey," Shining waved, as he got up from a seat at a cafe he was relaxing at.

"AH! Sh-Shining Armor! Wh-What're you doing here?" Twilight gawked in response.

"Relaxing," Shining answered.

"That's it?" Dash asked, a bit confused.

"Yea. I was about to head back to meet with you, but now I don't need to," Shining Armor replied as Cadence gave him the notes she took, including some bits added with how Twilight & Dash helped each other in combat (which was explained after she and the others awoke.). "All of it looks good."

Dash smiled widely, as Shining Armor walked over. "You have my approval. Congratulations Dashie."

Dashie just squealed with joy before she and Twilight hugged each other in joy.

"So I may have a new sister-in-law," Cadence said jokingly.

"It's definitely possible," Pinkie nodded.

* * *

Later that day, Twilight was giddy as giddy could be, when an idea hit her, and she rushed to Dash's room on the Galleon.

"Bowy, I have a great idea!" Twilight smiled, getting Dash's attention.

"What is it, Twil?" Dash asked.

"Why don't you move into my room?" Twilight offered, making Dash gasp.

"...Y-You mean it?"

Twilight simply nodded with a wide smile, hoping her marefriend would say yes.

"...Oh you bet I would!" Rainbow Dash smiled, hugging her marefriend.

"Thank you Rainbow!" Twilight thanked.

"...You're welcome, Twilight," Dash replied back before giving Twilight a kiss.

Dash then gathered her stuff, and got into Twilight's bedroom, smiling all the way.

"This is gonna be so great!" Dash giggled.

"It sure will," Twilight added as Dash unpacked her things and set them up, with a little help from Twilight.

"I sure am beat…" Twilight yawned, as she flew into her bed, and left part of the covers open for Dash to get in.

"Yea… it's been a crazy day," Dash admitted, joining Twilight in bed, "...Just curious… when can I meet your parents so we can show them who your lucky marefriend is?"

"Soon, but for now, sleep," Twilight insisted as she pulled the covers up over them.

"Okay… good night… my Princess," Rainbow Dash yawned before falling asleep. Twilight giggled and stroked Dash's mane for a moment, before falling asleep.

* * *

In the Dream World, Rainbow Dash found herself standing before an altar, dressed in a wedding dress as she saw her mom nearby, and Twilights family across from her. She looked around and saw many ponies gathered around as if waiting for something, but Dash soon put two-and-two together as she saw the scene before her and smiled. She saw the rest of the Mane 6 watching, all but Twilight.

Then a nearby door opened up, and Spike, who was over at the piano, began to play. Dash could only smile wider as she saw Twilight walking down the aisle, wearing one of the most beautiful dresses Rarity made for the occasion. The Cutie Mark Crusaders, who alll had their Cutie Marks at this point, were being flower girls for Twilight, before they moved away and then Twilight and Dash looked up at the altar, seeing the pony there was Princess Celestia.

"Mares and gentlecolts, we are gathered her today to celebrate the union of Princess Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash. The strength of their commitment is clear. The power of their love, undeniable. May we have the rings, please?" Celestia spoke as Dash & Twilight took a couple rings they had, smiled, and exchanged them with each other. "I now pronounce you wedded mares."

With a cheering all around, Twilight and Dash hugged and kissed each other at the wonderful news.

From close by Luna smiled at the two, simply happy they were happy.

* * *

Pikatwig: Awwww! Kawaii~!

KKD: Yea… *smiles widely at the pretty sight.* It was nice of Luna for them to have this dream.

Twilight: Wait… that was a dream?

Dash: It felt very real to us…

Pikatwig: Sorry, but you'll have to wait before you can officially get married and all. But you will be, okay?

Dash: ...Yea… I think so. What about you, Twi?

Twilight: I can wait. Plus, maybe we can get a reprisal of 'Love Is In Bloom' for that day.

Pikatwig: Yea, that's a good song. Oh, and fun fact about it in My Little Pony: Tomodachi wa Mahou, it wasn't dubbed into Japanese, the original signing was left in tact, but it just got subtitled.

Twilight: Wow! I guess it made quite the impact.

Pikatwig: Anyway, while you two are here, mind us asking your thoughts on the mini-arc?

Dash: Wait… you mean us?

Pikatwig: Yep.

Dash: Oh… well… I gotta admit… I thought it was very nice. Plus, you both worked for about two days to complete. That's gotta show some determination. I'm glad you guys support us being together. What about you, Twi?

Twilight: It was really sweet, pulling off a Sonic Rainboom was amazing, seeing a new Grand Power, was also amazing. But… nothing was more amazing than me and my little Dashie become a couple...

Dash: *blushes* Aww…

KKD: I gotta be honest first off, I'm not normally into same-sex pairings, but if I were to pick one, I'd definitely support you two all the way. This mini-arc was by far one of my favorites so far. Well… it's the first, so I guess it's my favorite trio of chapters so far… eh, look who's talking.

Pikatwig: I really liked the mini-arc as well, I really liked it, and same about the whole not into same gender couples, but if I had to support one, it would be Twidash.

Twilight & Dash: Thanks you guys.

Pikatwig: Okay, now onto favorite parts. Dash, you first.

Dash: Well… You guys should know by now that my favorite parts involve me and Twi here. Especially when we got full support for our love. But I guess GoZyuBuster was a close second.

Twilight: For me, it was just us becoming a couple.

KKD: That's very nice. For this chapter, I really liked that last dream sequence you had. But I also like how we were able to bring in the gold mode for GokaiSilver this chapter. For the entire mini-arc, it'd be you two being a couple, and maybe GouZyuBuster as well.

Pikatwig: Mine was simply the wedding. Anyway, end of time. Just Live More.

KKD: Jaa ne!

Dash: Thanks for reading the story so far everypony. Keep reading to support me and Twilight, because we're not done yet, and the story is practically getting started. See ya later!

Twilight: Yea, please keep on reading the story, and keep support me and my little Dashie. *the two blushed before kissing, and then KKD, still an alicorn, used his magic to create and iris out effect, ending the chapter*


	8. Flutter Idol

Pikatwig:Now this time, we're taking a break from Dash and Twi to focus on somepony else: Fluttershy.

KKD: That would be a nice change of pace, and BTW, viewers, we'll try our best and get focuses on the rest of the Mane 6 as well. But for now, we'll focus on Flutters.

Pikatwig: Fluttershy is my second favorite pony, and also my third favorite will appear, Vinyl Scratch.

KKD: Oh wow. That'll be cool.

Pikatwig: Yep. Roll the disclaimers.

DISCLAIMERS: As with most, neither KKD nor Pikatwig own any of the franchises involved, including, but not limited to, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Super Sentai, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, or anything else used here; they are owned by their respective owners such as Toei, Bandai, Shotaro Ishinomori, Hasbro, Lauren Faust, The Hub, etc.

* * *

"Is Fluttershy STILL in the shower?!" Dash groaned annoyed.

"Sorry Dash. I'm not sure what's taking her so long. It's a real shame that's the only shower on the entire galleon," Twilight sighed.

Dash got up, and walked over to where it was, to demand Fluttershy hurry up when…

"I wanna fly high, so I can reach the highest of all the heavens! Somepony will be, waiting for me so I have gotta fly higher!" they heard Fluttershy sing.

"Fluttershy?" Dash asked. "She sounds amazing."

"Not like we didn't know already," Twilight pointed out.

"Gotta keep goin', everything is a brand new challenge for me. I will believe in myself, this is the only start for me!" Fluttershy continued to sing until Dash knocked, making Fluttershy gasp and shut off the water.

"Oh, sorry Fluttershy," Dash apologized.

* * *

**(Cue Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger opening theme)**

**Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger!**

**Susume! Yuuki no hata kakage (**Forward! Hoist the flag of courage!**) *A red pirate ship floats through the skies of Equestria, as Rainbow Dash clears the sky of clouds.***

**Nanatsu no umi wo kake-nukero (**Dashing through the seven seas**) *Twilight Sparkle stands on the bow of the ship, looking out to the Equestrian horizon.***

**Ichi ka bachi ka muteki na kaze kimi wo michibiku (**Sink or swim, the invincible wind will guide you**) *She looks out, and sees her magic holding the Ranger Key of GokaiRed before seeing faint images of the red rangers of every Super Sentai.***

**Mezase chizu ni nai basho wo (**Your goal isn't on any map**) *Twilight is seen with the rest of the Mane 6, Twilight checking a map while the others worked on the red ship in question, such as Applejack manning the ropes while holding the GokaiBlue Ranger Key with her tail.***

**Maboroshi nanka ja nain da (**It's no illusion**) *Rarity looks at a yellow gem, before holding the GokaiYellow Ranger Key.***

**Tada hitotsu jibun dake no takaramono dare mo sagashiteru (**Everyone is searching for their very own treasure**) *Pinkie was in the middle of giving the inside a bit of a paint job, holding the GokaiGreen Ranger Key with her lower right hoof as Fluttershy helps, holding the GokaiPink Ranger Key.***

**Tashikametai ze minna onaji ja nai kara (**I want to check to see that everyone is not the same**) *Suddenly, a flash shows all the suits of the Super Sentai hovering around, with Rainbow Dash, holding the GokaiSilver Ranger Key, flying amongst them.***

**Yaritai koto wo yatte yare (**Just do what you want**) *A shot of outerspace is seen, and the Neo-Zangyack look at the planet where Equestira is at.***

**Inochigake daze Hoshitte do sono te de tsukame (**It's life or death, if you want it, then grab it!**) *Back on Equestria, the Mane 6 stand firm with GokaiPhones and Ranger Keys in hoof.***

**Let's go! Let's Gokaiger! *The Mane 6 then look at the Ranger Key Chest, which has a note by it, and then they hold the Gokaiger Ranger Keys to their hearts.***

**Go! Go! Let's Go! Let's kaji wo tore! (**Let's take the helm!**) *The Mane 6 are then seen executing the transformation poses for the Gokaigers as they transform into pony versions of said heroes.***

**Kimi no mae no hirogaru umi michi naki michi wo yukou! (**Forward to these uncharted routes in these vast seas in front of you!**) *Princess Celestia looks on from the blazing sun, and smiles at the six.***

**Let's go! Let's Gokaiger! *Princess Luna also looks on later that night from the glowing moon, as does Princess Cadence from the Crystal Empire, both also smiling at the Mane 6.***

**Go! Go! Let's Go! Let's arashin naka! (**Let's sail into the storms!**) *The stars then turn into the helmets of the 40 Super Sentai teams, all looking at the Mane 6 with an approving look. However, the Gokaigers are helmetless while looking at their successors.***

**Ganbaru kino no gamushara ga ima kono sekai wo kaeru ze (**Your persistent recklessness will change the world**) *At a nearby cliff, somepony watches the Mane 6, with glowing violet eyes…***

**Dekkai yume wa mugendai! (**Big dreams are endless!**) *All of the Mane 6 get a headshot while smiling, looking at the area in front of them, knowing adventure is out there.***

**Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger~! *The opening ends with the Gokai-Ponies slashing at the screen with the Gokaiger flag and story title behind them.***

* * *

**Chapter 8: Flutter Idol**

* * *

"Fluttershy, that's an amazing song, wherever did you learn it?" Rarity asked Fluttershy later.

"Oh… my mom used to sing it to me when I was a little filly," Fluttershy answered.

"Wow…" the other mares gawked.

"I never met your parents, why would that be…?" Dash asked.

"Oh… well…" Fluttershy said a bit nervous, when Spike burped up a letter from Princess Celestia.

"Another note? Let's see," Twilight started as she took the letter to read, "'Dear Princess Twilight Sparkle, I have recently received word that items were stolen by the Neo-Zangyack by the Gokaigers. It appears they also hired a very cruel bounty hunter who went after the Gokaigers, but lost to their Silver member who adopted a… 'gold mode' as she called it. I was quite surprised by this news, but I also decided to send Black Bounty to life in my dungeon for many criminal acts throughout his life, particularly to your dear friend Rainbow Dash, whom he kept ranting on claiming she was GokaiSilver. Now that was just ridiculous. Still, I'm more wary of the Neo-Zangyack than before… almost beginning to wonder if dear Luna was onto something about them. In any case, until I get more solid evidence, I'm still working with the Neo-Zangyack despite my new suspicions. Please be careful my former student. Sincerly yours, Princess Celestia.' Well… at least she's seeing us in a bit of a better light…"

"I guess…" Dash shrugged, "Still… that was too close. I'm glad she didn't believe Black Bounty about me being GokaiSilver, and gave him a proper punishment."

It was suddenly then, Spike burped up, another letter, but this one is from Princess Luna.

"Another message from Luna? This better not be a fake," Twilight replied reading the note, "...Yep, it's legitimate. 'Dear Princess Twilight Sparkle, I congratulate you for your recent victory and your new romance with your fellow Gokaiger. I decided to give you a gift not too many nights ago in the dream realm, I hope you both liked it. Regardless, it seems your actions are beginning to sway my sister to support you more. She's still wary of the Gokaigers, but now she's beginning to suspect the Neo-Zangyack's true nature. I hope this will continue, and also, I wish you and your new marefriend many years of happiness. Until next we meet, Princess Luna,' Wow… that's good to hear."

"I'd love to hear more about your love connection, but I really need to get back to Ponyville and make sure my animal friends are okay," Fluttershy said, as she left.

* * *

"**Ugh! Note to self, never use bounty hunters again,"** Onichan groaned.

"**I knew it. Those guys can never be trusted," **Sparklefun smirked.

"**I would feel bad for the bounty hunter, but I'm in the middle of watching my soaps,"** Tearsome said, walking over to a station with popcorn, and turning on a mini-TV, which turned to a soap opera… about soaps.

"**...Really?" **Sparklefun actually frowned with a sweatdrop forming on her head.

"**Jizo-sama, I have a kaijin."** Crageson informed.

"**Well what're you waiting for?! Bring it in!" **Onichan demanded.

The Action Commander then walked in, having a sort of demonic look while also looking heavily inspired by music with musical notes on his limbs, drums for his main body, trumpets for his legs, and his weapon was actually a guitar that was strapped to his back, not to mention he had speakers on his shoulders, legs, even the palms of his hands and his forehead.

"**What…?"** Onichan said confused.** "...What's with his… appearance?"**

"**He comes from a world where music affects anything. And the music he can produce music that can alter one's behavior so that they are mean and destructive," ** Crageson explained. "**Only downside is, they're unable to talk."**

"**OF COURSE! Music should be heard alone, vocals often ruin music unless it fits, and I feel there are few times when it does," **the Action Commander responded.

"**Wait… you CAN talk? Well, what's your name?"**

"**Ore wa… Jukinzoku! And my music makes other mute, not myself!" **the monster responded.

"**Oh…"**

"**Well then… let us hope you do a much better job than the other idiots who failed their duties, Jukinzoku," **Onichan sighed.

"**Of course, m'lady," **the heavy metal-inspired monster bowed before taking his leave.

* * *

"Come on Angel… you need to eat," Fluttershy insisted, trying to feed the stubborn bunny rabbit. He simply ignored his owner, not wanting to eat the food without a cherry and apple slices, as shown in a picture.

"Please Angel…" Fluttershy asked, ready to get assertive if need be, but Angel Bunny was stern about his choice.

"Yo yo yo, animal buddies!" a new voice announced, making a lot of the animals go into a panicked frenzy for a second before going into hiding, making Fluttershy turn to see who said that.

Heading her way was a white unicorn pony with a black musical note as a Cutie Mark, a vibrant blue mane, and black glasses with violet lenses. She was currently bobbing her head to some music.

"Vinyl?" Fluttershy said confused, as the animals came out of hiding and smiled.

"Hey Fluttershy! Haven't seen you in quite a long time," the mare in question smiled.

"My animals seem happy around you… why's that?" Fluttershy asked, as Vinyl moondanced in.

"Uh… while you were gone, I fell into your azaleas by accident, and then they started to think I was you," Vinyl explained, "So while I was here, I actually started playing some of my music, and they liked it. Well… some liked it right away, others still had some trouble getting used to it."

"Oh! Thank you so much!" Fluttershy smiled, hugging the unicorn, much to Vinyl's surprise.

"Uh… no prob, Flutters."

"Oh! I've been gone almost three weeks, so I gotta pay you at best three weeks of pay and-" Fluttershy started, when Vinyl took hold of her tail.

"No need to worry Flutters. I'm happy to do this for free," Vinyl smiled.

Fluttershy just smiled in response and hugged her. Vinyl gave Fluttershy an odd look, and Fluttershy chuckled. "Sorry… spent the past few days around some lesbians…"

"Really? I didn't think you knew any lesbians," Vinyl noted.

"I'll tell ya later."

* * *

Over in the main part of Ponyvile, Twilight, Dash, Rarity, Pinkie and AJ were walking around town, delivering a few apples.

"Thanks fer helping me deliver the apples, guys," AJ smiled. She lost her focus from looking around and bumped into someone the only Zebra they knew. "Oh, Zecora. ...Sorry about that."

"It's no problem to me, as I came for honey from the bees," Zecora responded, showing some honey jars.

"Oh, okay. See ya later," AJ waved, as she and the rest of the group brought the last of the apples where they needed to go. They then saw three stallions get some apples to eat, the first stallion was an Earth Pony, he was blue, with a gold mane, green eyes, white glasses, and a Cutie Mark of what looked like an acorn with eyes. The second was a green pegasus with brown eyes, a brown mane, and a Cutie Mark of what appeared to be a stopwatch. The third stallion was a red unicorn with blue eyes, a black mane, and a Cute Mark that looked like a Crystal Star.

"I want the green apple," the pegasus said.

"You always get the green one, Nick!" the earth pony complained.

"Cause the green one is so happy," the pegasus, Nick, insisted.

"I wouldn't say that, seeing those are usually sour," the unicorn replied, sliding a red apple to the earth pony, a green one to Nick, while he had a pink one.

"...And why do you go for the pink one? Isn't that kinda… odd?" the blue earth pony pointed out.

"Shut it Blues," the unicorn complained.

"Ugh! ...You and your puns," the earth pony groaned.

"Ike and Peppy, knock it off," Nick sighed.

"Fine," they both sighed.

"That's better."

"Man Nick… you work hard," Ike commented.

"I gotta. It's not easy being around you two," Nick noted.

Dash and Twilight noticed the three, but shrugged them off, holding tails and walking off.

"Stallions," Twilight muttered to herself.

"I know," Dash responded, staying close to Twilight. They were then followed by AJ, Pinkie and Rarity, when they heard a noise in the distance.

* * *

"What is that dreadful noise?" Rarity wondered, as the Action Commander approached, playing his guitar, and the music he played was very fast paced. This caused several of the ponies in the area to run off.

"Least this gives us room. Ikuze girls," Twilight ordered, but then… the music was starting to take it's hold on Rarity, Pinkie and AJ.

"...Girls?" Dash gawked before Rarity just growled and suddenly used her magic to force Dash to the ground.

"OW! What was that for?" Dash groaned before noticing Rarity's eyes and seeing instead of their usual blue, they were a hypnotic spiral. "You feeling okay?"

"...Uh, Dash? I don't think they can talk to us right now," Twilight informed as AJ and Pinkie were staring her down, snorting out steam.

"What now…?" Dash asked, very concerned.

"Transform for now. It may be our one chance!" Twilight told Dash.

"Hai, Gokai… uh… Go… kai…" Dash wobbled, trying to stay in control of herself, but something was off, and she couldn't think straight.

"Gokai Cha… Go…" Twilight started, trying to stay in control as well, as she and Dash held onto each-other's tails, trying to stay in control.

"**You foolish ponies can't resist the sound of my music. The sound… of… HEAVY METAL!" **Jukinzoku roared, playing a massive riff that made Twilight and Dash lose control, and they were under his power, the five mares of the Mane 6 joining the destruction in Ponyville.

* * *

Fluttershy and Vinyl had finished taking care of the animals in Fluttershy's Cottage, but during that time, Fluttershy had put cotton puffs in her ears, not wanting to hear any music that Vinyl had playing.

"Is it too loud, Flutters?" Vinyl asked, speaking up over the music, yet noticing what Fluttershy was doing. Fluttershy moved a cotton puff out, and Vinyl asked the question again.

"Yea," Fluttershy nodded as Vinyl turned it down.

"Sorry."

"It's alright. Well, we're done. I gotta meet up with Rainbow and the others," Fluttershy replied.

"You mind if I come with you for now?" Vinyl asked.

"Sure," Fluttershy nodded, as Vinyl put her headphones on, and Fluttershy put the other cotton puff back into her ear.

They were walking along, with Vinyl bobbing her head to her music, but then, they looked around and gasped at what was happening. Ponies all over the place were destroying the village, and it wasn't looking good. But luckily for Vinyl and Fluttershy, they couldn't hear what was going on.

"What a disaster!" Vinyl gawked.

"What?" Fluttershy responded.

However, they soon turned to see Jukinzoku, playing his guitar at rapid speeds. However, neither one could hear him play.

"Who's that guy?" Vinyl wondered.

"What?"

"Huh?"

However, Jukinzoku looked over and saw the two talking.

"**What's this?! Two fillies who aren't affected by my Metal? Maybe I should crank it up," **he figured, turning a dial on his wrist up before playing, and the music was much louder. However, it didn't work. **"What's with those two?!"**

"WHAT?/HUH?" the two mares gawked, but Fluttershy somehow figured out what the monster was.

'_An Action Commander… now of all times? Great… where are the others?' _Fluttershy thought before she looked and saw a lot of ponies, including her friends, acting very destructive. "What in the world?"

"**Tch. Shoulda known somepony would've had headsets on," **Jukinzoku growled.

"Vinyl, we're getting outta here!" Fluttershy said as loud as she could, as she took out her Mobirate.

**=GO~KAIGALLEON!=**

"WHAT?!" Vinyl shouted before Fluttershy grabbed her and they boarded the Galleon.

"Ask questions later," Fluttershy said, as they managed to get moving, Vinyl struggling to stay standing as Fluttershy tried to fly the galleon. Despite having trouble, she managed to get it a safe distance away from Ponyville, and caught her breath, taking out the cotton puffs.

* * *

"Okay… can you explain what's going on here, Fluttershy, and why you have the flying ship of those pirates?" Vinyl asked.

"I'll… I'll tell you, if you promise you won't tell anypony," Fluttershy responded.

"I promise," Vinyl nodded, removing her glasses to reveal bright red eyes.

"I'm GokaiPink," Fluttershy sighed as Vinyl gasped in surprise.

"Really?"

"Gokai Change," Fluttershy replied, using her key and Mobirates.

**=GO~KAIGER!=**

"Wow! You weren't kidding!" Vinyl gawked.

"Yea," GokaiPink nodded.

"...Who are the others?" Vinyl asked.

"If you keep it a secret, I'll tell you," Pink explained as Vinyl nodded, "Ok. Red's Twilight, Blue's Applejack, Yellow's Rarity, Green's Pinkie, and Silver's Rainbow Dash. Got it?"

"Cool, wait… you mentioned you've been around lesbians for a while, who are they?"

"Well… you see… they're Twilight and Rainbow."

"Huh, okay. So what do we do about this beast?" Vinyl asked.

"_We_ don't. _I_ have to stop him and save my friends," Pink told Vinyl.

"But, I think I have plan to help! Plus, earlier I saw something silver moving past the Everfree, I think it was the Neo-Goumin," Vinyl pointed out, getting Pink's attention.

"...Keep talking."

"And I think I know how we can stop the kaijin," Vinyl told her.

"Okay then. Let's get going."

* * *

Later, the GokaiGalleon hovered over the edge of the Everfree Forest, and Fluttershy & Vinyl were dressed in very tacky Neo-Goumin disguises.

"You really think this'll work?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yep," Vinyl nodded.

"But these look silly."

"They already look silly," Vinyl responded, as some Neo-Goumin walked by them.

"Gou?" one of them asked.

"Gou," Vinyl said, a bit unconvincingly, but the Neo-Goumin couldn't seem to tell the difference.

"Gou!" the Neo-Goumin nodded.

"Wow…" Fluttershy muttered.

"Get moving boys!" one Neo-Sugoumin shouted.

"Gou!" Vinyl nodded, ushering Fluttershy to follow the crowd.

"Oh boy… how are we gonna find answers when these guys can't talk?" Fluttershy whispered.

"Simple. Eavesdrop on the big blue ones."

"Oh, Fluttershy over here," Vinyl whispered a bit later, as Fluttershy walked over and they saw Crageson with Jukinzoku.

"**So what's the plan now?"** Crageson asked.

"**I'm going to destroy all other music in Equestria. So no soft music can stop me!"**

"**What kind of music is that?"**

"**Mostly stuff like classical, lullabies, or say… jazz, hip-hop and country. But the lullaby music… don't even make me GO there!"**

"Awesome… we know his weakness, let's get outta here," Fluttershy whispered when…

"**Hey! What're you two doing here?!" **Crageson dmeanded.

"Gou…" Vinyl said nervously.

"**It's your break hour! Besides, you're not supposed to be this close to the generals! Now SCAT!"**

* * *

"Okay, now we need to figure out what to do," Fluttershy replied as they managed to get back to the galleon undetected. "Any ideas?"

"Wait. Weren't you with the Ponytones one time?" Vinyl recalled.

"Yea…" Fluttershy nodded.

"Fluttershy… I have a secret to tell you…" Vinyl started, when she said something quietly, like when Fluttershy was trying to introduce herself to Twilight.

"Come again?"

"I… sing,"

"Huh?"

"I said… I can't sing," Vinyl confessed.

"What?! But what about all those albums you put out?" Fluttershy gawked.

"...I had another pony help me with vocals… I'm just a DJ," Vinyl sighed.

"Oh… well, looks like I have to sing. So… you have any soft tracks?"

"Well…" Vinyl pondered, trying to recall what her softest tracks were, as most of her music sounded like most other genres except classical, one of those being something called dubstep. "Hmm… yea! I remixed a few songs to a softer form, but I never released any of them. My favorite is this."

She walked over, and showed Fluttershy a disk that had the title "Vamola, Kyoryuger."

"Vamola, Kyoryuger? ...You like Super Sentai, too?" Fluttershy gawked.

"Yep."

"Suge…" Fluttershy said in pure Japanese.

"Hey, mind me asking you something? Where are you from anyway?"

"Oh. I was born in Negipon, and… while I grew up there for a short time, I moved to Cloudsdale when I was seven, after… I lost my mom and dad," Fluttershy sighed.

"Oh… I-I'm sorry…" Vinyl sighed.

"Wow… you're kinda like… an older me," Scootaloo commented walking in, and getting some lemonade and apple juice.

"Scootaloo!" Fluttershy gawked, "Oh… sorry. I didn't even know you were there."

"It's cool." Scootaloo responded.

* * *

Later, a stage was set up, and Vinyl was behind the DJ turntable, ready to start her music.

"Ready Flutter Idol?" Vinyl asked.

"Um… why do I have to use that name again?" Fluttershy whispered.

"Sorta like me with DJ PON-3. It's a cool performer name," Vinyl explained.

"Oh… um… okay. Ready," Flutershy nodded. Vinyl put the disk in, and Fluttershy heard the tone, and smiled. She knew the tune, knew the lyrics, and was set to sing.

"Wow woooooow… Wow wow wow wow wow wow… Wow woooooow… Wow wow wow wow wow wow…" she started before singing the actual lyrics of this ballad-like version of the song, "Ore-tachi wa muteki no SUPERSTAR. Atsui SPIRITS, FULL juuden, Mnne ga sawagu ze. Densetsu wo norikonase WONDERFUL! BRAVE wo damaraseru na, itsumo CHALLENGER! Honto no tsuyosa wa ittai, doko ni aru to iu no darou? Chikyuugi wo mawasu yori mo. Kokoro no naka wo sagase! Gaburincho! Meccha mucho! Areteyaru ze kyou mo! Ikuze, Kyoryuger! Buttobasso! Yancha motto! Acchikocchi kamitsuite, dare ni mo tomerarenai! Kiite migoto odoroke! Zyuden Sentai, VAMOLA! Kyoryuger!... BRAVE IN!"

"**WHAT IS THAT TERRIBLE NOISE?!" **they heard Jukinzoku roared as he rushed onto the scene.

"Stop messing with my friends!" Fluttershy demanded.

"**STOP THIS HORRIBLE NOISE! I CAN'T STAND IT!" **Jukinzoku roared, attempting to rock out, but the lullaby-esque tone of the music clashed wit his guitar, suddenly causing all the strings to snap, much to his shock and horror.

"You, leave me, no other choice!" Fluttershy said before closing her eyes one second, and then, shooting them open to give The Stare right at Jukinzoku, who stared back, but suddenly felt frozen in fear.

"**Stop… Stop! STOP IT! IT BURNS~!'"** he screamed in pain, kinda surprising Vinyl with how it did.

"No! You hurt my friends! Made them do things against their will! Destroyed my home! And for that… YOU! WILL! PAY!" Fluttershy roared as her Stare somehow began to melt some pieces of Jukinzoku's armor.

He whimpered, as then, Vinyl blasted at the speakers, and then managed to destroy his guitar.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOO!" **the Action Commander screamed before. Fluttershy took out her gear.

"Gokai Change!"

**=GO~KAIGER!=**

* * *

(Insert Song: Believe in Myself by Karen Brake)

"GokaiPink! Kaizoku Sentai, Gokaiger! Hade ne ikuze!" she shouted before charging, and firing rapidly at the kaijin.

"**No… no… no!" **Jukinzoku roared, trying to stop Pink, and somehow pulled a new guitar from the ground, that looked like it was made of rocks, and it looked like an axe.

"Not gonna stop me! Gokai Change!" Pink shouted, taking out a Pink Kyoryuger key.

**=KYO~RYUGER!=**

With that, GokaiPink transformed into the Pink Kyoryuger with the triceratops motif.

"Armed On!"

**=MECCHA MUCHO!=**

"Dricera Drill!"

With that, Gokai-KyoryuPink charged and attacked Jukinzoku with the drill.

"Heh, here we go. Gokai Change!"

**=GO~SEIGER!=**

Gokai-KyoryuPink quickly transformed into GoseiPink before using the Skyick Shot to blast the kaijin down. He struggled to get back up.

"Next one, GOKAI CHANGE!"

**=MA~SKMAN!=**

With that, she transformed into a pink senshi with white edges on her pink boots, pink edges on her white gloves, white arms reaching her pink torso, which had a silver pentagon with the number 5 in it, reaching a silver belt. Her helmet had a simple black visor, with a silver jewel on her forehead, and earrings.

"Heh, let's do this thing!" Gokai-Pink Mask shouted, taking out her weapon, the Masky Ribbon, which was indeed a ribbon attached to a handle.

She began to use it sorta like a whip, knocking the kaijin all around.

"**Seriously?! A ribbon?!" **the kaijin growled, as he was knocked down, and Gokai-Pink Mask turned back to Gokaiger mode.

"And now to finish you off!" GokaiPink shouted, as she loaded her Ranger Key into the GokaiGun.

**=FI~NAL WA~VE!=**

"Gokai Blast!" she shouted, firing at Jukinzoku, but the monster roared as he was sparking, but still okay.

"Heh, let's try this!" GokaiPink shouted, summoning forth the GokaiGalleon Buster, she then took out the three Keys, and added one more, and then loaded her own Ranger Key in.

"Ranger Key, set!"

**=PI~NK CHARGE!=**

"Take this you jerk," she shouted.

**=RI~SING STRIKE!=**

This made an aura glow of the GokaiGalleon, and destroyed the monster, which allowed all the ponies of Ponyville to return to normal.

(End Insert Song)

* * *

"**Ugh… Nekomed!"**

"**On it,"** Nekomed sighed, forming the purple orb, and sending it off.

This orb hit the remains, restoring Jukinzoku to normal and making him grow giant.

"Oh great," Pink groaned.

"Fluttershy… what happened?" Twilight asked.

"I'll explain later. Quick, transform!" Pink instructed.

"Gokai Change!"

**=GO~KAIGER!=**

**=GO~KAIGALLEON!=**

**=HASSHIN, GO~ZYUDRILL!=**

With that, the Gokaigers boarded the mecha.

"Kaizoku Gattai!"

"Kansei, GokaiOh!/GoZyuZin!"

"Okay everypony, let's take this guy down!" Red shouted.

"HAI!" the others nodded as they charged and attacked the giant monster.

"**No you don't!" **the kaijin shouted, playing his guitar, and causing Gokai-Oh to attack GouZyuZyin.

"HEY! WATCH IT!" GokaiSilver shouted.

"We can't! We're not in control anymore!" Red told Silver.

* * *

"There's gotta be someway to stop it!" Silver responded, and then she took out KyoryuGold's Ranger Key. "Alrighty, come forth, Grand Power of the Kyoryugers!"

She put the Key in… but nothing happened.

"Ara? ...What's going on?! How come I can't use the Kyoryuger Grand Power?!" Silver gawked.

However, her buckle glew, and out came four Keys, they were drastically different keys from the Ranger Keys; they were the keys of what she knew were four mechas.

"No way! Daizyujin! Abaren-Oh! Go-BusterOh! TimeRobo!" she gawked. She then picked out TimeRobo's Key, and loaded in it.

"Ranger Key set, let's go!"

With that, the drill on GouZyuZin spun widely, and the mech of the Timerangers appeared in it's red Alpha mode.

"Sugoi!" GokaiSilver gawked before TimeRoboAlpha charged at the kaijin.

"*gasps* TIMEROBO! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! IT'S TIMEROBO!" Pink gawked.

"Amazing!" Blue added.

"YOWZERS!" Green added.

TimeRoboAlpha attacked Jukinzoku with its sword, causing massive damage.

"**ONORE!"** the kaijin roared.

"Next, come forth mech of the Zyurangers! Ranger Key! SET! LET'S GO!"

With that, the drill spun again before spitting out a mecha with a yellow smilodon leg, a blue triceratops leg, and a mostly black, silver, yellow, and red body.

"WOW! IT'S DAIZYUJIN!" Silver gawked.

It pulled out a large silver sword and joined TimeRoboAlpha in slashing the kaijin.

"TimeRobo, Mode Change!" Silver commanded.

With that, TimeRobo shifted into a blue form, which was known as the Beta form.

"Go, TimeRoboBeta!" Silver shouted as TimeRoboBeta fired rapidly with it's blaster at Jukinzoku.

"Eh! Oh! TokkyuOh, we need you!" Red shouted.

**=MAIDO GO JOSHA ARIGATO-GOZAIMASU. TOKKYUOH, KENSEI ITASHIMASU!=**

TokkyuOh then stood, and held GokaiOh back.

"Hopefully TokkyuOh can hold us off until Jikunzoku's beaten," Yellow replied.

"Right, but to be safe, we need you, Abaren-Oh, Go-BusterOh!" Silver shouted, "RANGER KEY, SET! LET'S GO!"

Then, the next mecha to appear was a dino-themed mech that was mostly themed after a T-Rex, but had a triceratops for one arm, and a pteranodon for decoration on the chest. The second mecha to appear was the Go-Buster mecha that was red, silver, blue, and yellow with aspects of a car, bus, helicopter, cheetah, gorilla, and rabbit.

"Go-BusterOh, help TokkyuOh, Abaren-Oh help TimeRoboBeta and Daizyujin!" Silver shouted as the two mecha charged in to help, Abaren-Oh using his drill while Go-BusterOh held tighter onto GokaiOh.

"Arigato, Go-BusterOh," GokaiRed thanked.

And so, the three mechas handling Jukinzoku managed to damage his armor enough times that he was weak, and they destroyed his guitar-axe.

"The finisher! Gokai Quadruple Drill Dream!"

With that, GouZyuZin performed his signature attack, which had been modified thanks to the previous new form, and after the rest of the mecha moved out of the way, the four drills hit, destroying Jukinzoku, and allowing GokaiOh to return to normal.

* * *

"Thanks Vinyl. You're amazing," Fluttershy thanked.

"You're welcome, Fluttershy, but… I'm not the amazing one here today; you and your friends are," Vinyl insisted.

"Thanks… so… can I reward you for the help?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well… um… sure," Vinyl shrugged, as Fluttershy took out a record, which was of the song they did earlier. "What is this exactly?"

"I wanted to let you have this," Fluttershy smiled, handing it to her.

"Wait… did you actually record your voice for this?" Vinyl asked, a bit surprised.

"Yea, it's supposed to be an album for you to release," Fluttershy insisted.

"Wow! ...Gee… thanks, Fluttershy," Vinyl smiled, giving the pegasus a friendly hug.

"Or rather… Flutter Idol?" Fluttershy giggled.

"Yea," Vinyl laughed in agreement.

"So uh… that thing," Fluttershy said nervously.

"Oh, about you being GokaiPink. Don't worry, I won't tell anypony," Vinyl smiled.

"Thanks," Fluttershy smiled, as Vinyl headed off.

"There goes one cool pony," Fluttershy smiled.

"Yea, she's cool. But not as cool as…" Rainbow Dash started.

"Wait, don't say it. You, right? And then you'll say she needs to be at least 20% cooler to keep up with you," Twilight figured.

"How'd you know?" Dash gawked.

"Because, I love you so much!" Twilight smiled, making Dash chuckle a bit.

"Yea… thanks," she smiled.

Fluttershy smiled at her flying friends, and they took off for the Galleon.

"...This adventure is just getting better," Fluttershy smiled.

* * *

Pikatwig: It really is.

KKD: Fluttershy took the words right out of our mouths.

Pikatwig: Thoughts on the chapter here?

KKD: I gotta say it was great with the musical references. Obviously Jikunzoku was inspired by a lot of heavy metal, but when I heard Fluttershy singing, I just imagined that spectacular rendition of Vamola Kyoryuger from the Kyoryuger/Go-Busters team up.

Pikatwig: Yea. Anyway, I liked the chapter, and Vinyl had a great role.

Dash: Yea, but she should get 20% cooler, and then 40% cooler to match me and my new marefriend.

Twilight: Oh, that's just like you, Bowy. *giggles a bit before kissing Dash.*

Fluttershy: You two are so cute together.

Pinkie and Applejack: Yep.

Rarity: I have… mixed feelings.

KKD: Something tells me by the end, you'll get used to it, Rare.

Rarity: I guess.

Pikatwig: Anyway, aibou, favorite part?

KKD: Let me see… it'd definitely be Flutters singing the ballad version of Vamola! Kyoryuger! Or when GouZyuZin was able to summon the past Sentai mechs… along with the mecha that came right after Gokaiger.

Pikatwig: True. Mine was actually how Dash and Twi managed to resist the mind control, even if for a little while.

KKD: Yea, that was kinda nice.

Twilight and Dash: Thank you.

Pikatwig: Just Live More.

KKD: Jaa ne!


	9. Entrancing Sunset (Part I)

Pikatwig: Well, yet another chapter is here.

KKD: And good timing, too. Finals is really coming down hard on me, that I need a very good break in order to get my mind off of the hard work.

Pikatwig: Well, as you can see, this is only part one, of this chapter. There's gonna be more. At best… five parts.

KKD: ...Wow, sounds daunting. But thankfully not as daunting as the finals thing I have to deal with.

Pikatwig: Good. Finals are kinda sneaking up on me too. But regardless, let's get going with disclaimers.

DISCLAIMERS: As with most, neither KKD nor Pikatwig own any of the franchises involved, including, but not limited to, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Super Sentai, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, or anything else used here; they are owned by their respective owners such as Toei, Bandai, Shotaro Ishinomori, Hasbro, Lauren Faust, The Hub, etc.

* * *

Princess Celestia looked sorta like she was in a bit of a confused mood. She was thinking about all sorts of recent events with the Gokaigers showing up, and how Black Bounty was yelling that Rainbow Dash is GokaiSilver.

'_Is he really right about Rainbow Dash being GokaiSilver? Could that mean the other Gokaigers are Twilight and her friends?' _she thought to herself. However, she then thought how silly that sounded, and pushed the thought away, before looking at a picture of herself and Twilight, smiling a bit, before she moved the picture of her and Twilight out of the frame to reveal a picture of herself with another unicorn completely. This one being a light orange mare with a red and yellow mane and blue-green eyes, and her Cutie Mark was even an image of the sun, not like Celestia's own, but one of the sun, nonetheless.

She sighed looking at the picture, the mare in it being her last student before Twilight, a mare who could be Twilight's opposite.

"You okay sister dearest?" Luna's voice asked Celestia.

"...I wish I knew for certain, Luna," Celestia sighed, knowing Luna was right behind her.

"...You miss Sunset Shimmer, do you not?"

Celestia merely nodded, trying not to cry. "...Yea. But, I know she's okay in that other world. But, every once in a while, I can't help but wonder what she's up to."

"...I see…" Luna nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, up in the skies above the planet Equestria is on, was the hooded figure who had created Dobersecret, who was currently working on a top secret project, with a pure white Ranger Key being at her left along with a sort of lock. The lock had the image of an orange on it with the code LS-07 while the lock itself was mainly silver with the arm of it was black.

Her unicorn horn began to glow a violet aura, but despite the powerful magic used, what she had hoped would happen, didn't happen. Despite her studies of the Ranger Keys, nothing worked to combine this item with the blank Ranger Key.

* * *

**(Cue Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger opening theme)**

**Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger!**

**Susume! Yuuki no hata kakage (**Forward! Hoist the flag of courage!**) *A red pirate ship floats through the skies of Equestria, as Rainbow Dash clears the sky of clouds.***

**Nanatsu no umi wo kake-nukero (**Dashing through the seven seas**) *Twilight Sparkle stands on the bow of the ship, looking out to the Equestrian horizon.***

**Ichi ka bachi ka muteki na kaze kimi wo michibiku (**Sink or swim, the invincible wind will guide you**) *She looks out, and sees her magic holding the Ranger Key of GokaiRed before seeing faint images of the red rangers of every Super Sentai.***

**Mezase chizu ni nai basho wo (**Your goal isn't on any map**) *Twilight is seen with the rest of the Mane 6, Twilight checking a map while the others worked on the red ship in question, such as Applejack manning the ropes while holding the GokaiBlue Ranger Key with her tail.***

**Maboroshi nanka ja nain da (**It's no illusion**) *Rarity looks at a yellow gem, before holding the GokaiYellow Ranger Key.***

**Tada hitotsu jibun dake no takaramono dare mo sagashiteru (**Everyone is searching for their very own treasure**) *Pinkie was in the middle of giving the inside a bit of a paint job, holding the GokaiGreen Ranger Key with her lower right hoof as Fluttershy helps, holding the GokaiPink Ranger Key.***

**Tashikametai ze minna onaji ja nai kara (**I want to check to see that everyone is not the same**) *Suddenly, a flash shows all the suits of the Super Sentai hovering around, with Rainbow Dash, holding the GokaiSilver Ranger Key, flying amongst them.***

**Yaritai koto wo yatte yare (**Just do what you want**) *A shot of outerspace is seen, and the Neo-Zangyack look at the planet where Equestira is at.***

**Inochigake daze Hoshitte do sono te de tsukame (**It's life or death, if you want it, then grab it!**) *Back on Equestria, the Mane 6 stand firm with GokaiPhones and Ranger Keys in hoof.***

**Let's go! Let's Gokaiger! *The Mane 6 then look at the Ranger Key Chest, which has a note by it, and then they hold the Gokaiger Ranger Keys to their hearts.***

**Go! Go! Let's Go! Let's kaji wo tore! (**Let's take the helm!**) *The Mane 6 are then seen executing the transformation poses for the Gokaigers as they transform into pony versions of said heroes.***

**Kimi no mae no hirogaru umi michi naki michi wo yukou! (**Forward to these uncharted routes in these vast seas in front of you!**) *Princess Celestia looks on from the blazing sun, and smiles at the six.***

**Let's go! Let's Gokaiger! *Princess Luna also looks on later that night from the glowing moon, as does Princess Cadence from the Crystal Empire, both also smiling at the Mane 6.***

**Go! Go! Let's Go! Let's arashin naka! (**Let's sail into the storms!**) *The stars then turn into the helmets of the 40 Super Sentai teams, all looking at the Mane 6 with an approving look. However, the Gokaigers are helmetless while looking at their successors.***

**Ganbaru kino no gamushara ga ima kono sekai wo kaeru ze (**Your persistent recklessness will change the world**) *At a nearby cliff, somepony watches the Mane 6, with glowing violet eyes…***

**Dekkai yume wa mugendai! (**Big dreams are endless!**) *All of the Mane 6 get a headshot while smiling, looking at the area in front of them, knowing adventure is out there.***

**Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger~! *The opening ends with the Gokai-Ponies slashing at the screen with the Gokaiger flag and story title behind them.***

* * *

**Chapter 9: Entrancing Sunset Part 1**

* * *

Aboard the GokaiGalleon, Twilight had moved something into the room, and all six had their Ranger Keys at the ready. The object in question turned out to be some kind of jewel lookalike with keyholes on all six sides.

"Okay ladies. As we know, this thing appeared after we gave up the Elements of Harmony, and it has six keyholes, meaning six keys are needed. And since we were the ones to use the Elements of Harmony, I believe our Ranger Keys can open it," Twilight explained.

"Uh, Twilight," Applejack started.

"Not now AJ. And before anypony asks, I'm in charge of the group. Since, I'm red," Twilight said with a smile.

"I had a feeling you'd get into it, Twi," Dash smiled.

"But, uh, Twilight," Applejack tried to start.

"Again, not now Applejack. Anyway, from close inspections of this item, I have found symbols on it, and they match with our Elements of Harmony," Twilight continued.

As they looked closer, and saw the symbols that the gemstones of the Elements of Harmony had. Rarity saw one looked like a diamond shape, Dash noticed a lightning bolt design, Pinkie smiled at seeing a balloon, Fluttershy saw the shape of a butterfly, AJ noticed the image of an apple, and Twilight looked at the image of a six-pointed star.

"We shall now use our Ranger Keys, open this up, and see what's in it!" Twilight said with a smirk.

"But Twilight-"

"Whatever it is you have to say, it can wait Applejack." Twilight said, almosted shouted, in a rather demanding tone.

"Ho boy," AJ sighed as they each took their respective Ranger Keys.

"Ready? Let's do this!" Twilight said, as they all flipped the keys to a ready position.

"RANGER KEY, SET! LET'S GO!" they all shouted, as they put the keys in, but then, the item had begun to spark widely, forcing the six to take the keys out before it got too wild.

* * *

"Ah've been trying to tell ya, Twilight, these keys technically don't belong to us! What makes ya think they would work in unlocking this box?!" Applejack responded.

Spike and Scootaloo had moved back at seeing the two getting angry, before Twilight groaned. "Look, it just seemed like a fit, is all."

Applejack sighed annoyed, as she sat down, and Fluttershy walked over to her.

"Everything okay?" Fluttershy asked.

"...Not exactly, sugarcube," Applejack sighed.

"Oh… anything you wanna talk about?" Fluttershy asked, as she walked off for a second, and got a teapot.

"No… I just need to be alone fer now," AJ insisted walking off.

"Oh…" Fluttershy sighed, as she poured a cup of tea for herself.

"I didn't think you liked tea Fluttershy," Rarity noticed.

"I actually like it, something about becoming GokaiPink made me wanna try tea. And sure enough, I like it," Fluttershy smiled before pouring the tea for the others.

"Oh. Is this tea cold?" Pinkie asked, walking over.

"...No… if it were, it'd be iced tea, and I would've used a pitcher instead of a teapot," Fluttershy answered.

"Huh… at the rock farm, I always had cold tea out of a teapot," Pinkie informed, but she shrugged, as she and the others took a cup.

"Did Applejack seem snippy or what?" Twilight asked.

"Yea… I knew she'd get a bit uptight once in a while, but this time was just… I don't know how to put it," Dash admitted.

Suddenly, Spike burped up another letter, and Twilight picked it up, but when she opened it…

"...It's blank?" she gawked.

"Who in Equestria would send a blank letter?" Rarity wondered.

"_Hello~ my good friends!"_ a voice shouted from nowhere, and it caused the group to gasp, and make their tea fly into the air, while the one Fluttershy had landed back in her teacup, the rest flew right onto the letter.

Then, without warning, it screamed, and jumped around, before flaming up in a blue fire and turning into someone the group knew too well. He bore a resemblance to a Chinese dragon with his long serpentine body, facial hair, antlers (one of which looked like a lumpy horn), a lion's right arm, an eagle's talon for his left, a dragon's right leg, a deer's left leg, a red scaled tail, a brown main body, a grayish-brown head with a mule's short mane, a sharp tooth coming out of his mouth, and red eyes with yellow whites.

"Oh great… as if our day wasn't going bad already," Twilight groaned.

"Hi Discord," Fluttershy smiled.

"Well looky here, if it isn't my favorite ponies. Heard a lot has happened since the last time we met," Discord smiled in his usual way.

"A rather… unorthodox way to find us, don't you think?" Rarity asked, as Discord made all the tea fall into a cup, and then tossed it into the air, causing it to turn into a raincloud.

"I couldn't help it. I missed you so much that I was simply under a raincloud of sadness," Discord answered, as he used his tail to make the cloud turn back into tea, and then Fluttershy got it back into the teapot.

"And I wanted to see my six best frien- wait… where's Honesty?" Discord asked, noticing that Applejack wasn't there.

"...Applejack's not in the best of moods right now," Twilight informed.

"Want me to cheer her up for you?" Discord asked

"NO! If anything, you'd just make things worse, no offense," Dash told him annoyed.

"Now Dash, we needn't be mean," Fluttershy started.

"...Sorry Fluttershy," Dash sighed.

* * *

"By the way, I love what you've done with Twilight's tree house. Looks, so pirate-y!" Discord smiled, snapping his fingers, and now in his talon hand was a toy sword, and then he had an eyepatch, and a captain's hat.

"Uh… this isn't the treehouse, Discord. Look outside," Twilight informed. He did so, but…

"Oh, a little spell. Clever clever Twilly. In fact, if I didn't know better, this was the pirate ship of those wanted little ponies I'm looking for." Discord said.

"Don't call me… wait, what?" Twilight started.

"Oh, you heard me. This looked like the ship of those pirates… what did they call themselves again? Super Mega-Pirates or something stupid like that?"

"Huddle, now!" Twilight muttered as the rest of the ponies gathered into a huddle.

"How did he not figure it out yet?" Dash wondered.

"This is Discord we're talking about. He didn't know Twilight became a Princess until we showed him her wings were real." Rarity added.

"Point taken," Dash nodded, "He is a little bit thick headed, but what will he do if he finds out the truth?"

"Turn us in for the reward, causing the Neo-Zangyack to take over Equestria, and then he may join them or something?" Pinkie said with a silly look on her face.

"...I hope not," Twilight sighed.

"Well, this has been fun and all, but I need to leave," Discord said, disappearing in a blue fire.

"...Thank goodness," Twilight sighed with relief.

"Sometimes I think it might've been a good idea if we left him in stone," Dash groaned.

"Yes, I must agree with you," Rarity nodded.

* * *

At that moment, Discord appeared before the Princess as he vanished away from the Mane 6.

"For once, I am pleased to see you, Discord. Do Twilight and her friends know anything about the Gokaigers?" Celestia asked.

"Nope." Discord said, as he flew off.

"Well, so much for that plan," Celestia sighed.

* * *

A bit later, Twilight and Dash were relaxing as they sat down to a good book.

"You know, Twil, I must admit, you are a very good leader," Dash smiled.

"Thanks Bowy," Twilight giggled.

Dash just smiled wider, nuzzling closer to Twilight.

"So Dashie, if we could, what do you think any kids we have would look like?" Twilight inquired, causing Dash to blush.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just curious what you think," Twilight informed.

"...Okay," Dash shrugged as they resumed reading before Dash gave Twilight a kiss on the cheek, making the alicorn giggle.

"So Fluttershy, what sort of tea is your favorite?" Rarity asked.

"I actually prefer green tea," Fluttershy answered.

"That's my favorite too," Rarity giggled, as Pinkie was sipping a tea.

"I like lemon tea," she smiled, taking another sip.

* * *

Down on the ground, Applejack stood wielding a GokaiSaber in her mouth, and one with her tail as she was training for something.

"Honestly… what's makin' Twilight have such an ego?!" Applejack groaned annoyed, deflecting some arrows with her blades, training with the blades the whole time, "She's got no need to be like that. Sure, she's the leader of our group, but to seriously have that ego is dumb. And with Dash supporting her, it isn't helping…"

She then finished her training, put the sabers away, and climbed back up into the galleon for the night.

"So… the leader's getting a bit arrogant, alongside her supporter, hmmm?" a voice in the shadows pondered as the body of it watched AJ leave.

When it was much darker and the GokaiGalleon was parked, the figure climbed into it with some Neo-Goumin. She then had them damage the inside of the Galleon, and then the hooded figure left an apple on the ground, and then two more, in a style similar to AJ's Cutie Mark. They left a little bit more damage before leaving the Galleon for whatever reason.

* * *

"What. The. HECK?!" Twilight shouted angrily, seeing the inside of the Galleon the next morning.

"What happened here?!" Dash gawked.

"Uh guys…" Fluttershy said, pointing at the apples.

"...Who in their right mind would leave three apples on the ground?" Rarity gawked. "And in such good condition compared to this mess."

"APPLEJACK!" Twilight shouted, causing the orange pony to walk in.

"What is it?" Applejack groaned.

"Why did you do this?!" Twilight demanded, as Applejack looked around shocked at what had happened.

"I didn't," Applejack insisted.

"Then what's with the three untouched apples on the floor?!"

"I dunno."

Twilight groaned. "Betraying your element huh?"

This caused Applejack to get a bit… angry. "What. Was. That?!"

"You're flat out lying again!" Twilight snapped.

"Uh… guys? These don't look like-" Spike tried to say.

"I am not lying!" Applejack shouted.

"There you go, lying again. And now, as your leader, I say you clean up this mess, while I go and relax," Twilight said, ready to leave.

"No!" Applejack responded.

"Uh guys?"

"Not now Spike. And, I'm sorry, what was it you just said Applejack?"

"Ah said Ah ain't cleanin' this mess 'cause Ah didn't cause it!" Applejack answered.

"Perhaps we haven't met. I'm Twilight Sparkle, your leader!" Twilight added.

"Uh guys!" Spike shouted, as the Galleon was then smacked.

"What the hay?!" Dash gasped, as she looked outside, and saw giant Neo-Goumin ready to attack.

* * *

"**Why did we send out forces down now?"** Onichan asked the hooded figured.

"Because Jizo-sama, I have a plan. And to do it, we need to twist a knife ever so gently, and this will twist around a great amount." the hooded figure responded.

"**What knife?"** Sparklefun asked.

"**It's a figure of speech,"** Tearsome informed.

* * *

"Kaizoku Gattai!"

"Kansei, GokaiOh!"

"Kansei, GouZyuZin!"

With that, the two mecha stood ready to fight… whatever, when they charged forward, and GokaiOh stood ready.

"An attack's comin' from the left!" GokaiBlue shouted, but Gokai-Oh dodged to the right, which happened to be where the attack came from, knocking it back a ways.

"Well, lying again I see," Red groaned.

"I'm not lyin' Twilight… look, I didn't make that mess, why won't you believe me?"

"You lied about the ship's internal damage, why would I believe you now?!"

Green, Yellow, Pink and Silver all groaned.

"Okay, let's just finish this," Silver sighed, slashing away the Neo-Goumin with ease.

* * *

"I'm not lyin' Twilight. I'm not! Why do you think I am?" Applejack shouted back at Twilight, a bit later.

"Because it has three apples, arranged just like your Cutie Mark. Now then, why don't you just stop lying, tell the truth, and accept the consequences of your actions?" Twilight responded.

"Why Ah don't leave apples like that! That's just a load of cowpie! You're just jumping to conclusions!"

"Applejack! I am your leader, and I'm not jumping to conclusions, I have evidence," Twilight says, walking over, and showing some yellow mane color stuck near the damaged doorway.

"That's not even mine! Can't you see the difference?! That's much to wavy to belong tah me!"

Twilight was getting a bit annoyed. "Okay, whatever. What is your deal Applejack, ever since the other day you've been so… annoying!"

"Really, because since the other day, you wouldn't stop being so EGOTISTICAL!"

"Egotistcal?! I am not egotisitical, and any friend of mine who dares think that is a BAD FRIEND!" Twilight snapped, causing Applejack to tear up, and then rush out of the galleon, crying.

"Oh… smooth move, Twilight. You went and hurt AJ's feelings!" Pinkie responded.

"I… I got… an ego? You guys don't think that I'm egotistical, right?"

"Well…" Rarity and Fluttershy started, not sure what to say at that moment.

"Yea, you kinda do," Pinkie answered before anyone else could.

"But, it's not always a bad thing. There's difference between being self-confident, having ego, and being flat out ignorant," Dash replied, "Being self-confident is more like knowing what you can do and being sure you can do it. Having an ego, which I admit I have sometimes, means you tend to let things get to your head. What you were doing with AJ, blaming her for something she didn't do when she gave solid proof she didn't… that's just being ignorant."

Twilight then began to think, and sighed. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologize to us, darling, apologize to dear Applejack," Rarity insisted.

* * *

"A bad friend…" Applejack said, crying, letting her tears fall into a lake, and she was starting to doubt herself. "No… c'mon AJ… keep it together, girl…"

"Having some friend trouble?" a new voice asked, as the hooded figure walked over to Applejack.

"Who's there?!" AJ responded, pulling out her GokaiSaber and holding it with her tail.

"Relax, I'm not gonna mess with you," the hooded figure informed, walking over, seeing the sun was now setting.

"What're you up to?"

The hooded figure said nothing, watching the sun begin to set.

"Answer me already!" AJ insisted.

However, the hooded figure still said nothing.

"Why aren't you talking to me?" AJ asked, confused.

"You need a fresh start, don't you?" the hooded figure said, her unicorn horn glowing violet, and pinning Applejack to the ground.

"UGH! What in tarnation?!" Applejack gawked, struggling to get up.

"You're not getting up GokaiBlue. Or should I call you Applejack?" the hooded figure asked.

"...How do you know mah name?!" AJ gawked.

"Why don't you help me? You can get some revenge at those who made you upset," the hooded figure told Applejack.

"...Well…" Applejack said confused. "No! I'm not helping anyone evil, and I know you must be that!"

The hooded figured moved her face out a bit from the hood, making her eyes visible, and then suddenly, her violet eyes changed to a violet, red and yellow hypnotic spiral. "Look into my eyes sweet Applejack."

"Wha…" AJ gawked before her eyes turned into the same spiral, almost freezing AJ in position.

* * *

_To be continued…_

Pikatwig: And there folks, is part one.

KKD: Things just got crazy.

Pikatwig: And before ANYONE calls us out on not liking AJ, let me just say, Applejack is my number one favorite character! The reason she was getting a bit treated bad, was part of the plot to make her upset with Twi.

KKD: And I personally hope that this issue gets solved soon.

Pikatwig: And as for Twi, well, she's new to the whole leader thing, and just got a bit of a big head s'all. And also, Sunset Shimmer gets mentioned in the chapter. Y'know, the girl from Equestria Girls, who I'm personally hoping returns for Rainbow Rocks, and possibly season 5.

KKD: Well, I know who that is, but I don't know if anyone else remembers due to them not giving Equestria Girls a chance. Personally, she's cool, and I hope to see more of her in the show, but right now… this left me stumped.

Pikatwig: What do ya mean?

KKD: I'm more wondering what the hooded figure's plan is, and if she's who I think she is.

Pikatwig: We'll find out who she is soon. Just trust me.

KKD: Okay then… so… is that it?

Pikatwig: Favorite part?

KKD: ...Maybe when Dash explains to Twi about the whole ego thing; after about most of the chapter with Twi being such a jerk, it takes her marefriend, the same mare who almost encouraged that ego, to snap Twi back to her senses.

Pikatwig: My favorite part was actually the end of the chapter, with AJ getting hypnotized. Just seemed to be a rush of interest. But regardless, Twi's ego, that was sorta my choice, but it's to help Twi grow as a character. Anyway, end off time. Aibou, you start.

KKD: Jaa ne.

Pikatwig: Just Live More.


	10. Entrancing Sunset (Part II)

Pikatwig:: The next chapter is here.

KKD: *Walks in yawning* Man, what a night… Sorry aibou, I just finished up some last minute stuff for a class last night, and I was mentally exhausted.

Pikatwig: It's cool dude.

KKD: In any case, we're continuing this multi-part mini-arc of the story, and maybe we'll find out what that hooded figure has planned for poor AJ.

Pikatwig: Now, let's do this. Cue Disclaimers.

DISCLAIMERS: As with most, neither KKD nor Pikatwig own any of the franchises involved, including, but not limited to, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Super Sentai, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, or anything else used here; they are owned by their respective owners such as Toei, Bandai, Shotaro Ishinomori, Hasbro, Lauren Faust, The Hub, etc.

* * *

_Previously, on Gokai-Ponies, a feud between friends had begun between Twilight Sparkle and Applejack, the two ponies getting upset with Twilight's new developing ego. However, this did not help with a hooded figure leading some Neo-Goumin framing her for damaging the Galleon, and breaking Twi's trust even further. With Applejack not on the galleon, she meets the mysterious hooded figure, who has an even more mysterious motive. Just what will this mysterious figure do now that she has hypnotized poor AJ?_

* * *

That night, in a location unknown, there was someone walking around. This figure was actually a human female wearing black shoes and socks along with an odd outfit that consisted of a short skirt, a sort of officer's jacket (both of which had yellow on it, the skirt having stripes, the sleeves of the jacket having a yellow band each, and the torso showing half of a star on the front, not to mention the letters S.P.D. were written in various places), and it all somehow brought out the white shirt she had underneath the jacket, her brown eyes and brown hair.

"You're Reimon Marika, DekaYellow of Tokosou Sentai Dekaranger?" a voice asked her from out of nowhere.

"...Call me Jasmine," she responded, revealing her name as well as confirming who exactly she was, "Who wants to know?"

"Well… you should know, seeing you have the Dekarangers' Grand Power once more," the voice informed, causing Jasmine to reach for a white blaster holstered to her waist.

However, whoever was speaking to her, took out a GokaiSaber.

"Gokai Change," the figure spoke, causing DekaYellow to turn around and fire her blaster, but she as a few seconds slower as...

**=GO~KAIGER!=**

"Tch, you're asking for it!" Jasmine smirked, taking out an odd device which was white, black, had the S.P.D. logo on it, and had a gray button between two lights like a siren, "Emergency! DEKARANGER!"

However, when she pressed the button… nothing happened, making her gasp in realization.

"Shoot! I forgot I gave up my powers to the Gokaigers…" she groaned.

The figure then walked out of the darkness, and came to a light source, revealing the figure to be GokaiBlue, but what made Jasmine gasp was the fact that this Gokaiger was female, as indicated by her skirt.

"Who are you?" Jasmine demanded to know, when a sort of trumpet began to play, causing a golden glow to come off of Jasmine. "...What's happening?!"

Suddenly, she grunted in pain as a glowing yellow orb was forced from her body, and upon closer inspection, the orb contained the image of a silver badge of sorts with the profile of a dog and the letters S.P.D. above it.

"No!" Jasmine gasped as the orb flew away and landed in the hands of GokaiBlue, and she giggled.

* * *

**(Cue Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger opening theme)**

**Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger!**

**Susume! Yuuki no hata kakage (**Forward! Hoist the flag of courage!**) *A red pirate ship floats through the skies of Equestria, as Rainbow Dash clears the sky of clouds.***

**Nanatsu no umi wo kake-nukero (**Dashing through the seven seas**) *Twilight Sparkle stands on the bow of the ship, looking out to the Equestrian horizon.***

**Ichi ka bachi ka muteki na kaze kimi wo michibiku (**Sink or swim, the invincible wind will guide you**) *She looks out, and sees her magic holding the Ranger Key of GokaiRed before seeing faint images of the red rangers of every Super Sentai.***

**Mezase chizu ni nai basho wo (**Your goal isn't on any map**) *Twilight is seen with the rest of the Mane 6, Twilight checking a map while the others worked on the red ship in question, such as Applejack manning the ropes while holding the GokaiBlue Ranger Key with her tail.***

**Maboroshi nanka ja nain da (**It's no illusion**) *Rarity looks at a yellow gem, before holding the GokaiYellow Ranger Key.***

**Tada hitotsu jibun dake no takaramono dare mo sagashiteru (**Everyone is searching for their very own treasure**) *Pinkie was in the middle of giving the inside a bit of a paint job, holding the GokaiGreen Ranger Key with her lower right hoof as Fluttershy helps, holding the GokaiPink Ranger Key.***

**Tashikametai ze minna onaji ja nai kara (**I want to check to see that everyone is not the same**) *Suddenly, a flash shows all the suits of the Super Sentai hovering around, with Rainbow Dash, holding the GokaiSilver Ranger Key, flying amongst them.***

**Yaritai koto wo yatte yare (**Just do what you want**) *A shot of outerspace is seen, and the Neo-Zangyack look at the planet where Equestira is at.***

**Inochigake daze Hoshitte do sono te de tsukame (**It's life or death, if you want it, then grab it!**) *Back on Equestria, the Mane 6 stand firm with GokaiPhones and Ranger Keys in hoof.***

**Let's go! Let's Gokaiger! *The Mane 6 then look at the Ranger Key Chest, which has a note by it, and then they hold the Gokaiger Ranger Keys to their hearts.***

**Go! Go! Let's Go! Let's kaji wo tore! (**Let's take the helm!**) *The Mane 6 are then seen executing the transformation poses for the Gokaigers as they transform into pony versions of said heroes.***

**Kimi no mae no hirogaru umi michi naki michi wo yukou! (**Forward to these uncharted routes in these vast seas in front of you!**) *Princess Celestia looks on from the blazing sun, and smiles at the six.***

**Let's go! Let's Gokaiger! *Princess Luna also looks on later that night from the glowing moon, as does Princess Cadence from the Crystal Empire, both also smiling at the Mane 6.***

**Go! Go! Let's Go! Let's arashin naka! (**Let's sail into the storms!**) *The stars then turn into the helmets of the 40 Super Sentai teams, all looking at the Mane 6 with an approving look. However, the Gokaigers are helmetless while looking at their successors.***

**Ganbaru kino no gamushara ga ima kono sekai wo kaeru ze (**Your persistent recklessness will change the world**) *At a nearby cliff, somepony watches the Mane 6, with glowing violet eyes…***

**Dekkai yume wa mugendai! (**Big dreams are endless!**) *All of the Mane 6 get a headshot while smiling, looking at the area in front of them, knowing adventure is out there.***

**Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger~! *The opening ends with the Gokai-Ponies slashing at the screen with the Gokaiger flag and story title behind them.***

* * *

**Chapter 10: Entrancing Sunset Part 2**

* * *

"Wonder where AJ is, I saw her down here earlier…" Dash said, trying to find her friend, but was not having much luck.

"She's not answering her Mobirate either," Rarity added, as Twilight was trying hard not to cry.

"...How could I have been so stupid! Letting my ego get the best of me like that," Twilight replied, tears beginning to fall from her eyes.

"Twilight, it can happen. But right now, we need to find Applejack," Dash reminded.

"You're right. ...Let's keep searching," Twilight nodded.

* * *

GokaiBlue, now back in pony form, walked up to a sort of ship, and handed the hooded figure the Dekaranger Grand Power, who received it via her magic.

"Excellent work, Applejack," the figure smiled as GokaiBlue reverted to her civilian form.

"Thank you mistress," AJ bowed, her eyes having a glassy look to them.

"Soon, all the Grand Powers of the Super Sentai will be mine," she smirked, putting down the orb that housed the Grand Power, next to three more. Specifically, these had the symbols of the Shinkengers (which resembled a blooming flower of sorts), the Boukengers (the compass symbol on their chests), and the Gekirangers (which was a sort of claw scratch mark).

"Now then Applejack, I need your Ranger Key and a few others for an experiment. And to think Celestia doubted my abilities…" the hooded figure told AJ, as she handed her the Ranger Keys of GokaiBlue, KyoryuBlue, and a key with a light blue color that had white legs under the skirt and before the boots, had a golden belt, black and gold lines around the suit, some of them forming an M shape close to the collar, and the visor resembling a mermaid's tail.

The hooded figure took the Ranger Keys, and then using a sort of computer, began to study their properties and how they worked. Then, she took the lock from earlier, and began to see it's power signature was of a different level then a Ranger Key.

"Man… whoever made these things sure knew what they were doing…" the hooded figure said. "But the question remains… how did they do it?"

* * *

Back with Jasmine, she had just awoken up in what appeared to be a stone temple with dinosaurs carved into it.

"Eh?" she said, looking around confused.

"Good to see you're awake, Jasmine," a male voice spoke as she turned to see a man with wild brown hair, dark brown eyes, and wear a white long-sleeved shirt under a red sleeveless jacket with a yellow underside, green cargo pants and boots, "Um… just to make sure… you are Jasmine, right? Not Nossan's sister Yuko?"

"Yes, it's me Jasmine, Daigo-san," Jasmine sighed. "Honestly, the war with the Neo-Zagyack was crazy… and I was surprised there was someone in your group who looked just like me when our teams met."

"Hey, Ian admits to thinking he's seen that Go-On Black guy before the war. But regardless, what happened to you anyway? I found you out cold earlier."

"...Arigatou."

"No prob."

"Anyway, I was attacked by a female GokaiBlue earlier. She stole my team's Grand Power."

"A female GokaiBlue?!" Daigo gawked.

"Must be one of the new Gokaigers I've heard rumors about." Jasmine figured.

"Most likely," Daigo agreed.

* * *

Back over in Equestria, the Gokaigers returned to the galleon after not finding AJ.

"We've been searching for hours, and nothing…" Dash groaned. Twilight then saw Spike looking like his stomach was hurting, and he was about to get sick.

"What's wrong, Spike?" Twilight asked.

The young dragon couldn't even speak, when he burped up a letter in a red fire, and the seal on the letter had the Kyoryuger's team symbol on it.

"The Kyoryuger symbol? ...Could this mean the Kyoryugers sent this?!" Dash gawked as she opened the scroll.

"Only one way to find out. 'Dear Current Gokaigers- Why'd you guys steal the Dekarangers' Grand Power?! I just managed to save DekaYellow from your GokaiBlue, who somehow managed to take the Grand Power with ease! You girls should know that the Grand Powers should not be taken by force; if you want them, you have to earn them properly, like we heard you did with the Tokkyugers. Please send your reasons for why you did this, otherwise we'll start coming to you to get the answers. From, KyoryuRed.'

"Wait… steal a Grand Power? What's AJ thinking?" Dash gasped.

"Can anypony even do that?" Twilight wondered.

"Well… Basco could do that…" Dash informed.

"Who?" Rarity and Pinkie asked.

"An enemy of the original Gokaigers, and former friend to the original GokaiRed, Captain Marvelous. He somehow managed to use some trumpet, the same one he used to create Ranger Key Clones out of ranger keys, to steal Grand Powers without needing to 'earn' them. But what confuses me is how AJ would be able to do this… and why?"

The team all gave a collective shrug, as a portal opened up, shocking them all as they each prepared their weapons when… out came a giant silver and gold Brachiosaurus mech.

"WHOA! It's the Kyoryuger's strongest lone mech! The Zyudenryu of KyoryuSilver, Bragigas!" Dash gasped.

It then blasted the Galleon.

"Explain yourselves!" Daigo shouted.

"WE DIDN'T TAKE THE DEKARANGERS' GRAND POWER, DAIGO-SAN!" Dash shouted.

Jasmine, now a yellow pegasus held her henshin devices out, and it scanned them for a moment, and it said they were telling the truth.

"It's okay, Daigo. They're not guilty," Jasmine inform Daigo, who was now a red earth pony.

"Oh… my bad. Sorry," Daigo told them.

"So your GokaiBlue, Applejack, has been missing for while?" Jasmine asked the mares as she and Daigo were now on the GokaiGalleon.

"Yea, she left last night, and then just… vanished," Twilight confirmed.

"...Do you have any idea what caused her to leave?"

"We were arguing and… I called her a bad friend…" Twilight told them, trying not to cry.

"Hey, cheer up, Twilight. If she's a true friend, she'll come back. I'm sure of it. And if something's wrong with her, we'll be more than happy to help," Daigo smiled, putting a hoof around her, and then Twilight got out of that.

"Thank you..." Twilight smiled.

* * *

Back in the human world, it was an ordinary day for a guy who looked strongly similar to Beet Buster's civilian form but wearing yellow, and another guy with him that had black hair, brown eyes, and had a very similar outfit to the guy next to him, except for his red top.

"When do you think the Gokaigers will return our powers? It's been almost a year now," the guy in yellow sighed.

"I'm not sure, Nii-san," the guy in red shrugged to his brother.

"And please… no comments about that beetle guy from the 36th team, it's annoying," the guy in yellow, Tsubasa, sighed.

"Hey you said it, not me, his brother responded.

Tsubasa sighed annoyed, as he stood up, and stretched.

A short distance away, GokaiBlue was in waiting, trying to find the right time to strike. Suddenly, though, she was blasted by a burst of fire. She turned to see that the boy in red, his hand held out like he expelled the flames via magic.

"How'd you know she was there, Kai?" Tsubasa gawked.

"Intuition," the guy in red, Kai, answered.

"Heh, I'm not down yet! Gokai Change!" she announced, taking out the blue MagiRanger key.

**=MA~GIRANGER!=**

"So she's the new GokaiBlue," Tsubasa figured before unleashing a bolt of lightning at Gokai-MagiBlue.

"No you don't!" Gokai-MagiBlue shouted, shifting around water, to make a sort of chain around them, she then took out the trumpet, and played it.

However, Kai managed to kick the trumpet out of her hands before the glow could start.

"You think we're that dumb to fall for Basco's tricks like our Sempais?" Kai scoffed, managing to turn the water chains into steam, freeing him and his brother.

"Gokai Change!"

**=KYO~RYUGER!=**

With this, Gokai-KyoryuBlue slammed her fist into the ground, forcing Kai and Tsubasa back before she grabbed the trumpet.

"Let's try this again," she responded before playing the trumpet, and this time, the two males grunted in pain as they glowed gold before the glow formed an orb with a golden M symbol within it.

"No! The Magiranger Grand Power!" Kai gawked as the Gokai-Kyoryuger caught the orb.

* * *

"Perfect, this makes five Grand Powers our my dear GokaiBlue," the hooded figure smiled, as Applejack handed her the Grand Power.

"I'll do anything to serve you, m'lady," AJ bowed.

"Good, now then. I need your Gokaiger Key, but only the Gokaiger Key. I think I got an idea to finish those goody-goody Gokaigers off," the figure smirked as AJ handed the GokaiBlue key to her.

"Excellent. Now then… Crimson and Navy to start…" the hooded figure muttered, analyzing the GokaiBlue key, and creating a data file on the computer, which began to form some digital suits, already gaining some color.

* * *

_To be continued…_

* * *

Pikatwig: Wow… both the Magirangers and Dekarangers lost their Grand Powers…

KKD: Not good.

Pikatwig: Not only them, but the villain also has the Grand Powers of the Shinkengers, the Boukengers and the Gekirangers.

KKD: Even worse.

Pikatwig: So that makes it, five for… whoever this is, and five for the heroes.

KKD: Seems even enough, but the villains have the potential to collect the Grand Powers much faster than our heroes. And boy, am I getting nervous for them.

Pikatwig: Anyway, references abound here. With Daigo mentioning that Jasmine and Gunpei (Go-On Black) look familiar to the Kyoryugers. Aibou, please explain why.

KKD: Well, for the Jasmine thing, it's very simple, the actress who played Jasmine (DekaYellow) came back in Kyoryuger as Nossan's (KyoryuBlue's) sister, and later transformed into KyoryuCyan. As for Go-On Black's connection… I'm a bit stumped to be honest, it's my first time hearing him being related to Kyoryuger. What, was he supposed to be Tessai and his descendant, aka both incarnations of KyoryuGray?

Pikatwig: No, that's BoukenSilver. Go-On Black is Ian's friend, who died thanks to Arigaon.

KKD: Oh, that guy! Well, maybe it had something to do with time or whatever, but I honestly didn't recognize him as the same cop from Go-Onger.

Pikatwig: Anyway, thoughts on the chapter?

KKD: I was quite impressed by how we ended up writing this. I don't know why, but whenever I write a chapter like this, though, where the villain is the one winning the battle, I felt a bit off and I wanted to write it where the heroes would quickly turn it around. But overall, a very good chapter.

Pikatwig: Favorite part?

KKD: ...That's a tricky one… I think the closest I can think of for a favorite part might be when Daigo and Jasmine arrive in Equestria and try to cheer up the current Gokaigers.

Pikatwig: For me… dunno.

KKD: Yea, this one didn't have that many highlights to it. But anyways, shall we end this off?

Pikatwig: Just Live More.

KKD: Jaa ne.


	11. Entrancing Sunset (Part III)

Pikatwig:Part three is here.

KKD: Things are starting to pick up around here as the Gokai-Ponies are meeting their Sentai predecessors and successors.

Pikatwig: Here, it'll be mostly on Earth.

KKD: Yea, seeing what the heck is happening. But regardless, I just hope that AJ will be back to normal soon.

Pikatwig: Maybe, maybe not. Disclaimers.

DISCLAIMERS: As with most, neither KKD nor Pikatwig own any of the franchises involved, including, but not limited to, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Super Sentai, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, or anything else used here; they are owned by their respective owners such as Toei, Bandai, Shotaro Ishinomori, Hasbro, Lauren Faust, The Hub, etc.

* * *

_Perviously on Gokai-Ponies, the mysterious figure used her hypnotized subject, Applejack/GokaiBlue, to steal away some more of the Grand Powers of the Super Sentai, bringing the score between Good and Evil 6 to 5. Accusing the current Gokaigers of stealing the powers, Daigo and Jasmine, the former KyoryuRed and DekaYellow, arrived to confront them, only to find they were innocent of stealing the Grand Powers. However, the figure seems to be making some diabolical plan with help from GokaiBlue. What could be in store for our heroines now?_

* * *

Over in the human world, the hooded figure was working on some sort of blueprints for what looked like evil Gokaigers on her computer.

"Yes… things are going along very smoothly," she smirked, typing away one the computer in order to pick up the speed of the process. The GokaiBlue walked in, as she held out a sort of lock. This lock was like the orange one the figure had earlier, but the silver area was now a clear blue and it had the image of a melon with the code ELS-04 on it.

"Great job Applejack," the hooded figure smiled, as GokaiBlue handed it to her.

"If I may ask, Mistress, what are these locks exactly and why do we need them again?" GokaiBlue asked.

"They're called Lockseeds. They're rare items used by different heroes, and I'm trying to create new Ranger Keys based with these…" the figure answered as she looked at the images of the "dark" Gokaigers on her screen, three were fully colored in, indicating they were complete while the others were still loading; those completed included Crimson, Navy and Gold. The hooded figure used some magic, and held the Orange Lockseed, and then a shimmer came from a Blank Ranger Key… and they combined!

* * *

**(Cue Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger opening theme)**

**Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger!**

**Susume! Yuuki no hata kakage (**Forward! Hoist the flag of courage!**) *A red pirate ship floats through the skies of Equestria, as Rainbow Dash clears the sky of clouds.***

**Nanatsu no umi wo kake-nukero (**Dashing through the seven seas**) *Twilight Sparkle stands on the bow of the ship, looking out to the Equestrian horizon.***

**Ichi ka bachi ka muteki na kaze kimi wo michibiku (**Sink or swim, the invincible wind will guide you**) *She looks out, and sees her magic holding the Ranger Key of GokaiRed before seeing faint images of the red rangers of every Super Sentai.***

**Mezase chizu ni nai basho wo (**Your goal isn't on any map**) *Twilight is seen with the rest of the Mane 6, Twilight checking a map while the others worked on the red ship in question, such as Applejack manning the ropes while holding the GokaiBlue Ranger Key with her tail.***

**Maboroshi nanka ja nain da (**It's no illusion**) *Rarity looks at a yellow gem, before holding the GokaiYellow Ranger Key.***

**Tada hitotsu jibun dake no takaramono dare mo sagashiteru (**Everyone is searching for their very own treasure**) *Pinkie was in the middle of giving the inside a bit of a paint job, holding the GokaiGreen Ranger Key with her lower right hoof as Fluttershy helps, holding the GokaiPink Ranger Key.***

**Tashikametai ze minna onaji ja nai kara (**I want to check to see that everyone is not the same**) *Suddenly, a flash shows all the suits of the Super Sentai hovering around, with Rainbow Dash, holding the GokaiSilver Ranger Key, flying amongst them.***

**Yaritai koto wo yatte yare (**Just do what you want**) *A shot of outerspace is seen, and the Neo-Zangyack look at the planet where Equestira is at.***

**Inochigake daze Hoshitte do sono te de tsukame (**It's life or death, if you want it, then grab it!**) *Back on Equestria, the Mane 6 stand firm with GokaiPhones and Ranger Keys in hoof.***

**Let's go! Let's Gokaiger! *The Mane 6 then look at the Ranger Key Chest, which has a note by it, and then they hold the Gokaiger Ranger Keys to their hearts.***

**Go! Go! Let's Go! Let's kaji wo tore! (**Let's take the helm!**) *The Mane 6 are then seen executing the transformation poses for the Gokaigers as they transform into pony versions of said heroes.***

**Kimi no mae no hirogaru umi michi naki michi wo yukou! (**Forward to these uncharted routes in these vast seas in front of you!**) *Princess Celestia looks on from the blazing sun, and smiles at the six.***

**Let's go! Let's Gokaiger! *Princess Luna also looks on later that night from the glowing moon, as does Princess Cadence from the Crystal Empire, both also smiling at the Mane 6.***

**Go! Go! Let's Go! Let's arashin naka! (**Let's sail into the storms!**) *The stars then turn into the helmets of the 40 Super Sentai teams, all looking at the Mane 6 with an approving look. However, the Gokaigers are helmetless while looking at their successors.***

**Ganbaru kino no gamushara ga ima kono sekai wo kaeru ze (**Your persistent recklessness will change the world**) *At a nearby cliff, somepony watches the Mane 6, with glowing violet eyes…***

**Dekkai yume wa mugendai! (**Big dreams are endless!**) *All of the Mane 6 get a headshot while smiling, looking at the area in front of them, knowing adventure is out there.***

**Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger~! *The opening ends with the Gokai-Ponies slashing at the screen with the Gokaiger flag and story title behind them.***

* * *

**Chapter 11: Entrancing Sunset Part 3**

* * *

"Eh…?" Daigo muttered, as he felt a wind…

"What's wrong, Daigo-san?" Fluttershy asked.

"I feel the wind… it told me… the Power Animals are in danger!" Daigo informed.

"You mean the mecha for the Gaorangers?! Oh no! Where are they? We have to hurry and rescue them!" Dash panicked.

"They're still on the Animarium. We need to hurry! Bragigas, open the portal back to our world!" Daigo told the brachio mech. Bragigas gave a nod, charged up his energy, and then blasted at the sky, opening up a portal back to the world of the Super Sentai.

* * *

When they did, Daigo and Jasmine returned to their human forms while Twilight and the other girls also became humans, Twilight somewhat recalling when she had to go to the human world, but the others were a bit surprised by the change from pony to human.

"Wow…" Dash said, as she began to try and get up, and then wobbled around.

"My goodness! ...How do you walk on two legs?" Rarity gawked as she also struggled to walk, only wobbling a bit as well.

"You get used to it," Twilight informed, already used to the change as Spike appeared, now in the form of a purple and green dog.

"So… we need to find the Animarium. What's it look like?" Fluttershy asked.

"A giant turtle-shaped island, it flies, and it's covered in a turtle shaped cloud, fun fact, when the original Gokaigers were sent to look for the place, they circled the planet four times," Dash informed.

"Wow… I guess they really didn't know what to look for," Twilight guessed, "But if what we know about the Power Animals is true, them being actual animals that resemble mechs and can combine, we'll definitely need Fluttershy's help to convince them we're here to help them."

Fluttershy gave a salute, and stood ready.

* * *

"Our target is the Animarium?" AJ asked the hooded figure, as she held a sort of ring in her hand, which had a red jewel in it, and silver designs and "glasses" to give it the feel of a helmet.

"Yes, my servant. We are to go there, and capture the red lion known as GaoLion," the figure answered, she was then able to combine the ring with a Blank Ranger Key, and then put it down.

"Okay," Applejack nodded.

"I need your Mobirate for a moment," the hooded figure told Applejack.

"Very well," Applejack nodded, handing her the Mobirate.

* * *

"So where are you flying island…" Fluttershy muttered, as she was at the bird's nest looking out with some binoculars.

She continued to look for any signs of the island, but she was having a tough time with some of the clouds.

"Oh, there's a bird shaped one!" Pinkie giggled, looking at another one, holding her binoculars in the wrong direction.

"Pinkie… you're looking the wrong way," Fluttershy told her friend.

"Oh…" Pinkie sighed, flipping around, and seeing what she thought was a bird, was really a turtle. "There it is!"

Gasping, Fluttershy turned and looked, and sure enough, it was the same flying turtle-shaped island that was the home to the Gaorangers' Power Animals.

"Gao!" Fluttershy squeaked.

"You're already getting in the groove, I see," Pinkie giggled, making Fluttershy give off a light blush.

* * *

Meanwhile, the hooded figure had started making blueprints for a dark Mobirate.

"Now how do I make this work?" she wondered, as AJ was looking at the attire that her mistress had given her to wear.

It seemed a bit too dark for her normal tastes seeing it was mostly black, boots that reached her knees, very short shorts, a sleeveless top with a sleeveless shirt, and the only color for it was actually some yellow accents to show a sort of vest look.

While normal AJ may not have liked this, current AJ however, loved it. "I must say, mistress, I really love this outfit you gave me."

"You're welcome AJ," the hooded figure responded, as AJ did a few poses by the mirror she was at, and then the hooded figure got up, and handed her two new Ranger Keys, the first of which depicted a warrior mostly in black, but the chest, wrists, and helmet had some silver to them, as well as some red which vaguely resembled a ruby in the key for. The second was also mostly black except for the right foot being covered by a silver boot, the gloves being short and dark red, most of the torso being the same red with silver shoulders, as well as a helmet with the mouthpiece being silver, and two large eyepieces being yellow.

"I wish for you to test those when we get to the Animarium," the hooded figure informed.

"As you wish, mistress," AJ bowed.

Applejack then sat down and looked at her boots, and caressed them, before she took them off for a moment.

"Oh?" the figure noticed, as AJ simply began to smile at her feet for a moment, seeing her nails being black.

"I think they look cute to be honest mistress," AJ admitted.

"I see," the figure nodded.

AJ simply smiled, and began to caress her left foot, simply smiling as she did so. The hooded figure couldn't help but giggle at AJ's actions, knowing that being human was an unknown thing for her, as it was for herself some years ago.

AJ then put her boots back on, and they arrived at the Anmarium, an hour earlier than the Gokaigers.

"Now you know your objective, AJ," the figure replied.

"Of course, mistress. How difficult would it be to find a giant red lion amidst all this greenery?" AJ responded.

* * *

"GaoLion? GaoTiger? GaoShark? Gao… uh… Bison? Was there a bison?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yep, there was; that was Black's mech," Dash confirmed.

"Thank you. GaoBison? GaoEagle? GaoWolf?" Fluttershy shouted, as she, Dash and Twi were in one group looking around.

Twilight sighed, and stopped moving. "How many Power Animals are there anyway Dash?"

"Those are the mechs that the Gaorangers are themed after, but there's a lot more, such as GaoElephant, GaoGiraffe, GaoBear, GaoPolar, GaoGorilla, GaoHammerhead, GaoLigator, and so many more. In fact, there are technically about 100 of these Power Animals, but the Gaorangers only used a small number of them," Dash nodded.

"Uh… was there a GaoBat?" Fluttershy asked, nervously.

"Yea, although I've never seen it used. Why?"

Fluttershy then pointed, as against the moon was the silhouette of a bat.

"Oh my goodness!" Dash gasped as she and Twilight looked up to see the bat in question; the bat was a jet black color, with blue-green eyes with violet lower wings and a silver mouth with violet inner ears.

"...Is this a good thing?" Twilight asked as the bat flew closer and closer to the three Gokaigers.

"We need to use the Gaoranger-" Dash started, but then, Fluttershy simply walked up a bit and glared at the bat, and then she did 'The Stare' at it. This suddenly caused the bat to stop it's originally fast descent and to simply lower slowly out of fear.

"Wow… her Stare even works here. I'm surprised," Twilight admitted.

"Now then, I'm Fluttershy, and these two are my friends, Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash, we're part of the new team of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaigers," Fluttershy began.

The bat, not so nervous anymore, seeing Fluttershy relaxed on the Stare, just looked at the Gokaiger, intent on listening to her. The creature revealed to be GaoBat nodded and made some minor screechs to communicate with Fluttershy.

* * *

"Oh? GaoLion is in pain… and you don't know where the others are?" Fluttershy asked.

GaoBat screeched sadly, confirming what Fluttershy said was true.

"How come the Gaorangers never heard of you GaoBat?" Dash asked.

GaoBat then explained in the same pattern of screeches as before.

"He says it's because he and many of the other Power Animals were in hiding most of the time, waiting for someone to free them. However, when he and others heard the calls of the Gaorangers in their final battle with… Master Org?" Fluttershy started, quickly earning a confirming nod from GaoBat, "Okay. During that fight with him, he and the rest of the Power Animals came, but were mostly seen as crystal orbs. The only ones that the Gaorangers haven't found prior and saw were GaoPeacock, GaoStingray, GaoMouse, and GaoHorse."

GaoBat nodded, as a lion's roar came from nearby, getting GaoBat's attention, and causing it to look southwest.

"That's GaoLion's roar!" Dash gawked, looking in the same direction.

"How can you tell?" Twilight asked.

"...I just do somehow," Dash admitted as GaoBat told Fluttershy what it sounded like.

"GaoLion's in trouble and needs help?! Oh my. Please, GaoBat, could you take us to help him?" Fluttershy responded.

However, GaoLion ran over, with the other two Gokaigers trying to defend him from… GokaiBlue?!

"AJ?! You're here too?! What do you think you're doing?!" Dash responded.

"Getting GaoLion for my mistress!" GokaiBlue informed, smacking Dash to the ground, Rider Kick style.

"Not cool!" Dash responded as she, Twilight, and Fluttershy pulled out their Mobirates, Cellular, and keys.

"Gokai Change!"

=**GO~KAIGER!=**

"I don't know what's wrong with you, but we'll make sure to snap you out of it!" Silver responded, pulling out her spear and charging at GokaiBlue.

"Heh… it's time. Gokai Change!" she shouted, taking out the black key from earlier.

**=KA~MEN RIDER~ WIZARD!=**

"What the!?" Silver gasped as GokaiBlue was now in the armor that matched her new key, however there was a skirt on this black, silver and red warrior with a jewel motif visible on the chest and faceplate. "...That's impossible! The only Rider Ranger Keys that existed were of OOO's combo changes!"

"You know what the heck that is, Rainbow?" GokaiRed gawked.

"It's a Kamen Rider. A hero that's existed even longer than the Super Sentai!" Dash informed, "Specifically, this guy was a Rider that the Kyoryugers fought alongside, Kamen Rider Wizard!"

"Okay… this is very weird… how did she get a key that didn't exist to change her into this… Kamen Rider?" Red asked/wondered.

"I ain't tellin'!" Gokai-Kamen Rider Wizard shouted, readying her weapon, a silver sword with a hand near the hilt, which was black and trimmed with gold.

"This can't be good," GokaiPink admitted as GokaiYellow and GokaiGreen joined them.

"Heh, showtime da!" Gokai-Kamen Rider Wizard announced, slashing away at her friends, with only GokaiYellow able to hold her off.

"Snap out of it, Applejack! This isn't you!" GokaiYellow shouted, managing to slash rapidly at Gokai-Kamen Rider Wizard, even moreso after Pink swapped weapons with her so Yellow had two Gokai-Sabres.

However, the fight had to end, as GaoLion roared angrily, and knocked all the senshi right off the Animarum.

"We're totally dead!" GokaiYellow shouted in fear, as GokaiSilver tried to use her wings, only to fail.

"No we're not!" Red said, taking out the Red Jetman Key.

"Oh right!" the others nodded as the Gokaigers there pulled out their own Jetman keys.

"Gokai Change!"

**=JE~TMAN!=**

Thus, GokaiRed turned into a red hawk Jetman, GokaiYellow became a yellow owl Jetman, GokaiGreen turned into the black condor Jetman, GokaiPink transformed into the white swan Jetman, and GokaiSilver transformed into Green Eagle. The five then became to float down a bit more safely this time with the wings under their arms working better than their actual wings did.

"I still don't get it… how could I not fly before now?" Gokai-Green Eagle asked.

"This is the human world, Dash, and humans don't know magic, or have wings," Gokai-Red Hawk pointed out.

But the conversation was interrupted, by blasts knocking Gokai-Red Hawk out of the sky.

"TWILIGHT!" the others gasped before looking up above them to see Gokai-MegaBlue, as the Gokai-Jetman didn't know what to do.

"Dash, you Pinkie and Rarity get back to the Galleon, I'll go help Twilight!" Gokai-White Swan ordered, as she flew off to help the leader.

"...You heard her, let's get back to the Galleon!" Gokai-Green Eagle responded as they swooped up into the air, back towards the Galleon, but Gokai-MegaBlue just kept falling towards the ground, before summoning in a blue hovercraft with a silver front, which helped slow her descent.

* * *

Gokai-Red Hawk crashed against the ground and she reverted back to normal, okay.

"Ouch… that was a rough landing," Twilight groaned in pain as Gokai-White Swan was the first to get down to her level.

"I think we should stay low just in case AJ shows…" Gokai-White Swan suggested, as they looked around, but AJ simply flew off elsewhere, much to their relief.

"Well, we need to get back up there," Twi said, when they heard a meow.

Suddenly, they looked around and found a worn down cardboard box, and inside there was a sick little kitten, shivering due to the cold.

"Oh, you poor little thing," Fluttershy replied, reaching in and picking up the kitten.

"Uh… Fluttershy, we don't have time for this. We have to find a way to help the Power Animals!" Twilight responded.

"But Twilight, this poor little kitty's in terrible shape. We simply _must_ get it to a vet at once. And before you ask, I'd take care of her myself, but I don't have the supplies to tend to her," Fluttershy insisted.

Twilight groaned, knowing there was no way to convince Fluttershy otherwise.

"Fine, we'll take this kitten to a vet, but I'm telling you…" Twilight sighed.

"Thanks Twilight. Now let's hurry," Fluttershy replied as the two ran off to find a vet's office.

"I'm telling you, we need to get back and save the Power Animals. If we don't, whoever's controlling AJ will have more of the Grand Powers, putting us at a disadvantage," Twilight told Fluttershy as they looked until… they saw a pet place titled "GaoAnimals"

They walked in, and then they saw a person was there, he was a Japanese man with shoulder-length black hair, wearing a red shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers under a white vet's coat.

"Oh. Welcome to GaoAnimals, I'm Dr. Shishi, how may I help you ladies?" the man asked, walking up to the girls.

"This poor kitty here is sick," Fluttershy informed, showing the doctor the feline in question.

"Oh my," he gasped, taking the kitten gently from Fluttershy's arms, "Thank you for bringing her here. I'll do my best to heal her."

"I really hope Rosy will be okay," Fluttershy said.

"Rosy?" Twilight asked, confused.

"I named her that," Fluttershy smiled.

"...I see," Twilight nodded as Dr. Shishi took the kitten into the back.

"We should get going…" Twilight started when Fluttershy took her sleeve.

"We're not leaving until Rosy's healed," Fluttershy insisted, on the verge of giving Twilight the Stare.

Twilight groaned and sat down, and so did Fluttershy.

* * *

The following day, the kitten was all fine, and had been cleaned, and it was shown it's fur was a cyan color.

"I've never seen a cat this color before, admittedly, but I do know that she'll be okay," Dr. Shishi told the girls.

"Rosy looks so cute…" Fluttershy cooed, taking the kitty back, and hugging it.

"You must love animals sir," Twilight said, looking at some pictures that were along the wall of Dr. Shishi helping all sorts of animals.

"Yes, I do. I always had a heart for nature's creatures, and I could be able to connect to them on levels most people normally couldn't. And I see your friend here has a very similar talent," Dr. Shishi noted, the latter part referring to Fluttershy.

"Yea… oh! Rosy, here, I made you a little gift," Fluttershy giggled, taking out a small yellow cat jacket with all 40 Super Sentai symbols on it, she slid it onto the kitty, and then they hugged. Twilight noticing a few symbols change color. The normally white symbols then changed so that the Tokkyuger, Kyoryuger, Go-Buster, Abaranger, Timeranger, and Zyuranger symbols were blue, the Shinkenger, Gekiranger, Boukenger, Magiranger, and Dekaranger symbols were red, and the Gaoranger symbol was the brightest for the moment, being gold.

"Whoa… how'd you make a jacket like that, Fluttershy?" Twilight gawked.

"I didn't," Fluttershy said.

"Oh. So you guys must be members of the new Gokaigers?" Dr. Shishi guessed.

"...Yes, but… how'd you know that?" Twilight gawked while Fluttershy was just plain surprised.

"Wait… Where there's life…" Fluttershy started.

"There is a roar of justice," Dr. Shishi finished for her as a faint image of GaoRed was seen over him for a second.

"You're… GaoRed?" the girls gawked.

"Hai, boku wa Shishi Kakeru," Dr. Shishi confirmed.

"Suge…" Fluttershy smiled, as she hugged Rosy.

"Well… you should know, GaoLion and his friends are in trouble," Twilight informed.

"I wish I could help, but I can't. GaoLion's in trouble because he's the only one who can unlock the Gaorangers' Grand Power."

"Oh…" the girls sighed, as someone walked up.

"What the?!" Twilight responded, seeing, in normal civilian clothes, none other than their GokaiBlue herself.

"AJ?" Fluttershy gawked.

"Hey gals… before you blow up at me Twilight, I was under mind control…" AJ started.

"And… I'm sorry for ignoring you AJ…" Twilight started, "And… I'm sorry for letting my ego get the best of me as well."

"It's fine, sugarcube. Ah forgive ya. But right now, we need get out there and help save GaoLion before the one who hypnotized me gets him," AJ told the others.

"But… I don't know if he'll listen to us; he roared us off the Animarium before, remember?" Twilight replied.

"I think I can reason with him," Fluttershy smiled.

* * *

"**What do you mean you lost the Blue Gokaiger?"** Onichan demanded to know from the hooded figure.

"I don't know. One minute, I had her under my control, and then suddenly when she was knocked off the island with the other Gokaigers… I lost her, I couldn't call her back or anything!" the hooded figure responded.

"**Ugh! Would it help if I sent something down to aid you?" **Crageson inquired.

"Please do," the figure nodded when a new Action Commander walked in. He seemed to have a turtle like shell that was purple, with a hard helmet on, and the rest of his armor was red, while it was clear this thing was designed for demolition.

"**I am Turtlesaar!" **the kaijin roared.

"...A bit crude, but it'll have to do," the hooded figure admitted.

* * *

"So AJ's okay now?" Dash asked via her Mobirate.

_-Yea. But she doesn't have any of the stolen Grand Powers or those Rider Ranger Keys,-_ Twilight responded.

"Well, a lot of help that was. ...Any ideas in how we can get the GaoRanger Grand Power before the one who hypnotized her does?"

_-Dunno. Only GaoLion can give it to us. So… maybe we need to prove ourselves to him? I don't… no! Give me that back!-_

"Twilight? Is everything okay down there? What happened?!" Dash gawked, surprised by what just happened.

_-Long story short, Fluttershy found a cat, and it took my Mobirate!-_ Twilight said, her voice sound a bit of a distance away.

"What?! Oi vey… We should really find a more secure way to hold onto these things."

At that moment, however, Turtlesaur was attacking nearby buildings and innocent civilians with the Neo-Goumin and Neo-Sugoumin. It was here that Rosy arrived, still holding Twilight's Mobirate, as Twi, AJ and Fluttershy arrived before looking at the destruction before them.

"Meanie!" Fluttershy shouted, as she got his attention and he looked at Rosy, and Fluttershy rushed over to get her new kitty out of the way of the attack.

"**Well well well, lookie here. If it isn't the new pirates," **Turtlesaur smirked as he got a bunch of Neo-Goumin to join him.

Rosy gave Twilight her Mobirate, and Fluttershy gave Rosy back to the former Gaoranger, who had followed them, for Rosy's safety.

"Let's do this, Fluttershy!" Twilight responded as she pulled out her Ranger Key, and then some blasts came from nowhere, they looked up to see Pinkie hold her GokaiGun, giggling.

"Pinkie! When'd you get here?!" Twilight gawked.

"Silly filly, we flew the Galleon here!" Pinkie giggled as she, Rarity, and Dash dropped down to join their fellow Gokaigers.

"Let's do this then ladies," Twilight smirked as they pulled out their Mobirates, the Cellular, and their Ranger Keys.

"GOKAI CHANGE!"

**=GO~KAIGER!=**

"GokaiRed!"

"GokaiBlue."

"GokaiYellow!"

"GokaiGreen!"

"GokaiPink!"

"Gooookaiii… SILVER!"

"Kaizoku Sentai… GOKAIGER!"

"Hade ne ikuze!" Red shouted as the six charged, each using their weapons against Turtlesaur and knocking down all the Neo-Goumin as well.

However, their weapons… had no effect on Turtlesaur.

"Nani?!" GokaiPink gasped as the other Gokaigers were in equal shock.

Turtlesaur then tucked into his shell and ran into them like a wheel once hit a gold senshi.

"Ow… not cool!" Silver groaned.

"Let's try these!" Pink suggested, taking out the GaoWhite Key.

"Good thinking, Fluttershy!" Silver nodded as she and the others pulled out the rest of the Gaoranger keys.

"Gokai Change!"

**=GAO~RANGER!=**

With that, they were all surrounded by a green field of energy before their suits transformed into those of the Gaorangers, with Red's suit having a lion motif and the golden "sash" having four black lines, Yellow's having an eagle motif with only three black lines, Blue's being shark-themed and the "sash" having two lines, Pink's being white with a tiger motif and her sash having no lines, and Silver's being themed after a wolf, having navy blue diamond-shapes on the legs, and her entire right arm being navy blue, minus the glove. After the suits formed, their respective animals' head roared over them before shifting and reforming into their helmets.

* * *

"Where there is life, there is a roar of justice!" the six shouted. "Hyakjyu Sentai… GAORANGER!"

"**Change all ya want, but you can't stop me," **Turtlesaur scoffed.

"We'll see about that. Minna! IKUZO!" Gokai-GaoRed roared as the six charged at Turtlesaur.

They took out the Gaoranger's weapons, and it began to shatter the kaijin's defense. First to strike was GaoWhite using the Tiger Baton, chipping off a horn, then Black with her Bison Axe, creating a huge crack in the purple shell, then Blue jumped down and slashing Turtlesaur creating scars on the beast's face with her Shark Cutter, this was also followed up by Yellow, who flew in and slash at Turtlesaur with her Eagle Sword. Finally, Gokai-GaoRed jumped in with the Lion Fang while Gokai-GaoSilver swung her Gao Hustler Rod, creating an opening for the finisher.

"Okay, let's use the blaster!" Gokai-GaoYellow said.

"Wait, Gaoranger never had an actual team blaster," Gokai-GaoSilver pointed out, "But you can combine your weapons to create the Haja Hyakajyuken."

"Oh… my bad," Gokai-GaoYellow sighed.

"It's okay, Rarity. Ya honestly didn't know," Gokai-GaoBlue replied.

"And to be honest, I don't think we knew either," Gokai-GaoWhite admitted.

"Still, this uh… Kame Hajejyuken is confusing," Gokai-GaoBlack admitted.

"It's called the Haja Hyakajyuken; it's a big sword," Gokai-GaoSilver clarified.

"Oh, that makes it easier. Okay girls, let's put 'em together!" Gokai-GaoRed responded before Yellow inserted her sword into the open spot in Black's axe blade, Red wrapped her Lion Fang around White's baton before both halves were connected by the Shark Cutters. With the sword complete, Red gripped onto the handle while the others grabbed onto either of her shoulders for support in using the blade.

"So a giant sword, that's new," Gokai-GaoRed admitted.

"Yea, I don't know many other Sentai who used something like this as a team weapon, aside from Kyoryuger maybe. Anyway, let's get ready, he's coming!" Gokai-GaoSilver responded, pointing to Turtlesaur ran towards them.

They used the sword, Red swinging it around her head before executing a very powerful downward slash onto Turtlesaur, causing it's armor to crack further as the Gokai-GaoRangers retrieved their weapon before returning to Gokaiger mode.

"GokaiGalleon Buster!" they announced.

"Allow me to go," GokaiBlue said.

"Sure thing," Red nodded as GokaiBlue pulled out five blue Ranger keys and inserted them into the slots.

**=BLUE~ CHARGE!=**

"Ha!"

**=RI~SING STR~IKE!=**

The blast impacted with the Action Commander, destroying him with a huge explosion. And the team cheered, all glad to have AJ back.

"Welcome back, AJ," GokaiRed smiled.

* * *

"**Grr… Nekomed,"** Onichan groaned, as Nekomed did her job, and sent an orb of violet energy down. Then suddenly, Turtlesaur grew to giant size once again, forcing the Gokaigers to call up their mecha.

**=GO~KAIGALLEON!=**

**=HASSHIN! GO~ZYUDRILL!=**

Soon GokaiOh and GouZyuZin stood ready for combat. The two mech attempted to attack Turtlesaur, but his armor was once again too thick for them to crush, and he managed to knock them flat on their backs.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" GokaiRed groaned when suddenly, they all heard a lion's roar and looked up to see GaoLion literally running down from the sky before jumping up and tackling Turtlesaur to the ground.

**=GAO~LION!=**

**=GAO~BAT!=**

"Nani?!" GokaiSilver gawked as joining GaoLion was GaoBat as well, who sent loud sonic blasts at Turtlesaur, causing him to cringe and cause cracks to appear in his armor.

"Suge! Arigato GaoBat-chan!" Pink thanked.

GaoBat just screeched in response while GaoLion roared, causing the Gokaiger to check their belts, and when they pulled out their Gaoranger keys, said keys were glowing.

"Okay, let's do this! Ranger Key, SET! LET'S GO!"

With that, the Power Animals roared out loud as GaoLion grew large enough to become a mech's legs, and sure enough, Gokai-Oh leaped up, the Trailer and Marine splitting apart from the combination, allowing the rest to attach onto GaoLion while GaoBat screeched an attached to Gokai-Oh's back, causing the pirate hat to disappear before a new helmet themed after a bat attached on top.

"Kansei, ChouGao-GokaiOh!" they announced.

"SUGE!" GokaiSilver gawked upon seeing this.

"**You really think adding bat wings and a kitty for legs can beat me?!" **Turtlesaur scoffed.

"Let's do this thing!" the Gokaigers announced.

ChouGao-Gokai-Oh simply charged in, swinging his blade while also using GaoLion's claws to great effect. The mech even utilized GaoBat's wings as an extra set of blades. And all this hacking and slashing was enough to further crack Turtlesaur's armor.

"Alrighty girls, let's end this!" GokaiRed announced, but unknown to the team at the moment, the hooded figure was watching this fight occur.

"So this is where she's been," the figure muttered as the Rangers set their keys into the slot. "Gokai-Chou Animal Heart!"

With that, ChouGao-Gokai-Oh leaned his upper torso down, showing GaoBat's head as both it and GaoLion blasted huge energy beams at Turtlesaur, weakening the kaijin further before the mech rushed in and slashed at him once more. Sparking with electricity and screaming, Turtlesaur collapsed before exploding in defeat.

"Yosha!" the five shouted happily.

* * *

Fluttershy then got Rosy back from the former GaoRed, and saw the Gaoranger Symbol on the cat jacket had changed from gold to blue.

"That's interesting. I guess the symbols change color whenever we get a Grand Power," Dash noted.

"Uh… girls, where'd Applejack?" Fluttershy asked.

"...I don't know," Rarity admitted.

"She was right next to me a second ago," Twilight recalled.

"Oh, she said she wanted to walk around a bit," Dash recalled.

* * *

Applejack was walking around, and now was on top of a building as the sun was starting to set.

"Gaoranger… the 25th Super Sentai team… and that Grand Power is ours…" Applejack muttered, when the hooded figure approached her.

"When it should've been mine you disobedient pony!" the figure growled, getting AJ's attention again.

"Who are you?" AJ demanded.

"I see… my hypnosis wore off it seems. Well then…" the figure figured when she took AJ's shoulders, and her eyes turned into the hypnotic spiral. AJ tried to turn away, but somehow, she couldn't, "Now listen to me. You've been very naughty, but I need you still. You will be my servant again, and you will do exactly what I tell you to do. Understand?!"

"I… will be your servant… I will obey… my apologizes… something smacked me in the head, and snapped me back to the goody-goody side," AJ said.

"Thank you for being honest with me, my servant. However, now I have little time for apologies; we must hurry and continue to gather the Grand Powers before those Gokaigers can retrieve any more of them."

"Yes my mistress. I will obey you… I enjoy obeying you…" AJ admitted.

"Much better. Now come. We have much to do."

"Yes mistress,"

* * *

_To be continued…_

* * *

Pikatwig: Ah snap. Just when they thought they had AJ back.

KKD: *CENSORED* I thought for sure this'd be the chapter she'd be back to normal. But nope! Our mystery figure ain't having that.

Pikatwig: Yea, but the heroes did manage to get the Gaoranger Grand Power.

KKD: True, plus we managed to get a new Power Animal out of it, too.

Pikatwig: A Power Animal that was going to be in the show.

KKD: Well a lot of them were, but with the fact that there's a hundred of them total and they only have about 50 episodes to tell the plot in, of course some would have to be cut due to time.

Pikatwig: And here's hoping you have GaoBat appear in your Sonic Sentai Gaoranger story.

KKD: Well it may take some time, but I'll see what I can do. Anyway, what was your favorite part of the chapter?

Pikatwig: Fluttershy helping Rosy, who's sorta gonna be their Navi. Anyway aibou, your thoughts on the chapter as a whole?

KKD: Thought as a whole… it was very good for a Gaoranger tribute… except for how AJ ended up hypnotized at the end. Also, my favorite parts involved GaoBat and Fluttershy helping Rosy as well.

Pikatwig: Cool. Anyway, we're half way through this arc, and boy am I excited for the next chapter. End off time. Just Live More.

KKD: Jaa ne!


	12. Entrancing Sunset (Part IV)

Pikatwig:Well, we're almost done with this story arc.

KKD: That's kind of a good thing for me. For one, no more hypnotized AJ working for the bad guys!

Pikatwig: True dat.

KKD: Still, I suppose this helps as this arc contains some key plot points for the future, like the Rider Ranger keys, and these presumed dark rangers.

Pikatwig: And! Us finding out who the hooded figure is.

KKD: If you haven't already guessed who it was by now, you'll figure it out this arc… I think…

Twilight: Good, cause I wanna know why I find her familiar.

Dash: And I wanna know what the heck she's planning with these things, such as why take the Grand Powers. I know Basco did it because of a rivalry and to find the Greatest Treasure of the Galaxy, but… why does this character want it so bad?

Pikatwig: You'll see. Disclaimers aibou.

DISCLAIMERS: As with most, neither KKD nor Pikatwig own any of the franchises involved, including, but not limited to, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Super Sentai, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, or anything else used here; they are owned by their respective owners such as Toei, Bandai, Shotaro Ishinomori, Hasbro, Lauren Faust, The Hub, etc.

* * *

_Previously on Gokai-Ponies the Mane 6 head for the human world to try and protect the Animarium, only to find the attack to be their own GokaiBlue. They try to stop her only to get roared off the island by GaoLion. After rescuing a little kitten that Fluttershy named Rosy, they learn that the one who saved her life was none other than GaoRed, Shishi Kakeru, and after stopping the monster as the Gaorangers, GaoLion, and the previously unseen GaoBat arrived to give the Gokaigers a hand in battle, forming ChouGao-Gokai-Oh. However, Applejack, who snapped out of enemy control, ends up falling back under it!_

* * *

"_**Tankdom, are you sure this is a good idea?"**__ Onichan's voice spoke._

"_**It is. She knows about the whereabouts of the Ranger Keys and the powers of those annoying kaizoku."**__ Tankdom's voice responded_

_Something then walked into the room, and it appeared to be some sort of a kaijin, and it blasted someone who was strapped down to a table with a violet blast of energy._

* * *

The hooded figure snapped awake, looking around the area, seeing that she fell asleep, and was… recalling something. "I… wasn't always… loyal? No… that's absurd."

"Is something wrong, mistress?" AJ asked, back in the attire the hooded figure gave her.

"It's… nothing. Nothing at all." the hooded figure responded.

* * *

**(Cue Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger opening theme)**

**Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger!**

**Susume! Yuuki no hata kakage (**Forward! Hoist the flag of courage!**) *A red pirate ship floats through the skies of Equestria, as Rainbow Dash clears the sky of clouds.***

**Nanatsu no umi wo kake-nukero (**Dashing through the seven seas**) *Twilight Sparkle stands on the bow of the ship, looking out to the Equestrian horizon.***

**Ichi ka bachi ka muteki na kaze kimi wo michibiku (**Sink or swim, the invincible wind will guide you**) *She looks out, and sees her magic holding the Ranger Key of GokaiRed before seeing faint images of the red rangers of every Super Sentai.***

**Mezase chizu ni nai basho wo (**Your goal isn't on any map**) *Twilight is seen with the rest of the Mane 6, Twilight checking a map while the others worked on the red ship in question, such as Applejack manning the ropes while holding the GokaiBlue Ranger Key with her tail.***

**Maboroshi nanka ja nain da (**It's no illusion**) *Rarity looks at a yellow gem, before holding the GokaiYellow Ranger Key.***

**Tada hitotsu jibun dake no takaramono dare mo sagashiteru (**Everyone is searching for their very own treasure**) *Pinkie was in the middle of giving the inside a bit of a paint job, holding the GokaiGreen Ranger Key with her lower right hoof as Fluttershy helps, holding the GokaiPink Ranger Key.***

**Tashikametai ze minna onaji ja nai kara (**I want to check to see that everyone is not the same**) *Suddenly, a flash shows all the suits of the Super Sentai hovering around, with Rainbow Dash, holding the GokaiSilver Ranger Key, flying amongst them.***

**Yaritai koto wo yatte yare (**Just do what you want**) *A shot of outerspace is seen, and the Neo-Zangyack look at the planet where Equestira is at.***

**Inochigake daze Hoshitte do sono te de tsukame (**It's life or death, if you want it, then grab it!**) *Back on Equestria, the Mane 6 stand firm with GokaiPhones and Ranger Keys in hoof.***

**Let's go! Let's Gokaiger! *The Mane 6 then look at the Ranger Key Chest, which has a note by it, and then they hold the Gokaiger Ranger Keys to their hearts.***

**Go! Go! Let's Go! Let's kaji wo tore! (**Let's take the helm!**) *The Mane 6 are then seen executing the transformation poses for the Gokaigers as they transform into pony versions of said heroes.***

**Kimi no mae no hirogaru umi michi naki michi wo yukou! (**Forward to these uncharted routes in these vast seas in front of you!**) *Princess Celestia looks on from the blazing sun, and smiles at the six.***

**Let's go! Let's Gokaiger! *Princess Luna also looks on later that night from the glowing moon, as does Princess Cadence from the Crystal Empire, both also smiling at the Mane 6.***

**Go! Go! Let's Go! Let's arashin naka! (**Let's sail into the storms!**) *The stars then turn into the helmets of the 40 Super Sentai teams, all looking at the Mane 6 with an approving look. However, the Gokaigers are helmetless while looking at their successors.***

**Ganbaru kino no gamushara ga ima kono sekai wo kaeru ze (**Your persistent recklessness will change the world**) *At a nearby cliff, somepony watches the Mane 6, with glowing violet eyes…***

**Dekkai yume wa mugendai! (**Big dreams are endless!**) *All of the Mane 6 get a headshot while smiling, looking at the area in front of them, knowing adventure is out there.***

**Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger~! *The opening ends with the Gokai-Ponies slashing at the screen with the Gokaiger flag and story title behind them.***

* * *

**Chapter 12: Entrancing Sunset Part 4**

* * *

"Well, we lost Applejack to whoever hypnotized her!" Twilight groaned, having been shown what had happen via a security camera feed that Jasmine had given her before their return to Equestria.

"But… we're still ahead two Grand Powers," Dash informed.

"Yea, so don't get so down Twilight," Spike insisted, as Twilight was looking outside. "Twilight?"

"...Oh… sorry Spike… I… I guess I …look outside," Twilight informed, and everypony did so, seeing there was a solar eclipse.

"Wow…" most them gawked upon seeing it… albeit not directly.

"Hey… it looks a bit like your Cutie Mark Twil," Dash informed.

Twilight just smiled as her marefriend before hugging her, and seeing she was right. Spike then burped up a letter and it was from Celestia.

"Another note… now?" Twilight groaned as Spike looked at it.

"It's from Princess Celestia. She wants you to go to Canterlot Castle as soon as possible!" Spike told her.

* * *

Then Twilight (alongside her marefriend) had arrived at Canterlot Castle, and saw a teary eyed Princess Celestia.

"I wonder why the princess contacted you, Twil," Dash wondered.

"We're about to find out Bowy. Princess Celestia, is everything okay?" Twilight asked as they entered.

"Twilight… am I glad to see you… but why is Rainbow Dash here?" Celestia asked.

"Just tagging along," Dash informed.

"Something the matter?" Twilight asked, as Celestia showed her the picture of the Princess and Sunset Shimmer.

"It was only a year before I asked you to become my student Twilight… all those moons ago… when Sunset Shimmer had left…" she sighed.

"Princess… does this have anything to do with Sunset?" Twilight asked.

"I just miss her Twilight. It was one this day many moons ago, when she left through the portal to that other world," Celestia informed.

Twilight thought to herself for a moment, and then gave a confused look. "That, can't be right. The portal only opens up for three days every thirty moons. It hasn't been thirty moons yet,"

"It used to be opened up indefinitely," Celestia started.

"It did?" Dash gawked.

"...Then… when was the restriction placed upon it?" Twilight asked.

"After Sunset Shimmer left…" Celestia sighed, looking up at the image showing her defeating Nightmare Moon. "It was… one of the biggest regrets in my life… seeing her leave."

"...I… I see…" Twilight sighed.

"I prematurely raised the moon early that day… and so I choose on this day, there would be a solar eclipse every year," Celestia continued.

"Okay…" Twilight replied, confirming that she was still listening.

Dash was also a bit interested.

"Y'know… I think she made friends…" Twilight informed.

"...I certainly hope she did…" Celestia sighed.

* * *

"_You are going to regret this Princess Celestia! This is one of the biggest mistakes you have ever made!" a voice shouted at the Princess, before the owner of the voice ran into a portal… waking up in a whole new reality._

* * *

"What are these memories… are they even mine?" the hooded figure wondered. She simply looked around for a moment before looking into a nearby mirror, but all she could see under the darkness of her hood was the orange-yellow unicorn horn and her seemingly normal violet eyes being blue-green eyes at the moment, which conveyed… a strange sadness that felt both foreign to her… yet at the same time… an all too familiar feeling as well. She closed her eyes, and they turned back to the seemingly normal violet.

"Is everything okay?" Applejack asked walking in.

"...It's nothing AJ… Just… leave me alone for a moment," the figure requested as AJ walled out, forcing the figure to try and keep herself calm, "Come now girl… keep your head on straight."

She calmed down, and looked over at the Ranger Rider Keys, and originally, there were three, now there was more of them. The first one was of a red body-suited being with silver parts on his body, and it was topped with yellow banana-themed armor, which was most seen in his helmet with the yellow visor between the knight-grill of a helmet, and the banana horns on the sides. The second was of a black suited figure with silver and red armor parts, and a visor that resembled two halves of a peach divided by a golden yellow piece, but the figure also resembled having train aspects. The third was a figure that was mainly white with aspects of an astronaut, having orange and black lines, a helmet that looks like a rocket with antennae, a green jewel in the forehead, and red bug-eye like lenses along with vaguely noticeable symbols on his wrists and ankles, resembling the shape buttons on a Playstation controller. The fourth of these key was another black body-suited figure with green armor on the legs that looked like grasshopper legs, yellow armor on his arms that resembled as tiger's claws, and a red helmet with green eyes, bearing resemblance to a hawk, and the chest having those animals in those color in a symbol form surrounded by a golden circle. The fifth key had a white body with gold and black designs, the torso armor being silver, and green with a melon rind pattern, also showing a sort of samurai symbol in gold on one section, while over the right shoulder was orange armor looking like a cantaloupe slice, and his helmet continued the fruit-samurai theme with orange eyes. Finally, the sixth key looked like it was split in half with colors, one side being green and accented with gold while the other side was black accented with purple, the waist being red along with the eyes, and above the eyes was a W-shaped piece that resembled antennae.

"Oh… my head…" the hooded figure groaned, she then looked over to the computer to see the final concepts she was going to present to the leaders were completed. "...Perhaps if I continue my work… these thoughts will go away."

"Mistress… is something wrong? I heard some sort of sparking sounds," AJ asked through a crack in the door.

"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR CONCERN SERVANT!" the figure snapped before realizing how she said it, "Uh… sorry, AJ… I'm not quite… feeling… like myself… I think…"

AJ walked in and looked at her, helping her out of her chair.

"You sound like you need some rest, Mistress," AJ figured.

"Yea… thanks Applejack, I owe you…" the hooded figure thanked.

"I'll do anything to help you, Mistress," AJ smiled.

The hooded figure couldn't help but giggle, as AJ smiled, and the hooded figure shifted her hood off, just a bit.

* * *

"So… she misses the last student before you Twilight?" Rarity asked when Twilight and Dash got back to the Galleon later.

"Seems that way, Rarity," Twilight shrugged.

"She's talkin' about that lowlife Sunset Shimmer," Dash informed.

"Sunset?! Oh… that no good meanie-face!" Pinkie growled.

"I don't think Celestia would talk about her like that if Sunset wasn't a good student, Pinkie," Twilight noted.

"...eh," Pinkie shrugged.

"I almost wonder how she was before we met her, though…"

* * *

_A filly was holding a book with a teal magic glow, reading, almost similar to Twilight, being very strict with her studies, and trying to be the best she could be.. But she had no family, she had no friends, and was bullied._

_She was at an entrance exam to enter Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns, and she concentrated very hard to get it right. She passed the exam, but her magic grew wild and out of control… for reasons she didn't know. She blasted the examiners, transformed the classroom she was in into snowy area, and her subject, a phoenix, was suddenly a giant._

* * *

The hooded figure saw these memories again, and was trying to stay asleep.

"No… don't…" she groaned, trying to stay asleep to not remember the memories.

Applejack had seen the room was okay, but the hooded figure was not in her hood, but covered up in the blanket. Yet as she struggled in bed, some of her yellow and red hair was seen poking out of the blankets.

AJ saw this, and lassoed her down, causing the magic fits to stop, and the unicorn to wake up, panting like crazy.

"...Oh no… not again…" she groaned.

"You okay?" Applejack asked.

"I… I don't know anymore, AJ," she sighed.

* * *

"I'm still worried about AJ… I can't help but wonder what those jerks are doing to her right now," Dash told her marefriend.

"You're not the only one, Dash," Twilight sighed.

"We need to lure them out somehow…" Dash began to mutter when an idea hit her. "The Ranger Key Chest! We can use that to lure the hooded figure out of hiding, and then you can use your magic to snap AJ out of it!"

"Are you sure about that, Rainbow? We could risk losing the keys altogether," Twilight pointed out.

"We can tie it to a rope, or use magic. It's our best bet to get AJ back!"

"...I guess…" Twilight sighed.

"Um… why don't we just empty out the box of all its keys?" Fluttershy asked.

"AH!" Twilight and Dash gasped, seeing Fluttershy was there.

"What are you doing in our room?" Dash asked.

"The door was open," Fluttershy answered.

"...Whoops," the marefriends responded, nervously.

* * *

"Applejack… I wanna thank you…" the hooded figure told AJ.

"I just wish I can help you more… you seem… tortured," AJ sighed.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"...When you were sleeping, or weren't feeling well… you sounded like you were trying to escape troubles you had in the past," AJ answered.

"You're a good friend Applejack…"

AJ nodded with a smile on her face, but she somehow felt kind. And she felt like… the real her, was saying… whoever this is, is suffering.

"So AJ… do you like me… as a friend?" the hooded figure asked.

"...Well… you're my mistress and all that… so I can see you as my friend," AJ figured.

"...Thank you… Applejack… I just needed a bit of comfort with that information."

The hooded figure smiled, as Applejack took her leave, and thus the hooded figure felt… happy. But she couldn't shake the feeling she had met Twilight and her friends somewhere before this mess had begun…

* * *

_To be continued…_

* * *

Pikatwig: Four down, one to go.

KKD: And for sure, AJ will be back on the team next time.

Pikatwig: Yea, and we're learning a whole lot more about the hooded figure.

KKD: I bet a lot of the readers already figured her out by now, though.

Pikatwig: But still, no spoilers. Anyway, favorite part aibou?

KKD: Well...the closest thing I can think of might be the flashbacks.

Pikatwig: Mine was how the chapter ended, showing there's another side to the hooded figure, and we'll finally see who she is next time.

KKD: Well, let's not waste any time then. Until next time, Jaa ne.

Pikatwig: Just Live More.


	13. Entrancing Sunset (Part V)

Pikatwig: The final part of this arc is here.

KKD: Well, it's about time we came to this. Again, I'm sick and tired of seeing AJ hypnotized by the villains.

Pikatwig: Well luckily, she'll be out of it in this chapter.

KKD: Thank GOODNESS! ...Still, I'm excited for what else this has in store for us.

Pikatwig: Cue disclaimers.

DISCLAIMERS: As with most, neither KKD nor Pikatwig own any of the franchises involved, including, but not limited to, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Super Sentai, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, or anything else used here; they are owned by their respective owners such as Toei, Bandai, Shotaro Ishinomori, Hasbro, Lauren Faust, The Hub, etc.

* * *

_Previously on Gokai-Ponies, a solar eclipse occurred in memory of the day that Princess Celestia's former student, Sunset Shimmer, had disappeared into a portal to the human world. Meanwhile, the mysterious figure was beginning to have more and more flashbacks to memories she's not sure she actually had. And now the heroes cook up an idea to lure her out, and rescue their friend._

* * *

Applejack had looked over some notes for the dark Gokaiger suits and dark Mobirates, then she looked into the container now holding all of the new Rider Ranger Keys, and the keys of the last two Super Sentai teams that the heroes didn't have, and then Bangai Heroes.

"Good day mistress," Applejack smiled as the hooded figure walked in.

"Hello AJ," she nodded in response, sitting down. She then saw a clip of Twilight in a quarry with the Ranger Key Chest.

"Oh… interesting," the hooded figure smiled.

"What is?" AJ asked.

"She's leaving the Ranger Keys out… interesting," the figure answered.

"Why would she do that?"

"Who knows. Regardless, we're gonna go down, and get them. But you'll lead, and you use this Rider Key," the hooded figure instructed, handing her the white melon Rider Ranger Key.

"Yes, mistress," AJ nodded, taking the key.

* * *

**(Cue Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger opening theme)**

**Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger!**

**Susume! Yuuki no hata kakage (**Forward! Hoist the flag of courage!**) *A red pirate ship floats through the skies of Equestria, as Rainbow Dash clears the sky of clouds.***

**Nanatsu no umi wo kake-nukero (**Dashing through the seven seas**) *Twilight Sparkle stands on the bow of the ship, looking out to the Equestrian horizon.***

**Ichi ka bachi ka muteki na kaze kimi wo michibiku (**Sink or swim, the invincible wind will guide you**) *She looks out, and sees her magic holding the Ranger Key of GokaiRed before seeing faint images of the red rangers of every Super Sentai.***

**Mezase chizu ni nai basho wo (**Your goal isn't on any map**) *Twilight is seen with the rest of the Mane 6, Twilight checking a map while the others worked on the red ship in question, such as Applejack manning the ropes while holding the GokaiBlue Ranger Key with her tail.***

**Maboroshi nanka ja nain da (**It's no illusion**) *Rarity looks at a yellow gem, before holding the GokaiYellow Ranger Key.***

**Tada hitotsu jibun dake no takaramono dare mo sagashiteru (**Everyone is searching for their very own treasure**) *Pinkie was in the middle of giving the inside a bit of a paint job, holding the GokaiGreen Ranger Key with her lower right hoof as Fluttershy helps, holding the GokaiPink Ranger Key.***

**Tashikametai ze minna onaji ja nai kara (**I want to check to see that everyone is not the same**) *Suddenly, a flash shows all the suits of the Super Sentai hovering around, with Rainbow Dash, holding the GokaiSilver Ranger Key, flying amongst them.***

**Yaritai koto wo yatte yare (**Just do what you want**) *A shot of outerspace is seen, and the Neo-Zangyack look at the planet where Equestira is at.***

**Inochigake daze Hoshitte do sono te de tsukame (**It's life or death, if you want it, then grab it!**) *Back on Equestria, the Mane 6 stand firm with GokaiPhones and Ranger Keys in hoof.***

**Let's go! Let's Gokaiger! *The Mane 6 then look at the Ranger Key Chest, which has a note by it, and then they hold the Gokaiger Ranger Keys to their hearts.***

**Go! Go! Let's Go! Let's kaji wo tore! (**Let's take the helm!**) *The Mane 6 are then seen executing the transformation poses for the Gokaigers as they transform into pony versions of said heroes.***

**Kimi no mae no hirogaru umi michi naki michi wo yukou! (**Forward to these uncharted routes in these vast seas in front of you!**) *Princess Celestia looks on from the blazing sun, and smiles at the six.***

**Let's go! Let's Gokaiger! *Princess Luna also looks on later that night from the glowing moon, as does Princess Cadence from the Crystal Empire, both also smiling at the Mane 6.***

**Go! Go! Let's Go! Let's arashin naka! (**Let's sail into the storms!**) *The stars then turn into the helmets of the 40 Super Sentai teams, all looking at the Mane 6 with an approving look. However, the Gokaigers are helmetless while looking at their successors.***

**Ganbaru kino no gamushara ga ima kono sekai wo kaeru ze (**Your persistent recklessness will change the world**) *At a nearby cliff, somepony watches the Mane 6, with glowing violet eyes…***

**Dekkai yume wa mugendai! (**Big dreams are endless!**) *All of the Mane 6 get a headshot while smiling, looking at the area in front of them, knowing adventure is out there.***

**Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger~! *The opening ends with the Gokai-Ponies slashing at the screen with the Gokaiger flag and story title behind them.***

* * *

**Chapter 13: Entrancing Sunset Part 5**

* * *

"So every Ranger Key is out of the box," Rarity informed.

"Okay guys, we know the plan, right?" Dash inquired.

"Yep," the other mares nodded in response.

"Alrighty. I put the bait out, and now, we need to wait for them to show up, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie will distract the hooded figure, Dash, you'll go Gold Mode to cover me as I use an anti-hypnosis spell on AJ."

"Right," Dash nodded.

=**KA~MEN RIDER~ GAIM!=**

**=MELON ENERGY ARMS!=**

"Eh?!" the Gokaigers gawked as they turned to see a white armored warrior, with green and orange melon-themed armor.

"Kamen Rider Zangetsu-Shin. We're dead! Abort plan abort plan!" Dash insisted.

"No Dash. It's too late to do it now. Just go Gold mode now!" Twilight ordered.

Dash gulped a bit scared, before she saw the Rider rush over, and almost hit them all.

"Okay! Gokai Change!" Dash shouted quickly.

**=GO~KAIGER!=**

**=GO~KAISILVER! GOLD MO~DE!=**

"Leave them alone!" she shouted, trying to defend her friends.

"Eh? I don't get it!" the Gokaiger-Rider gawked.

"Like we're gonna tell you! Twilight, we gotta mount the offensive now!"

"Gokai Change!" Twi announced, rushing to Dash's aid.

**=GO~KAIGER!=**

With that, GokaiRed joined GokaiSilver in the charge against the Gokaiger-Rider.

"You seem to know this stuff. How strong is this 'Zangetsu-Shin' Dash?" GokaiRed asked.

"Very strong. One of the strongest Riders of his tenure. But we can take him!"

"What's your plan?" Red asked.

"We rush AJ, I'll hold her off, get you an opening. And we'll be… triumphant. Nay… kachidoki!"

* * *

(Insert Song: Raise Your Flag by Gaku Sano)

"Gotcha!" GokaiRed nodded as she and Silver charged in, Red firing her GokaiGun until they got in close.

"Okay, let's try this!" GokaiSilver announced, loading her Ranger Key into the weapon.

**=FI~NAL WAVE!"**

In response, Gokai-Zangetsu-Shin loaded the Energy Lockseed into the red arrow weapon.

**=LOCK ON!=**

And so, she aimed the arrow at GokaiSilver, but Silver attacked first, sending out a huge energy wave at Gokai-Zangetsu-Shin.

"Now Twilight!" GokaiSilver shouted as the Red senshi dropped her henshin, and charged forward, knocking Gokai-Zangetsu-Shin back to normal.

(Pause Insert Song)

"Let me go! Let me go!" Applejack shouted.

"This is for your own good, AJ!" Twilight shouted before her horn began to glow and she placed it gently onto AJ's forehead. The hypnotic spiral appeared in it again, but then the glowing color shattered, freeing AJ from the enemy control.

"Ugh… where am I?"

"You're okay!" Twilight smiled, giving AJ a hug.

"URK! Yea… Ah'm fine, Twi. Could ya let go now?"

"Sorry," Twilight apologized, as a horn sound came, and sure enough, the hooded figure was there.

"Grr… if you want something done right! You have to do it yourself!" she growled, pulling out the trumpet that Silver recognized as Basco's, before inserting six new keys into it and played the trumpet, summoning six new heroes.

The first was the bat-themed rider, the second being the peach/train character, the third was the orange armor-clad blue rider, the fourth was the half green half black rider, the fifth was Wizard, and finally, the sixth was the traffic-light colored rider with the three animal themes.

"Uh… who are all those… oh right. I helped her with those," AJ sighed, before noticing a necklace on her, with the symbols of Magiranger and Dekaranger, she took it off, and put it with the hidden Ranger Keys, which Fluttershy had shown her where they hid them.

"Anti-hypnosis spell. Very clever Twilight Sparkle," the hooded figure admitted, somehow seeing this from the distance she was at. "And I made a mistake making that necklace to house those Grand Powers…"

"Why do you want them anyway?!" Twilight demanded.

"You haven't heard? Oh… I guess, I should enlighten you," the hooded figure began. "On this planet is a power even greater than the Greatest Treasure in the Galaxy, and the Grand Powers are needed, however, only Princess Celestia and Luna know of this treasure. Many have tried to find it, but none have succeeded. Thus it was given the name… the Lost Grand Treasure."

"...How do you know about this?" Twilight added to her demands.

"I… I… I… don't know," she responded, holding her head like she was in a bit of pain.

* * *

"**Who told her? ...WHO TOLD HER OF THE LOST GRAND TREASURE?!"** Onichan demanded of her crew.

"**Wasn't me!" **almost all the voices responded.

"**Tch. It's a lost cause, as long as she knows of it, she can get the Grand Powers for us."**

* * *

"Now then… Kiva, Den-O, Gaim, Wizard, W, OOO, power up, and get me those Grand Powers!" the hooded figure demanded.

With that, the six Riders glowed before transforming.

**=HEN~SHIN!=**

**=CLIMAX FORM!=**

**=KACHIDOKI ARMS! IZA, SHUTSUJIN! EIN EIN OH!=**

**=INFINITY, PLEASE! HI, SUI, FU, DO! BOU, JABA, BYU, DOGON~!=**

**=X~TREME~!=**

**=SUPER SUPER SUPER! SUPER TAKA, SUPER TORA, SUPER BATTA! SU~PER TATOBA, TA~TO~BA! SUPER~!=**

Kiva was now donned in mostly golden armor with red eyes, and his appearance was rather regal, despite the demonic red and green chestplate. Den-O's visor split, revealing orange eyes underneath while large cyan wings attached to his back, a blue, orange, and silver turtle visor attached to his right shoulder, a gold, black, and silver axe-themed visor attached to his left shoulder, and a V-shaped purple and yellow dragon-themed visor attached to his chest. Gaim's orange armor was replaced by a new set of orange armor that had a greater resemblance to a samurai, his symbol being on his chest, his helmet looking more like a samurai kabuto, and he held a large gun in his hand. Wizard was suddenly in a more regal diamond-covered, silver armor that was more dragon-themed and had more of a regal look with the crown on his head. W's belt was suddenly covered by a bird-themed object as a white-prism section appeared in between the green and black parts of his armor, adding an X to the motif. Finally, the animal features on OOO became more pronounced as the black and colors became inverted, his body was mainly red, yellow, and green while the other bits were black.

"Uh oh…" Dash gawked.

"What do we do now Twilight?" Applejack asked.

"Okay. We split them, fight only one. I can handle the shogun," Twilight began, pointing at Gaim, "Applejack, you handle the ring user. Rarity, you go and attack the bat. Pinkie go and fight the… uh… double one, I guess for lack of a better term. Fluttershy, you handle the animal one, and Dash, you handle the train one!"

(Continue Insert Song)

* * *

"HAI! GOKAI CHANGE!"

=**GO~KAIGER!=**

The others nodded as they all charged in, with Red attacking Gaim, Blue attacking Wizard, Yellow attacking Kiva, Green attacking W, Pink attacking OOO, and Silver attacking Den-O. Pink actually deflected OOO's claws effectively with her sword, kicking him in the gut to get him off her.

"Ha! Take that you naughty… bird-lion-bug." Pink shouted, slashing away, before blasting him. However, she was struck before she could even see where OOO's attacks were coming from.

Pink however, took out the TimePink Key in response.

**=TI~MERANGER!=**

Gokai-TimePink then took out the saber weapons, and waited, before countering where OOO was about to rush her from. "Heh, I can see you now! Your time's up! DOUBLE VECTOR!"

With that, she jumped into the air, her Double Vectors forming the hands of a "clock" before slashing OOO so hard, it caused him to fall back and explode. However, before Gokai-TimePink could get the Key, it was drawn over to the hooded figure by some magic.

Yellow struck Kiva several times, managing to knock him back before he held a golden bat-themed sword to counter her.

"Better get some distance, Gokai Change!"

**=ME~GARANGER!=**

Having transformed into MegaYellow, she pulled out her Mega Sling and fired at Kiva to keep the distance between them. She then combined her blaster weapons, and the force of the shot was enough to blast Kiva back into key mode.

Next, GokaiBlue was deflecting the sword of Wizard, and doing quite well. "...Time to payback the one who hypnotized me by taking you down," she smirked, pulling out her GoseiBlue key. "GOKAI CHANGE!"

**=GO~SEIGER!=**

She then took out GoseiBlue's weapon, a large crossbow colored blue, silver, and gold, and blasted Wizard, before using it at close range, quickly shooting him in the back, causing him to revert into key mode.

Meanwhile, with Green, she was… hiding somewhere while W looked for her?

"Hide away…" she muttered before W came close, "And then…"

Suddenly a rope appeared and W tripped over it somehow before Green jumped out.

"Gokai Change!"

**=TO~KKYUGER!=**

Then, Gokai-Tokky4 swung her axe in a way that W couldn't block, quickly knocking him into a lot of debris, and into a nearby rock wall.

"Gokai Change!"

**=GO~KAISILVER! GOLD MO~DE!=**

"GokaiSilver, Gold Mode!" Silver shouted, slashing away at Den-O, knocking him to the ground.

"Shut up, will ya?!" Den-O shouted, attacking Silver as best as he could until… he was knocked onto the ground.

**=CHARGE AND UP!=**

**=FI~NAL WAVE!=**

"Go~kai… Legendre~am!" GokaiSilver called out as aura versions of the sixth rangers on her armor appeared around her. First MegaSilver, GaoSilver, MagiShine, Bouken Silver, Go-On Gold, Go-On Silver, and Gosei Knight fired a huge blast of energy from their blasters at Den-O before the Rider was slashed by DragonRanger, Kibaranger, Kingranger, TimeFire, Abarekiller, punched by DekaBreak, and slashed again by ShinkenGold before GokaiSilver ran up and sent a final slash attack on the Rider, forcing him back into Key mode in his defeat.

GokaiRed however watched Gaim get close to her, and then saw the hooded figure get the other Ranger Keys. 'Gonna have one shot...'

* * *

**=L~OCK ON~!=**

Gaim then readied the blaster, and aimed it at Red, but…

"Gokai Change!"

**=KACHIDOKI CHARGE!=**

Gaim fired the blast just as…

**=GO~BUSTER!=**

GokaiRed became Red Buster, soon just as the blast came her way, she caught it, rushed behind Gaim, and then tossed it like a volleyball, spiking the Rider back into Key form.

"And that's that," Gokai-Red Buster smirked, as she posed in victroy.

(End Insert Song)

However, the hooded figure got the Gaim Key back and was about to escape.

"She's gonna get away!" Gokai-Tokkyu4 shouted.

"Not if I have anything to do about it!" Gokai-Red Buster shouted, zooming up, and grabbing onto the cloak the hooded figure wore. "I am tired of these games! WHO ARE YOU?!"

With that, Gokai-Red Buster tore off the cloak, and everypony gasped in revelation of the figure under it.

* * *

"No way… Sunset Shimmer?!" Gokai-Red Buster gasped, recognizing the face.

"So now you know Twilight Sparkle," Sunset responded, using a powerful blast of violet magic to knock the princess out of her henshin.

"Why are you doing this?!" Twilight demanded, charging a blast of magic energy at her horn, as Sunset did the same. However, Celestia's former student said nothing, as Twilight charged forward, their horns colliding, and causing a huge blast of magic to explode off them both, giving Sunset the chance to escape.

"No! She got away!" GokaiSilver groaned as the rangers reverted to normal.

"So… all this time, that hooded figure was Sunset?" Twilight gawked.

"Hard to believe it was… but I guess so," AJ nodded. "Also meanin', she's the one who hypnotized me,"

"Yes, but don't worry about that anymore. Twilight put an anti-hypnosis spell on you, so it means she can't hypnotize you again… I think," Rarity informed.

"That's good, I guess…" AJ responded, looking at the necklace housing the Grand Powers of Magiranger and Dekaranger, and she began to feel guilty looking at it.

* * *

"Anyway my leaders. While we may have lost the blue Gokaiger, it's all not a total loss. I managed to create several Ranger Keys for our use… and found users for them," Sunset smirked, as six figures walked in.

"**...Excellent work, Sunset. Perhaps your little experiment wasn't a failure after all." **Onichan chuckled.

* * *

Pikatwig: Oh snap! Sunset's here. Bet ya didn't see that coming now did ya?

KKD: ...Yea, we didn't spoil it, but with the hints, I think they probably figured it out long before we actually made the big reveal.

Pikatwig: Regardless, now we got a new mystery, who are those six figures?

KKD: I have no idea. But this time for certain, no spoilers!

Pikatwig: Anyway, thoughts on the chapter?

KKD: Overall it was pretty good. It might have felt a tiny bit rushed, but they did have a pretty epic battle.

Pikatwig: My favorite part was the reveal.

KKD: My favorite? Well, I'm not sure what was my fav to be honest.

Pikatwig: So, how do you feel about Sunset being in the story?

KKD: I think it's a nice twist, especially considering what else we have planned. No spoilers.

Pikatwig: Just Live More.

KKD: Jaa ne!


	14. Shining Party

Pikatwig:Well, the mystery box was opened, and a castle is now in Ponyville.

KKD: Dangit, too late to see the episode myself. Regardless, it sounds like good news for Twi; she can stay with her friends now.

Pikatwig: Not much will be spoiled, sorry… just felt like bringing that up, since the story is now taking place after Twilight's Kingdom.

KKD: I see.

Pikatwig: Anyway, today will actually be a Rarity focused chapter.

KKD: Really? Well that's something seeing how _rare_ those stories are getting lately. Pun intended!

Pikatwig: ...anyway, this will also have some focus on Sweetie Belle.

KKD: So it's one of those sister-relationship episodes.

Pikatwig: More on Rarity then her sister.

KKD: I see. Well I hope this improves Rarity in my eyes, seeing how she's my least favorite of the Mane 6. Sorry Rarity fans.

Pikatwig: I'm sorta iffy on how I feel about her, her Key episode was actually one of the first MLP episodes I saw.

KKD: Aside from Pinkie Apple Pie?

Pikatwig: Yea, I saw Pinkie Apple Pie first, then Rarity Takes Manehatten.

KKD: I see. In any case, shall we begin?

Pikatwig: Yep. Roll the disclaimers.

DISCLAIMERS: As with most, neither KKD nor Pikatwig own any of the franchises involved, including, but not limited to, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Super Sentai, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, or anything else used here; they are owned by their respective owners such as Toei, Bandai, Shotaro Ishinomori, Hasbro, Lauren Faust, The Hub, etc.

* * *

Rarity walked around the castle that belonged to Twilight, taking in the environment of it, fairly amazed.

"Outstanding! This castle is simply divine, quite amazing for such a town as humble as Ponyville," Rarity noted to herself.

"It sure is," Spike commented, walking to her side.

"Oh, Spike. Good to see you again. Sorry, I was so in awe of the castle I didn't notice you," Rarity apologized.

"It's fine. I'm normally sorta in the background. I'm amazed you managed to stop that guy without the Gokaiger powers," Spike admitted.

"Yes… that monstrosity was simply dreadful. I was worried we wouldn't stop him even _with _the Elements of Harmony," Rarity giggled.

Spike simply smiled at her, and Rarity looked at him with a smile. "So… do you know what Twilight would like for her birthday?" Rarity asked.

"Hmm… let me think…" Spike pondered, not quite sure how to answer yet. Rarity simply picked him up with her tail, before somepony approached them.

"Hi sis," Sweetie Belle giggled.

"Oh! Sweetie Belle, what're you doing here?!" Rarity gawked.

"I wanted to see you…" she responded, a little bit sad.

"Oh… sorry Sweetie. You know I've been dreadfully busy as of late, making it difficult for me to see you," Rarity sighed.

"Well… there's something else… I'm still a bit jealous of Scoots getting her Cutie Mark and all that… but with her getting that, me and Applebloom are the only two in our class without Cutie Marks," Sweetie Belle frowned.

"Back on this topic again? Look Sweetie Belle, you just have to wait until the moment is right. Scootaloo did, so I'm certain you'll receive one too," Rarity told her sister.

"I know… just a little bit nervous… since all sorts of ponies lost their Cutie Marks due to… that beast," Sweetie Belle sighed.

"Oh… right…" Rarity nodded, recalling how the monster was able to steal Cutie Marks from ponies.

"...what if he comes back and steals my Cutie Mark after I get one?"

"Trust me Sweetie Belle, I doubt he'll come for you, but if he does, I'll protect you," Rarity promised.

* * *

**(Cue Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger opening theme)**

**Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger!**

**Susume! Yuuki no hata kakage (**Forward! Hoist the flag of courage!**) *A red pirate ship floats through the skies of Equestria, as Rainbow Dash clears the sky of clouds.***

**Nanatsu no umi wo kake-nukero (**Dashing through the seven seas**) *Twilight Sparkle stands on the bow of the ship, looking out to the Equestrian horizon.***

**Ichi ka bachi ka muteki na kaze kimi wo michibiku (**Sink or swim, the invincible wind will guide you**) *She looks out, and sees her magic holding the Ranger Key of GokaiRed before seeing faint images of the red rangers of every Super Sentai.***

**Mezase chizu ni nai basho wo (**Your goal isn't on any map**) *Twilight is seen with the rest of the Mane 6, Twilight checking a map while the others worked on the red ship in question, such as Applejack manning the ropes while holding the GokaiBlue Ranger Key with her tail.***

**Maboroshi nanka ja nain da (**It's no illusion**) *Rarity looks at a yellow gem, before holding the GokaiYellow Ranger Key.***

**Tada hitotsu jibun dake no takaramono dare mo sagashiteru (**Everyone is searching for their very own treasure**) *Pinkie was in the middle of giving the inside a bit of a paint job, holding the GokaiGreen Ranger Key with her lower right hoof as Fluttershy helps, holding the GokaiPink Ranger Key.***

**Tashikametai ze minna onaji ja nai kara (**I want to check to see that everyone is not the same**) *Suddenly, a flash shows all the suits of the Super Sentai hovering around, with Rainbow Dash, holding the GokaiSilver Ranger Key, flying amongst them.***

**Yaritai koto wo yatte yare (**Just do what you want**) *A shot of outerspace is seen, and the Neo-Zangyack look at the planet where Equestira is at.***

**Inochigake daze Hoshitte do sono te de tsukame (**It's life or death, if you want it, then grab it!**) *Back on Equestria, the Mane 6 stand firm with GokaiPhones and Ranger Keys in hoof.***

**Let's go! Let's Gokaiger! *The Mane 6 then look at the Ranger Key Chest, which has a note by it, and then they hold the Gokaiger Ranger Keys to their hearts.***

**Go! Go! Let's Go! Let's kaji wo tore! (**Let's take the helm!**) *The Mane 6 are then seen executing the transformation poses for the Gokaigers as they transform into pony versions of said heroes.***

**Kimi no mae no hirogaru umi michi naki michi wo yukou! (**Forward to these uncharted routes in these vast seas in front of you!**) *Princess Celestia looks on from the blazing sun, and smiles at the six.***

**Let's go! Let's Gokaiger! *Princess Luna also looks on later that night from the glowing moon, as does Princess Cadence from the Crystal Empire, both also smiling at the Mane 6.***

**Go! Go! Let's Go! Let's arashin naka! (**Let's sail into the storms!**) *The stars then turn into the helmets of the 40 Super Sentai teams, all looking at the Mane 6 with an approving look. However, the Gokaigers are helmetless while looking at their successors.***

**Ganbaru kino no gamushara ga ima kono sekai wo kaeru ze (**Your persistent recklessness will change the world**) *At a nearby cliff, Sunset Shimmer watches the Mane 6, with glowing violet eyes…***

**Dekkai yume wa mugendai! (**Big dreams are endless!**) *All of the Mane 6 get a headshot while smiling, looking at the area in front of them, knowing adventure is out there.***

**Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger~! *The opening ends with the Gokai-Ponies slashing at the screen with the Gokaiger flag and story title behind them.***

* * *

**Chapter 14: Shining Party**

* * *

Sweetie Belle and Rarity were at their home, with Sweetie Belle jumping around her sister, sorta like Pinkie would jump around.

"You certainly seem energetic today, dear," Rarity noticed.

"I am… I missed you a lot," Sweetie Belle informed.

"I missed you too, Sweetie, it's just that things have gotten crazier since those Neo-Zangyack appeared," Rarity sighed.

Sweetie Belle then walked over to a table, and the two sat down, and Sweetie took out a paper and showed it to Rarity.

"I drew that for Twilight's birthday, it's you six after you unlocked the box, and got those powers!" Sweetie Belle informed.

"Wow… this looks amazing, Sweetie Belle," Rarity admitted.

"Thanks. I worked hard on it… so… Rarity… do you think I'm a good sister?" Sweetie inquired.

"Well…" Rarity started, recalling how Sweetie had behaved with her a lot of the time, but recalled a lot of it. "You are kind… but I do admit you have some… moments that weren't your best. So… you're a good sister, to a point."

"...To a point? What's that supposed to mean?"

"There are moments where you bug me… but you're good. So… you're a good sister regardless of those moments," Rarity explained.

Sweetie Belle blushed a little bit, and then hugged her sister. "So… Twilight's a mare who likes another mare…"

"Yes, I'm still surprised by this. I'm not sure if I should be happy for her that it's a mare we know, or grossed out by the fact that she is in love with another mare," Rarity sighed.

Sweetie Belle giggled, and then Rarity gave her a hug. "So… you said that you're one of the only ponies in your class without a Cutie Mark? Can you tell me while I start work on Twilight's gift?" Rarity asked.

"Well…" Sweetie Belle began as Rarity got to work, "Out of everypony in my class… only me and Applebloom don't have our Cutie Marks. Scoots doesn't rub it in, but… I sorta feel like that the others do."

Rarity gave a nod, as she started to draw out some concepts on her sketchpad.

"How is that so?" Rarity asked, "Don't tell me there's somepony who flaunts her status of having a Cutie Mark to the whole school making you feel embarrassed."

"Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon… but they have a new friend. Amethyst," Sweetie Bell said, showing her sister a picture of Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon with a black pegasus filly, her mane appearing to be a brilliant violet and having blue eyes and a Cutie Mark that had a large purple Amethyst gemstone on her flank for a Cutie Mark, "She bullies me and Applebloom, and all because we don't have our Cutie Marks."

"Oh my… that sounds simply dreadful, Sweetie Belle. You shouldn't let them do that to you. You should tell your teacher, and get her to stop," Rarity told Sweetie Belle.

"...Oh… um… well we've tried, but when we do, Ms. Cheerilee doesn't believe us as those mean fillies manage to act innocent around her," Sweetie Belle sighed.

"Maybe… you should tell her to stop teasing you?" Rarity suggested.

"We've done that too, but Diamond still comes back to lead in the teasing no matter what we do," Sweetie answered.

* * *

"**UNBELIEVABLE! Such a powerful creature was unleashed on their world, and this new power… defeated him fairly easily!" **Onichan gawked.

"Hmm… I didn't know what that box was meant to do…" Sunset added, holding out a crimson Gokaiger Key, "Had I known, I could've possibly used this power to somehow merge with my new keys."

Tankdom watched the footage of Rainbow Dash, thinking she was familiar, yet was not sure why she was.

"**Regardless, we should be very wary of these new powers. Who knows what could happen with them and the Gokaigers. We need a new plan,"** Onichan gawked.

"**Actually Jizo-sama, I have a kaijin I think can do a good job,"** Tankdom informed, as a dark blue frog walked in, he had a ninja mask over his head, what looked like his tongue for his scarf, and a strange pattern to resemble camo across his body.

"**I am… WanderNinja," **the kaijin informed, bowing to Onichan.

"**Send him down to that planet, at once!"** Onichan ordered, as the kaijin bowed again, and left, Sunset following him.

"**And where are you going, if I may ask?" **Tankdom asked, stopping Sunset.

"I got a mission I need to take care of… plus I have this killer migraine… and I think I need to move around a bit," Sunset responded.

Tankdom just stared at her before stepping aside, allowing Sunset to continue on her way.

"What caused that energy drain… and these migranes?" Sunset muttered, as she walked along.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Rainbow Friendship Castle, Twilight and Dash were relaxing, with Pinkie working on plans for Twilight's birthday party.

"This sure is a nice place, Twilight," Dash smiled.

"Sure is…" Twilight smiled.

"Something buggin' ya?" Dash asked.

"Well… two things. First of which is… well, the loss of the library…" Twilight sighed.

* * *

_Twilight had just teleported back to her library balcony to avoid an attack from Tirek. She looked through her telescope and saw the giant centaur with red skin, black garments, gray horns and horse-like body, and grayish-white hair a distance away from Ponyville. He turned to face her and growled. Suddenly, his horns sparked black lightning before a sort of fireball formed between his horns before it was fired, headed right for Twilight. _

_She teleported into the library got Owlowiscious, and secretly a picture of her and her friends, and got out mere seconds before the fireball hit._

"_KYAH~!" she screamed as she landed outside, Owlowiscious in her hooves, as she recovered from the explosion before looking up and seeing what happened, gasping in shock._

_The library was burnt down to half a tree, almost a stump, leaving nearly nothing left of Twilight's home in Ponyville, books and torn pages falling down around her._

_Twilight had to fight the urge to cry at this, as fond memories replayed in her mind, as she let her owl out of her arms, and then she felt anger, and suddenly… a surge of energy entered her, almost like somepony else was lending their strength to her… along with fighting ability._

* * *

"Yea… and that other thing?" Dash asked.

"I feel like… I still don't have much a role. Sure… I may be the Princess of Friendship, but still… it feels sorta… hollow," Twilight responded.

"What do you mean it feels hollow?" Dash confusedly responded.

"I don't know how to explain it to be honest," Twilight informed, as she saw Applejack carry in a cart filled with apple cider for Twilight's party.

"Sorry fer taking so long wit the cider, Twi," AJ apologized, Dash's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, and was about to fly over to it, when Twilight used her magic to catch her tail.

"OW! Aw, Twilight!" Dash whined.

"I know you love their cider… but we need to wait a bit." Twilight told her.

"...Fine," Dash nodded, as she let go of her tail, causing Dash to fall flat on the floor.

"Sorry… so Twil… don't you have a bedroom here, since it's your castle?" Dash asked.

"...Well, I guess I should, but I haven't really checked yet to be honest," Twilight responded.

"Oh, okay." Dash responded, eyeing Twilight with a smile.

* * *

The next day, with three days until Twilight's birthday, Rarity was looking at her design plans for Twilight's gift, while walking her sister to school.

"Now you remember what I told you about bullies, Sweetie Belle?" Rarity reminded, while looking through the designs.

"Uh… can you refresh my memory?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"If they start taunting you just ignore them, if they continue, tell them to stop. If they continue further, tell Cheerilee. However, if they pull that innocence trick again, you only need to insist on them being guilty," Rarity instructed, "Understood?"

"Okay sis," Sweetie nodded as they arrived at Sweetie's school.

"Have an amazing day Sweetie Belle," Rarity told her sister, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I will. Thanks sis!" Sweetie smiled as she trotted into the school building. She sat down, and saw Amethyst, who was drawing something.

"Oh, hi Sweetie Belle," she waved, but sounded… shy.

"Huh? You okay Amethyst?" Sweetie asked, surprised by this. But then Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon walked in, and the smile on Amethyst's face turned into a frown.

"She doesn't have to answer you about that, Blank Flank," Diamond Tiara replied, having heard Sweetie's question to Amethyst.

* * *

Rarity then arrived at her boutique, and continued to design her gift for Twilight, but at the same time, was a bit nervous about what Sweetie Belle had told her about the situation at her school.

"Hmm… no Rarity, you need to focus right now." she said to herself, looking at her design so far… which only had a small fabric around the body, and a scarf. Rarity then groaned annoyed, as she slammed her face onto her desk, and began to think.

She then let her mind wander, hoping an idea would come to her, when she looked over at her Mobirate, and inspiration struck her, she quickly took out MagiRed's and KyoryuRed's Ranger Keys, and got to work, drawing the Kyoryuger team symbol across the chest area, and making the Magiranger symbol into a belt.

"Why didn't I think of this before? This will be brilliant!" Rarity smiled as she sketched in the designs of the Red Senshi.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sunset Shimmer was over at Cloudsdale, in a magic hold was a picture of a gold pegasus mare, who had a blue and yellow mane, her Cutie Mark being three red, blue and gold lightning streaks. Sunset looked at the image before looking around and soon saw a race with a golden blur zooming around the track, however, she could tell it was the pegasus in the picture she had.

"Perfect," the unicorn smirked.

The pegasus then sped up, and knocked her fellow racers around as she did so, and won the race. The crowd cheered the pegasus for winning the race as Sunset came closer to the track, and towards the pegasus in particular.

* * *

Back over in Ponyville, the CMC were relaxing under the shade of a tree, Scootaloo resting by the bark of the tree, while Sweetie Belle and Applebloom were both relaxing, but alert of their surrounding area.

"So whadda we do now?" Applebloom asked Sweetie Belle.

"It's obvious, I'm gonna help you two get your Cutie Marks," Scootaloo said.

"Thanks Scootaloo… you're a great friend," Sweetie Belle smiled.

"Hey Scootaloo! Why don't you stop hanging out with those Blank Flanks and come hang out with ponies who understand you?" Diamond Tiara shouted from a swing.

"Nice try, Diamond. You never cared to be my friend when I was a Blank Flank, what makes me think you'll be my friend now?" Scootaloo responded, not convinced, "Thanks for the offer, but I'm sticking with my _real_ friends."

Both Sweetie Belle and Applebloom smiled, and hugged Scootaloo, and thus the three friends simply giggled a bit, catching the attention of Amethyst. The black filly looked almost… jealous of them. It wasn't because of the Cutie Marks, she had hers and Scootaloo was the only one of theirs who had theirs, but… somehow… she felt jealous of their friendship.

"So Twilight darling, if I may ask, what it's like having your own castle?" Rarity asked.

"...I must admit, it is nice, but I do admit that I miss the old library that was here before," Twilight sighed. Then, they heard ponies began to scream, and they turn around to see WanderNinja.

"Why must something always happen…?" Rarity groaned, ready to take out her Ranger Key.

"Wait!" Twilight said, teleporting them behind her castle. "Okay now!"

"Oh, right. Sorry darling. Gokai Change!"

**=GO~KAIGER!=**

GokaiRed and GokaiYellow then charged forward, and slashed at WanderNinja with their GokaiSabers.

* * *

"**Ah… the Kaizoku Sentai,"** WanderNinja said, **"...Well, at least two of you."**

"Yea… so who are you?!" GokaiRed demanded.

"**I am a humble ninja of the Neo-Zangyack."** WanderNinja informed. **"I have been seaking a challenge, and I've heard that you Gokaigers are a challenge…"**

"Well, prepare yourselves then!" GokaiYellow responded, slashing at the tongue-like scarf.

However, the scarf moved on it's own, much to GokaiYellow's surprise, soon smacking the Gokaiger back at GokaiRed.

"Okay, we better switch this up," GokaiRed said, taking out the Tokkyu1 Ranger Key.

"Gokai Change!"

**=TO~KKYUGER!=**

Gokai-Tokkyu1 then charged forward, slashing with the Rail Slasher, knocking WanderNinja around, but then she was hit in the back, seeing the one she smacked around was only a wooden double.

"WHAT THE?!" Gokai-Tokkyu1 gawked in surprise, as WanderNinja struck her Rider Kick style, as Gokai-Tokkyu3 smacked him to the ground.

"Red, listen… this beast has a gemstone scarf, we can use our gem sensing spells to watch his movements," Gokai-Tokkyu3 whispered to Gokai-Tokkyu1.

"Gotcha," Gokai-Tokkyu1 nodded as their horns glowed a little bit and the two stood still. They then saw WanderNinja about to toss a shuriken at the two of them, they jumped up, and removed the Ressha.

**=NOW UNHENSHINING, THOSE IN A HURRY, PLEASE MAKE YOUR TRANSFERS AS QUICKLY AS POSSIBLE!=**

**=TOKKYU1! RED NORIKAE TE YELLOW!=**

**=TOKKYU3! YELLOW NORIKAE TE RED!=**

They then attacked WanderNinja by slashing through the shurikens, and knocking him down to the ground.

"**Your skills impress me GokaiYellow."** WanderNinja admitted, as he sheathed a sword into a holster, **"We shall battle again, until then farethewell,"**

The kaijin then teleported away after throwing a smoke bomb, then the two hid and reverted to normal.

"That was… crazy to say the least. But a bit underwhelming after that bout with Tirek," Twilight admitted, as she felt surprisingly energy drained in comparison to Rarity.

"Twilight! Are you okay?" Rarity asked, surprised by Twilight's sudden exhaustion.

"Yea… just felt like… something stole my energy…" Twilight informed, as Rarity helped her up.

"You must get some rest, dear. You're in no condition to continue as you are now," Rarity insisted, as Twilight smiled at her friend, and they soon returned to Twilight's castle.

* * *

"So what do you guys think of those Gokaiger ponies?" Scootaloo asked, now on a tire-swing.

"Ah think they're pretty cool, despite what the others think," Applebloom admitted.

"Me too. Although… I can't help but feel there's something familiar about Yellow…" Sweetie Belle added.

"Scootaloo, didn't you say you had better friends?" Diamond Tiara asked, walking over to her.

"What?" Scootaloo responded.

"You said you had better friends, that's why you haven't been hanging out with these Blank Flanks for a while," Diamond explained.

"WHAT?!" Sweetie Belle and Applebloom gawked.

"Is this true, Scootaloo?!" Sweetie Belle demanded as Scootaloo stuttered, trying to find the right words.

"So it _is_ true!" Applebloom figured as she and Sweetie got tears in their eyes before running off.

"You're terrible!" Scootaloo told Diamond Tiara, as the pegasus followed her two friends, and used her imagination to create a barrier around them, so nopony would hear what she had to tell her friends.

The two fillies cried, and turned to face Scootaloo.

"Shh… okay gals. I am going to tell you two something super-duper-duper-DUPER top-secret, and you can't tell anypony!" Scootaloo told them.

"...Fine," Applebloom sighed as she and Sweetie wiped away their tears.

"What is it, Scoots?" Sweetie asked.

"...recall when I said I knew who the Gokaigers are. I was telling the truth, Twilight, Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy and your sisters are the Gokaigers, and since Dash adopted me, I've been living with them," Scootaloo explained.

"WHAT?!" the two fillies gasped in shock, Sweetie Belle sounding like a squeak happened in her voice.

"Yea. I swore to keep it a secret, but if you two don't trust me… this is the only way I can convince you two to trust me again." Scootaloo sighed.

"...Okay Scootaloo. ...Sorry for doubting you," Sweetie sighed in response.

"Wait… red, blue, yellow, green and pink… did our sisters help you get that Cutie Mark?" Applebloom asked.

"Well… yes and no," Scootaloo answered, "They helped me get it to an extent, but no they weren't the very ones to do so; the two who did were Tokkyu1 and Tokkyu3. That's why my Cutie Mark looks like a train engine."

The barrier then dropped, and the three fillies hugged, Amethsyt watching the three of them as they hugged.

* * *

"Thanks for helping me again, Spikey, you're so helpful," Rarity thanked as she used her gem-finding spell to search for more gems, with Spike pulling a wagon again like he had the last time.

"No problem." Spike smiled, as Rarity found a spot of gems, and marked it.

"There's a spot Spike," Rarity pointed out as the dragon got to work digging up the jewels for Rarity.

"Okay Spike all we need are the rubies and diamonds. The other gems you can have," Rarity informed.

"Gee, thanks Rarity," Spike smiled as he sorted the jewels, placing the rubies and diamonds into the wagon while deciding to hang onto the other gems until later. "So… why do you only need those?"

The white unicorn then marked another spot, and smiled. "It's to make a gift for Twilight."

"Does this have anything to do with her being GokaiRed?" Spike asked, noting the fact that the rubies were a key part to the gift as he dug up the gems in that spot.

"Sorta. And actually… can you put some amethysts in there? Like around 10 or 15?"

"Sure," Spike nodded as he took the amethysts from his stash, which was about 9, and added in the 6 amethysts from the last dig site.

"Thank you Spikey. So… why don't we make some small talk? Hmm… oh! What was that other me like? You know, from the world where Twilight went to get the Element of Magic," Rarity inquired, as she marked a few more spots, and Spike dug up some gems.

"Well, she is kind, caring, sweet, and has your fashion sense." Spike informed, putting some diamonds and rubies down.

"Well, that certainly sounds like me. Was there anything else you noticed about her that was… different compared to me?" Rarity added to her previous inquiry.

"Hmm… well, she doesn't use magic; no one in that world can it seems, and so when she saw me, she thought I was just a cute pet of Twilight's, but when I started talking, she and the others were… shocked to say the least," Spike confessed.

"Interesting," Rarity admitted, as she continued to mark part of the ground, and Spike got to work.

"Yea… it was quite a place," Spike nodded.

Rarity then finished as they started on their way back to Ponyville. "Sounds interesting. So Spike which version of me would you prefer? Be honest, I won't be jealous."

"Uh… hmm…" Spike began to think a bit. He wasn't sure how to respond, and continued to think.

"You don't have to tell me now Spike, just let me know when you're ready," Rarity told Spike.

Spike gave a shrug, as Rarity then picked him up with her magic, and hugged him. "Thanks for all the help Spikey."

"Aw… it was nothing," Spike smiled with a bit of a blush.

* * *

"So how'd the gemstone search go sis?" Sweetie Belle asked, as Rarity was sewing together part of the outfit. "Or should I call you 'yellow sis'?"

"Huh? What're you talking about, Sweetie Belle?" Rarity asked, a bit confused by what Sweetie Belle meant.

Sweetie Belle giggled a bit. "You know what I mean… GokaiYellow," Sweetie Belle answered, making Rarity gasp in surprise.

"...Who… Who told you…?"

"Scoots. We were told she had better friends… and in order for us to trust her again, she told us," Sweetie sighed, making Rarity sigh as well before confirming this with her GokaiYellow key and Mobirates.

"Cool, so sis… I promise I won't tell anypony. But… do I have to do anything to assure you I won't tell?" Sweetie asked.

"Yes Sweetie Belle. I'm sorry, I do trust you with many things I tell you, but this is something you mustn't tell _any_pony," Rarity nodded.

"I got it!" Sweetie responded, giving a salute.

"...Okay. I suppose I can trust you with this, Sweetie Belle," Rarity nodded, hugging her sister.

"Thank you… and uh… things went okay at school, without Scoots around, me and Applebloom got bullied again," Sweetie Belle sighed.

"Oh no, not again."

"I know…" Sweetie sighed, about ready to cry.

"Please don't cry, Sweetie," Rarity replied, hugging her sister to try and keep her calm.

"How can I not…?"

Rarity was honestly not sure how to answer this time, she comforted her younger sister, hoping she would calm down.

"Come on Sweetie Belle… I'll let you help me… will that make you feel better?" Rarity asked.

"...Yea… I guess," Sweetie sniffled at first before wiping her tears away and smiling.

"Okay Sweetie Belle, hand me a diamond and some glue," Rarity told her sister, as Sweetie nodded, using her magic to hand Rarity a diamond and the glue as asked.

"Thank you darling," Rarity smiled, gluing the diamond into place on the outfit.

"You're welcome," Sweetie smiled as she looked at the outfit they were working on, "...Were you inspired by some of the Sentai?"

"Yep. Twilight's favorite two teams." Rarity informed, as she continued to work, when a window opened up, mysteriously. "Huh… that was unusual. Sweetie Belle, can you please close that window?"

There was no response.

"...Sweetie Belle? Didn't you hear me the first time?" Rarity asked, as she turned to see her sister wasn't in the room, but there was a note on the ground. "'I have your sister GokaiYellow. If you want her back, meet me at the quarry in an hour, and only you. No funny stuff, from WanderNinja. PS, I am that kaijin you battled earlier today.' Oh no…"

Rarity began to panic a little bit at first before her eyes briefly flashed yellow, and she calmed down, growing more confident.

"...I have to save her," she told herself.

* * *

"Let me go!" Sweetie Belle shouted at WanderNinja.

"**Not until I have had my bout with the yellow Gokaiger," **WanderNinja told Sweetie, as a wave of gems struck him, and then Rarity stood ready to fight.

"SIS!" Sweetie Belle screamed.

"**Ah. I see you've arrived on time. Good," **WanderNinja smirked.

"Put my sister down!" Rarity demanded.

"**First, it is time for our rematch," **WanderNinja informed.

"Very well. Gokai Change!"

**=GO~KAIGER!=**

With that, GokaiYellow held her GokaiSaber, ready to strike while WanderNinja prepared to strike. WanderNinja took out a blade of water, and then GokaiYellow charged forward. WanderNinja slashed first, but GokaiYellow managed to slash right through the blade and make contact with WanderNinja's tongue, damaging the gemstones in it along with WanderNinja himself.

"**Your skills are impressive GokaiYellow. But you will never beat-"**

"Urusei, baka!" GokaiYellow told him, surprising both the kaijin and Sweetie Belle with her language and tone.

'_Eh? ...what was that?'_ Yellow wondered.

"**B-B-Baka?!" **WanderNinja gawked.

"Uh… okay? Let's just end this!" GokaiYellow shouted, loading her Ranger Key into the saber.

**=FI~NAL WA~VE!=**

"This bout between Pirate and Ninja shall end!" Yellow shouted, slashing the air, sending an aura slash at WanderNinja, and it smacked him dead on.

"**Your skills were impressive Gokaiger. Not even the original GokaiYellow was this good," **WanderNinja admitted as he began to spark with electricity before falling in defeat, creating an explosion in his wake.

"Oh yea… the original GokaiYellow said that," Yellow recalled, turning back to normal and scooping up her sister, "Don't worry, Sweetie Belle, I'll take you to safety."

"Thank you… I was so scared…" Sweetie Belle whimpered.

"Don't worry sis… you're in safe hooves now," Rarity assured.

* * *

"Happy Birthday Twilight!" several ponies announced a few days later, Twilight gasping, and looking around.

"This looks, amazing," she gawked.

"Hey, we worked very hard on getting it just right for her highness," Pinkie smiled.

"Thanks…" Twilight smiled back.

"And you won't believe what's in store for you," Dash added. Twilight looked over at the gifts, and then the cake, made into the shape of her Cutie Mark.

"Amazing!" Twilight gawked.

"I made it," Dash admitted, showing a picture of herself hard at work baking. "And it's your favorite, raspberry."

"Wow, that's impressive. Thanks, Bowy," Twilight smiled, kissing her marefriend on the cheek.

Sweetie Belle and Applebloom both gave a surprised look, not used to seeing two mares in love.

"Um… Twilight?" Rarity started, getting the Princess's attention.

"Yes?" Twilight asked as Rarity brought her gift forward. The purple unicorn opened the gift, and gasped in amazement. She was simply astonished by how Rarity's gift looked, not only decked out in rubies and diamonds and having a scarf around the neck, but it also had many aspects of both KyoryuRed and MagiRed.

"Sugoi..." Twilight gawked.

"You have no idea how much time and effort I put into this piece for you, darling. But I feel it is my best work by far, which is certainly something worthy of a princess," Rarity told Twilight.

"It looks amazing!" Twilight smiled, as Dash gave a look at her gift for her marefriend.

"I'm sure you'll look amazing in that," Dash figured in regards to Rarity's gift, smiling at Twilight.

Dash then looked at her own gift, and Twilight saw the gift. "Uh... Twil... here," Dash replied, handing Twilight a simple crayon-drawn picture showing herself and Twilight in the middle of a heart, the image itself looking like it was done by a little foal.

"Aww... it's ADORABLE! I love it," Twilight said amazed.

"R-Really? ...I mean… it's nothing spectacular like Rarity's gift," Dash replied.

"It's amazing Bowy, it really is!" Twilight told her before kissing Dash right on the lips.

Sweetie and Applebloom both gave a look at this, still a little disturbed, but they couldn't help but smile, admitting that Twilight and Rainbow Dash looked so sweet together.

"Hey Scoots, how do you not feel disgusted by this?" Applebloom asked.

"It's something you get used to with living around them," Scootaloo admitted.

* * *

Sometime after the party, the Mane 6 and the CMC went to the salon to relax a bit.

"Man, this day has just been perfect," Twilight smiled.

"Sure has," Dash added, massaging Twilight's back.

"Oh yea… that feels good. Thanks Bowy."

"No problem Twil. Anything for you," Dash giggled.

Twilight just smiled as she relaxed, letting Dash massage her more.

"So what's it like having a Cutie Mark Scoots?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"It's very cool. Of course, it's different between ponies, but for me, it feels like my Imagination is really powered up compared to before," Scootaloo answered.

Applebloom then flipped the page in her book, and gawked.

"Hey listen to this entry in the Tokkyuger book. It says that they meet a train themed hero, Den-O, and they meet with a ring-bearing hero, a warrior with fruit on his head, the Goseigers and the Go-Busters. However, it seems like some white wizard was after the Super Sentai, and looking to start a war between the Super Sentai and these Kamen Rider guys."

"A war? Maybe that's why the Gokaigers got the Ranger Keys back?" Sweetie guessed, as Rarity groaned annoyed. "What's up sis?"

"Oh nothing Sweetie Belle. The mare who usually gives me a hooficure is out sick today…" Rarity informed.

Sweetie Belle looked at her sister, and a small smile came onto Sweetie Belle's face. "I can do it. I've come here a lot before, and it looks easy to do."

"You sure about that, Sweetie Belle? I tend to be pretty particular when it comes to my hooves," Rarity pointed out.

"I've seen how you like it before. I'm your sister, it's my job to know these things," Sweetie Belle said with a smile.

"...Good point. Okay Sweetie Belle, I trust you. Go ahead," Rarity nodded as Sweetie jumped off, got a file, and got to work.

Rarity was surprised at how well her younger sister was doing this, in fact, to her, it felt even better than the pony who normally give her her hooficure. Rarity smiled at her sister, and then a small white flash occurred on Sweetie Belle's flank, and on it, appeared a symbol of sorts which resembled a hoof with a file by it, this was Sweetie Belle's Cutie Mark!

"Sweetie Belle! You got your Cutie Mark!" Scootaloo gasped as Applebloom was slack-jawed at this sight.

"I did…? I DID!" Sweetie Belle gawked, as she jumped up and down in joy.

"Ah don't believe it… you both got your Cutie Marks!" Applebloom smiled before frowning, this moment being bittersweet for her, she was now not only the only Cutie Mark Crusader without her Cutie Mark, but was also the only one in her entire CLASS without one… AGAIN!

"...You alright, Applebloom?" AJ asked, noticing her little sister's frown.

The filly simply lowered her head into the water, trying not to cry.

"Hey, don't worry. Remember I told you us apples are surprisingly late bloomers?" Applejack reminded.

"...Ah know… but… this means Ah'm the last pony in mah class to _git _a Cutie Mark," Applebloom sighed.

* * *

Pikatwig: Poor Applebloom…

KKD: Yea… I wouldn't be surprised if she felt alone again, despite her friends still being there to support her.

Pikatwig: Fun fact, Applebloom was actually going to be alone in her quest for her Cutie Mark, but Lauren Faust changed her mind and chose to give her some friends.

KKD: I see… regardless, I hope we won't let her feel alone for too long.

Pikatwig: We won't, trust me. Next chapter is CMC focused, anyway, my favorite part was how Rarity used Luka's infamous line from episode 1 of Gokaiger, which was actually brought back in the big climactic henshin in Go-Buster vs. Gokaiger, only Luka said it to ENTER! AWE~SOME!

KKD: Pretty epic alright. But what happened before Rarity got that sort of mindset has me curious. What happened that made her eyes flash like that exactly? Hmmm…?

Pikatwig: It's your idea dude. But, we ain't spoilin' it.

KKD: Why do you think I was actin' dumb?

Pikatwig: ...I dunno. What's your thoughts on this chapter?

KKD: Personally, I thought it was very nice. Very nice touch one what could've happened after the Season 4 finale. But I am curious… now that Discord is truly considered a friend of the Mane 6, how will that affect them as Gokaigers? Can they trust him a little more this time around? And just what else is gonna happen? Oh, and we also have a hinting as to what Sunset's doing with those other Gokaiger keys.

Pikatwig: Not sure yet.

KKD: ...Well in any case, let's move on to favorite moments of the chapter. Mine was that hinting of Rarity's eyes flashing yellow, and her practically emulating Luka in her battle with WanderNinja.

Pikatwig: So more or less, same as me. Anyway, end off time. You lead, but just the line.

KKD: You really don't like me going extended, do you? ...In any case, Jaa ne!

Pikatwig: No, not really. Just Live More.


	15. Blooming Crusaders

Pikatwig: So, two Crusaders have their Cutie Marks.

KKD: Yea… too bad this leaves poor Applebloom back in the same situation she was in back in Season 1.

Pikatwig: Yea, takes the poor kid back to square 1. Or… does it? *Gives a sneaky smile.*

KKD: Okay… why am I getting a feeling you've got something BIG planned for her?

Pikatwig: Dude, I plan out all of these chapters, well up to now anyway. So, naturally.

KKD: I see… in any case, I guess we'd better get started. *feels pockets* Uh oh… I lost the disclaimer screen.

Pikatwig: *Groans, and then walks off for a moment, then walks back in with the disclaimer screen.* You left it in the break room.

KKD: Oh… I did? *chuckles nervously as Pika sets it up.*

DISCLAIMERS: As with most, neither KKD nor Pikatwig own any of the franchises involved, including, but not limited to, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Super Sentai, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, or anything else used here; they are owned by their respective owners such as Toei, Bandai, Shotaro Ishinomori, Hasbro, Lauren Faust, The Hub, etc.

* * *

The night started silently, with everypony asleep, dreaming peacefully… well… almost, everypony. Applebloom was twisting and turning in bed, the expression on her face making it clear she was having a nightmare.

* * *

"_What do you mean I'm not your sister anymore?" Applebloom asked Applejack._

"_Does that Cutie Mark look like it has anythin' tah do wit apples?" Applejack snapped at Applebloom. She turned to look at the Cutie Mark, which was of a blanket being knitten._

"_But what ah knit can be apple themed!"_

"_Doesn't count, Applebloom! We've been trainin' ya tah work on the farm all yer life, and when ya git yer Cutie Mark, it's nothin' tah do wit apples! ...Yer no longer mah sister… git out…" AJ growled._

"_Big Mac, please tell her she's gone nuts!" Applebloom told her oldest sibling._

"_...Nope" was all Big Mac could say in response, turning away from his youngest sister, kicking her belongings out of the house._

"_NO! STOP!" Applebloom cried out, tears dripping down her face._

"_Didn't ya hear me? GIT! OUT!" Applejack shouted when suddenly, Applebloom saw Sweet Apple Acres was going off into the distance, like she was moving away from it, but she was just standing still._

"_APPLEJACK! BIG MAC!" Applebloom screamed._

* * *

"AH!" Applebloom panted, finally waking up. It was still late night, and she was panting like crazy. She looked down to where a pony's Cutie Mark would be, and began to worry a bit. She took a pink blanket that was in her bed, and quietly walked to Applejack's bedroom.

"Applejack…" she whimpered, knocking on her sister's door.

"What is it, Applebloom?" AJ groaned from the other side, obviously having just been woken up by the knocking.

"Ah… ah… ah…" Applebloom tried to speak, but she stammered, trying hard not to cry, but she began to sob, Applejack opening up her door to see her sister in tears.

* * *

**(Cue Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger opening theme)**

**Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger!**

**Susume! Yuuki no hata kakage (**Forward! Hoist the flag of courage!**) *A red pirate ship floats through the skies of Equestria, as Rainbow Dash clears the sky of clouds.***

**Nanatsu no umi wo kake-nukero (**Dashing through the seven seas**) *Twilight Sparkle stands on the bow of the ship, looking out to the Equestrian horizon.***

**Ichi ka bachi ka muteki na kaze kimi wo michibiku (**Sink or swim, the invincible wind will guide you**) *She looks out, and sees her magic holding the Ranger Key of GokaiRed before seeing faint images of the red rangers of every Super Sentai.***

**Mezase chizu ni nai basho wo (**Your goal isn't on any map**) *Twilight is seen with the rest of the Mane 6, Twilight checking a map while the others worked on the red ship in question, such as Applejack manning the ropes while holding the GokaiBlue Ranger Key with her tail.***

**Maboroshi nanka ja nain da (**It's no illusion**) *Rarity looks at a yellow gem, before holding the GokaiYellow Ranger Key.***

**Tada hitotsu jibun dake no takaramono dare mo sagashiteru (**Everyone is searching for their very own treasure**) *Pinkie was in the middle of giving the inside a bit of a paint job, holding the GokaiGreen Ranger Key with her lower right hoof as Fluttershy helps, holding the GokaiPink Ranger Key.***

**Tashikametai ze minna onaji ja nai kara (**I want to check to see that everyone is not the same**) *Suddenly, a flash shows all the suits of the Super Sentai hovering around, with Rainbow Dash, holding the GokaiSilver Ranger Key, flying amongst them.***

**Yaritai koto wo yatte yare (**Just do what you want**) *A shot of outerspace is seen, and the Neo-Zangyack look at the planet where Equestira is at.***

**Inochigake daze Hoshitte do sono te de tsukame (**It's life or death, if you want it, then grab it!**) *Back on Equestria, the Mane 6 stand firm with GokaiPhones and Ranger Keys in hoof.***

**Let's go! Let's Gokaiger! *The Mane 6 then look at the Ranger Key Chest, which has a note by it, and then they hold the Gokaiger Ranger Keys to their hearts.***

**Go! Go! Let's Go! Let's kaji wo tore! (**Let's take the helm!**) *The Mane 6 are then seen executing the transformation poses for the Gokaigers as they transform into pony versions of said heroes.***

**Kimi no mae no hirogaru umi michi naki michi wo yukou! (**Forward to these uncharted routes in these vast seas in front of you!**) *Princess Celestia looks on from the blazing sun, and smiles at the six.***

**Let's go! Let's Gokaiger! *Princess Luna also looks on later that night from the glowing moon, as does Princess Cadence from the Crystal Empire, both also smiling at the Mane 6.***

**Go! Go! Let's Go! Let's arashin naka! (**Let's sail into the storms!**) *The stars then turn into the helmets of the 40 Super Sentai teams, all looking at the Mane 6 with an approving look. However, the Gokaigers are helmetless while looking at their successors.***

**Ganbaru kino no gamushara ga ima kono sekai wo kaeru ze (**Your persistent recklessness will change the world**) *At a nearby cliff, Sunset Shimmer watches the Mane 6, with glowing violet eyes…***

**Dekkai yume wa mugendai! (**Big dreams are endless!**) *All of the Mane 6 get a headshot while smiling, looking at the area in front of them, knowing adventure is out there.***

**Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger~! *The opening ends with the Gokai-Ponies slashing at the screen with the Gokaiger flag and story title behind them.***

* * *

**Chapter 15: Blooming Crusaders**

* * *

"Applebloom? What's wrong?" Applejack asked as she hugged her little sister in an attempt to calm her down.

Applebloom struggled to talk, and Applejack began to wipe away her tears.

"Calm down, okay?" AJ insisted. "Ya hungry? Maybe a little late night snack can help ya."

Applebloom gave a wordless nod, and with that, Applejack guided her sister to the kitchen, Applebloom keeping her blanket wrapped around her hind quarters.

"Okay, so what happened?" Applejack asked, giving her sister a glass of milk.

"I… had a nightmare," Applebloom sighed.

"Oh… Ah see…" AJ nodded sitting next to Applebloom, "Ya wanna talk about it?"

"It started with me getting mah Cutie Mark… it was amazing… then it took a turn for the worse… ya see, it was a knitting Cutie Mark… not somethin' apple related," Applebloom began.

"...Wha? Well… it sounds amazin' you got a Cutie Mark," AJ told her sister.

"Dream you wasn't very happy 'bout it; she and Dream Big Mac kicked me outta the farm jus' because it wasn't related to apples," Applebloom added, starting to tear up. "Then… ah was kicked out of the family… and sent to who knows where… and I woke up…"

Applebloom was close to sobbing again, when Applejack shushed her. "Listen here Applebloom, it's true we'd like yer Cutie Mark to have somethin' tah do with apples, but we'd be happy wit whatever ya git fer a Cutie Mark, even if it isn't apple-related."

"Really? Ya promise…?"

"Ah promise."

Applebloom smiled, and hugged her sister.

"After all… we're apples forever, apples together," Applejack started.

"We're family but so much more," Applebloom continued.

"No matter what comes we will face the weather. We're apple to the core," the two finished together.

"Alrighty… it's late Applebloom, so let's git back to bed," Applejack told her.

"Uh… mind if Ah sleep with ya tonight… I'm scared," Applebloom asked.

"Sure thing, sis," AJ nodded as Applebloom finished the milk AJ set for her.

* * *

"Good morning class, today's topic is about dreaming," Cheerilee greeted her students the following morning. She was about to start, when she saw Diamond Tiara raise her hoof, and pointed to the surprisingly asleep Applebloom.

"Somepony seems to have a headstart on us," Diamond Tiara teased as Cheerilee walked over, smacking her ruler on Applebloom's desk, waking her up.

"AH! Oh… sorry Ms. Cheerilee…"

"Please try and stay awake for the class today, Applebloom," Cheerilee told the tired filly.

"Sorry… I had a nightmare last night…"

"Hmm… this could help in today's lesson. Applebloom, could you please describe how you felt about it when you woke up?"

"Well… I had felt sweaty… out of breath… scared… and alone," Applebloom explained.

"Sometimes nightmares can do that. Nightmares can play off of fear and emotions," Cheerilee explained.

"So what did you dream about anyway Applebloom?" Sweetie Belle asked. "Wait… can a nightmare be considered a dream?"

"Yes Sweetie Belle. What we call dreams are normally good and happy feeling; nightmares are usually the dreams we're scared of having," Cheerilee nodded.

"Uh huh," Sweetie Belle nodded.

"...Ah don't feel like talkin' about it, Sweetie Belle," Applebloom sighed. Amethyst looked over to Sweetie Belle with a sympathetic look, and sighed.

* * *

"Okay pegasi, we gotta make up for the lack of rain from the past three days, with…" Dash began, as she looked over a set of notes and calculations Twilight had given her, which totaled to about… a week long rain. "A week long rain shower. So let's get to work!"

The other Pegasi nodded before zooming off to get some rainclouds back and ready.

Dash also worked, when she saw Tankdom walking close by the edge of the Everfree, and then she looked over. 'Nopony would notice...' she thought, as she headed down. With the other pegasi preparing the shower required for the week, Rainbow landed and walked towards the Everfree where she saw Tankdom.

"**Eh? GokaiSilver?" **Tankdom gawked, a bit surprised seeing her.

"Okay buddy. What're you doing here?" Dash demanded.

"**Just who I was looking for! Fight me GokaiSilver!"**

"Why?" Dash responded. "Sentai Rule, you never pick a fight with a kaijin without reason."

"**Tch… oh!"** Tankdom responded, taking out his saber, and using it to summon electricity and hit a pegasi who looked sorta like Dash, except for her all blonde mane, gray fur, bubble Cutie Mark, and derpy amber eyes.

"Why you…" Desh growled.

"**Now, will we fight?"**

"You attacking innocent ponies? ...Yea, I think I have my reason now," Dash nodded as she charged in, tackling Tankdom.

(Insert Song: Last Engage.)

"Gokai Change!"

**=GO~KAIGER!=**

Seeing they were deeper in the Everfree, Dash used the chance to transform and attack Tankdom with her spear.

"GOOOKAI~ SILVER! Kaizoku Sentai, Gokaiger!" Silver shouted, slashing Tankdom around. "Heh, I'm in the silver spotlight!"

"**Was that even necessary?" **Tankdom groaned.

"Yes, yes it was!" Silver responded, slashing at the kaijin. However Tankdom used a lightning charged slash maneuver, knocking Silver to the ground.

Suddenly, Tankdom took to the skies, spinning in place like he was about to create a tornado before jumping forward, and striking GokaiSilver, with a flying front kick. Silver gasped when he did this before managing to dodge the attack.

"That move… where'd he learn it?" Silver wondered, as she took out a Ranger Key that looked sorta like a member of the Sentai, Turboranger, with a suit that was gun-metal gray with white gloves, and accented with gold along with the belt, shoulderpads, and a Y shape across his chest, the helmet having the same gun-metal gray and gold along with a V shaped visor.

"Okay… new power never before seen! Let's do this thing! GOKAI CHANGE!"

**=GO~TITANIUM!=**

The suit formed, and Gokai-GoTitanium stood ready, holding up a silver, black, and gold axe.

"**Hmph. Never heard of this Senshi," **Tankdom noted.

"Perfect. Guess it's time for some… Titanium Power!" Gokai-GoTitanium shouted, charging forward.

Tankdom tried to counter Gokai-GoTitanium, but the senshi managed to deflect his blade with ease.

"**Who are you… and how are you overpowering me?"**

"Ore wa… Rainbow Dash!" Gokai-GoTitanium responded, under her helmet, her eyes shimmering silver.

"**You will pay for this one day Rainbow Dash!"**

"We'll see about that," Gokai-GoTitanium smirked, moving in before shifting her axe into a sort of blast, and rapid firing Tankdom in the gut.

(End Insert Song)

The kaijin was able to escape, and then Dash turned back to normal, and got to work with the clouds.

"Dash? Where'd you go? Derpy got hit by a stray lightning bolt?" one of the Pegasi informed, pointing out the lightning that hit the gray pegasi but not knowing the source.

"Oh me? I thought I saw something," Dash answered, "In any case, let's pick up the slack, we've got little time to lose."

* * *

"Blank Flank-bloom," Diamond Tiara said. "That's what you should've been named."

"Will you please stop, Diamond? That's getting really old by now," Applebloom told the school bully, sounding like she didn't even care anymore.

Then, Applebloom felt a raindrop, and saw the rainclouds.

"Why does there have to be rain now?" Applebloom wondered.

"I heard we need the rain," Amethyst informed.

"...Oh…" Applebloom sighed, then the rain started, and Amethyst looked around scared, Applebloom, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon looked to see… paint?

"What the…?" Applebloom said surprised, seeing Amethyst's Cutie Mark was only painted on!

"HUH?! ...Amethyst painted her Cutie Mark on?!" Silver Spoon gawked.

"That means… we were really hanging out with a Blank Flank?!" Diamond added to the surprise.

"Oh no…" Amethyst said, getting even more scared.

"Blank Flank, Blank Flank, Blank Flank!" Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon sung mockingly, causing Amethyst to begin to tear up.

"...What's with you two? She just wanted friends, and now that you find out her Cutie Mark was a fake, you turn on her? ...What kind of friends are you?" Applebloom growled, surprising Amethyst with the fact that Applebloom was defending her.

"Fine, you Blank Flanks should just hang out, we're outtie," Diamond Tiara said, as she and Silver Spoon took their leave, and then Applebloom helped Amethyst back inside.

"...Why? ...Why did you defend me?" Amethyst asked, confused.

"Because I know what it's like to be singled out and bullied…" Applebloom informed.

"...I see… thank you Applebloom… you're a true friend," Amethyst smiled.

"No problem. Hey, how about I help you get home? School's over ya know," Applebloom offered, as an umbrella soon floated by the two, and they were joined by Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle, the unicorn filly being the one to levitate the umbrella.

"We can't leave you two in the rain by yourselves," Scootaloo told the two before… Amethyst cowered in fear?

* * *

"Don't hurt us!" Amethyst whimpered.

"Amethyst, relax. These ponies aren't gonna tease ya like Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon," Applebloom told the little black filly.

"But… they have Cutie Marks, and… we don't," the pegasus told Applebloom.

"So? We were in the same positions you were in not too long ago," Sweetie Belle responded.

"It's okay, Amethyst; they're my friends," Applebloom told her.

"O...okay," Amethyst nodded, coming out from behind Applebloom, speaking in a way almost similar to Fluttershy.

The four fillies began their way to Amethyst's home, nearly half way across Ponyville. "Okay, we're here Amethyst.

"Thank you guys… so, Applebloom, Diamond Tiara told me you were the Cutie Mark… something…"

"The Cutie Mark Crusaders," Applebloom answered.

"Uh… can I… uh... be a Cutie Mark Crusader?" Amethyst asked.

"Of course," Scootaloo nodded, "Even though two of us have our marks, we're still gonna help you two get yours."

"Thank you," Amethyst smiled.

* * *

The following day, despite the rain, the CMC met up at their clubhouse, and Applebloom stood ready to speak. "Attention everypony. We gather here today, to welcome young Amethyst into the Cutie Mark Crusaders."

"Hi," Amethyst smiled as Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle clapped for her.

"Young Ms. Amethyst has shown true qualities of being a Crusader," Applebloom pointed out, making Amethyst smile shyly.

"Really?" Amethyst asked.

"Yes. Ms. Amethyst has shown to be kind, dependable, reliable, and full of that go-getter ness we look for in Cutie Mark Crusaders." Applebloom continued, before motioning for Sweetie Belle to take the stand.

Sweetie Belle then walked over with another Cutie Mark Crusader cape before draping it over Amethyst.

"I made these when we slept over at our friend Fluttershy's. Even though both me and Scootaloo have our Cutie Marks, we're still crusadering to help you two get yours," Sweetie Belle informed, when Amethyst raised her hoof.

"Uh… why are we in a treehouse when it's raining?" she asked.

"Oh, there's no lightning due to happen, just rain," Sweetie Belle informed.

"...I hope that's the case," Amethyst muttered, "...Sorry girls. Please continue."

Scootaloo cleared her throat, and smiled. "Amethyst, you're a great addition to the CMC, and I look forward to helping you out."

"And so, by the power bestowed onto us as the first Cutie Mark Crusaders, we officially, welcome you into the Cutie Mark Crusaders," Applebloom concluded.

"Thank you everypony," Amethyst smiled. She then looked around the treehouse, semi-confused. "So… can we tour the place?"

"Sure," Scoots nodded as they began the tour.

* * *

"This is where we do our roll call," Applebloom started, showing an area where Sweetie Belle stood and smiled.

"This is where we eat lunch," Applebloom pointed to a table where Sweetie Belle laid out some food.

"Sometimes we stand over here to think of great ideas," Applebloom added, pointing to a seemingly bare corner of the clubhouse.

"Wow… this looks like so much fun… I've never had friends before. My mom's kinda… busy at the moment, and I was moved here… to learn something about the magic of friendship. And… I think maybe… I can learn a thing or two with you girls… thank you, thank you so much," Amethyst thanked.

"Hey Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle!" they heard Diamond Tiara shout from outside.

With that, the two fillies in question looked out the window to see Diamond standing in the rain, struggling to hold an umbrella with her tail, Silver Spoon helping her out.

"What do you want?" Scootaloo responded.

"Why're you two still hanging out with the Blank Flanks? When you can be hanging out with the rich, the better, the-"

"Annoying, and who didn't care for us before we got our Cutie Marks. Sorry, but we're sticking with our best friends," Sweetie Belle responded.

"Hey girls… is there anywhere I can write? I got a message I need to make," Amethyst asked.

"Yea, we have a table with some paper over there," Applebloom nodded, pointing to another corner of the room.

"Thanks. But uh… do you mind not looking or listening to me while I write it?" Amethyst asked.

"Sure," the others nodded as they looked away.

"Does she remind you of somepony?" Sweetie Belle asked her friends.

"Actually… yea, now that you mention it, she's actually like Fluttershy," Applebloom admitted.

"Really? Cause… I'm getting a bit more of a vibe from Twilight," Scootaloo responded.

"Maybe she's a bit of both?" Sweetie Belle shrugged.

"Yea…" they nodded.

* * *

"_Today, I was betrayed by who I thought were friends… two fillies named Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. But then, when I thought I wouldn't be able to learn anything about the magic of friendship, I made three great friends… the Cutie Mark Crusaders: Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. They took me in, and let me be a Crusader too. Promising to help me get my Cutie Mark at long last. I learned a little something here today, always be careful about who you think are your friends, because Diamond and Silver only faked it, when Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo are my real friends. Yours truly, Amethyst."_ the pegasi wrote, as she saw a baby dragon with wings and had blue scales, violet belly scales, and violet eyes. "Okay buddy, send it off."

"You got it Ms. Amethyst," the little dragon smiled, breathing out blue fire, turning the letter into smoke and sending it off to who knows where.

"Thanks, good job as always Layne," Amethyst thanked.

"My pleasure as always, Ms. Amethyst," the dragon smiled before Amethyst urged him to hide, which he did, hiding behind a branch.

The letter had arrived in Canterlot, appearing in the bedchambers of Princess Luna after reforming from smoke.

"Oh, another letter. Who could it be from this time?" she wondered, as she opened it up, and saw who it was from. "My faithful student, Amethyst… let's see…"

She then began to read the letter, her expression changing with the various things she read, ending up on a smile.

* * *

Pikatwig: Well whaddya know, Princess Luna has her own pony under her wing.

KKD: And compared to Celestia having Twilight, originally a Unicorn, Luna has a Pegasus under hers. Kinda surprised she has a student in the first place, considering what she went through, and considering her usual methods of helping other ponies.

Pikatwig: Anyway, Amethyst is meant to be a bit of a mix between Twilight and Fluttershy. Having Fluttershy's shy and quietness, along with Twilight's social awkwardness, and a baby dragon.

KKD: That was another thing that threw me for a bit of a loop, that little dragon. Where did she get him? It's not like she could use magic to hatch him like Twi did.

Pikatwig: Explained, another time. So, thoughts on the chapter?

KKD: Very nice chapter focusing on Applebloom. Shows there are still some ponies out there in her same situation. Who knows. Maybe after all three of the original CMC get their Cutie Marks and graduate from their school, there may still be more fillies and colts who could continue the CMC's goal of helping others earn their Cutie Marks.

Pikatwig: Thoughts on Amethyst?

KKD: I thought she was kinda cute. And for a while, I kept confusing her for a unicorn for some reason.

Pikatwig: It's fine. Also, her baby dragon, Layne was hidden, sorta like what you and Sean did for Timid and Mischief in Younger Generation.

KKD: Oh yea, I hadn't thought of it like that. But Layne sure seems nicer than Mischief, that's for certain.

Pikatwig: Anyway, my favorite part was Amethyst officially becoming a Cutie Mark Crusader.

KKD: Yea, that was sweet, and my favorite too, as well as her sending that letter to Princess Luna. But I wonder… how does this affect her support for the Gokaigers… and what's the deal with Tankdom and Dash? *whispers* Keeping the audience out of the loop.

Pikatwig: Answers will be given next time. Just Live More.

KKD: Jaa ne!


	16. Story of a Sweet Apple

Pikatwig:Hmm… interesting chapter name, huh?

KKD: Yea... Sounds like an AJ-focused chapter.

Pikatwig: You'll see. Well, roll the disclaimers and let's start the show.

KKD: One sec... *searches for the disclaimers*

DISCLAIMERS: As with most, neither KKD nor Pikatwig own any of the franchises involved, including, but not limited to, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Super Sentai, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, or anything else used here; they are owned by their respective owners such as Toei, Bandai, Shotaro Ishinomori, Hasbro, Lauren Faust, The Hub, etc.

KKD: Huh... Came up by itself... That's a first in a while.

* * *

After the long shower, the CMC were playing around in the mud by the farm, Scoots using her imagination to enhance her accuracy when throwing mudballs.

"I love playing in the mud after the rain! Hey Amethyst, wanna join us?" Scootaloo asked.

"Um... thanks, but no thanks," Amethyst replied, shying away from the mud.

"Come on, it's a lot of fun!" Sweetie Belle responded.

"Well..."

Applebloom then rushed forward in a sled, and landed right in the mud, getting some right onto Amethyst.

"HEY!" Amethyst responded to the mud splash, trying to shake it off.

"Hey, like the song says, Go For It!" Applebloom giggled, as Amethst sighed.

"My mom wouldn't be happy if I came home muddy, I've never got muddy in my life,"

"Man, your mom sounds strict," Sweetie Belle noticed.

"I'll hose you down," Applebloom responded, walking off for a moment.

The young black pegasi sighed, and turned to the others. "Is she normally this… out-going?"

"Yea/Sometimes," Scootaloo and Sweetie confirmed.

"The train is now arriving! Fire~ Ressha! Fire~ Ressha!" Applebloom's voice announced, as she wheeled in on a wagon with a fire truck train design.

"Reading more Tokkyuger, Applebloom?" Scoots asked.

"Yea… got into the chapter where they got a whole new Ressha because they needed to stop over-using Chou Tokkyu-Oh," Applebloom responded.

"Wait… there's a Chou Tokkyu-Oh?" Scoots responded.

"...Yea. More of the pages seem to be reappearing in the books. Not to mention Virtualranger and MataRanger finally got some stuff back in them, too," Applebloom confirmed.

"Wait… Tokkyger, Virtualranger, MataRanger… what are you three talking abo-" Amethyst started, when she was smacked with mud.

"That's what you get for not looking, Blank Flank!" Diamond Tiara taunted, revealing herself with Silver Spoon.

"Really? Git off my farm!" Applebloom shouted, aiming the hose at the two. "Psst, Scooaloo, I need you to imagine this hose being more powerful,"

Scoots nodded as she focused her imagination on those thoughts, and then...

The hose got so powerful, it sent the two bullies flying off the farm property, the must cleaning up Amethyst.

* * *

**(Cue Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger opening theme)**

**Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger!**

**Susume! Yuuki no hata kakage (Forward! Hoist the flag of courage!) *A red pirate ship floats through the skies of Equestria, as Rainbow Dash clears the sky of clouds.***

**Nanatsu no umi wo kake-nukero (Dashing through the seven seas) *Twilight Sparkle stands on the bow of the ship, looking out to the Equestrian horizon.***

**Ichi ka bachi ka muteki na kaze kimi wo michibiku (Sink or swim, the invincible wind will guide you) *She looks out, and sees her magic holding the Ranger Key of GokaiRed before seeing faint images of the red rangers of every Super Sentai.***

**Mezase chizu ni nai basho wo (Your goal isn't on any map) *Twilight is seen with the rest of the Mane 6, Twilight checking a map while the others worked on the red ship in question, such as Applejack manning the ropes while holding the GokaiBlue Ranger Key with her tail.***

**Maboroshi nanka ja nain da (It's no illusion) *Rarity looks at a yellow gem, before holding the GokaiYellow Ranger Key.***

**Tada hitotsu jibun dake no takaramono dare mo sagashiteru (Everyone is searching for their very own treasure) *Pinkie was in the middle of giving the inside a bit of a paint job, holding the GokaiGreen Ranger Key with her lower right hoof as Fluttershy helps, holding the GokaiPink Ranger Key.***

**Tashikametai ze minna onaji ja nai kara (I want to check to see that everyone is not the same) *Suddenly, a flash shows all the suits of the Super Sentai hovering around, with Rainbow Dash, holding the GokaiSilver Ranger Key, flying amongst them.***

**Yaritai koto wo yatte yare (Just do what you want) *A shot of outerspace is seen, and the Neo-Zangyack look at the planet where Equestira is at.***

**Inochigake daze Hoshitte do sono te de tsukame (It's life or death, if you want it, then grab it!) *Back on Equestria, the Mane 6 stand firm with GokaiPhones and Ranger Keys in hoof.***

**Let's go! Let's Gokaiger! *The Mane 6 then look at the Ranger Key Chest, which has a note by it, and then they hold the Gokaiger Ranger Keys to their hearts.***

**Go! Go! Let's Go! Let's kaji wo tore! (Let's take the helm!) *The Mane 6 are then seen executing the transformation poses for the Gokaigers as they transform into pony versions of said heroes.***

**Kimi no mae no hirogaru umi michi naki michi wo yukou! (Forward to these uncharted routes in these vast seas in front of you!) *Princess Celestia looks on from the blazing sun, and smiles at the six.***

**Let's go! Let's Gokaiger! *Princess Luna also looks on later that night from the glowing moon, as does Princess Cadence from the Crystal Empire, both also smiling at the Mane 6.***

**Go! Go! Let's Go! Let's arashin naka! (Let's sail into the storms!) *The stars then turn into the helmets of the 40 Super Sentai teams, all looking at the Mane 6 with an approving look. However, the Gokaigers are helmetless while looking at their successors.***

**Ganbaru kino no gamushara ga ima kono sekai wo kaeru ze (Your persistent recklessness will change the world) *At a nearby cliff, Sunset Shimmer watches the Mane 6, with glowing violet eyes…***

**Dekkai yume wa mugendai! (Big dreams are endless!) *All of the Mane 6 get a headshot while smiling, looking at the area in front of them, knowing adventure is out there.***

**Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger~! *The opening ends with the Gokai-Ponies slashing at the screen with the Gokaiger flag and story title behind them.***

* * *

**Chapter 16: Story of a Sweet Apple**

* * *

"Applebloom, I don't have time fer games, ya know you're supposed to be in bed now," Applejack said that evening, trying to find her younger sister to get her to bed, "Now where'd that little filly get to this time?"

She looked around, not sure where Applebloom could be, when she saw a small light coming from down in the kitchen. She walked down and saw Applebloom struggling to read the book on the MataRangers, but failing as she was yawning between each page she read.

"Got ya!" Applejack giggled, catching her sister in some rope.

"Hey!" Applebloom gasped before being yanked aside by her sister.

"Ya need to git to bed," Applejack told Applebloom.

"Aw... C'mon sis! I was just gettin' started with the MataRanger story," Applebloom whined.

Applejack got her sister into the bed, and took the MataRanger book. "But ya always let me tell ya a story… it's our unwritten tradition,"AJ reminded.

"Oh right," Applebloom nodded before snuggling into bed.

"So… whatcha wanna hear?" AJ responded

"Hmm… you pick," Applebloom replied, getting AJ to think about what to tell her sister.

"Oh! How bout, I tell you the story of how our farm got the name 'Sweet Apple' Acres?"

"Sounds like an interestin' story, Applejack. Please tell it!"

"Alrighty… it started when our ma' just started bein' a farmer, around the time she was your age Applebloom. She met our pa, Marine Orange, who fell in love with her, and they started to work together in farmin'. They continued working on the farm fer most of their lives, but it wasn't until they got married, the farm got the name Sweet Apple Acres, named after our ma," Applejack told her sister.

"Sweet Apple's… our ma?"

"Yep. Now then, ya had your story, so night, okay?"

"Oh… alrighty," Applebloom smiled, as she curled up, and tried to fall asleep, as Applejack closed the door.

* * *

She walked outside, and looked at the back of the sign of where it reads "Sweet Apple Acres" and saw a drawing of a slice of an orange with a heart-shaped apple. Applejack got a bit teary-eyed, before looking at her hat

"...Pa… hope yer proud of us…" she muttered to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the city of Fillydelphia, Sunset was looking around for somepony again.

"Let's see… where is the next pony?" she pondered, looking at a hypnosis show flyer.

She soon arrived at a particular place where outside stood a gold earth pony stood, with a blue mane, green eyes, and a Cutie Mark that showed a beehive and she had a scarf with a hypnotic spiral on it.

"Ah… You're Honey Heart, right?" Sunset asked.

"Yea… what's it to ya?" the pony, Honey Heart, asked in response.

"I need to ask for your help in something," Sunset replied, as she whispered into Honey's ear.

"Sounds… interestin', what'll I get in return for mah servious Miss Shimmer?"

"In return you'll be paid, quite handsomely," Sunset smirked.

"How much we talkin'?"

"That's not how it's gonna play. Help me first, then we talk pay," Sunset responded.

"Fine…"

* * *

**=TO~KKYUGER!=**

**=GO~KAISILVER GOLD MODE!=**

"Okay minna, don't hold back!" GokaiSilver told the Gokai-Tokkyugers, as the five nodded and charged in with their various weapons.

Gokai-Tokkyu4 was the first to strike, not causing much damage to the side armor of GokaiSilver. Gokai-Tokkyu5 ran forward next, and then weakly slashed GokaiSilver, making her groan.

"...Sorry," Gokai-Tokkyu5 apologized.

"...whatever." GokaiSilver responded as Gokai-Tokkyu3 rushed up, and smacked her hammer around, but all her strikes actually MISSED GokaiSilver, despite her being motionless.

"What the…?" Gokai-Tokkyu3 gawked.

"You really need to work on your aim," GokaiSilver smirked before Gokai-Tokkyu1 was about to rush in, when she collapsed, and turned back to normal.

"What's going on here?" GokaiSilver asked , rushing over to help Twilight.

"I… don't know. Just felt like… all my energy just… vanished," Twilight panted.

"Didn't that happen to you a while back?" Gokai-Tokkyu3 pointed out.

"Well… I don't know why this is happening… it just is…" Twilight responded.

"I guess we'd best put the training on hold then," GokaiSilver figured as she reverted to normal.

"What a sweet story," Sweetie Belle smiled, Applebloom having told her friends about how Sweet Apple Acres got it's name the following day.

"Yea, very sweet," Applebloom agreed.

"So girls, what should we do today?" Scootaloo asked, as Applejack walked up to the CMC.

"Hi gals," Applejack smiled, startling Amethyst, as she hid behind Applebloom.

"Don't be alarmed, Amethyst; this is my sister," Applebloom told her friend.

"Oh… hi," Amethyst smiled, sneaking back out from behind Applejack.

"Who's this, Applebloom?" AJ asked.

"The fourth member of the Ponyville Cutie Mark Crusaders, Amethyst," Applebloom smiled.

"Pleased tah meetcha, Amethyst," Applejack smiled.

"Good to meet you, Ms. Applejack. My mom's told me about the heroes who used the Elements of Harmony, I just didn't know Applebloom was related to one of them," Amethyst replied.

"Oh, so you know who me and mah friends are?"

"Well… kinda…"

However, Applejack heard something and couldn't help but look up and see two very familiar cream-colored unicorn stallions who were tall yet skinny in stature, and they both had red manes and tails with streaks of white, one of them having a moustache, but both wore blue vests of sorts and straw hats, and both had apple Cutie Marks, one being a simple slice and the other being a whole apple with a slice removed.

Amethyst cowered at the sound, hiding behind Applebloom, before scaredly asking "Those relatives of yours?"

"Nope," AJ replied as she gave a mean scowl at the two, "Those are two no-good con-ponies, the Flimflam Brothers."

"Oh…" Amethyst nodded, but she remained hiding behind her friend as the two walked over to Applejack.

"Good day Applejack," the one with the simple sliced apple smiled.

"What do you two ponies want?" Applejack asked, obviously not in the mood to talk to these stallions.

* * *

"We came by to chit-chat is all," the other one spoke.

"What's all the commotion?" they heard Big Mac's voice call out as the red stallion with orange mane, green eyes, and a yoke around his neck, walked over.

"How do you two know these two ponies?" Amethyst asked.

"Bit of a long story. Around two years ago, these two came around during cider season, with some machine to make apple cider, attempting to put us out of business. Then, not too long ago, they came back with some sort of phony cure-all tonic, and tricked me an' mah family wit' the stuff."

"Eeyup," Big Mac nodded.

"But there was a silvah lining in that. Or rather, a rainbow lining, because of these two dopey Ponies, you got your key to the Harmony Box," Applebloom told her sister.

"True," AJ nodded before turning back to the two ponies, the Flimflam Brothers, "But seriously, why're you here?"

"We just came to talk, because… we just want to talk," Flim spoke.

"...Uh huh," AJ nodded, unconvinced.

"Yes we indeed just want to see the apple family," Flam added, as they walked into the farmhouse, where they began to look around, and they soon saw Granny Smith sitting in her rocking chair.

"Oh… you two… why are you in mah house?" Granny Smith demanded.

"Just wanted to talk," Flim insisted, as he and Flam noticed a paper in a glass container near the corner of the room. "Oh, what's this?"

Applejack rushed in front of the glass case, growling and glaring. "Don't! Even! Think! Of! Touching! This!"

"Why not?" Flam asked, pretending to not know what AJ meant, but he had managed to get a small glimpse at the paper in the glass.

"Now ah git why you're here! Y'all want tah try and steal Sweet Apple Acres from us by taking the deed tah the place!" Applebloom shouted.

"That's just low," Scootaloo added.

"Now you con-ponies better skedaddle before I… I… I uh…" Amethyst started.

"Before what?" Flim asked.

"Before Ah kick yer sorry flanks off this property!" Applejack answered, not having budged from in front of the case the deed was in.

Flim and Flam smirked, and then left.

"Good riddance yah hooligans!" Granny Smith shouted.

* * *

That night, Amethyst was squirming in bed like she was having a nightmare.

_She saw the Flimflam Brothers gathering damaged remains of Neo-Goumin and then gathering the pieces up as if to use them for something._

"_What the hay are they planning with those parts?" Amethyst wondered._

"My faithful student…" _a voice told Amethyst._

"_Princess Luna?!" Amethyst gawked as she turned to see the Princess of the Night herself fly over to the young pegasus filly._

"I show you this of the utmost importance, for the sake of your friends, Ponyville, and Equestria itself. These two stallions you see before you want the deed of Sweet Apple Acres,"_ Luna told her, as they saw the brothers testing out a form of a blaster._

"_Why mom?" Amethyst asked._

"It is so that they will get their ways. They have constantly been foiled by the Element of Harmony, Applejack, and secretly want to get revenge on her,_" Luna explained._

"_I see… so what does this have to do with this dream I'm seeing?" Amethyst asked._

"You must pass this info to Princess Twilight Sparkle/GokaiRed,"_ Luna informed, causing Amethyst to gasp._

"_...Princess Twilight's GokaiRed?!" Amethyst gawked, surprised by this news, Luna then made her horn glow, and the image changed to show…_

"_Gokai Change!"_

"_GokaiRed!"_

"_GokaiBlue!"_

"_GokaiYellow!"_

"_GokaiGreen!"_

"_GokaiPink!"_

"_Goooookai...Silver!"_

"_Kaizoku Sentai,"_

"_GOKAIGER!"_

"You need to hurry, and if you need me… just find a flashlight and wave it either in the dark of night, or at any dark clouds during the day. I will await until then, good luck, my faithful student," _Luna told Amethyst before flying away._

* * *

Amethyst soon woke up from the dream, took a flashlight, and rushed over to where Layne was sleeping.

"Wait… should I tell him?" she pondered, before waking him up quickly.

"What…?" Layne groaned, slowly waking up.

"Oh, Layne. Listen, the Princess gave me a dream vision involving those two stallions I saw earlier, the Flimflam brothers, I believe."

"Oh… so, what?"

"We need to get this info to Princess Twilight at once!"

"Now?" Layne yawned before checking the clock and seeing it was 4:25am. "It's too early."

"We don't have time to waste. We gotta go, now!" Amethyst insisted , taking the dragon, and rushing out of her home and to the Friendship Rainbow Castle, "I hope I can deliver the news to her in time."

"Princess Twilight! Princess Twilight!" Amethyst shouted, arriving at the castle, but was blocked by the guards.

"Who goes there?!" one of the guards demanded to know.

"A pony with a message for the princess," Amethyst panted as Twilight, who was awake for some time, arrived at the gates.

* * *

"Oh? ...It's okay, dear sirs. She's a friend of my friends' sisters. She may enter," Twilight told the guards, allowing the guards to let Amethyst pass, "Now what's going on here?"

"The Flimflam Brothers are going to use some sort of technology to steal the deed from Sweet Apple Acres," Amethyst told Twilight, panting a bit, but surprising Twilight.

"WHAT?! ...Who told you this?" Twilight asked.

"...Princess Luna," Amethyst answered.

"I see... any ideas what technology they plan on using, exactly?" Twilight asked.

Amethyst darted her eyes around for a moment, and then motioned for Twilight to lean in close. "Stolen Neo-Zangyack technology. It's up to you and your team of pirates to stop them Princess GokaiRed."

Upon hearing the fact that Amethyst knew she was GokaiRed, Twilight gasped at first. But then she calmed herself before she moved close. "Thanks for the intel. Go and make sure Applejack's family's safe. Me and the others will see what we can do,"

Amethyst nodded before galloping as fast as her legs could carry her.

"...I hope Princess Luna will be able to help," Then Amethyst skidded to a stop and looked at her wings. "Wait, what am I doing? I can fly!"

With that, Amethyst took flight, going as fast as her wings could carry her, but it was clear the filly was a bit out of practice.

* * *

Applebloom was looking at the sign for the farm, and looking at the Cutie Marks of her mom and dad.

"...Ah can't even imagine what we'd do without the farm," Applebloom muttered to herself.

"...bloom! Applebloom! Applebloom!" a voice tried to shout, but it was rather quiet to the point it didn't even SOUND like shouting.

"Huh?" Applebloom gawked, having only vaguely heard the voice. She saw that Amethyst was flying, and now had Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle by her side, "Girls? What's goin' on?"

"...the farm's… in danger… I told… Princess GokaiRed… about what's going on… and we were sent… to make sure you… your family... and the deed... were safe before... _they_ appearred," Amethyst panted.

"Okay… should we prepare any sort of weapons?" Applebloom asked, taking some mud.

"...No... She said wait for her and the Gokaigers... if your sister is here, let her know."

"Uh… Applejack left about twenty minutes ago…" Applebloom started, when Scootaloo shushed her, and began to listen.

"Can you tell where she went, Scootaloo?" Amethyst asked her friend.

"The other Gokaigers, I just heard them. And… shh… a tank sound…" Scootaloo added, gulping.

"A tank? That can't be good," Sweetie gulped.

"Uh… what's a tank?" Applebloom inquired.

"It was described in one of the Sentai books; I think somepony brought something like it before," Sweetie answered.

"What do we do?" Amethyst asked.

"For now... we should just stay inside and- LOOK OUT!" Scootaloo shouted, managing to get them out of the way of a giant blast.

"What was _that_?!" Applebloom gasped.

"Hand over the deed!" one of the Flimflam brothers shouted.

"Inside… now!" Scootaloo shouted, but before they could move, metallic arms grabbed the four of them and they all screamed.

"HELP~!" they screamed at the top of their lungs.

* * *

Elsewhere, the Gokaigers were on a hurry, all in Gokai-Go-Onger mode. The screams quickly reached their ears, making Gokai-Go-On Blue gasp.

"Our sisters…" Gokai-Go-On-Blue growled, as she increased speed.

"Hey girls, wait up! I still don't know which one to use!" GokaiSilver shouted.

"Um… Rainbow? Wasn't the original GokaiSilver able to combine the two Go-On Wings keys?" Gokai-Go-On Black pointed out.

"Oh right… duh," GokaiSilver responded, bonking herself on the head before focusing, and then the silver and gold Ranger Keys merged into a half-and-half Ranger key. She then loaded the key in, and henshined into Gokai-Go-On Wing mode.

**=GO~-ON WINGS!=**

With that, Gokai-Go-On Wings rushed after her teammates, with Gokai-Go-On Blue in lead, no one noticing a flash of blue in her eyes behind her helmet.

"What are you gonna do with us?" Scootaloo demanded.

"Nothing really. Just use you as bait. If they don't hand over the deed, however… well…" one of the Flimflam brothers replied, not finishing his sentence for the little fillies to figure it out.

"Did something about his voice seem… off?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Kinda… but it's hard to tell," Scootaloo admitted as she focused to try and figure out what's going on.

"Uh… what are we gonna do?" Amethyst asked, as Scootaloo took out a silver Mobirate.

"We don't have much other choice," Scootaloo muttered as she opened the Mobirates and hit a speed-dial number. However, the signal was jammed.

"It's alright, once they get here, they'll stop the bad guys!" Amethyst figured.

"Uh… we're inside the tank," Scootaloo responded.

"Yea, and?"

"What would happen if they destroyed the tank, and we were still inside of it…" Scootaloo told her, annoyed.

"...Uh oh…" Amethyst gulped, not having thought of that.

"HELP US!" Applebloom shouted, banging on the cage they were trapped in.

* * *

Outside the tank, Gokai-Go-On Blue arrived first, bearing witness to the giant tank.

"Hmph… we can fight this thing easily," she smirked, turning back to GokaiBlue and readying the GokaiSaber.

"Are you nuts?!" Gokai-Go-On Red gawked before the blue senshi simply jumped and attacked the tank with her single blade.

"I know, I have a plan," GokaiBlue informed, still climbing up.

"...I hope it's a good one," Gokai-Go-On Yellow muttered.

"I heard my sister, so I know where she's bein' held!"

"How can you tell?" Gokai-Go-On Wings wondered.

"I just heard her, give me ya'lls sabers!"

The others just shrugged, reverting to normal before Red, Yellow, Green, and Pink all tossed their GokaiSabers to Blue.

"Tokkyu2, KyoryuBlue, Blue Buster, GoseiBlue, GokaiBlue! Five Way Blue Slash!" she shouted, slashing the blades after inserting said Ranger Keys, sending out clone versions of the said senshi except for herself, each attacking the tank with their own weapons.

**=TO~KKYUGER!=**

**=KYO~RYUGER!=**

**=GO~BUSTERS!=**

**=GO~SEIGER!=**

The attacks hit the tank, and blew up part of it, showing where the CMC were being held, but also hitting the Flimflam brothers. The slash marks GokaiBlue left were seen on them as their limbs came off, revealing metallic octopus tentacles.

"Neo-Zangyack kaijin!" Amethyst shouted, rushing over to GokaiRed.

The "Flimflam brothers" just laughed before merging into a more kaijin-like form, being violet and silver, and it had a nasty appearance to it as it seemed to be an upside down octopus of sorts, with the tentacles appearing off of the head.

"Ugh! Now that is simply repulsive!" GokaiYellow gawked.

"I think I've seen that somewhere before," GokaiGreen added.

"I don't even wanna know," Yellow responded as the kaijin jumped from the cockpit down to the ground below.

"**I am Illusionopus!" **the kaijin announced.

"Well you certainly made a good illusion, I'll admit that much," GokaiRed noted.

"**Now then… see if you can stop me Gokai-Ponies!"** Illusionopus shouted, as he used his spear like tentacles to attack them.

"SCATTER!" Red shouted as the six Gokaigers did so, but the only one who thought to attack was GokaiBlue, still holding the five saber, by slashing them, and making Illusionopus scream in pain.

"The tentacles are a part of his body, attack them before he can retract them for another assault!" Blue told the others.

"I can do this," GokaiPink shouted, as she readied her blaster, before Illusionopus tackled her, and assumed GokaiPink's form.

"Nani?!" GokaiPink gawked.

"Quick, attack her! She's the evil kaijin!" the GokaiPink on the left announced.

"No! Attack her! She's the kaijin!" the GokaiPink on the right shouted, as best as she could shout.

"Hmm… this is tricky…" Red said.

* * *

"Oh oh oh! I know how we can tell who's the real deal!" GokaiGreen shouted, bouncing over. "Okay GokaiPinks. What's my nickname for our Silver buddy?"

"That's an easy one. Dashie," the one on the left said.

"No you dolt, it's Silvery." the one on the right said.

With that, GokaiSilver attacked the one on the right for calling her Silvery.

"The real GokaiPink would know what my nickname was," Silver informed.

The Fake GokaiPink groaned annoyed, as the kaijin took on GokaiSilver's form next.

"Hmm… let me ask the question here," GokaiRed giggled, "What is my favorite Sentai?"

The GokaiSilver on the left simply smirked. "To easy, it's the Magirangers!"

"Oh please, you're so fake! It's the Ressha Sentai!" the one on the right countered.

"The correct answer…" GokaiRed started before blasting the GokaiSilver… on the right, "...is Magiranger, of course."

"Duh. I know my marefriend like I know the back of my hoof," GokaiSilver smiled.

"**Oh gross!"** Illusionopus said after he dropped the GokaiSilver disguise, **"No way would I dare copy a bunch of lesbians!"**

"What's wrong with being lesbian?" Red and Silver snapped.

"Ding! Girls, I think I know how we can beat this kaijin, or at least stall him long enough for the others to finish him!" Scootaloo said, going over to Silver and Red and whispering her idea to the two.

* * *

The two Gokaigers giggled a bit before removing their helmets and hugged each other, making Illusionopus begin to panic. Scootaloo simply smiled at her idea being used, as the two Gokaigers dropped their henshin, and smiled.

"**Gah! ...Girls… hugging each other…" **Illusionopus gawked, starting to sweat somehow.

"Next step?" Dash whispered to Twilight, hinting at the next step.

Twilight giggled and winked at Dash before they kissed passionately, really making Illusionopus panic to the point where his violet was looking white.

"**STOP THIS INSANITY!"** he shrieked, feeling like he'd explode.

"How desperate are you for them to stop this, might I ask?" Scootaloo asked Illusionopus.

"**JUST MAKE IT STO-HA-HA-HO~OP! I'll do anything, ANYTHING!"**

"Hmm…" Scootaloo giggled, walking over to the other Crusaders.

"So this isn't fake?" Amethyst asked confused.

"Obviously not," Sweetie Belle pointed out, "He sounds too genuinely freaked out to be faking any of this."

"Not that thing. I mean the Princess and her friend."

"Oh that? Yea, it's true; they're lesbian lovers," Scootaloo confirmed.

"Just askin'."

**=BLUE~ CHARGE!=**

"I don't suppose you'd let us take you out to put you out of your misery?" GokaiBlue asked Illusionopus.

"**YES! ANYTHING! I DON'T WANT TO SUFFER THIS MADNESS ANY LONGER!" **the kaijin screamed.

"You heard him, girls. Let's do him a favor," Blue smirked.

**=RI~SING STRI~KE!=**

The attack hit dead on, causing the kaijin to blow up.

"Aww, but we weren't done making him sick yet…" Dash whined jokingly.

"...You just wanted to make out and hear his panicked screams more, didn't you Bowy?" Twilight giggled.

"Yea Twil," Dash giggled, as the violet orb of growth hit the remains, and he grew to gigantic sizes.

"Well you'll have to put your romantic feats aside for now. We need Gokai-Oh," GokaiYellow pointed out as Twilight and Dash focused on the kaijin. They turned back into Gokaiger mode, and called in GokaiOh and GouZyuZin.

"**Now I have the power to crush you Gokai-gross outs! I'll crush you lovestruck fillies with my own fists!"**

"You keep your mouth shut you stupid squid!" GokaiSilver snapped back, striking the kaijin with the drill.

"**GAH!" **he screamed in pain before Gokai-Oh slashed at him with its swords.

"So how do we finish this freak off?" GokaiRed asked.

"How about like this?" GokaiGreen suggested, taking out Tokkyu4's Key.

"Sounds like a plan," GokaiRed nodded as they all took out their Tokkyuger keys.

"Ranger Key! Set! Let's go! Kansei, TokkyuGokaiOh!"

But then Illisuionopus made his tentacles into full on spears, and struck Tokkyu-GokaiOh silly.

"Minna!" GokaiSilver gawked in panic before she was also attacked by the kaijin's spears, forcing both mecha to the ground.

GokaiRed was knocked out of the seat, and then her Mobirate began to ring. "Eh? Uh… hello?"

_-Sounds like you need a bit of help.- _a familiar voice told her.

"Raito?" Red responded confused.

_-Hai. Listen, there's more to the Grand Powers than even the original Gokaigers learned. You remember when GaoBat gattaied with Gao-GokaiOh?-_ Mio added.

"Hai… why do you ask?"

_-Well, that was a greater level of the Grand Powers: a Chou Level. A level of the Grand Powers that not even the original Gokaigers could use.-_ Raito started.

_- You need to use the Ranger Keys a second time,- _Mio continued.

-_And announce 'Chou Grand Power, Activate'- _both said in unison.

"Chou Grand Powers? ...Wakatta," GokaiRed nodded, returning to seat to get Gokai-Oh back up.

"Girls, use the Tokkyuger keys twice!"

All five noded, and readied the Tokkyger Keys.

"Chou Grand Power, Activate!"

* * *

Thus Tokkyu-GokaiOh glowed for a moment, before train tracks appeared, followed by two Ressha. The first was a cyan Ressha that looked like it was carrying gas tanks, and a red Ressha that looked like a fire engine.

**=TANK~ RESSHA! TANK~ RESSHA!/FIRE~ RESSHA! FIRE~ RESSHA!=**

"Whoa! It's the Tank and Fire Resshas!" Scootaloo gawked.

The Tank Ressha then flew up first, joining GokaiRacer while the Fire Ressha joined with GokaiJet.

"Kansei, ChouTokkyu-GokaiOh!"

**"NANI?!" **Illusionopus gawked.

"Sugoi…" Scootaloo gawked, when Applebloom noticed something, nearby a fire was started from some sparks that flew off of GouZyuZin, and the fire was approaching Sweet Apple Acres!

"THE FARM!" Applebloom panicked before ChouTokkyu-GokaiOh aimed the Fire Ressha at the fire and extinguished it before it got any closer.

"Got ya covered. Now let's take this guy down before he causes any more harm," GokaiBlue shouted, her eyes glowing blue again.

"Agreed AJ!" Red nooded.

"YOSHA!" GokaiSilver smirked, getting GouZyuZin back to his feet before they charged once more.

GouZyuZin used it's drill to strike the kaijin to the ground.

"The finisher! Chou Gokai Tokkyu Densha Giri!" Red announced, as they preped the TokkyuNaginata, spun it around, and sent the Tank Ressha and Fire Ressha forward, the slash hit, and then the two Ressha combined, and struck the kaijin, destroying him! But there was a fire left in his aftermath, but the team of Gokaigers didn't notice this at first.

"Oh no..." Applebloom panicked, grabbing the hose and beginning to put out the fire herself, with expert skills.

'_This seems… almost natural to me… is this what it feels like to… find your destiny?' _Applebloom wondered.

As she sprayed the water, a glow came from her flank before a firefighter's cap and a hose appeared on it… Applebloom, the original Cutie Mark Crusader, had finally got her Cutie Mark.

* * *

Later, the Gokaigers arrived back at the farm to see it was still intact.

"We really should thank the Tokkyugers for the advice when we can," Fluttershy suggested, as the CMC walked over, when Big Mac and Granny Smith walked over to Applejack.

"Well by Jove, Applejack, your one of those wanted pirates… Ah must say yer the first pirate Ah met who helps other ponies," Granny Smith smiled.

"Eeyup," Big Mac nodded, as he looked over to his youngest sister, who was hiding behind her friends.

"What's wrong, Applebloom?" AJ asked her sister.

"Oh, she has big news! She got her Cutie Mark!" Scootaloo informed, as she, Sweetie Belle and Amethyst moved over to show Applebloom's Cutie Mark.

"Applejack... Please don't kick me out of the family," Applebloom whimpered, trying to hide her firefighting Cutie Mark with her tail, similar to how a visiting relative of the apples did.

"Now why would we do dat, Applebloom?" AJ asked.

"Cause it ain't an apple Cutie Mark…" she sighed, finally showing it to the others.

"You shoulda seen her! When you beat that squid, she put out the fires it left behind like a pro!" Scoots smiled.

"We're proud of you fer findin' yer destiny," AJ smiled.

"Destiny?" Amethyst asked confused.

"Sometimes 'destiny' can be used as a slang term for 'one's true calling'." Twilight informed.

"Really?" Amethyst gawked, earning a nod from Twi while Applebloom looked at her family confused by their being proud of her.

"Like ah told you already. It doesn't matter if your Cutie Mark is apple themed or not. Yer an apple to the core," Applejack assured, hugging Applebloom.

"Eeyup," Big Mac nodded, joining the hug.

Granny Smith just smiled as well, joining the hug.

"Besides, if it weren't for you, the farm would be nothing but a burnt barren wasteland," Twilight pointed out.

"...Yea... yer right," Applebloom realized, realizing her special talent could still help her family on the farm.

"So that means… I'm the only one in our class without a Cutie Mark…" Amethyst worried, tears about to fall.

"Hey. Applebloom thought that was the case for her," Sweetie Belle pointed out.

"Twice," Scootaloo added.

"But that might not be the case. Regardless, we're still friends, Amethyst."

* * *

Pikatwig: That they are… that they are.

KKD: Yea. And who knows, there may still may be others in their class. And this means the CMC is still going with a new generation... so to speak.

Applebloom: And we'll still be here to help them. *walks in with the original CMC*.

KKD: That's the spirit, Applebloom.

Pikatwig: Yea. So, do you three like what me and KKD gave you for your Cutie Marks?

Scootaloo: I sure like mine! *proudly shows her Cutie Mark from the story.*

Sweetie Belle: I'll admit, I never saw mine coming.

Applebloom: Me neither. But I think they work fer us. Don't you?

Pikatwig: Yea. I'll admit, my thought process on all them came rather… interesting. Truth be told when I first had a dream of this story concept, I saw you three with these Cutie Marks we made up for you.

KKD: Seems to happen with all sorts of plot points you come up with.

Pikatwig: Yea, that sorta is the case for me liking Twidash.

Applebloom: So the focus is off of us next time?

Pikatwig: Yea, we've given you Crusaders a lot of focus, we need to break from that for a while. Anyway, favorite part aibou? Cause mine was ChouTokkyu-GokaiOh appearing, and Applebloom getting her Cutie Mark.

KKD: Those were some of my favs too, but I also liked how Twi & Dash used their romance to beat the Kaijin the first time, too.

Pikatwig: We used that concept before…

Pinkie: In your Sonic Kyoryuger story. Also, a Malamar kaijin, creative job Pika.

KKD. 0-o... Watching Pokemon X & Y while working, ey?

Pikatwig: Yea. My mind works in interesting ways when typing in the morning.

Scootaloo: I'm surprised there was no mind control here. *Cuddles an Inkay plushie* Hard to believe something this cute can turn into… that.

KKD: Odd way for that to happen in the game, too. ...Seriously? Flipping the 3DS upside down?

Pikatwig: I was surprised at this, and chose to see if it was true and got my Inkay in my X version to train, and I made it evolve, though I'll admit my eyes were a bit in pain holding the 3DS upside down.

Scootaloo: Also, Team Rocket's reaction to Meowth telling them that fact, of Inkay evolving into Malamar… HILARIOUS!

Pikatwig: I know!

KKD: ...Can we save the rest of this talk for an actual Pokemon fic?

Scootaloo: Sorry.

KKD: Jaa ne!

Pikatwig: Just Live More.


End file.
